Canta Per Me
by kiriel
Summary: An AU fic, the world's most reliable assassin is Relena Darlian, and she meets an assassin who's skill exceeds her own, Meia Krane. Together they make up the legendary assassin team known as Noir. What will happen when they clash with Gundam pilots? Com
1. Episode One: The New Associate

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode One: The New Associate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Noir.These are owned by their respective owners.

Author's Note: This is an alternative world fic.Has anyone seen the new anime that just got licensed recently?It's called Noir, and I highly recommend it.This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Noir.What I've done is borrowed the characters from Gundam Wing and placed them into the world of Noir.Noir is about a pair of professional assassins who are working together to uncover the truth.One is an experience assassin who witnesses the murder of her family as a young child, and she seeks revenge and answers.She is only in her early twenties.The other assassin has no emotions because she has amnesia, but is very well trained to kill, and without emotions to hinder her actions she almost unstoppable; she is only fourteen or fifteen years old.Noir is about the criminal underworld. It's a fantastic anime.The characters may seem out of character, but I think this will be better. I don't know when I'll be able to continue Through the Shadows.I probably will just scrap it, and go with this.Tell me what you think by reviewing it.By the way, the title comes from the Noir soundtrack.Beware there are spoilers from both series, and I'll be changing both plots to suit the story.I've also made it that Mariemeia hasn't met anyone from the series yet, and the events of Endless Waltz never happened.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

Relena Darlian was typing on her laptop on a billiard table in her apartment in Paris, France as she drank her morning coffee.'I wonder if there's any e-mail for me today?' she thought as she clicked and type.The symbols signaled new e-mail to look at.She clicked and found something new: a target and a location.She downloaded the attachment on the screen; it was a picture of a young girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.She had red hair and dark blue eyes.Relena read the message that came with it as it scrolled left to right on the bottom of the picture, and she read it out loud: "Come and take a pilgrimage with me.Hmpf."'It's no big deal probably just a prank.I'm not going to take this job," she thought as she moved the mouse to shut down the e-mail.Then…there was midi playing in the message.Relena froze in her place as her eyes widened.She was breathing deeply and rapidly, "That melody…"

***

Heero Yuy was working at the Preventers Office in London, England, and next door to his office was Duo Maxwell's.He was going over reports and preparing to leave for another mission.There came a knock at the door.It was Chang Wufei.

"Yuy, are you done yet?" he asked.

"No.Go away," answered Heero briskly, and Wufei left without a word.Heero had come to work with the Preventers after the last fight with Zechs Marquise, otherwise known Millardo Peacecraft.Heero and Relena never had a relationship to speak of after that.Three years after the death of her brother, she had decided to resign from her job as a Vice Minister, and dropped out of sight.Heero made it his duty to keep track of her, and he found out that she was a business analyst working strictly freelance.Relena became more secretive of her life because the public didn't leave her alone for the three years that she was the Vice Minister, and along with the other pressures, she couldn't take it anymore.As Relena drifted away from public life, she drifted away from everyone else.She had stopped talking to any of the Gundam pilots after four years.Heero didn't really know what she was up to, and he didn't feel it was necessary to continue prying into her life, especially since she didn't want his interference.They were all twenty-one years old, and the world was now more peaceful than it has ever been.

***

The chiming of the bells signaled the end of class in a small private school in another part of Paris.Relena was waiting for her target to come out, and she didn't have to wait long.The girl came out of the school in uniform like all the other girls, and she was alone as she walked away.Her eyes were emotionless, almost sad.Her red hair was short and chin length.She walked away from the school in a stiff manner, and Relena pursued her.The girl walked and kept walking until she came to a construction site.Relena had followed her all the way there, and she stopped at the corner.The girl had stopped at the entrance of the half way completed building, and she was looking directly at the corner that Relena was hiding behind. 

"You are Meia Krane," stated Relena in a matter-of-fact tone as she reached into her purse just in case.

"Yes.You are Lena Marquise.The most reliable assassin the business. Noir," said Meia in a soft voice.Relena gasped in surprised as she quickly drew her gun from her little hand bag.The girl looked at her with the same emotionless eyes, and then took off running.Relena followed her, only a few steps behind her as they ran into the unfinished building.She chased after her and lost her when she moved to another level of the building, and there she found some men with sunglasses.Relena looked at the men for only a moment until she shot all five of them without saying a single word as soon as she was done she continued her pursuit of the strange girl.Relena continued running flight after flight looking for Meia, and then she came unto another group of men.The lead man took off his sunglasses and smiled.The other men with him surrounded Relena.She did a back flip and kicked the man nearest to her as she shot him.The other men took out their guns and started to fire.Relena tumbled and landed behind a rack of wooded beams and duck for cover away from the bullets.The bullets were flying everywhere, and Relena covered herself as she reloaded her gun.When she turned back she found that the men were dead, and the lead man had a look of horror on his face as someone shot him.

"What the Hell is going on?" she said out loud.She stepped over the bodies and walked towards a hallway that was exposed to open air.There were bodies on the dusty, unfinished floors.Relena heard a gasp, which was followed by a gagging sound, and she raised her gun.Someone jumped down from a beam that was protruding out of the above Relena's head.She was hanging in the air because her hand was holding on to a neck tie, and there was a man who was strangled to death attached to it.His eyes were opened wide with a horrified look on his face.Relena lowered her gun as she watched the young girl flip onto the floor without any trouble.

The girl turned to look at Relena with impenetrable blue eyes, 'She did all these hits,' thought Relena.There were tears running down her expressionless eyes, and Relena stepped back with surprise."It's so sad because I can't feel anything.I don't feel sad after what I've just done," said the girl.She walked away towards another beam that was protruding on the floor that they were on, walked until she reached the end, and sat down.

Her small hands dug something out of sweatshirt pocket, and Relena raised her gun just in case, but the object the girl had drawn out was a pocket watch.The pocket watch had exquisite detail on it; it had the etchings of two maidens holding swords on the left and right side, and behind the maidens was a large circle.The maiden on the left had longer hair and appeared to be older than the shorter haired maiden on the right.Relena's eyes widened when she heard the music the pocket watch was playing, and then the girl closed the watch.

"Who are you really?" asked Relena as she lowered her gun.

"I don't know," she answered as she looked straight forward to look at the sunset.

***

"I wonder if Relena will make this function?" asked Duo out loud.

"I doubt it.The last time she's been out in public for one of these things was about two years ago," answered Quatre.

They were at a function for talks to discuss terms of some of the businesses in the Colonies on L4.'Her presence isn't even missed,' thought Quatre sadly as he shook his head.For all the work she had done, no one seemed to care if she was dead or alive at all.Quatre hadn't heard from Relena in over a year, and he was wondering what she was up to.Trowa was working for the Preventers part time and working for the circus with sister, Catherine, most of the time.Duo and Hilde were living together and working at scrap metal yard that Duo had bought, but he was a Preventer most of the time.There were no plans of marriage as of yet for them.Quatre was working in his family's business, but like Trowa, he didn't have time for the Preventers, so he was also working there part time. The only two people who worked for the Preventers full time were Heero and Wufei.Heero was sent on various covert, solitary operations, while Wufei was worked with Sally Po for the most part.They didn't really have a relationship outside of work, just an understanding of each other.

"I wonder if she's alright.She never talks to anyone from the old days," said Duo thoughtfully.He always thought about her whenever he had to attend public functions that she was famous for attending.

"You make us sound old, Duo," laughed Quatre.

"I do, don't I?" Duo laughed back.

"Seriously, I think she doesn't want to be reminded of those days," said Quatre solemnly, and Duo nodded in agreement.

***

Relena looked around her and took in her surroundings.She saw that there were pictures of the girl who was sitting in front of her.Two of them showed her smiling with two adults, and another one with an elderly lady.The house wasn't too large or small, and the furniture was fine.They were sitting at a Japanese style table with their lower legs tucked under their thighs.

"Meia Krane.The only daughter of the Kranes who are from the United States.Napa Valley in California to be exact.They moved out of here and took their daughter with them, but she came back here alone.She goes to school like any normal fourteen year old girl and comes straight home…but all of this is a lie," concluded Relena as she gestured at her surroundings. 

"You are Lena Marquise, but your real name is Relena Darlian or Peacecraft.You used to be one of the world's leading pacifist before you became a 'business analyst.'You assumed the name of Europe's legendary assassin as another undercover name.You are the best and most reliable assassin in the business," stated Meia as she took apart her gun and put it back together without looking as she did so.Relena tried not to express any surprise and kept her right hand on her gun on the table.Without warning both of them drew their guns out and pointed them at each other."Hum…" mumbled Relena as they both lowered down their guns again.

"You have something that interests me," said Relena as she looked straight into Meia's eyes.

"Yes," said Meia as she took out a pocket watch and placed it in front of Relena.Relena opened it without any hesitation, and the music of the watch played in the room.Her eye widened in pain as if the sound of the sweet melody was hurting her, and she quickly shut the watch without saying a word. 

"What is it that you want?" asked Relena.

"I want you to help me find out who I am.I woke up one day, and I was here.When I looked around I found this watch and this," answered Meia, and she took out an identification card.It said that she was Meia Krane.

"I suppose I should since you have that watch.I want to know about how and why you have it.Very well, I'll help you find out who you really are.However, I will kill you when we find out who you really are," said Relena solemnly.

"I accept your terms," agreed Meia as she nodded.

Meia held out her hand and Relena took it.They shook hands firmly to seal the contract that they just made.

**_Next Episode, Episode Two: Trouble in Paradise…_**


	2. Episode Two: Trouble in Paradise

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Two: Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.They belong to some very creative people in Japan.Noir is owned by AVD Films here, and probably won't be released in the States for a while.Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai in the U.S.

Author's Note: I love the new anime Noir because it's one of the most intelligent works I've seen in a while, and it's just so complex.I just attended the convention in Long Beach on Saturday, July 7th.It was a lot of fun and very expensive.I've decided to scrap Through the Shadows because it wasn't working out as quickly as I liked.I had some ideas, but not enough to continue it.Maybe, someday, but my roommate and I agree this is a better fic anyway.Noir is made out of noir film style for the thirties. The charters are usually male and police officers or private detective.The style is very subtle and serious.It is a style that shocks the audience with its starkness and the way it leaves you with a disturbing feeling at the end.I'll try my best.The chapters aren't going to be too long.I hope.For anyone who sees Noir, Relena is a lot like the one of the main characters, and that's why I wrote this fic.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

St. Tropes, the Caribbean 

_ _

The ocean breeze touched Relena's skin as she stretched out her arms and welcomed the sunshine on her pale skin.It had been a while since she had traveled out of Europe, and it was refreshing change of scenery to see the ocean at the doorstep.She and Meia were out on the porch early in the afternoon, while Relena was feeling the air around her, Meia was sitting in a beach with her elbows on a picnic table eating an ice cone.When Relena was done feeling her surroundings, she went back into the cottage that they were staying in, and emerged with her laptop returning to the picnic table.

"Our target in St. Tropes, is a banker who's name is Michael Perkins," said Relena as she read her research on the screen.She never did a job without doing through research first; in her line of work, it wasn't wise to do anything halfway.

"Why?" asked Meia.She really didn't care; she would do the job like she always does.After three weeks of working with her, Relena knew that Meia wouldn't let anything get in her way when they had a target.'Her skill is excellent, but lacks charm,' thought Relena, "Maybe it's because she doesn't know who she is, and that would contribute to her lack of personality."

"He is embezzling money from his own company and is doing underground trading.He's selling weapons to terrorists groups in South America," answered Relena.

"Oh," was all Meia said as she returned her attention to finishing off her ice cream cone.Relena thought about how much Meia reminded her of Heero Yuy.They were both cold people without any real pasts to back up their personalities.However, Relena was starting to like Meia better than Heero.He had changed a lot in the past four year since the peace was established.She didn't have answer to him or anyone else for that matter as to what she was doing.As always, Relena never did things without reason.

***

London, England 

"There is much to discuss.How was your last mission?" asked Lady Une, the head of the Preventers as she talked on the video phone to someone in deep outer space.

"There's really not much to say.The mission was a success.I've been thinking of returning to Earth," said the other voice on the other end of the line in a deep tone.

"I see.I suppose you would.She's fine.At least, we think she's fine.She never talks to anyone anymore, but I heard that she makes regular trips to the cemetery," said Lady Une, and there came a knock on the done.Lady Une looked up, and said, "I have to go.Contact me again."She turned off the connection. "Enter," she commanded.

"I'm here for another assignment," announced Heero quietly.

"Very well," said Lady Une as she went to go the file cabinet to pull out a file for him, and she gestured for him to sit down in the chair in front of her desk.Heero took a seat, and Lady Une came back with a file.She handed him the file.

"What is the mission exactly?" asked Heero.

"You must arrest Michael Perkins.He's a banker, but he says weapons to the terrorists groups in South America. He is currently in St. Tropes on a working vacation.You must find all the information you need, and then arrest him before he has a chance to leave St. Tropes," Lady Une informed him.

"Mission accepted," agreed Heero as he stood up and left the office.He went back to his office and to see what he could uncover about Michael Perkins before he went to St. Tropez to arrest him. 

***

St. Tropes, The Caribbean 

_ _

"Daddy!" cried a young fourteen year old girl as she ran up to greet a broad shoulder man with thinning gray hair and steel blue eyes.She was so happy to see her father that she didn't notice the look of intense angry on his face and in his eyes.SMACK!He backhanded her with his right hand, and the girl stepped back from him with a hurt look on her face. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in an angry voice.She looked at him with tears brimming her eyes.

"You don't want me either, do you?Mom didn't want me with her in New York," said the girl as she blinked back her tears.They were having a private family conversation in a very public airport gate.Nearby, Relena and Meia were watching everything that had happened without any expression on their faces.The man who had just hit his daughter with his right hand was Michael Perkins; he was the target.They watched as he picked up her carry on luggage and walked away without her.The girl followed her father to a car, and they took off.

"Let's go back to the cottage," said Relena. 

"Yes," said Meia.They got into a little army green colored jeep and went back to the cottage to prepare to take out their target. Meanwhile, the girl was in the car with her father who angry at her for coming without asking permission.She had left New York City after a fight with her mother and took the first flight to St. Tropes to be with her father.She was quiet for the entire ride over to the house that he was renting in St. Tropes.

"You are going back on the first flight to New York tomorrow, Kathy," said her father without saying anymore.Kathy tried to hide her disappointment; she loved her father no matter how badly he treated her.Her parents were divorced for almost seven years when she was just ten years old.She went into the guest room rubbing the cheek that her father had smacked earlier at the airport.Neither one of her parents were a joy to be around.They hated each other and treated Kathy badly because they didn't get direct contact with each other, so they took out all their aggressions on their daughter.Kathy only had the carry on luggage because she had left in such a hurry that she didn't pack anything else.She rummaged in her bag to find something to sleep in, she put it on, and promptly went to sleep.She went to sleep after she stared up at the ceiling for ten minutes. 

"It says here that Perkins is divorce from his wife, Joyce.They have a daughter, and her name is Kathryn.Kathy for short," read Relena from her laptop screen.The night air was cool, but nice on their skin as they sat outside on the picnic table.They were eating dinner while Relena went over more information about the target.The point of being a good assassin was having the ability to learn about one's target without knowing the humanity of the target.Relena proved to be even more professional than anyone had ever anticipated.No one would have ever guessed that Relena would be one of the best assassins in the world.Actually, both Relena and Meia had the deceiving look of innocence."We'll have to wait until he gets his daughter back to New York," said Relena after much silence. 

"Yes," said Meia as she started on her pineapple dessert.

***

London, England 

Heero was working on his laptop to find out information about Michael Perkins.He found out about Perkins' family situation and didn't care much about it.He only cared about the information that he needed to arrest Perkins.There was a knock at the door, and Heero looked up as the door swing open quietly.

"Hey, Heero, what's up man?" asked Duo.

"Nothing," answered Heero.

"New mission?" asked Duo with one of his eyebrows lifted.

"…"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that Hilde and I are having a party at a café next week.We're celebrating our new business venture.I'm going to be a father," said Duo rather shyly because it took him a while to come up with a good and funny way to break the news to his friends.

"That's great news," said Heero without a trace of sarcasm in his voice as he looked up at a very happy Duo.

"I suppose this means that we really should get married now.That's what Hilde is saying.She's insisting on it.I don't know if I should.Why fix what ain't broke?" Duo went on with a smile. 

"Is there anything else?I have work to do, and I'm on a time table," said Heero.

"Oh, yeah.Do you think that you could get a hold of Relena?Hilde wants to invite her to the party, but when I called her flat, she wasn't there," said Duo.

"She wasn't there?" asked Heero without letting any of his concern show.

"Yes.I just thought that you should know.Are you going to make it to the party?" asked Duo with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Sure.I'll be there," said Heero.Satisfied with Heero's answer, Duo left his office without saying anymore than: "See you later."

Heero continued working, but the news of Relena not being at her apartment was starting to get to him.There was a time when he had to know where she was at all times because it was his job.He worked until he had gathered enough information after hacking into Perkins' Swiss bank accounts and reading security reports from the FBI's database.Heero decided to go to Relena's apartment to see if she was there.

He went to her flat in a peaceful neighborhood in Paris, and walked up the semi-hilly streets until he came to her flat.It was foggy, and it was hard for him to see because it was also dark.Heero knew that it was early in the morning, but he had to cheek on Relena.He knocked on her door, but there was still no answer.Heero took out a lock pick kit, and he picked the lock to open her apartment.He was surprise to see that the apartment was empty, and he looked around for where she had gone, but there was nothing.He frowned slightly as he put everything back together and locked her apartment.He would have to ask her when she came back from wherever she had gone. 

***

St. Tropes, the Carribean 

Kathy woke up in the well shaded guest room.Had her father forgotten what day it was she thought?She closed her eyes and went back to sleep for a while longer.Meanwhile, Michael Perkins was in his office looking at a picture of his ex-wife and daughter.Despite, what people thought about him, he loved both his wife and daughter very much, but his work didn't allow him to show it.He touched the faces on the photographs.He suddenly realized what day it was and called his wife.After that he went to the guest room and opened the door slightly.Kathy opened her eyes slightly and then wider as she turned her head to see her father's face with the sunlight to his back."Happy Birthday, Kathy," he said a very soft voice as he put something on the table."We'll be together for a week," he added as he shut the door to go to sleep.Kathy was so happy that she woke up and jump up from bed to go follow her father."Really, Daddy?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.Michael Perkins nodded.

Relena and Meia woke up early that morning as well.They were going to continue the surveillance on Michael Perkins before they had time to act, so they decided to go to where he would be: the beach.Meia was as stoic and quiet as ever as Relena drove them to the beach.They found the same car that Michael Perkins was driving earlier, and they saw that his daughter was still with him."We'll have to wait some more," said Relena with a sigh as she sat down in the shade.

"I'm thirsty," said Meia quietly.

"Then go and get something to drink.Get me one, too please," said Relena as she give her some money.Meia left to go get the drinks at a nearby stand.Relena was on her laptop doing more work and found something that she didn't like.Apparently, the Preventers had sent one of their agents to arrest Michael Perkins, and that agent was Heero Yuy.Relena frowned.They would have to push their time table up, so that they could take out the target and get out before Heero Yuy had time to arrive.

Meia was walking along the shore line back from the drink stand with two drinks when someone had ran into her.She looked at the person who had ran into her without any chance in expression."Oh, my god! I'm so sorry," said the girl.It was Kathy Perkins.

"Hello, that's alright," said Meia.

"Oh, where are my manners?My mother would kill me if she knew that I was being so rude. My name is Kathy Perkins," Kathy introduced herself.

"Meia Krane," said Meia quietly.

"Are you on vacation, too?" asked Kathy.

"Yes," answered Meia without hesitating.

"Oh…do you want to talk for a while?" asked Kathy.The two girls went off for a little bit, and Relena had forgotten about her drink because she was more concerned with Heero's impeding arrival.When Meia came back, she gave Relena her drink."I'm sorry that the ice melted," she apologized.

"That's alright.We have to do it earlier than we thought," said Relena as she took a sip.

"Why?" asked Meia.

"Because someone from the Preventers Office will be arriving.Possible as soon as tomorrow to arrest Mr. Perkins.We can't have that.We have to honor the contract," said Relena.

"I see.We should take him out soon then," agreed Meia.

"The agent could be arriving as soon as tomorrow.We'll commence operations tonight as soon as I come up with something to get his daughter out of here," said Relena. 

"Yes," said Meia.

Later on that night, Mr. Perkins received an e-mail from his ex-wife.It was strange because she was demanding that Kathy come home right away.Perkins frowned because despite their differences his wife would never make a sudden demand like that.Anyway, he decided not to get into another fight with his ex-wife, so he would have to tell his daughter that the vacation with him was cut short."Kathy, I'm sorry, but your mother wants you to come home to New York," said Mr. Perkins.

"Okay.I guess if she wants me," said Kathy, "but can I come back soon?" 

"Of course," said her father with a smile.

***

The next day, Mr. Perkins drove his daughter to the airport to drop her off.This time he had security with him, so that both of them would be more protected."Flight 18 departure for Miami, Florida has been delay," broadcasted over the system.Kathy and her father were waiting for Flight 25 to New York City.

"I'm going to go and buy something to drink.I need a bottle of water," said Kathy as she reached for her wallet.

"No, here's some money," said her father, and he gave her some.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Kathy as she stood up to go to the little gift shop to get some water.She browsed the magazines and was surprised at the cost of the water bottles.'I'll get one for Daddy, too,' she thought and picked up two bottles.She paid for them and left the gift shop. Just about that time, Relena and Meia had just arrived at the airport.

"Hello," said Kathy as she walked up to Meia to greet her.

"Hello," said Meia back to her. 

"Is this your friend?" asked Kathy as she saw Relena.

"My name is Lena Marquise," said Relena as she held out her hand to shake hands with Kathy.

"Flight 25 for New York City," was broadcast before they could say anything more to each. 

"I've go to go.I'm going home early.It was nice to meet you again, Meia," said Kathy as she ran off. 

They watched as Mr. Perkins hugged his daughter and kissed her goodbye.They waited until Kathy's flight was finally in the air before they went into action.Mr. Perkins took out his cell phone, "What do you mean the Preventers are coming?" he asked when he talked to someone on the phone.

"We have to go to the warehouse, Sir, and get rid of all the evidence," said one of his men.

"Let's go," ordered Mr. Perkins and his men followed him.Relena and Meia moved also and kept going until they reached the warehouse.Relena gestured for Meia to take the back entrance, and she would take the front.Relena moved slowly and before any of the lookouts saw her, she took them out without any trouble.The men closer to the entrance scrambled when they heard the shots, and Mr. Perkins took off for his more secured office inside the warehouse.Relena simply shot the men before they could do anything about it, and she shot the security cameras, so that Perkins couldn't see what was going on from his office.Meanwhile, Meia was traveling through the back of the warehouse, and she took out three men without a moment's hesitation.Suddenly a man, who was wearing sunglasses, grabbed her from behind with thin piece of wire that went around her throat.Meia dropped her gun in surprise as she struggled to get loose from his grip.She moved her hands up towards his head to find some pressure point to make him stop. Instead, she grabbed his sunglasses, but it didn't phase him.They were standing close enough to a wall, so Meia smashed the sunglasses against it.The end broke of the sunglasses, and there was a sharp edge to it.Meia quickly jabbed it into his skull using all the strength that she had.He dropped her as soon as she killed him.Meia picked up her gun and started for the office. 

***

Heero Yuy's plane had arrived in St. Tropes, and he was ready to go look for Michael Perkins.He knew about the warehouse and came up with a plan to get in and out without hurting anyone, so that he could arrest Mr. Perkins.Little did he know, that he would be too late to even arrest Mr. Perkins…

Relena was racing towards Mr. Perkins office as she shot his men left and right to get there.No one in the warehouse had a chance against Noir.Finally, she kicked the door open to find Mr. Perkins holding a gun while sitting in his chair.He had a smirk on his face."You're not the Preventers are you?" he asked.Relena didn't give him an answer; she simply shot him.Meia showed up just in time to see her do it.She lowered her gun.

"We're done here.Let's go," said Relena.

"Yes," said Meia as she followed Relena out of the warehouse.It was sunset, and the ocean breeze had the scent of tropical blossoms in it.

***

Heero came to the warehouse to find that the lookouts were dead at the entrance.This alarmed him, but he didn't betray it on his face.He walked inside and drew his gun out in case he needed it.He saw the bodies on the floor.All the men he walked over were dead.Finally, he came to Mr. Perkins's office, and found his body slumped over on his desk with a gun in his hand.Mr. Perkins' left hand was over a photograph of his daughter.Heero remained stoic as he turned away from the scene and walked out of the warehouse.Heero called the local authorities to handle the scene at the warehouse.He called to report to Lady Une what had happened, and she was surprised.He wrote up his report.When he was done, he said, "Mission completed.What the Hell happened over there?"He had a very disturbing thought that there was something wrong about all this. 

***

Paris, France 

Relena closed the contract on Michael Perkins, while Meia busied herself watering the plants.They had caught a flight out of St. Tropes just before Heero's flight had arrived.Relena had planned it that way; they had missed each other at the warehouse by half an hour.She checked to see what Heero had filed at the Preventers.He reported what he had seen at the warehouse:

"Arrived at 15:00 to arrest suspect.The location was where he was selling weapons out of.Suspect was killed by a single gunshot wound to the head with a .35 caliber pistol.The same bullets used on all of the other suspects at the location.The new suspects are unknown," he had written.

Satisfied, Relena shut down her laptop, and decided to start dinner.Meia helped her by peeling the potatoes.Relena warmed the bread up, and Meia set the table.When they sat down at the table, Relena said, "To our daily bread,' as she picked up a slice of her bread, and Meia did the same.They tapped their slices together and ate dinner in silence.

**_Next Episode, Episode Three: Lily of the Valley…._**

_ _


	3. Episode Three: Lily of the Valley

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Three: Lily of the Valley

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.They belong to their respective owners.I own Meia Krane and this story.

Author's Note: Thanks to the positive reviews for this fic that I've chosen to continue.I realize something: this is first crossover of Noir and Gundam Wing in existence.Unfortunately, with its recent licensing by ADV Films, I won't be able to watch the rest of the series anytime soon.I've only seen ten out of the twenty-six total episodes of Noir, but I've seen all of Gundam Wing.Twice.My roommate and I agree, if you like Gundam Wing, then you will like Noir.Heck, if you like this fic, you'll like Noir.Be sure to check it out when it gets into stores.It's okay that I didn't get to see all of Noir because that means there's more stuff for me to make up.Now we all like it when ClareBear makes up things.If I were you, I would consider this a preview to the series.^_-By the way, I hope this is as unsettling as possible and leaves you with an eerie feeling when you read it.It's not suppose to scare you because that's not what noir style does…it's suppose to make you think.

******

_NOIR_

_ _

_The derivation of the word is the name of fate that will follow the death._

_ _

_Two women who are the harbingers of death._

_ _

_The hand of darkness is the green field._

_ _

_Please protect peace." _

-the opening of the anime, _Noir_

_ _

Paris, France 

_ _

Two men drove away from a funeral for an associate who was killed in the line of duty working for the French Secret Police.The two men were talking in the car."Do you know who killed him?" asked one.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this.It had to be a professional assassin," said the other.

"There is something wrong in the air, but assassins are a dime a dozen, my friend," commented the first man.

"Stop here.My house is just up the block," the other and the first man pulled over.

"I will see you later, my friend," said the first man when he dropped off the other man.

"Not if I see you first," said the other man.He walked up to his house at a small neighbor in Paris just outside the busy streets that the tourists trampled through.He walked up to his house that was enclosed by a clay fence that had ivy growing out of it.

"Papa!You're back!" cried his five year old son.

"Hello," said the man as he picked up his son.A woman came to the door carrying a small baby in her arms, and she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.They all went into the house and shut the door.

**_BOOM!_**

**_ _**

Without warning the little house that was enclosed in the ivy covered, clay fence exploded killing the man and his entire family.

***

London, England 

_ _

The party for Hilde and Duo was small and private because they had just invited their closest friends.Relena had come from Paris for the party, and Meia came with her, but chose to stay at the hotel.They would return to Paris as soon as the party was over.Relena only attend some events because she didn't want to appear anymore unusual than possible.When she had received a call from Duo asking her to come, she knew that she would have to come.Relena was the last one to arrive at the party, which was being held at one of Quatre's little house in London rather than where Duo and Hilde had previously planned it.

"Hello Relena.It's been a while since I've seen you," greeted Hilde with a smile as she give Relena a hug.

"I've been so busy, Hilde.I couldn't get away from business," said Relena as she accepted Hilde's embrace. 

Heero was watching everyone as usually.He didn't say that he was a touch concerned about Relena's absence from her apartment a few days ago when he was working on the Perkins case.That was another thing that was still bothering him, the Perkins case, but he was ordered by Lady Une not to investigate the case any further."Where were you?" asked Heero quietly when Relena finally got around to talking to her.

"I was in the French Rivera," answered Relena without flinching.In her business, she had learned how to become an excellent liar.

"I was wondering why you had a tan," observed Heero.

"Say, Relena, I've been looking for a good business analyst.I've asked around about you, but I haven't heard anything," said Quatre when he caught up with Relena and Heero.

"I'm not surprise.I tend to work for smaller and private businesses, not for companies as large as yours, Quatre," said Relena with a smile.

"Oh, I suppose I wouldn't be able to convince you to work for me?" asked Quatre playfully.

"No, I'm pretty much book up for the year or so.There's always work waiting for me at home," said Relena as she shook her head.

"I see.I didn't think I could.I suppose I could keep an eye out for more jobs for you, but if you're that booked up, then I probably shouldn't," said Quatre playfully.

"I doubt you would be in need of my services anyway," said Relena with a slight smirk.

"What are you some sort of corporate raider?" asked Heero wryly.He really wasn't joking because he didn't really know what Relena's job as business analyst entailed.

"If I have to be," was Relena's finally answer to all the questions about her work.

The party went on and so did the congratulations for Duo and Hilde.Not only did they announce the impeding birth of their child, but Duo proposed to Hilde in front of everyone, and she accepted.Relena stayed for as long as she had to, but she slipped out during the cheering for Duo and Hilde.There was too much work to do, and she had to return to Paris to do something that she did every month.Meia was asleep when Relena returned to the hotel, and she sighed.Relena thought about how Meia looked like a small child when she slept, but she was far from innocent.

***

Paris, France 

It was raining again, but it didn't stop Relena from going to where she had to go.She made it a point to go every month, and she never failed to do so.In her arms, she carried a bouquet of fresh white roses and an umbrella in her other hand.She sighed and walked pass the entrance to her final destination.Relena placed the flowers on the grave and closed her eyes.The only person other than herself who visited the grave was Lucrezia Noin, and even she buried herself in her work rather than come to visit.Relena pressed her fingers against the cold, wet marble that marked her older brother's grave.He had died during his fight with Heero Yuy during the whole White Fang fiasco.Relena came to visit often because she felt badly for not being loyal to her older brother when he was alive, and in his death, she had become the thing he didn't want her to be.Relena had a good amount of guilt because of the path that she had chosen, but she stood by her choice nonetheless.Relena stood up to leave, but she had ran into a woman.Relena stumbled back in surprise, and she studied the woman who she had ran into.She was taller than Relena by a few inches.Her hair was long, black, and silky; her left eye was shaded by her hair.She was carrying a bouquet of lilies of the valley.

"Hello, are you here for someone also?" she asked with a fine, upper class French accent.

"Yes," answered Relena.The woman looked at her and then behind her towards her brother's grave.

"You're Relena Peacecraft.I would never expect to see someone like you here, especially on a day such as this," said the woman.

"It's a graveyard.Anybody who comes here cares for the one they love," said Relena softly.

"I understand.I'm sorry if it sounds heartless.I just lost my husband last week," said the woman as she walked pass Relena and placed the lilies on her husband's grave.The grave wasn't very far away from Millardo's grave.

"I'm sorry about your husband," said Relena solemnly.

"You know what it feels like to lose someone.Please walk withme.I have already put my husband's favorite flowers on his grave.He loved lilies of the valley," said the woman.Relena walked along side the mysterious woman.Her name was Lucia Marcella, and she was the wife of a businessman who was murdered.His body was found at the city dumped just eight days ago.Relena listened to the woman as she talked about her husband.They talked for an hour before a limo came to pick her up."Thank you for listening to me," said the woman as she smiled and took off.Relena walked back to the flat with the umbrella tucked under her arm because the rain had stopped while Relena was talking to Lucia Marcella.Meia was sitting on the window sit looking outside at the people below on the street.

"Hello Lena," said Meia as she looked at her and then back at the street.

"Hi Meia.I'll get to work," said Relena as she busied herself with her laptop.There was a new contract waiting for them.She was surprise to find out that the new contract was out for a man by the name of Derek Smith, but not by the target, rather by the contractor.The contractor was Mrs. Mikeal Marcella, Lucia.There was a picture of the way they had found Mr. Marcella's body.Relena let out a sigh, and she understood what she had to do.The first thing she did was look up Mr. Smith's location.She found out that he had bought a large château just outside of Paris.The chateau was rather old, but massive.Relena looked at the layout on her computer screen and planned their entrance to get inside and take out the target.The old chateau was being converted to a hotel complete with a casino that was already completed.Meia was sitting next to Relena watching her work, and she processed the information that Relena was looking at.

"We'll attack by taking the back way and the side entrance.You'll go to the top of the building from behind.I'll take the top.The casino is the last place where we converge," said Relena.

"Yes," said Meia.

***

Somewhere in Outer Space 

_ _

He was busy getting ready to come back to Earth.Not that he had any reason to return, but he felt he had to. He was worried about what Lady Une had said about Relena going to the graveyard often.He knew that there had to be something wrong with her…he made it a point to know her very well.He would come back to Earth and protect her the same way he did before she even knew him.He would protect her from the shadows like he always did.Being from away from Earth made it difficult for him to watch over Relena and insure her safety.He thought that he could trust the Gundam pilots and the rest of the Preventers to make sure that she was safe, especially Heero Yuy.When she quit being the Vice Minister, he knew that they didn't do a good job.He only trusted himself to make sure that she was safe.He could do that without disrupting her life.

***

Outside Paris 

_ _

Meia was wearing a blue jean jacket, a tank top, a pair of jeans, and white running shoes.Relena wore a black mock turtle neck tank top with wide sleeves, a short leather skirt, and a pair of black ankle boots.On top of that she wore a wine colored velvet jacket.Relena parked her little black convertible sports car up the road a little far away from the chateau.Meia nodded and so did Relena with that Meia took off running behind the large house.Relena went to the front of the chateau didn't have lookouts, so Relena was able to get into the building easily.

Meanwhile, Meia was working her way up the building from the back.She jumped up the balconies by jumping on the fence first in the back.The first henchman she encounter didn't have time to turn around before she shot him.She took out four men on the way to the casino.Relena was busy herself as she shot the men in the control room and took out the cameras.She had shot and killed half a dozen men and women in the control room.She didn't waste any time.Meia met her in the hallway.

Derek Smith was watching all the action on the screen when the picture went out he looked at his companion.She merely smiled and said, "So, this is Noir."

"It would appear so.Activate the other cameras," Smith ordered one of his other men.The cameras activated in the hall that Relena and Meia were in, it typed in the target contract that Relena had received earlier, but the contract had changed from Derek Smith to something else.Noir.

"This is a trap…we've been set up," gasped Relena as she shot the screen that played out the contract that was now on their heads.Meia nodded and shot at a group of men who showed up to stop them.Relena also returned fire until all the men were dead, and without saying a word, they took off for the casino even in the darkness, it had to be the safest place for them.The casino was quiet and since it was just built there wasn't any thing special about it.Relena walked up behind the cocktail bar, while Meia took a seat on one of the stools.

"What would you prefer a drink or some popcorn?" asked Relena because it was going to take some time.They had to figure out why the contract had changed to them.The only person who had the power to change the contract once it was accepted was the original contractor.In this case, the original contractor was Lucia Marcella.

After a little silence, Meia answered: "Popcorn."

***

Heero and Trowa were working on the case of the man whose house was blown up in Paris.Heero wanted to check up on Relena, but found that she wasn't there."Is she ever there?" asked Trowa quietly.

"No. She's never there when I come by to see her," said Heero without any expression on his face.

"Maybe, you should tell her that you're coming.Relena's got a life these days, Heero," said Trowa.

"Not just that, Trowa.She's been avoiding people for a while.No one really knows about her work as a business analyst.I've looked up the information myself after Quatre mentioned it at the party.There's something going on with her," said Heero without a trace of emotion on his voice or manner.He was just reporting information as if Relena was a job and nothing more, but Trowa knew better.

"Like she said at the party, she works for small and private businesses.There wouldn't be much information about Relena's work," said Trowa.He wanted to stop Heero from invading her privacy, and he already knew that Heero probably did to some extent.Trowa was sure of it.It was best to stop him before Relena found out about it.

***

Derek Smith, his men, and the woman with him moved along the corridor to the casino because they knew that was where Noir was.They were well armed with pistols and machine guns.The woman was armed with a pistol, and she was wearing a skin tight black suit.When they reached the casino, the majority of the group pressed themselves against the wall outside the door.Smith had cut power, so that Noir wouldn't be able to use the lights; he and his party were armed with night vision goggles.Two of the men kicked the door opened only to find that there was no one in the casino…or so it seemed.One of the men gestured for the rest of them to go forward.Crack.Suddenly the man the was shot.The men moved forward more with their night vision goggles they still couldn't see where the shots were coming from.Crack.Crack.Two men were taken out.Finally, Smith saw one of the Noir tumble behind the slot machines."Over there," he said gesturing, but before he could say anymore someone took him.One of the men managed to find the person who was moving behind the slot machines, but she took him out before he had a chance to pull the trigger on his machine gun.

Relena ran out from behind a large wheel with numbers and colors on it.She shot four men before ducking back behind the opposite row of slot machines.Little did she know above her was the woman coming down at her from a cable suspended on the ceiling.Her gun was aimed directly behind Relena's head.Relena turned just in time to see the gun pointed at her…

Meia took out three more men with her pistol, and decided to reload the gun.She saw the woman hovering over Relena's head ready to take her out."Lena!" she called out to get Relena's attention.BANG!

***

"Lady Une told us to report back at headquarters.There's some news from Sally and Wufei about what happened," said Trowa as he closed his portable video phone/PDA.

"All right," said Heero with they returned to London without any delay.Lady Une had summoned all the Gundam Pilots, Noin, and Sally Po for the meeting.

"I have some news about the explosion.The man who was killed along with the rest of the his family was an agent for the French Secret Police.He was taken out by a profession group of assassins.There have already been five agents who have been taken out.The group of assassins is lead by a businessman named Derek Smith.As of yet, there has been no further information," reported Lady Une.Everyone remained quiet to think about what was happening.

***

The casino was a mess of broken glass, empty bullet shells, and dead bodies.Relena was more surprise at who she just found."You…" she whispered.Lucia Marcella laid out on the floor in a puddle of her own blood; Relena had shot her before Lucia could shot her.

"You are Noir," whispered Lucia Marcella as she coughed up some blood.

Relena came to her side.Lucia Marcella was part of the group who wanted to take out Noir. 

"Why?" asked Relena.

"We were ordered to…and no, you won't get the original contract from me.You know how the game is played, Ms. Marquise, because you've proven to be the best," said Lucia as a trickle of blood escape from her lips and slide down the side of her mouth.

"I understand," said Relena with a slight smile because she admired Lucia's professionalism.

"Yesterday at the graveyard…that was just a coincidence," said Lucia softly.

"What about your husband?" asked Relena.

"I loved him.I loved him until the day I had to kill him.I love him even now," whispered Lucia was she closed her eyes slightly.

"Tell me your real name…you know mine," said Relena.

"No…I won't.You do understand.There's no point anyway.Goodbye, Noir," said Lucia as she looked at Relena and then past her to Meia, and she finally died.

***

"More reports are pouring in as we have said before there has been a mass murder in the château of Derek Smith, which was under renovation to become a hotel.Among the dead is the wife Mikeal Marcella, Lucia Marcella.According to the Preventers Office, the group was known as professional assassins who are responsible for the murders of six members of the French Secret Police and the murder of Mikeal Marcella who was a former member.These seven men are responsible for war crimes committed six years ago before the White Fang incident.More details are unavailable at this time.The Preventers will be reporting more as the news happens…" said the reporter on the television as Meia turned it off.

"Lucia Marcella…victim of the war crimes that her husband, Mikeal Marcella, committed.She loved him nonetheless until she had to do her duty.She loved him even in her duty.His death was totally painless," said Relena in a whisper as she shut down her computer.She thought about Lucia Marcella, the Lily of the Valley.'They are very beautiful flowers.Lily of the Valley.Mikeal Marcella must have loved those flowers so much because he loved his wife.Beautiful and deadly,' thought Relena as she looked at the bouquet of fresh Lilies of the Valley.They were beautiful flowers, but for all their beauty and wonderful scent…they were still poisonous.

Next Episode, Episode Four: Arabian Knights 


	4. Episode Four: Arabian Knights

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Four: Arabian Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.I own Meia Krane.

Author's Note: Good news!Fantastic news!Noir hasn't been licensed yet by ADV…it's only under consideration.That means you can still get it on-line with the right connections.I just got to see the episode 11 this morning.Very disturbing and eerie, so here I am again. Noir has some different stuff going on than what I have planned for my story.Thanks for the reviews.Some of you don't know what to expect…that's good.I'm full of surprises.^_^

***

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Somewhere in the Middle East_

_ _

Relena and Meia were in the Middle East for another contract that required them to travel out of Paris.The contract was to take out a group of terroists that were once part of the Maganac Corp of the L4 colony.They had deflected after the death of the previous leader the father of Quatre Rabera Winner.They felt that Quatre was weak for letting go of his pacifist beliefs temporarily to become a Gundam Pilot during the war.The leader of the group Ali Khan wanted to prove to the world that his group was the only one worthy of leading the colonies, and not just L4.Relena had researched everything, and Noir was there to take out the group as ordered by the contractor.Quatre wasn't the contractor; he would never contract an assassin.Relena knew who the contractor was, and it was some who was very close to Quatre.

They had rented a small army jeep to get around the area.They were currently close to Jerusalem better known as the Holy Land of three major religions in the world. The Holy Land had began it's reign of peace long before the last war when the colonies in space were first formed.People decided to move their families out to space where they could practice their religions in peace.The Holy Land was no longer thought of as a prize to be won by anyone, but it was still the place of pilgrimage for devout Muslims, Jews, and Christians.Most people didn't practice any major religion since the wars.Many had lost faith in their religions during the war, and with the advancement of technology and science, religion was now seen as archaic.However, there were still a good amount of people who still practiced religion.Relena wasn't one of them, and Meia had no memories of knowing any religion.In their line of work, it was difficult to believe in something that required just blind faith without proof.

The inn that they were staying in was over a thousand years old and made out red earth clay.The heat was almost unbearable, but neither Relena and Meia showed it.The room in the inn was cool, but there were no electrical outlets or air conditioning.Relena was using her laptop with a battery and a portable connection with her cell phone.Meia busied herself with cleaning and loading their guns.Relena was wearing a white, short sleeve button up shirt, a pair of brown shorts, and a pair of army style boots.Meia wore a white tank top and a pair of army style, green pants with a pair of little, slipper-like shoes. 

"The camp isn't that far from here.Actually, the camp is an old ruin that was here since the Crusades," said Relena.

"What's the 'Crusades'?" asked Meia.

"They were a set of wars fought a long time ago for the Holy City of Jerusalem.I believe that is where all the conflict began for the Middle East," mused Relena out loud.

"Oh.Why fight for just some land?" asked Meia.

"It's physical proof that things happened here.They want that proof," said Relena.Meia was well versed in the art of assassination, but she knew almost nothing else, and Relena took it upon herself to teach her about the world.She liked the idea of teaching someone how the world worked.

"I see.They want physical proof of their existence," said Meia quietly as she placed the gun on the table in front of her, and took out something from her pocket. 

"Most people would like to know that they exist, Meia.I think human beings are naturally built that way," said Relena as she looked up from her computer screen to see Meia looked at her identification card.

"Proof…proof that we exist," whispered Meia quietly.

***

_London, England_

_ _

"There is no information about what happened at Derek Smith's château.Heero and Trowa, have you found anything else?" asked Lady Une.

"Nothing new to report.The place was pretty shot up though.Whomever took out Smith and his group were better assassins than they were," said Trowa stating the oblivious.

"I'm worried about this.Who are the other assassins?" asked Quatre.

"Well, I can tell by the some of the evidence that the assassin group can't be more than three people," said Wufei.

"Three people?That's impossible!There were over two dozen men killed that night," exclaimed Duo.

"It's possible.Believe me," said Heero quietly.Because the Perfect Solider just confirmed that it was possible, no one decided to argue what he just said.

"We still need to know who the assassins were," insisted Quatre.

"If they are good enough to take out Smith, then they won't be easily found," said Wufei.

Everyone leaned back in silence because it was a lot to think about.

***

_Somewhere in the Middle East_

_ _

"There really is no map available for this complex," said Relena over the sound of the jeep engine as she drove them to the camp of the target they had to take out.Meia and her were wearing sunglasses to keep the sand and sun out of their eyes.Relena's shoulder length hair was put in a bun to keep her cool.They were going to take out the encampment during nightfall when things would be more quiet.It was too dangerous to try anything during the day, but it wasn't going to be easy either way.Relena parked the jeep half a mile away from the encampment, so they were going to have to walk the rest of the way.This time they were armed with guns and night vision goggles for this contract.They reached the encampment and were looking over a sand dune to see what was going on.There was a big bond fire; all the men were cheering and firing off their guns wildly into the air.Relena brought out a pair of binoculars and after she got a good look, she passed them to Meia.Meia looked through.'This is going to be harder than I thought,' Relena thought as she looked at Meia.Meia nodded in agreement because she knew that this wasn't going to be easy like before.They set to work looking around the perimeter to get a lay out of the encampment before doing anything else. When Relena and Meia were satisfied, they separated.

Relena decided to enter through the place where the weapons were stored.She took out a guard quietly because she had a silencer on her gun.She took his machine gun and moved forward.She moved from shadow to shadow.She saw the target near the large bond fire in the middle of the encampment there were more than three dozen men easy, and probably more than a dozen men guarding the perimeter.A man came up from behind her, Relena fired her gun and with two shots killed him.She picked up his machine gun and knife.The plan was to take out all the guards before coming to the bond fire, but Relena remembered that if they were former members of the Maganac Corp, then they were well trained to stop any attackers.That was all right because Relena embraced such challenges.

Meia moved quietly and swiftly so that none of the men she killed ever saw her.She was surprised by a dagger that just barely missed her head.The man who threw it sneered at her and prepared to throw another knife before Meia shot him.She took his machine gun and the remaining daggers, including the one that had missed her.She jumped on top of barrels filled with crude oil and on to the rooftop.If she got close enough, she could take out the target and in the confusion take out others.She knew that Relena was making her way around and would meet her.

The man known as Ali Khan was making a speech, "Soon we will vanquish all our enemies and all evil.We will show the world…no!The Colonies and the world who we really are!We won't be pushed around by the likes of those fools who call themselves pacifists and go on to war!"Relena heard all this and shook her head.'He's a damn hypocrite.Talking about pacifism and waving around a gun at the same time.At least, I stopped spouting that stuff before I became what I am.The only thing he's sore about is the fact that Quatre got power even after he had disowned himself,' thought Relena.She no longer adhered to the idea of absolute pacifism.Much like she didn't adhere to the idea of religion.Relena looked up the roof and found that Meia was up there waiting for her to strike or waiting for the right time to strike.Relena lifted her gun to take out the man who was standing next to Khan, so that Meia could be signaled to kill Khan.She waited again until they fired the guns carelessly into the air, so that they wouldn't figure out where the shot came from.Meia and Relena made eye contact.The men were now shooting the guns off again, and without a moment's hesitation Relena shot the man next to Khan.A moment later, Khan was also dead.Now all that was left were the other men.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed one of the men.

"In the name of Allah, what has happened?Master?!" cried out one of the other men.

"Master!" all the men were yelling at Khan who was already dead with a fatal shot in the back that went to his heart.

"Over there, on the rooftop!" called out one of the men as he pointed to spot that Meia had just vacated.The men were now arming themselves.Relena and Meia started shooting some of them.

"What happened to the lookouts?!" demanded someone.

"They're dead!" someone confirmed. 

Relena was using the machine gun to take out more of the men.Meia threw the daggers she had lifted earlier from the man she had killed.They had to take out as many as they could and get out.'There's too many of them!An animal is more dangerous when it is weakened,' thought Relena without panicking.She signaled Meia in the darkness. There was no need for the night vision goggles because of the bond fire, but they took shelter in the shadows.A young man was firing of his gun wildly without looking around, but he didn't know what he was doing.He shot two of his own comrades, and then Meia was hit on her side.She crumpled to the ground from the shadows.Suddenly, the guns had stopped.'MEIA!' thought Relena in horror.The men hovered around the child.

"A child?!Someone has sent a child to kill us?!" exclaimed someone in utter disbelief.

"There was someone else," someone muttered.Relena stepped back into the shadows and lowered her gun.She looked at Meia with concern there was blood coming out of her side, but not too much.

"It's just a graze," commented someone.

"Take her.Whomever is with her will want her back, then we'll kill them all," said one who assumed command right way."We must move camp now.We'll give the leader and the second a proper burial.Then we'll move camp to that town just outside of the Holy City.And we'll find out who this young one really is," he added.The men followed his orders.Relena realized that there was nothing she could do for Meia for the time being, and she saw that the men were dressing her wounding and preventing the bleeding and possible infection.She had to get back to the jeep and to the inn.She had to come up with something to save Meia.

***

_Monaco_

_ _

Quatre was busy with the family business, and he had missed the desert.He was also disturbed by the thought of so many professional killers running around.He thought that if Heero Yuy could use his unique talents for good, then the other professionals could do the same.He was supposed to go out to Jerusalem for a conference, but there was some sort of delay. 

"Don't worry, Master Quatre.We'll be there in plenty of time," said Rashid, one of his trusted advisors and head of the Maganac Corp, the group that protected and served the Winner family.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Rashid.I've been thinking about Preventer business again," said Quatre with a slight smile.

"Well, you should worry.You do good work as a Preventer, Master Quatre.However, let me handle the small problems of the Winner business," said Rashid.

"Thank you, Rashid," said Quatre with an even bigger smile.

***

Relena had returned to the jeep and drove back to the inn in record speed.She parked the jeep and hurried to the room, locked everything, and closed the curtains.Relena had come up with something otherwise, Meia was as good as dead.She needed to think, but they were coming to the town.She knew that she had the advantage if she knew how to use it.There was more than enough time to come up with something.

The rest of the terrorists group came around midmorning, and everyone was afraid of them.They stormed a larger inn and took it over.Equipment was set up for surveillance and to take out whomever would come to them.Meia was brought out wearing handcuffs and through into one of the dark, cold rooms that was like a dungeon.One of the men managed to get her ID card, and read it out loud, "Meia Krane."He thought about how innocent she looked for a killer, and according to the card she was only fourteen years old.Who would teach a child to kill so well?The new leader wanted some information from Meia.They wanted to know what was going on.He killed Meia in the stomach several times.Meia didn't break easily.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?!" he demanded as he kicked her in the stomach for good measure.Meia merely groaned in pain, but gave no answer."YOU'LL BREAK SOON!NO ONE KILLS ALI KHAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"The other men just watched with smirks on their face.There were more men outside walking around the newly established compound.The cameras were armed and ready to see if anyone was coming.The torture continued for half an hour before Meia's mental discipline broke down.

"Noir…" she whispered.

"Noir?" asked new leader.

"Noir.Noir is an assassin who has been around for more than a thousand years.Even more than that.Noir has been around ever since the medieval ages.At least, that's what the rumor is," said another man who was well read in all kinds of history.

"You mean that the name is passed down from generation to generation," stated the leader.The man nodded.The other man who had the ID card gave it to the new leader.

"She has a name: Meia Krane," read the new leader out loud with a smirk.He threw down the ID card near, Meia.She was in pain because of the wound on her side and the beating that she was taking.The leader was satisfied because he thought that he had Noir.Little did he know that the other half of Noir was closing in on him.

Relena waited until it was nightfall again before she started her rescue mission.She knew the layout of the town, and the complex that was the new camp of the group.She decided to take out the security first starting with the surveillance, so that there would be no warning for the others.Relena merely walked in and took out the two guards who stood in her way.A third guard ran for the surveillance room and stopped at the door, Relena shot him letting his body fall on the door in a slam.Someone got up to see who was at the door, and when he opened it, Relena shot him point blank in the chest.There were six men in the room, and they were scrambling, but Relena calmly took out all of them.She turned on the cameras to find out where Meia was, and she found her quickly.She deleted all the footage and destroyed the all the equipment by shooting it with the machine guns she had lifted of the guards.Relena proceeded to the where they were holding Meia.

"Noir…" whispered Meia again.The new leader sneered at her again.

"Imagine, we're the ones who took down Noir," said the new leader with a smile.

"Noir…is…" whispered Meia as she reached out her hand to get the identification card.

"What?" demanded the man as he stepped on the card and pulled it away from her."You want this?" he asked and then he kicked it back to her.

Relena was making her way to the room, and she ran into the first man who read Meia's card.He was surprised to see her."No…Noir…is…," he gasped.Relena pointed her gun at him and shot him with the silencer on her gun.

"Noir…is…a …two person…team," whispered Meia as the leader bent down to see what she was saying.Meia suddenly jumped up grabbing the card and using it as a blade to slice his throat.She landed with a back flip, and she did it with incredible speed that the other two men with him didn't see it coming.He clutched his throat with a horrid look on his face and attempted to swallow, but his own blood washed in his throat.He was drowning in his own blood.Meia kicked the other man and grabbed his gun.Relena finally kicked in the door only to find Meia standing in front of her pointing a gun to the only man left standing.Relena fired and killed him.Meia collapsed on the floor, but Relena caught before she could hit the floor.They left the compound to go back to the inn to tend to Meia's wounds and to leave the Middle East.Relena had to seal the contract.

***

"A message for you, Rashid," said one of the other Maganacs as he handed a slip of paper to him.Quatre looked up from his tea at Rashid.Rashid read the note, and he smiled.

"We can go to Jerusalem now.I just got the okay," said Rashid. 

"All right.I'm glad.I'm getting tired of waiting.I would like to see the desert," said Quatre happily.He went ahead of Rashid.

Rashid looked at the note:

"The Contract has been honored.

-- Noir"

He crumpled the piece of paper. No one else had read it except for him, and he burned it with a lighter leaving the ashes in the trash can. Rashid was the one who had contracted Noir to protect Master Quatre's life, and he had no remorse for doing so.It was something that needed to be done.Rashid had never hired Noir before, but perhaps he would in the future.Of course, he would do so without Master Quatre's knowledge.

Noir was after all, the most reliable assassin in the world.

**_Next Episode, Episode Five: The Cruel Princess (Part One)…_**


	5. Episode Five: The Cruel Princess

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Five: The Cruel Princess (Part One)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.I own very little things. I'm poor, and I'm not worth suing. 

Author's Note:As you noticed, this is part one.I like to think of this not as a novel like my other fics, but as a running television series.You're lucky you don't have to wait week for each episode.So this is what I call the "Mafia Trilogy," and there are going to be three episodes devoted to this part.The last four episodes were supposed to establish the characters and to give you further information that you need if you haven't seen Noir.These three upcoming episodes are tied together, while the other episodes could stand on their own.Once again, I would like to thank you guys for your reviews.I'd have to say this is my favorite Gundam Wing fic that I've ever written.As you may have noticed, I'm well read in mystery novels.I also like to write about places that I wish I could go to.Of course, some of the locations for this series will be even more uncomfortable for our pair of lovely assassins.Someone said that Lena Marquise is a classy lady, and he's right.I think that Relena has more compassion as an assassin than Heero.Good news, I've got Noir 12…let the good times roll.^_-More Noir for me, means more story for you.Well, actually, even if it wasn't being continued, I'd still write this.Is this story as addictive as the anime Noir is for me?

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_ _

_In a New York City high rise building_

_ _

Four men got on an elevator at the ground floor of one of the highest buildings in the New York City.Two of the men wore sunglasses despite the time being nightfall.Two other men were dressed in fine business suits and talked between themselves. 

"Don Antonio, we must move production on the business as order by Don Salvano," said Don Arago.

"We don't have to take orders from the old man anymore.He's been off his rocker since his son died," said Don Antonio.

"No…the Salvanos have been out of their minds since the beginning," remarked Don Arago with a laugh.They continued talking with their guards remaining silent as they went up the building to discuss other "family" business.

Two women came up from the elevator on the floor just two above the floor that the elevator was on.They were orange work suits, sunglasses, and black baseball caps as they went to the elevator.The taller woman programmed the elevator to stop on the floor that they were on, and to open the doors for them.The doors opened in the elevator.The two Mafia Dons looked at the women in surprise, and before their guards could do anything the two women shot all four of them.The doors simply shut and went onto the floors above the two women.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

"Trowa.Wufei. Heero.I'm sorry I'm late," said Quatre as he finally sat down in a chair.The four of them were meeting in a café in Paris near one of the Preventer Offices.Hilde threatened Duo's life if he dared to leave her side, so he wasn't there for the meeting.

"If you were going to make us call this meeting, Winner, the least you could have done is be here on time," said Wufei in an exasperated voice. 

"I'm sorry.There was traffic," said Quatre apologetically.

"Why are we here?" asked Trowa with much more patience than Heero and Wufei.

"Did you hear about what happened in a town just a little far from Jerusalem?I went over there using my Preventer status, and I found out that Ali Khan is dead…along with the rest of his group.When I looked around, I found out that the security footage was wiped clean, and I can't even retrieve any data all the computers were shot up," reported Quatre quietly.

"That sounds like what happened in St. Tropes and the Smith château," said Heero as he took a sip of some coffee.

"It doesn't seem right.None of this seems right," said Trowa.All the Gundampilots were getting concerned about what was going on. 

"Are you going to see Relena?" Quatre asked Heero.

"Yes," answered Heero.

"That's if she's there, Heero.You should call first.It's like you're trying to catch her doing something wrong," said Quatre as an observation.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time coming back and forth from London to Paris," said Wufei.

"What?" asked Heero in a mono toned voice. 

Quatre and Trowa looked back and forth between the two of them hoping that there wasn't going to be a fight.

"I mean can't you see that the woman wants nothing to do with us, especially you," said Wufei a matter-of-factly.

Heero glared at Wufei who wasn't the slightest bit disturbed by the glare. 

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

Relena and Meia were staying at one of the finest hotels in New York City.They were getting ready to return to France because they had finished their contract the night before.Meia was sleeping in one of the twin beds, while Relena busied herself with finishing off the contract and sending a message to the contractor.Relena thought that the job was much too easy.They had taken out two of the top Dons of the Italian Mafia.The true Italian Mafia originated from Sicily, but branched out in the upper northeast of the United States.The Americanized Italian Mafia still had ties to the original Mafia which was created many centuries ago.The Sicilian Mafia adhered to the old traditions of family loyalty, loyalty to the greater cause, and to the Church.Don Antonio and Don Arago were members of the upper elite Sicilian Mafia.They were representatives from Sicily to the American branch of the Mafia.

Relena wondered what in the world was going on.She looked out the window.Their room was on the fifteen floor and it was like being on top of the world where she could see the sunset in the sky.The sky was orange as it turned dark.She had to order the plane tickets to get back to France, but she was tired.She decided it was time to check the messages on her phone using her portable.There was a message from Heero:

"Relena, I was wondering where you were.If you get this message call me back." Click.

Relena couldn't help but frown after she heard the message.Heero was getting more and more suspicious, and so were the rest of the former Gundam pilots.However, Heero was the worst one to be suspicious, and she couldn't help, but blame herself for trying to get his attention before.His attention she could do without him breathing down her neck every time she turned around.There was one good thing about the Preventers following Noir without knowing it: they were the ones who had to clean up after them.Relena smirked at the thought of it.She was also taking some pleasure in the fact that the Boys were probably stumped about the whole thing.There came a signal from the computer as she stretched her arms over her head.There was e-mail from the contractor.

"Don Salvano is calling his granddaughter…" said the message.There was an underlying fear within the message's tone that Relena could feel.She had a memory that came back to her….

_Fifteen years ago…_

_ _

_Relena came with her adoptive father, Mr. Darlian, to meet with someone who had a granddaughter.Relena was only six years old at the time of this meeting, and the girl was only twelve years old.Mr. Darlian was meeting with Don Salvano with hopes that the Sicilian Mafia could be talked into backing down because of the changes the world had undergone, but the only Don wasn't about to do such a thing.There were bodyguards for Mr. Darlian's protection, and the only reason why Relena was even there was because Don Salvano wanted her to meet his granddaughter.The girl was the cherished granddaughter of Don Salvano.Her name was Cora Salvano, the princess of the Sicilian Mafia._

_ _

_Relena and Cora played in a field of flowers near a cliff, while the adults had tea and talked.They played with the flowers and making crowns with them. Relena at that age didn't know that she was a princess.Cora was a very beautiful girl.She had long dark brown hair that shaded her right eye.Her eyes were the color of clear amber.Long dresses and capes were what she wore as if to show the world that she as a princess.Relena was dressed in a white party dress with a sky blue sash that her mother bought for her during a shopping trip in London.There were daisies in the field that they were playing in, and the birds sang lovely songs.The cliff was near the ocean with rocks below being pounded by the relentless waves from the Mediterranean Sea.Cora took Relena by her hands and gently spun her around and around, so that Relena felt like she was floating.They were laughing in a carefree and childlike manner…_

_ _

_Cora stopped suddenly, and Relena sensed that something was about to happen."Are you afraid, Relena?" she asked.Relena stood there looking at Cora who was still holding her hands."I can see fear in your eyes.Don't worry.I'll make you brave like me," said Cora as she dropped Relena's hands.She made a crown of flowers and placed it on Relena's head, and said: "These are flowers to make you brave, Relena Darlian, the daughter of the Darlians."Relena smiled and made a crown for Cora as well; she bent down lower so that Relena could place it on her head."These are for Cora Salvano, the daughter of the Salvanos," said Relena.They looked at each other as if something significant just occurred.Cora smiled and took out something…Relena's eyes widened when she saw what it was…_

Relena looked at the laptop screen on her laptop in the time that she had been remembering Cora Salvano, the screen saver had come on.Cora Salvano was now twenty-seven years old and was still living in Sicily.She was now one of the members of the upper elite of the Mafia.Relena didn't know why, but she felt a sudden chill in the room.

***

_Sicily, off the coast of the main island, Italy_

_ _

The sound of children playing in the green fields could be heard on any given day.The vineyards were nearby the old manor house that was surrounded by a stone cobble fence.The children came to greet and pay respects to the woman who was sitting on the fence.The light breeze in the air played with her long dark brown hair, and her amber eyes lit up with joy when she saw the children come to her.

"Miss Salvano!" the children called to her with smiles on their faces.She smiled gently at all the children who had come to greet her.A man came from the house wearing sunglasses, and he delivered a message to Miss Salvano.She read the note, and her attentions immediately returned to the children.There was time for everything.

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

"Are we leaving for France?" asked Meia when Relena finally woke.She also took the liberty of ordering room service for them, so that Relena wouldn't have to.Relena got up from her bed and stretched out her limbs.Meia had set up breakfast on the table with some tea and orange juice.They were supposed to leave New York and return to Paris today.

"No.The contract isn't finished.The contractor contacted me…the Mafia has sent for someone from Sicily.This isn't over yet," said Relena as she shook her head. 

"Why does the Mafia exist?" asked Meia.She had a genuine interest in the world because she knew almost nothing about it.Relena and Meia found out that she had all the skills of an excellent assassin which included the ability to patch up injuries, including gun shot wounds, and she could speak a number of languages.There was still a void because she lacked a personality.She was worse than Heero Yuy in a way.Heero was more educated about the world, but Meia had amnesia, so she couldn't be blamed for the lack of personality.

"The Mafia was created in Sicily many centuries ago to protect the families and the people in the area.However, they gained too much power, and evolved into something else entirely," answered Relena.

"Things never turn out the way people plan them, do they, Lena?" observed Meia.

"You're right.It's something called Murphy's Law which is a set of sayings that puts common sense into things: 'If anything can go wrong, it will' and 'Expect the best, but prepare for the worse,'" said Relena as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Who are they sending from Sicily?" asked Meia.

"Someone who is unstoppable.Intocabile," whispered Relena.

***

Limo pulled up the an airplane that had just landed in the airport from Sicily.Two men with sunglasses escorted Miss Salvano to see her grandfather the head of the Salvano Family, which was the head family of the Mafia.There was a little drizzle as they walked to the limo, and one of the men had an umbrella over Miss Salvano's head to protect her from the drizzle.The black limo took off for the house in New York City.Miss Salvano came to a large hall where her grandfather, Don Salvano, was waiting for her. 

"Your exile has ended, my granddaughter," said Don Salvano.He was now a very old man who years had caught up with him.He was smaller than he was five years ago.He was hunched over with age; his hair, mustache, and beard were white.His eyes were foggy and weren't the same deep brown color they once were.

"You have summoned me here to settle the contract that was taken out on members of our family," said Miss Salvano.Another man walked forward to Don Salvano carrying a velvet pillow with a wide blade dagger with a pewter silver handle in a pearl inlay sheath.

"I have failed the Family for letting this happen, Cora…you must do what you must to recover our honor," said Don Salvano steadily as he looked at his granddaughter straight in the end. 

"I understand," said Cora quietly. 

"You were exiled as punishment for having to take out your own father.My son.To cleanse our honor we had to exile you for seven years…and you have served your time.My son brought disgrace to the Family for selling out to the police, and you brought back our honor by executing him.My time has ended.Your time has began," said Don Salvano.Cora stepped up closer to him and placed a kiss on his wrinkled cheek. With a few quick movements, she took the dagger from the velvet pillow, pulled it out, and stabbed her grandfather in the stomach.

"Honor has been restored.I love you, my Cora," gasped Don Salvano as he died in her arms.

***

Relena started to shake slightly as she thought of Cora Salvano, the Intocabile.She was the one in the Mafia who had to carry out the hardest and most painful tasks.The only one trained to and brave enough to do so.Meia watched Relena without any expression on her face.

"Intocabile…I don't know if I can beat her…" whispered Relena as she shuddered slightly.She had never meet anyone like Cora Salvano.Never.

***

_Paris, France_

Heero had called Relena's flat because he was already in Paris.There was no answer.Heero decided to do something that he hadn't done in a long time.He decided to do some hacking and find out what Relena was really up to.Relena was up to something that she didn't want others to know about, and Heero wasn't about to just leave it alone.

He spent a good amount of time hacking and looking for information on Relena's occupation as a business analyst.Her clients couldn't be so private to the post where no information could be found on them.Heero found nothing on Relena's clients…nothing at all.Nothing on Relena.It was like she wasn't even working at all.There was no information.Heero slumped back in his chair as he thought about what was going on.

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

Cora Salvano, now head of the Sicilian Mafia, was waiting for answers from the man who had contracted the assassins who took out Don Antonio and Don Arago.The man was tied up to two ropes attached to the ceiling, while his legs were tied to posts.Cora Salvano was sitting calmly in an armchair.She was holding a piece of paper in her right hand.

"Who are the people you hired?" she asked in a leveled voice.

"I don't know…I just had to get the contract," gasped the man in pain.His body had small cuts.There was blood coming out of them.A technique that Cora Salvano had devised.

"Do it," said Coro with a nodded to another man in a suit.He opened the door and left the room.A moment later came a horrendous scream, "NO!NO!DON'T DO THIS! AAAAAAH!"

"NO!My family!You took my family here!" exclaimed the man in horror when he heard his wife's voice.

"What about the Family?I cannot let this transgression be ignored. Now tell me, who are the assassins?" asked Cora in a calm voice.

"Noir," he cried as he tears came down his face.

"Finish them off," said Cora to the same man in a suit.He left the room again.

"DADDY!DADDY!WHERE ARE YOU?!" came the pleading voice of a child choking on his sobs, and then total silence from the room.

"My family…my family…" the man stammered over and over again in a stammer.Wordlessly, Cora got up from her chair, drew her dagger, and finished him off.

"You're with your family now," said Cora in a cold voice as she cleaned her dagger.She left the room after that.

***

"There is no more word from the contractor," stated Meia as she read over Relena's shoulder when they checked to see what the contractor had to say.

"That is because the Intocabile has arrived.He's no longer alive…God knows who else," said Relena.

"You know who Intocabile is?" asked Meia.

"I've only meet her once…but I'll never forget it," said Relena as she shut her eyes tightly.There were so many bad memories that floated in Relena's head.So many.Cora Salvano was only one of those memories.It was a wonder why she didn't become the way she was right after her father, Mr. Darlain died.

"She's too strong.I don't know if I can beat her…" whispered Relena as she looked out the window.

***

Cora Salvano waited in a Catholic church for the men she was suppose to meet.There were four of them.It was such a beautiful church, and Cora was devoutly Catholic.The church was dim, and small portions of sunlight came through the stain glass widows.She was right in front of the altar without hearing anything, she said, "Thank you for coming.All of you."

"We are happy to be here and to serve you, Dona Salvano," said the tallest man whose hair was dark blonde.

"Welcome, my archangels.Michelangelo, Gabriele, Uriel, and Rafael," said Cora with a smile.

"What have you summoned us from Sicily for, my Dona?" asked Rafael as his shoulder length light brown hair came over his eyes as he bowed to Cora.

"Noir.They are here.You must take them out.They have brought dishonor to us," commanded Cora.

**_Next Episode, Episode Six: The Archangels (Part Two)…_**

_ _


	6. Episode Six: The Archangels

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Six: The Archangels

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.Boy, I wish I did because I'd be rich.I'm just a poor bio major. 

Author's Note: How'd everyone like the cliff hanger from the last part?I thought it was a good place to stop.There is a lot of mystery that has been surrounding this entire series that most people probably haven't been thinking about.This story is going to get more and more complex as we move forward.Things will get more and more difficult for Lena and Meia.They are the two halves of Noir.I've also done some editing on the other parts.If you will noticed I took a different translation from another fansub of the opening that I prefer much better.You'll understand why.All things will be revealed in time.

*****

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Fifteen Years Ago_

_ _

_Relena stood there paralyzed as she looked at Cora, who had drawn out a wide dagger in a pearl in lay sheath.Little Relena instinctively stepped back away from Cora.There was look of total and utter fear in her eyes.She couldn't speak because she was afraid to.Cora looked at her with a slight smile._

_ _

_"You're shaking, Relena," said Cora as she stepped back away from Relena.Relena's violet eyes were wide, and she was shaking.A cold breeze came from the sea and touched them both."I'll make you braver.You're braver than you think, Relena…" _

_ _

_ _

Relena was still looking out the window as Meia studied her features.'She's afraid of the Intocabile,' thought Meia.Relena was visibly trembling as if she were cold.

"She's the cruel princess.She was born into the mafia," said Relena , giving further information to Meia."And she knows who did the job: Noir.But, I don't think she knows who we are as individuals.Our client didn't know, so he couldn't have told her," added Relena with a good amount of certainty.

"Then she's after us," stated Meia.

"And she's not going to give up," said Relena as she looked Meia straight in the eye.

***

Cora Salvano made the sign of the cross after she dipped her fingertips in the holy water.She left the church after that and got into a limo.'Noir.The oldest known name for an assassin the history of Europe.Perhaps, the world even.Only they would have the courage to defy the Salvano Family,' thought Cora as she looked out the window as the world went by at a high speed.For seven years, she was exiled in Sicily away from Family business because she had done the deed of killing her own father.There was a strict code in the Sicilian Mafia.There was loyalty to your individual family and to betray a member of one's own family resulted in death.However, Cora was a special case, her father had betray the Mafia, which was the greater cause.As the Intocabile, she had to do the job of executing her father.Cora betrayed her father by killing him, but she had done it for the greater will of the Mafia, so she was exiled instead.

The Archangels were the top group of exterminators in the entire Sicilian Mafia, and they were at her total disposal.Cora Salvano was now in power, but she felt lonely at the top.Cora couldn't help but admire Noir for his ability to take out his targets.Only a few people could assume the name of Noir, not only did they have to be the best assassins, but they also had to follow a moral code.There wasn't a Noir for each generation because there wasn't always someone good enough to be Noir.Cora looked forward to seeing the dead body of Noir.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

The plane had landed in France after a long trip in deep space.Finally, he could get some rest.He was supposed to meet someone at the airport.It was good to be back on Earth after being away from the planet and main colonies for the past five years.The first order of business was to report to Lady Une.He was now assigned to the Preventers Offices in Paris, France because he had requested it.He knew that most of the other Preventers reported to other bases.Heero and Duo were stationed at the offices in London, while Wufei was stationed in Beijing.Trowa was at the L3 base, and Quatre was at L4.These were only the official posting because they could go wherever they wanted.He thought that it was a good idea that the former Gundam pilots were spread out, and he was happy that Heero wasn't stationed in Paris.He knew that Heero liked to stick closer to the offices in London.

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

Relena and Meia had to take out anyone who knew that Noir did the contract to take out Don Arago and Don Antonio.They couldn't afford to have a loose end like that.Only a few people knew about Noir, and most of the people never know who Noir was because they would die with that knowledge.They came to the compound outside New York City to take out Cora Salvano.Relena found out in the afternoon that security wasn't as high as most places.According to the surveillance footage she had managed to see by hacking into system, there were only four men.A tall man with dark blonde hair; a man with olive skin without any hair on his head; a small boned man with black hair and a goatee; and a man with longish brown hair.Relena didn't like the thought of there only being four men.

"That means they're like us.They've been called in to take us out," said Relena.

"We should split up.You should be the one to find the Intocabile," suggested Meia.

"I'll do it because she's more dangerous than those four.She'll probably keep two of them close by, and the other two to guard the perimeter.They'll probably be working in shifts, rotating so that everyone gets to be inside for at least on part of the evening," analyzed Relena.

"I take the two who are outside," volunteered Meia.

"Then, I'll go inside by the underground grotto," said Relena.They were looking at a map of the structure of the compound, so that they knew where to go.Relena had the harder task of finding Cora Salvano when she got inside.Meia had the wide open field to work with and the forest to use to her advantage.Relena had tight and dark corridors to go through.They had to make sure to take everyone out.There was no room for failure in anything they did.

***

Cora decided to indulge herself in a warm, long soak in a bathtub.She wanted nothing more but the work of the day to melt away.She was in an old fashion bathtub that didn't have any pipes riding through it that had to be filled by buckets of water.Uriel and Rafael were the ones who filled it for her.They waited outside her bedroom for her protection, while Michelangelo and Gabriel were outside guarding the perimeter.Relena and Meia separated.Relena had to go find the underground grotto by going towards the water source that they had detected.Meia made her way through the semi-thick foliage to take out the lookouts.

Meia came through the woods slowly and hid behind the bushes when she saw Michelangelo walk by with his machine gun ready to fire at any moment.She waited until she could see the other lookout, Gabriel come by, so that she knew who to take out first.

Meanwhile, Relena made her way through the underground grotto, and she had to decide which was to go without any directions.She didn't even know where Cora Salvano was, so she had to rely on her on instincts to find her.There was the sound of footsteps coming down the clay stairs to look around.Relena knew it had to be one of the four men, so she fired a shot.There was some silence, and then shots were returned.'Damn!He's probably an assassin also,' thought Relena.She pressed her body against the wall, while her boot-clad feet stood in less than a foot of water.She pressed the top of the barrel of her gun to her forehead feeling the cold metal and waited. 

Meia was in the foliage waiting for the two Archangels to strike.She spotted a tall man with dark blonde hair and shot at him, but he moved and returned fire.She did a back flip and took off running away from the compound with hopes that the two men would pursue her.She was right because they took off after.Finally between two giant oak trees, they surrounded her on either side.Both of them glared at her as they raised their guns to shoot her.

Relena heard the sound of her pursuer's footsteps as he walked through the water, so she knew where he was based on the sound.He was getting closer to her, so Relena had to return fire soon.She fired two shots, and she knew that her clip was empty.Relena learned how to count the bullets she fired, so that she would never be vulnerable.She moved as quickly as she could wading through the water as she tried to find a way out of the grotto without taking the clay stairs.Relena couldn't move through the water without him hearing her, but she had to take that risk.

Meia looked at the two men, left to right, who had their guns pointed and ready to fire.She moved with a quick back flip and landed behind Michelangelo.She did a roundhouse kick and knocked him down.Meia fired to hit Gabriel, but he moved quickly because of his size.

Relena managed to reach one of the exits of the grotto with Uriel hot on her trail.She had to find Cora Salvano.Her boots were wet and left a trail for Uriel to follow, so she moved away from where Cora was.He fired his gun, and Relena hid her self at a corner, but still returned fire.She returned fire, but he was armed with a machine gun.'If only I could get a clear shot, then I could take him out,' thought Relena.She had to think of something fast otherwise, this was all for nothing.Relena had to fight back…

Meia fired her gun at Michelanglo only grazing him, but she had decided to change the plan.It was more important to get inside, so that Relena and she could take out the four men together.So, she took off for the main house of the compound, and of course, the two men followed.

Relena decided to throw down her empty clip as she wiped it clean of her fingerprints first.She threw it down in the floor, so that it would sound like she had thrown down her gun.The machine gun ceased firing, and Relena's boots were dry enough, so she took off for the direction of where Cora Salvano was.Relena moved as quiely as possible through the dark maze of corridors, carefully watching her back.

Meia was now inside the compound, but the two men were still after her, and now she saw a third man.Meia had no idea were Relena was.She reloaded her clip when she took cover behind a pillar.She could hear the machine guns fire against the pillar.

Cora Salvano was now out her bath and was sitting on a stool next to the tub.She could hear the sound of gunfire outside her chambers.There was still steam coming off the water from her bath because the compound was rather cold.She smiled as she waited…

Relena finally came to Cora Salvano's chambers and opened the door.It wasn't locked because there were two ways to get in and out of her chambers, and the guard for that door was now busy with Meia.Relena heard the gun shots and knew that Meia was inside.She smiled to herself because it was like Meia knew how to read her mind and adjust to anything.Meia bought the time that Relena needed.Relena walked quietly through Cora's chambers and finally came to where Cora's bath was.There was steam, but Relena could see Cora through it, so she raised her gun to acquire her target.Relena could hear the pounding at the door; it must have been the other guard trying to get inside to protect Cora.When he managed to kick the door open, Relena could see Cora turn her attention to him.

"Are you alright, Dona Sal—" shouted Rafael, but he was silenced by a bullet that entered his forehead.

"That's was a mistake, Rafael.You should have known better," said Cora as she turned her attention to Relena who was obscured by the steam."Noir."

Relena raised her gun to fire, but she could see Cora's penetrating eyes.Her breathing quickened as fear over took her being.'She's too strong…' thought Relena as she began to panic.Relena's right hand, which held the gun, began to tremble.She put her left hand also on the gun to steady it.Her body was now trembling slightly.Suddenly, the sound of the gun shots came closer to them, and the remaining Archangels were at the door.Meia could see Relena through the steam with the look of fear that was so blatant on her face. 

"Stop this," ordered Cora suddenly.She was satisfied with the results, and when she turned to look at where Noir was standing, she was gone.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

"Is it good to be back here?" asked Noin as she drove him to see Lady Une, so that he could be debriefed. 

"Yes. Tell me, how is she?" he asked.

"I don't know.Relena's not the same person she was five years ago.She just couldn't take the pressure of being in the spotlight so much.You probably already know that she's a business analyst now.She's been working as a business analyst for the past three years now.Not that she really has to work, she's got an inheritance from Mrs. Darlian and the added things from the Sank Kingdom, but she doesn't seem to care either way," said Noin.

"No, I want to know if she's happy," he said.

"I don't know about that.Relena hasn't talked to me in about a year.I'm sorry.I probably should have kept a better eye on her, but with Preventer business…you know how it is.Besides, Relena doesn't appreciated anyone butting into her life these days.She doesn't even have regular protection.She leaves alone in Paris, not far from the flat that I arranged for you, but I would rethink things if I were you," said Noin cautiously.She knew that was always touchy about things where Relena was concerned.

"I know that she prefers to be left alone, and that she's not even associating with the Gundam pilots these days," he said expressionlessly.

"Especially a certain Gundam pilot that you don't like," said Noin with a smile.

"I have no idea who you're taking about," he remarked with a slight smile.

Noin couldn't help but laugh because it was great to have him back.

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

Relena and Meia were back at the hotel, and Relena hadn't said a word since they had to get out of the Salvano Compound.Meia could feel how scared she was, and she understood how Relena was unable to take the shot when she had the chance to.Relena was sitting on her bed in fetal position with her knees tucked up to her chest.Her breathing was now steady.

"We have to go to Sicily and finish this thing there," said Relena as she finally looked up at Meia.

"I'll take her out if you want me to," offered Meia.

"No…I have to do it.Definitely, otherwise, I can't continue this," said Relena with renewed resolution.

"I'll pack," said Meia as she started to pack the things they would need in Sicily.

'I have to defeat her.She can't be that unstoppable.I'll take her down…' thought Relena.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Heero was wondering when Relena was going to call him back.Actually, Relena never called anyone back, and her excuse was that she was too busy and forgot.One was luckily if he or she could catch her.A ring from his portable disrupted his thoughts, and he answered, "Heero Yuy.What is it?"

"Heero, I need you to come to the Paris offices," said Lady Une ignoring the rude way that Heero answered her call because it was his standard greeting.Before, he wouldn't even say his name first, so he was improving.

"I'll be there," he said and Lady Une closed the connection.Heero went to catch a taxi to go to the offices.When he got there, he found out at the front where Lady Une was.He came to the official and stopped at the doorway when he saw who was waiting in the office with Lady Une.

"So, you're alive. I'm not surprised," said Heero with a smirk on his face.

"And now I'm back on Earth," said the tall figure in front of Heero.

"I'm not sure whether she'll be happy to see you or not.That is if you can get a hold of her," said Heero.

"Now, you two stop that," said Lady Une gently.The two men glared at each other, and Lady Une sighed.This was bound to happen because they both had attachments to Relena.

***

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_ _

Cora made the arrangements for the fallen Archangel known as Rafael who was killed in the line of duty protecting her.She felt badly for what happened, but she was happy to see Noir in action.There was something refreshing about seeing Noir in person.'Who would have guessed that Noir is a two person team?And to top it off Noir is female.Who was that person who stood in front ofme with the gun?Why didn't she take her shot?This is most intriguing.How perfectly exciting,' thought Cora.The remaining Archangels were saddened by the death of one of their own.

"Don't worry my angels," said Cora.The three men looked at her."You will have another chance in Sicily."

***

"I just realized something.Do you think she saw you?" asked Meia as they prepared for lift off.The plane wasn't going to land in Italy, instead it was going to land in Greece.

"I told already…I'm not sure if she did.It didn't look like she did," said Relena with a sigh.She didn't like the thought of that uncertainty looming over her head.She didn't know what was going to happen next.Relena never liked the idea of not being able to control things.She eventually fell asleep on the way to Greece due to a combination of stress and a lack of sleep.She was dreaming of that day at the cliff in Sicily so many years ago…

_Little Relena trembled with fear.Cora told her that she would make her braver, but that frightened Relena even more so.Cora's hair hung over her right eye like silk with the breeze catching it and playing with it gently.Relena didn't know what to do all she could see was the Cora's face and the dagger in her hands.Cora charged forward…_

_ _

_ _

**_Next Episode, Episode Seven: Kiss of Death_**

_ _


	7. Episode Seven: Kiss of Death

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Seven: Kiss of Death (Part Three)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.I own Meia Krane, and this story.Please use with permission.^_^

Author's Note: I've been thinking back to my older works in Gundam Wing.My favorite stories are in the Fushigi Yuugi area because I took things that I didn't like in the plot and made it my own.Gundam Wing is just right the way it was, and I couldn't have been happier.I've reviewed episode nine of Noir to do a great job on this finale of the Mafia Trilogy.Has anyone figured out who's come back to Earth after a five year absence?As I have said before there are a lot of mysteries that haven't revealed themselves in the plot.This isn't the only fic I'm working on.I'm also working on a Fushigi Yuugi fic, but I'm ahead in that, while I'm barely keeping up with this.Besides, I needed a little break from the Fushigi Yuugi world.I've also got incomplete fics in other areas, but they can wait.I seem to have some regular readers for this story.And some of you are wondering where to get Noir…well they are only available as fansubs for now.I'm eagerly awaiting episode thirteen just as some of you are waiting for more episodes from me.The memories I have here from Relena's past have nothing to do with the other work known as Nightmares.This series is separated from all the rest.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Sicily, Italy_

_ _

The private plane that Dona Cora Salvano came on finally touched down on the runway of an air strip near the Mediterranean Sea.The three remaining Archangels: Michelangelo, Uriel, and Gabriel.Rafael's body was returned home to Sicily for a proper burial.

"Thank you, Dona Salvano, for bring Rafael to be buried in Sicilian soil," said Michelangelo gravely.She nodded slightly.

"But, why did you also return to Sicily, Dona Salvano?" asked Gabriel.

"I want it to be finished here," answered Cora enigmatically.

***

Meia and Relena were standing over a cliff that over looked the sea.The wind whipped through their hair as they stood there.Meia took out the pocket watch from her pocket and opened it.Adding the atmosphere, the haunting melody played.Relena looked at Meia with sad eyes.The watch brought back memories of a past that she thought that she had forgotten another lifetime ago.

"Do you know why I have to know where you got that?" asked Relena quietly, and Meia shook her head."I was about two years old when the Sank Kingdom was destroyed.That's the song that I heard the day that they killed my parents.I came down the corridor and heard the shots.I saw my father cover my mother to protect her, but…the bullets went through his body and killed her anyway.I just stood there, looking at them.The men who killed my parents were prepared to do the same thing to me.My brother pulled me out of the doorway before the bullets were even fired, and we ran for a pass way out of the castle.Millardo carried me all the way through the night because I was too little to keep up with him.When the Darlians came, he said, 'Forget about me, Relena.It's better that you forget everything.You'll be happier.At least one of us will be.'"Relena finished in a whisper.There was no emotion in her tone or manner.

"You have a brother?" asked Meia with interest because she had no family of her own.

"Yes…I had a brother.He died five years ago," answered Relena giving Meia the impression that she didn't want to discuss the matter any further.They stood there looking out at the sea in total silence.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

"What do you mean no one knows where my sister is?" demanded Zechs Marquise.He had been known by his Preventer codename, Wind, for the past five years.Instead of any of his other names. He wasn't happy to hear that no one knew where Relena was.

"It's just that.We don't know where Relena," answered Heero emotionlessly.

"That's not a good enough answer, Yuy!" shouted back Zechs.

"That's all the answer I can give you.It's no longer my job to know where Relena is," said Heero in a steady voice.

"We can try to call her, Zechs.I'll try to call her," said Noin, hoping to appease his anger.She reached for the phone and quickly dialed Relena's portable and waited.Zechs glared at Heero who just looked at him plainly.

"Hello, this is Relena Darlian.I'm not here right now…or I just don't feel like picking up.Please leave a message, and maybe I'll get back to you," said the recording in Relena's voice.

"Um…hello..Relena.This is Lucrezia Noin.Please call me back as soon as you get this message.I just want to know how you were," said Noin.She hung up and looked at Heero and Zechs.

"Relena's not going to return that call.She never does.Maybe, if he did it she might actually call back," said Heero as he pointed to Zechs.

***

_Sicily, Italy, Fifteen Years Ago_

_ _

_Relena stood there looking at Cora as she drew out her dagger. "With that crown of flowers, you should be braver, Relena," said Cora.Without any further warning, Cora came charging at her with incredible speed.Relena stood there with her eyes opened wide and her little body trembled.The dagger came at her._

_ _

_Then all was still, the only thing that had been cut was the crown of flowers from her head.Relena stood there and Cora was still in the same position she was in after she charged Relena with the dagger.The flowers fell on the green grass…time stood still._

_ _

Meia saw that Relena was off somewhere far way or in another time entirely.She stood there looking over the edge of the cliff.There was the sound of seagulls circling the sky."Lena…" started Meia.

"Go back to the hotel, Meia.I'll meet you back there," said Relena quietly.She just wanted to be alone for a moment.

***

Cora talked to an old priest in an old church that looked like an old fashioned mission."What does this mean?" asked Cora as she handed him a piece of paper to read.His old eyes focused and widened as he read the contract.

"This is an old contract.And this is proof that your family is one of the oldest in the Mafia, Dona.The date on this contract means that it was made two hundred years after the formation of the Mafia.That is all I know.Do you want my advice, Dona Salvano?" asked the old priest.

"Thank you for telling what this means.It's a rather old contract.And I'm always open to any wisdom you are will to part with, Padre," said Dona Cora with a smile.

"Do not pursue this matter, Dona Salvano.You have been given another chance and have received pardon for your sins.Leave this be," the old priest told her.

"Our Lord, our God would say that the truth must always be pursued at all costs," said Dona Salvano.

"Very well," said the priest as he closed his eyes.Dona Salvano left after that and was picked up by a sedan with black colored windows.The three Archangels picked her up. It was the middle of the day, and everything looked so nice from the windows. 

"The contract was made two hundred years after the formation of the Family," said Dona Salvano.

"I heard the history of Noir is older that the Mafia itself.The Mafia was first created when the land mangers had too much power and abused the people.Noir is part of the dark history of Europe," said Michelangelo.

"But, why would Noir come after us?" asked Uriel who was driving the car.

"There's no way of knowing.No one knows how or why Noir works," said Gabriel.

"How fascinating," commented Dona Cora Salvano.

***

Relena stood there alone near the edge of the cliff.The wind had died down, and she was ready to go back to the hotel.She saw a path that lead to another covered bridge towards the hotel that they were staying at.Relena froze in her place when she saw who was waiting for her.

"You—you.." stammered Relena as she backed away from Cora Salvano.

"The daughter of the Darlians.Or rather the Peacecrafts.No…it's neither.You're something else entirely.The sword known as Noir," said Cora with a smile on her face."You were trembling then…fifteen years ago…you're still trembling right now," she added.

"Once.We only met once before the compound.How could you still know me?" gasped Relena as she edged away further away from Cora.

"The moonlight shined through.It reveals the things in the shadows, Relena," said Cora, coming closer to Relena.

Relena stood still out of sheer fear, and with a sudden movement, Cora grabbed her and pulled her closer.Cora's lips met Relena's, and they shared a short closed mouth kiss.Cora broke the kiss, and Relena gasped, "The kiss of death…"

"You know what that means, Relena," said Cora.Anger rose in Relena with her loose hand she attempted to hit Cora, but she was stopped by Cora's other hand.Her grip was tight."Come to the ruins on the hill where the fallen pillars are before sundown," she said letting go of Relena's arms.Relena looked back at her with strengthen resolved as Cora walked off, but she paused slightly and looked over the edge of the bridge.When she was gone, Meia stepped out of the bushes over the edge of the bridge.

"I thought you went back to the hotel," said Relena quietly.

"Intocabile…" whispered Meia as she looked Relena straight in the eye.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Zechs Marquise was pacing up and down his new flat in Paris wondering where Relena was.He had always known where his sister was because he protected her from the shadows, and had Mr. Darlian report any thing about his sister.That was the one of the reasons why he had decided to no longer do deep space missions.Noin visited Zechs whenever she could in space, and that was why she didn't visit his grave in cemetery in Paris.Noin watched as he paced.

"Zechs…you're making me dizzy.Stop," said Noin gently.

"Why isn't she answering you back?" he asked as he continued pacing.

"Give her some time, Zechs.She's probably working right now.Just because she's no longer the Vice Minister doesn't mean that she's not working anymore. She's got a life that's all her own away from everyone else. It was her decision to make.Things were so bad for Relena ever since Operation Meteor began that she doesn't want to be around reminders of that time.Think about it, Zechs.She lost her father, Mr. Darlian, only to find out that she's not even his real daughter, so she lost that family, along with your parents.And then you…" said Noin.

He halted in his tracks when Noin was talking.Was she right?Did Relena cut everyone out because she didn't want to remember anything?He remembered what he had told her when he was six years old.Maybe, this was all a big mistake. 

***

_Sicily, Italy_

_ _

__Cora looked around the ruins with the fallen pillars around it.It was centuries old even before the Mafia.The three Archangels watched as she surveyed the area where she was supposed to meet Relena."Is this the place?" asked Uriel.

"Yes.This is the same place where I killed my father," said Cora. 

"Intocabile!" said Gabriel with a certain amount of adoration because she truly was unstoppable.

"Go now," ordered Cora with a slight smile.

"May this ground be bless with the blood of our enemies," said Michelangelo as he followed the other men to wait in the other structure.Cora waited.

_ _

Relena and Meia were in front of the old structure that lead to the ruins with the pillars.They stood at the entrance looking at each other.They both nodded at the same time, and they turned around and took off running in opposite directions without saying a word.Relena ran for where the ruins were by taking broken corridors what were exposed to the open air.Meia's part was to take out the remaining Archangels.

Michelangelo was waiting for Meia in the dark corridor that was filled with broken rumble.The structure was destroyed during the wars, but no one had decided to rebuild it.Meanwhile, Gabriel was waiting in another part leaning against the wall smoking cigarettes.There were several cigarette butts on the floor in front of him.In the tower's lower level, Uriel was waiting.She sped into the dark corridor carefully to avoid making a sound, but it was impossible.Michelangelo smiled when he heard her coming, and he prepared his semi-automatic double barreled gun.Meia hid behind one of the large marble pillars knowing that someone was nearby.Michelangelo started to fire his gun, which was more like a miniaturized bazooka, the bullets took out the upper part of the pillar causing rumble to almost fall on Meia's head.Gabriel came out on Meia's other side with a smaller semi-automatic machine gun and proceed to fire.Meia tumbled away just in time because Michelangelo fired and accidentally hit Gabriel.His eyes widened in horror at what he had done, and he rushed to Gabriel's side.Meia took that as way to get out, clutching her upper arm because she was grazed by the bullets that Gabriel had fired. 

"Gabriel…I'm so sorry.I'll help you right now," said Michelangelo as he fumbled around for his cell phone to call for help.

"No…don't do that.This isn't your fault.Take out Noir.That will be enough for me," gasped Gabriel as he died.

"Noir," said Michelangelo after his comrade died.He had to take out Noir, so he took off in fast pursuit.He took the route that he saw Meia take.The route lead to the entrance of the ancient aqueducts that the Romans built over two millennium ago.The old system was still operating, and there was water flowing through.Meia hid herself behind one of the mini, artificial waterfall, and she attempted to hold her gun with her right hand.However, she was in pain and dropped the gun as she winced in pain.Michelangelo heard where that sound of the gun hitting the ground.He smiled as he looked around; the sound was barely audible because of the rushing water all around them.He heard a shot fired from somewhere.He smirked and looked down.

There was a bullet hole in his torso, and his body crumpled into the water.A silhouette emerged from the sheet of rushing water right in front of Michelangelo's body.Meia looked at the body that was tainting the water red and simply stepped over the body to go look for the final Archangel.She made a makeshift bandage for her arm.The final Archangel, Uriel, was waiting for Meia at the entrance just before the ruins that Relena was supposed to go to.It required a short walk up a slope, but Relena went the another way knowing that Uriel was there.Uriel saw her and started to fire with his machine gun.Meia took off running up the crumbling wooden stairs to the top of the tower.Uriel fired shooting up each step that she took and he started to go up another way because there were two sets of steps that met at the top.He continued to shot wildly causing dust to go up into the air creating a misting effect.Uriel stopped when he realized that Meia was no longer on the stairs at all.He looked around because it would have been impossible for Meia to get away without him noticing.Suddenly, a rope came from the air to which Meia had suspended herself with her left ankle."Aaaaaahaa!" screamed Uriel as Meia shot him when she came traveling down.He fell off the stairs and landed on the hard dirty ground below them.Meia remained dangled upside down from the ceiling of the tower.

Relena moved quietly as she walked on the green grass on an incline.She stopped at the top of where the ruins were.There was a set of short stairs that she took down to a stone floor that was surrounded by some standing pillars and fallen ones as well.She came down the stairs and froze when Cora Salvano emerged from the shadow of one of the few standing complete pillars.

"I've been waiting for you, Relena.It's almost sunset, but I knew that you would come," said Cora who appeared to have no weapons on her. 

Relena held up her gun with a slight tremble as she looked at Cora.Her face was twisted with some emotion that was a mixture of fear and anger.Cora looked at her."You're trembling again," said Cora. 

"This ends now," said Relena with a surprisingly calm voice.Her hand steadied finally as she glared at Cora.

"We having a saying in Sicily…'Revenge is the best forgiveness,'" said Cora as she drew out her wide dagger without warning, throwing down the sheath, and charged at Relena.Relena's fear over took her, and she couldn't stop Cora.

"LENA!" shouted a voice in the distance followed by a gunshot.Relena dropped her gun when Cora grabbed her other hand to make room for her dagger to go into Relena's torso.Relena's face distorted in horror as Cora drove the dagger into her stomach, and she slumped slightly.Cora smirked as she continued to hold Relena's body.

In the distant, Meia had called for Relena.Her gun was raised with her right hand being supported by left hand. There was smoke coming out of the barrel.Finally, the pain over took Meia, and she relax her grip letting her hands fall to her side.Relena looked the down to her stomach as Cora pulled away from her.The half the dagger was shot off by Meia's bullet.The tip was on the stone ground across from Relena's gun.Cora and Relena looked at each other for a moment and dove for the ground.Relena tumbled over to the dagger tip because it was closer to her.Cora picked up Relena's gun.They pointed the weapons at each other.

Cora smiled because she had the gun, but Relena didn't look afraid of her anymore."Aaaaah!" shouted Relena in a fury as she charged Cora with the dagger tip.Cora's hand let go of the gun because Relena had stabbed her in the chest.She fell on the ground in the same spot that her father's body had landed before seven years ago.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Heero also wondered where Relena was because she had been gone from her apartment for a solid week.He decided to do some poking around without telling Zechs.He knew that Zechs would want to know where Relena was if he could find out anything.And maybe, Heero would tell him if he found anything.There were no records of any plane tickets to go anywhere, not even the Colonies.Heero decided to do some other hacking into bank accounts and found that no money was taken out'Where was she?' thought Heero.

***

_Sicily, Italy_

_ _

Cora Salvano landed on the ground dying from the fatal wound that Relena had inflicted on her.She took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her long skirts."You do want this, don't you?" asked Cora as she offered it to Relena.

Relene was sitting away from her with her side to Cora.She looked far off into the distance as she still clutched the dagger tip with Cora's blood.Relena had also cut herself on the dagger tip because she was holding it tightly."What is it?" asked Meia who had joined them on the stone floor.

"It's the contract for the Salvanos," answered Cora with a slight smile."Why do you want this?" she asked.

"Because I want to know who killed my parents.I need it to finish this," answered Relena without looking at Cora.

"Your parents?Very well.I understand.I offer this to you, Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom," said Cora in the same fashion she did when she offered the crown of flowers fifteen years ago.She held up the piece of paper that was free of blood, but Relena didn't turn around to get it. Meia took it from Cora's hands."A member of the Sank Kingdom as Noir.How appropiate…" whispered Cora as she died when the sun went down into the Mediterranean Sea. 

***

_Paris, France.Twenty-four hours later._

_ _

Relena was sitting at the billiard table looking at her portable as she listened to the two messages that were left for her. She finally decided to answer back one of them, "Hello, Noin.This is Relena.I'm back in Paris…and I'm fine," said Relena as she left a message for Noin on the phone.She closed the connection and placed the portable on the table.Meia looked at her and then back out the window.There was a breeze coming in through the only opened window.

"Mafia was made to protect the people.Who would hire Noir to take them out?" said Relena out loud as she placed her hands behind her hand.Her bandaged right hand went over her left hand as she leaned back in her chair.The breeze came into the room and blew over the contract on the table that was written in Latin.A dagger tip was on top of it acting as a paper weight.

**_Next Episode, Episode Eight: A Day at the Park_**


	8. Episode Eight: A Day at the Park

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Eight: A Day at the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things.I don't own Noir and Gundam Wing.I get no money for this…

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.^_^I think this fic is doing just as well as Regretting Nothing, if not better.I like this one better anyway.As you know, big brother has made the scene, increasing the chances of Noir getting caught, but we're not even halfway through the story yet.The story is more twisted as I go forward, and I'm glad there aren't any lags in this one like the others.Every scene is important to the story, and I like the flow very much.This part is to give yet more dimension to the characters.You get to see more of Meia's development, and how Relena acts outside of her Noir mode for a little while.You still see traces of what she was as Relena in the series, but it's very small and lasts for only a moment.We're in Paris for the whole thing.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena was surprised to hear from Noin after so long, and to top it off, Noin asked to meet her at a bistro for lunch.Relena reluctantly accepted after much thought and consideration.She wondered what Noin wanted because Noin and she had not spoke to each other for almost a year.Her instincts told her to be suspicious of Noin.They had just returned from Italy three days prior, and Relena still had a bandage on her right hand, except it was smaller than the earlier one.Meia was watching people roam the streets below as she did often.It was like she was watching the world from the outside looking in.Relena shook her head and decided to do something about it.

"Why don't you go out and join the people down there?" asked Relena.

"Eh?" said Meia.

"The world outside is best enjoyed with others," said Relena softly.

"I suppose so," said Meia as she looked at Relena.She really didn't need Relena's permission to do anything, but she sought her approval.Relena nodded giving it to her.

"Walk with me until the park.I have to meet someone for lunch today," said Relena handing Meia her coat.They put on their coats and set out for the day.Meia looked around with observant eyes at everything around her.'Perhaps, I should take her to the Louver one day or the Eiffel Tower,' thought Relena as she watched Meia.Meia stopped at an art shop window looking at something.Relena stopped when she noticed that Meia was no longer walking with her to the park, so she doubled back."What are you looking at?" she asked.Meia pointed to an object in the window display."Sketch Book," Relena read.Meia continued to look at it."Do you want that?" asked Relena, and Meia looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Hmm…let's buy it before I'm late for my meeting," said Relena as she entered the shop with Meia following her closely behind.They bought Meia a sketch book with some other supplies to draw with and some paint.They separated with a wave, and Meia made her way to the park to see what she could draw.Meia walked and walked until she came to the embankment near a little pond.She sat down the ground and began to paint without sketching with the pencil first.A shadow cast over her when she turned, she found a tall mall with dark hair and a cigarette in his mouth holding a sketch book and a small bag of supplies in his right hand.

"Most people draw with the pencil first, and then paint," said the man.

"Oh," said Meia as she looked down at her painting.

"It's alright as long as you draw what you like.It will be beautiful," said the man as he walked off to a spot under the shade of a tree.Meia looked at her painting again and picked up the brush to paint some more.

***

Noin sat at the table in the bistro waiting for Relena to come.She knew that nearby Zechs was watching them because he was the one who wanted them to have lunch.He wanted to see his sister, and Noin couldn't say no to his request as always.Noin tried not to look towards where Zechs was, so she looked down at the table until Relena came.Relena was dressed in black pants, a while collared long sleeve shirt, light tan suede jacket, and had a part of brown leather ankle boots.Her honey blonde hair was in a hap hazard bun, but it was very fetching on her.

"I'm here to meet someone one, the reservation is under Noin," said Relena at the front.

"Relena!" called out Noin happily.Relena walked over to the table with a smile, and Noin hugged her.

"How are you?" asked Relena who still thought of Noin as a sister even after all the years that had past.

"I'm fine.I'm happy to see, Relena.Tell me what have you been up to since I've see you last?" said Noin as they both took a seat.

"I've been working mostly and doing some traveling for work.I just came back from a business trip in New York City," said Relena.

"You've been working so hard that you can't make any time for your friends," said Noin cautiously.

"What friends are those?" asked Relena.

"The Preventers, you know, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and even Wufei.I knew that you went to the party for Duo and Hilde.Are you going to the wedding, even though the invitations aren't out yet?" asked Noin.

"I afraid that I'm over booked with work.I'll have to tell them ahead of time, so that they won't waste anything.I know how expensive formal invitations are.I'll send them a gift, of course," said Relena quietly.

"I see…" said Noin as she noticed the bandage around Relena's right palm."What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"I cut myself when I was cutting something for dinner," lied Relena.

"You should be more careful Relena," said Noin.

"Why did you arrange this meeting, Noin?" asked Relena after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean, Relena?" Noin asked back. 

"This meeting.I know that you were probably told to by someone.Who?Lady Une?Heero?One of the other Gundam Pilots?Maybe someone else?It doesn't matter.I don't care," said Relena as her tone changed to something cold and challenging.

"I just wanted to meet with you because I haven't seen you in a while.I think your brother would have wanted me to," said Noin in a calm voice, but she hid her sudden alarm at Relena's change in mood.However, Noin couldn't blame her. 

"Never mind him.I don't appreciate anyone prying into my business these day, Noin.Everyone thinks I can't take care of myself.I can and I have for the past four years away from everyone else.I deserve to have some peace.How can have that if I'm not allowed forget about the things that's happened?How can I live my life, if I'm not allowed to do so under my own will?I am sick and tired of people asking me if I'm fine," said Relena in an increasingly agitated tone.

"Relena, I'm sorry about that.I suppose we still look out for you like family," said Noin in a tone that she would hope would calm her down.

"Don't talk to me about family, Noin.You're the one who never visits my brother's grave," said Relena in a cold tone.Noin felt her mouth go dry, and how could she answer her?Noin wanted to look for where Zechs was.He was sitting across the street in a small café watching and listening to everything.He never thought that Relena would stand up for him like because she was always calling for Heero when she was younger.

"Relena…the next time you visit your brother's grave.Give me the flowers instead," said Noin softly.

"You make your peace your way, and I'll make mine my way," said Relena as she stood up from the table and left the bistro.

***

Three days had passed by since Relena's lunch with Noin.Relena didn't really mean to explode like that, but she wanted everyone off her back.It was bad enough that they were almost inferring with the contracts that Noir had to carry out.Meia at the park again, so that left Relena to her own devices.She decided to do some shopping because she hadn't done that in a while.She looked around the shops and went for a haircut.

"I heard that you did the job in St. Tropes," said Petra, her stylish.She was an old operative who worked for the Alliance many years before and after Operation Meteor; she was one of the few people who knew what Relena did for a living.She was also one of the few people who could provide Relena with information when she needed it.

"It's no big deal," said Relena.She always had a private appointment with Petra, so the shop was empty, but they both knew that the wall could have ears; they were always careful about the way they talked.

"I have some information for you," said Petra as she cut Relena's hair.Relena preferred to keep her hair in a short length sleek style, and her bangs had grown out, so she didn't look like a little girl anymore.It was a recommendation from Petra.

"What?" asked Relena. 

"Remember the contract in near Lake Victoria in Africa?" asked Petra.Relena's brain processed to retrieve the information.In African, she had taken out a band of smugglers when she was just working by herself. 

"Yes, what about that job?" asked Relena.

"Javier is in Paris.He's out for blood because of what happen.He wants Noir's blood," said Petra.Relena wasn't the slightest bit disturbed by that piece of information because things like that were bound to happen.The job in Africa was sloppy, and Javier was the second in command who had ran out before Relena could take him.She didn't accept the money from that contract.

"I'll look into it.Keep an eye and an ear open for me, Petra.Thanks for the cut," said Relena as she paid Petra for her services and left.Relena had to pick up what she was going to cook for dinner, and on the way back Relena saw Meia in the park talking to the man.She stopped for a moment to watch them, and then continued to the apartment.

"You have very good skill," said the man to Meia.

"Thank you," said Meia.The man got up from where was and said, "Goodbye.I'll see you later,"Meia sat there a little longer, but then she noticed that he had left his old coat behind, and when she picked it up, something fell out of it.It was a military metal.Meia looked it, but put it back into the pocket.She ran to catch up with the man.

"Wait!You forgot your coat," called Meia.The man turned around.

"I thought it felt a little drifty," he said with a smile.They were standing in front of the art supply store.The man turned to look at a painting that was a small one the size of a postcard. 

"It's beautiful," said Meia with awe; it was a picture of Paris in a sunset.It look so real like a photograph, but with more depth.

"It's done by the owner of the shop.See?It's always sold out.He should make more," said the man.

"Goodbye," said Meia.

"Goodbye," said the man.

Later on, Meia made it home and greeted Relena, "I'm home, Lena!" she called.Relena was fixing dinner and the billiard table was set for dinner.They sat down to have some chowder with crusty bread that Relena had toasted for them.  
  


"Do you see that man in the park that often?" asked Relena.

"I've seen everyday since I've started going there," answered Meia.

"What's his name?" asked Relena.

"I don't know," answered Meia.

"You shouldn't see him anymore.It's not safe for you do so," said Relena quietly.

"Eh?" said Meia.

Relena didn't say anything else, and Meia didn't ask why she shouldn't see the man at the park anymore.

***

Zechs couldn't believe the reaction he saw at the bistro.How could Relena behave so rudely towards Noin?She seemed different now, and she wasn't the little girl he thought that she still was.

"You know Zechs, she's become more and more like you," said Noin with a slight smirk.She took it in stride because she was use to dealing with the Peacecraft.

"There's something wrong with her.It's like she's hiding something.I don't like it," said Zechs.Noin took his hand, and they looked at each other.

***

Javier wanted to know where Noir was.He knew that Noir was a female assassin, at least the latest incarnation of Noir.He wanted to take her down for the indignity he had suffered in Africa.The leader of the smuggling ring was like his brother, and it was a crime that couldn't go unpunished.

"Do you know where Noir is?" Javier asked his driver.

"She's somewhere in Paris," said the driver.

"That's not a good enough answer," said Javier in a hiss.

"We'll find her," reassured the driver.

"You'd better.She owes us blood," said Javier.

***

Relena and Meia were sitting together at a restaurant during for dinner.Relena was well aware of the fact that there was someone watching them from another part of the restaurant.There was no need to do anything for the time being as they had the after dinner coffee.Someone else had spotted them from across the restaurant, and soon a group of people came to their table.

"Hey, Relena," said Duo when he greeted them at their table.Relena saw Hilde, Trowa, and Quatre with him.

"Hello Duo," said Relena in a good effort to remain calm.She knew that the other person who was watching them would know who they were, and she had to get rid of Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo before Meia and she could do anything about him.

"Who is this?" asked Quatre. 

"This is my assistant, Meia Krane," said Relena, and Meia nodded to the group.

"Your assistant?It's a pleasure to meet you, Meia.And here I thought you were working alone the entire time," said Duo.

"Aren't you a little young to be an assistant business analyst?" asked Quatre.

"No," said Meia.

"Duo, you said that we could get some ice cream.I'm sorry Relena, but I have these cravings," said Hilde as she looked at Relena.

"I understand.We still have some plans to discuss.I'll see you around," said Relena with a smile.They said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.Relena remembered that there was still something she wanted to say to Meia, "Are you still seeing that man in the park?" 

"Yes."

"Stop it,"

"Why?"

"It would be better if you would.That's all I'm saying," said Relena as she took out her compact under the pretense of looking at face, but she used the mirror to see if the person who was following them was still there.

"Is he still there?" asked Meia.Relena nodded, and they got up and left the restaurant.They walked down the park on the way home well aware of the fact that now there was more than one man following them.They stopped at a large fountain, and then took off running in separate directions as they drew their guns.Relena saw a man, shot the hand which held the gun, and then shot him in the chest.She took off running again looking for more of them because they knew who they were.

Two men walked near the big fountain looking for Meia, suddenly two shots rang out, and the men were dead.Behind, the running water of the fountain, she saw them and took them out.Relena shot two more men, and she saw Javier and took off after him.Javier ran even though he had a gun to shot her with."You're a damn coward.Just like in Africa.That's how you stay alive!" shouted Relena as she continued her pursuit.Two men were shot from behind by Meia.The only one left was Javier.Relena was about to catch up with him, and Meia was nearby when a car sped in and nearly ran over Relena.She tumbled back and was safe.

"Get in!" shouted Javier's driver.He got in the car quickly.Relena got up to join Meia who was firing her gun at the car as it sped away.They realized it was too late to stop them, so they lowered their guns and gazed at each other.

"I heard that they weren't too shabby, but I didn't think they were that good," said the driver.

"I will kill them," said Javier with a sneer.

***

The next day, while Relena was working, Meia decided to go to the park to do some painting and drawing.She found her friend at the park, and they painted until sundown.They walked together until the corner and separated.Meia continued walking until the art supply store and saw something at the window.The painting that he talked about was actually in stock. She ran into the store and bought it for her friend.She had to give it to him, so she took of after him.A car pulled out of the corner and followed her slowly.

The man turned around to see Meia running towards him.The window in the car lowered to reveal a machine gun.A round of shots were fired.Meia turned around just in time to tumble to a shaded area and take out her gun.The car sped off after that, but Meia saw Javier's face as he lowered the gun.When she turned around, she found her friend on the ground with his art supplies scattered.There were bullets in him.Meia's eyes widened, and she rushed to his side.

He coughed up blood as Meia cradled him in her arms.She had her gun out, and he saw it.He looked at her, and Meia felt suddenly ashamed for having it."It's okay.I understand.I always thought that I would die like this…I killed people during the war with guns, and I got a medal for being so good at.This is divine justice…at least I know I was forgiven for what I've done.Otherwise I would have died alone," he whispered.Meia looked at him with sad eyes, but there were no tears in them.He died on the street with Meia holding him in her arms.

***

Later on that evening, Meia and Relena were near the large fountain in the park waiting for a phone call.Meia washed her hands in the running water to get ready.Finally, Relena's portable went off, and she answered, "Yes…thanks, Petra. Put it on my next haircut bill," and she hung up.Meia turned around to look at her. "He's at a run down place in the East of Paris," said Relena.They left for Javier's place.

***

Heero Yuy was still in London working on something.There came reports from Italy that the head of the Mafia had been taken out recently, and the assassination of two of the Mafia's upper elite members.He frowned as he looked at the files on his table.Even though, Lady Une told him to stop investigating the Perkins' case, he still had a copy of the file.Along with that, he had file on the terrorist group in the Middle East.He suspected that they were done by one group or person.It was difficult to tell because the Mafia hits were different from the others.There were just three bodies found in Sicily as well as the leader of the Mafia.Whomever did the hits was highly trained and skilled.Heero felt he had the best chance of catching the assassin or rather the assassins because he was one himself.

***

Javier was playing poker with three of his men, including his driver, at a run down building in the east of the city of Paris.He suddenly heard the sound of the lookouts scrambling followed by gunshots."Noir!" shouted one of the men at the table.Javier nodded and two of the men, except for the driver, left to go look for Relena and Meia.

Relena saw one of the men, and it was obvious that he was afraid of her.He fired his gun straight at her, but his hands were so shaky that none of the bullets touched her.He ran out of bullets and nearly tripped over another body on the carpeted floor.He saw a gun in the dead man's hand and attempted to get it, but Relena shot him before he could.Meia shot the other man without any hesitation.There were two ways to get out of the room that Javier and his driver were in because there was a bathroom joined the room with another.

Relena shot through the door, but Javier took off running out of the room when she hit his driver.She slowly opened the door to avoid any gunfire.The driver was on the floor bleeding to death.His hand reached over to his gun that was laying on the floor nearby, but he was in great pain.Relena looked in him in the eye, and he looked back at her as she shot him. 

Javier went down the stairs to get out of the building as quickly as possible.When he turned the corner to go down another flight of stairs, he met Meia on the last flight of stairs.He didn't hear her because the stairs were carpeted, but she could hear him breathing like a wild animal in terror.He saw Meia standing there waiting for him.She raised her gun at him, but didn't fire it.Javier smirk because he didn't think she was going to fire, but when he raised his gun, she fired.He fell on the carpet in a silent heap.

Relena came down the stairs and jumped over Javier's body.They stepped over one more body before they left the scene.When they got outside, Relena simply said, "Let's go home."

***

Meia was sitting in front of the window again looking outside.She didn't feel like painting because her sketch book and art supplies got destroyed during the attack.On a small table next to the window, Meia had the picture of Paris in sundown, a military medal, and the pocket watch.Relena was sitting at the billiard table doing some work, but she couldn't concentrate because of her.Meia was quiet, but there was a palpable sadness emitting from her.Relena could feel it, so she got up abruptly from the table.

"I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen to me!That's why I told you to stop!" spat Relena angrily as she stalked out of the room.Meia never turned around to see Relena when she first stood up.Relena's gait changed to a stagger when she reached the entrance of the small kitchen.She leaned against the entryway, placing her arms around her chest, and letting her hair obscure her face, she stammered: "That's why…that's why…"Her body trembled slightly as she tried to calm back down.

In their line of work, it was best not to get attached to anyone.

**_Next Episode, Episode Nine: The Black Jungle of Death_**


	9. Episode Nine: The Black Jungle of Death

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Nine: The Black Jungle of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.They belong to some rich and creative people in Japan.I wish I was them…

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.I've been swamped because of summer school this week, and there's another fic that I've been dying to finish.The last episode was to give you a view of everyday life for our team.You've probably been wondering about what the Boys have been up to, and now you'll see if they're going to be able to catch up with Noir.In the animated series, Noir has been around for centuries, and I've decided to do the same here.The secrets of Noir in my stories are probably going to be totally different from the anime.Episode 14 came out for Noir, and I've seen it.There are spoilers from both series in this fic, so beware.I also enjoy going to into the history of the world…it's one of my stronger subjects.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_London, England_

_ _

The Preventers were meeting in the offices in London.Everyone was gathered for this meeting as ordered by Lady Une only the top agents were involved.Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat around the table.Heero was the only one who didn't express the slightest bit of surprise when Zechs and Noin walked with Sally.They sat down at the large conference table that the former Gundam pilots were already sitting at.

"You're alive!" shouted Duo at the top of his lungs when he saw Zechs as if he had seen a ghost. 

"Be quiet Maxwell.It's fairly obvious that he is," said Wufei with some annoyance.

"Um…does Relena know about this?" asked Quatre awkwardly.

"I assume not," said Trowa.

"Alright, alright, Zechs is alive let's proceed with this meeting.There has been several cases this past year, even more so that the Preventers have been working on that were…let's say compromised by an outside source," said Lady Une as she took a seat at the head of the table.

"You mean what happened in St. Tropes," offered Quatre.Heero smirked slightly when he said it.

"Yes.That's not all other operatives from all over the world have reported some strange things happening in the criminal underworld.A few weeks ago, according to inside sources, the Sicilian Mafia took a hit.Three of its top members were killed by a professional assassin.One of the three was the head of the Mafia itself.The job done was clean and there is no evidence to speak of.In St. Tropes, the building was left virtually untouched except for the destruction of all the surveillance equipment.However, not all of the hits match up just right," said Lady Une.

"They are all done by the same person or rather persons," said Heero quietly.

"How do you know?" asked Duo.

"Because I do," answered Heero.

"Knowing Heero, Duo, he's probably been investigating the St. Tropes case even after I ordered him to stop," said Lady Une.

"Do we have any suspects?" asked Quatre because he was recalling the case outside Jerusalem.Everything there was clean.

"No.There's no word about who the assassin or assassins are.Either that or people are afraid to talk," said Lady Une with a sigh.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Zechs suddenly.

"We have to catch the assassins.They are very skilled in their work and manage to hit all of the people we're supposed to arrest before we have a chance to.Also, some of our cases are suspiciously like that…like the one in the Middle East, just outside of Jerusalem," said Lady Une.

"How we are supposed to stop them if we don't even have any clues?" asked Sally.

"We wait…eventually they're bound to make a mistake," said Heero.

"How many people are going to die before we can stop these assassins?" asked Noin.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking because there was no way of answering that.The assassins were highly skilled, and the only way to stop them was to wait, but that involved letting people get killed.All they could do was follow the bodies and hope that somewhere, somehow there would be clues to follow.They had no idea that the truth was closer than they thought possible.

***

_Calcutta, India_

_ _

The streets were crowded with people wearing all kinds of clothes: modern and old.Relena and Meia tried to go with the crowd and hoped to get to their hotel in one of the largest cites in world.They passed cars and people on bicycles.The atmosphere was lively and energetic.They finally arrived at their hotel which of course was one of the best in all of India, and the reservations were under the name Lena Marquise.

"The target is supposed to be in Calcutta for only one night, so we have to move quickly," said Relena.

"It's so beautiful here," said Meia as she looked around the room that they were in.The hotel used to be one of the large houses that the occupying British Forces used many decades ago when they occupied the country.The beds were big and wide with canopies to keep the insects out at night.The furniture made out of fine mahogany wood, beautiful carpets on the floors, and tapestries that hung on the walls.It was a testimony to the cultures that India represented.Their target was Iman Robertson, a woman who was head of a criminal syndicate in India.The syndicate rivaled the Yukaza, the Japanese underworld.

The contract ordered Noir to take her out and to shut down operations.Relena had made the arrangements to stop Iman Robertson, and Noir would strike later that evening.

***

_London, England_

_ _

Heero and Duo were working on the files of the different cases over a five year period to see if there was any correlation of the assassinations that had taken place.They had deduced that the hits only started a few months ago, and the locations were worldwide.The killings were done mostly with guns, and sometimes other devices.Heero noted that the assassins were very precise in their techniques, but he could tell that there were two distinct techniques.One of the techniques was refined and elegant, but at times inconsistent.The other style was direct and efficient, but it lacked something.The other assassin was like a machine doing the killings.Heero thought back to his training.Care was taken in both assassins' trainings, but there was a certain amount of love in the first assassin's training.The other assassin was trained to be a tool and nothing more.Just like Heero.'You can learn a lot about a person from the techniques they use,' thought Heero as he analyzed the evidence in front of him.

"What do you make out of all of this, Heero?" asked Duo quietly.

"I don't know," answered Heero.

"I know what it means…someone out there's giving you a run for your money, Heero.Who would have guessed that someone can outsmart ya?" said Duo with a sly grin.

Heero gave Duo a death glare, which only succeed in making the American laugh hysterically.

***

_Calcutta, India_

_ _

Relena and Meia had to go to a nightclub in Calcutta because that was when Iman Robertson could be found.The nightclub was full of people, so Relena and Meia had to come up with a plan to find Iman Robertson.The nightclub was packed with partygoers, gamblers, and dancers.Relena could see all sorts of illegal activity going on from prostitution to drug dealing.The world was at peace, but that was only the big picture.There were survivors of the war who were trying to make their way in a world that had changed a lot.Relena shook her head and tried to ignore the things around her.She had to focus because she had to fill a contract.Relena stopped caring about the big picture a long time ago.

They traveled up the circular metal staircase to go to the upper room to intercept Robertson.They took out two of the guards and traveled together instead of separating the way they normally did because there was no room to do that.Relena had to kick the door in twice before it gave way.Suddenly, daggers nearly came, but missed their heads.Relena felt one of the daggers cut her arm as it barely missed her.She winced slightly in pain as she lifted her unharmed left arm to take out the attacker.She could see Iman Robertson, an elderly lady whose face was timeless looking at them. 

"Welcome to Calcutta.I've been expecting you," said Iman Robertson in an upper class British accent.She was Indian, but raised in the United Kingdom. 

Another figure came out of the shadows, and she was holding several daggers in her right hand.She was dressed in a black cloak and wore boots on her feet.Meia and Relena kept their guns up to cover both Iman and the girl.The girl looked a little older than Meia, possibly sixteen, eighteen at the most.Relena could feel some kind of heat come over her body, but she kept herself steady.

"Noir.I never expected it to be Relena Darlian.This is interesting," said Iman.Relena and Meia gave no answer.The girl with the daggers put them away, but Noir didn't lower their guns."Come now.Ladies don't do this sort of thing, but then again time is running out for one of you," she said coldly as the girl threw a smoke bomb.Meia prepared to fire her gun, and she would have if Relena hadn't passed out on the floor.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

"Zechs, I've been thinking about the assassins, and there seems to be a pattern.No one mentioned it during the meeting, but could there be a mole at the Preventers Office?" said Noin thinking out loud.

"Hmm," said Zechs who was reading a folder and listening to her at the same time.

"What are you reading?" asked Noin.

"The file that Lady Une's contact wrote about the job in Sicily.That's what doesn't prove your theory, Noin.This job happened without the Preventers knowing about it.There was no warrant for any arrests," said Zechs as he looked at the file and the pictures that went with it.There were pictures of Dona Cora Salvano and the assassin team known as the Archangels.

"You mean there was a team of assassins better than the Archangels?" said Noin as she read over his shoulder.

"These assassins could easily rival the Gundam pilots," remarked Zechs in a whisper.

"That means that the assassins could rival you as well," commented Noin quietly as she gently rubbed his shoulder.He looked up at her.

"Do you know where Relena is?" asked Zechs suddenly.

"I don't know.She's out on business again, I suppose," answered Noin.Zechs was now frowning at the situation and the whereabouts of his younger sister.

***

_Calcutta, Indian_

_ _

Relena was shaking from delirium as Meia pressed a cold compress on her forehead with hopes of bring down the fever.There was no need to call a doctor because Meia knew what it was.She tended to Relena through the night until she was conscious enough to speak.

"What's wrong with me?" whispered Relena.

"You've been poisoned," answered Meia.Relena looked down at the bandage that was wrapped around the cut on her arm.The cut that was caused by the girl's daggers just a few hours before.Relena didn't have the strength to lift her arm to see the cut.

"Do you know what kind it is?" asked Relena.She wasn't the kind of assassin who took out people by poison.Assassins who did that usually don't stay long enough to see the effects, and Relena was taught to face her targets face to face.That was how Noir typically operated. 

"It's some sort of cobra venom extract.Except it's been modified.Cobra venom usually kills much quicker than this or it might be your endurance.Either way, Iman Robertson or that girl made it so that it also cause your fever," said Meia as she dabbed Relena's forehead to get rid of the sweat.

"It means that she wants to make this as long and painful as possible," said Relena in a shaky voice.

"What?" asked Meia in a whisper.

"My death," said Relena as she coughed slightly.She closed her eyes.Meia looked at her with expressionless eyes, and she decided to do something about this instead of letting Relena die.She went to Relena's laptop and began to do some research about the poison that was coursing through Relena's veins would most likely kill her before the day was out.Meia tried her best and found out that there was an antidote for cobra venom that was developed, but it only worked within the first five minutes of being bitten by the snake.And besides, the poison seemed to be a mixture of different kinds because it was causing different effects in Relena's body.The hotel phone rang, and Meia picked it up, "Noir."

"You have the wrong number," said Meia automatically.

"I don't think so," said the voice on the line.It was Iman Robertson.

"Iman Robertson," said Meia without any emotion in her tone.

"You have twenty-four hours…actually twenty hours to come here for the antidote for the poison that your partner had been poisoned with," said Iman Robertson in a cool voice.

"What do you want?" asked Meia in a whisper.

"Come to the Jungles just north of Calcutta.Take the train for an hour.Come to the Black Jungles alone.You have twenty hours and thirty-seven minutes," said Iman Robertson.After the line was dead.Meia hung up the phone and looked at Relena who was sleeping soundly.She had to decided on her own whether or not to go to the Jungles at all.Relena would probably tell her not to, but Meia had to think on her own for this one.She was perfectly capable of doing that.Meia put on a pair of army green pants and some black boots.She put on a tan tank top with a light white sweatshirt.Relena was stirring in her sleep.Meia didn't want to leave her alone in her condition, but if she didn't then she would die for sure.Meia took her gun and Relena's.She wiped the sweat off Relena's brow and left the hotel.

Meia got on the train and looked out the window as the bullet train sped by the scenery around her.She knew well enough that she was walking into a trap.

***

Relena was trapped somewhere in a fever induced dream. 

_She was small again walking through the corridors of the palace there was the sound of gunfire inside and outside the palace.She clutched her teddy bear as she walked down the corridor.She could hear the mingled sounds of her parents.They were shouted.Papa sounded mad, and Mama sounded afraid.She didn't like it when Papa was mad or when Mama was afraid.Maybe, she could do something.Relena followed the sounds of her parents' voices until she came to the room.She stood in the doorway with wide eyes as she watched her parents get killed in front of her.Her mother ran into the table when she saw Relena standing in the doorway, and she was telling her to run.Something fell off the table, and it was playing music.Relena's father ran to her mother when the shots were being fired at her.King Peacecraft covered his wife as the bullets came flying.He was killed at the same time the bullets went through his body , they hit Queen Katerina.Relena stood there frozen in fear.She looked at the group of men who held their guns at her.They were going to kill her…_

"Mama…mama," whispered Relena softly as she tossed and turned.

_Millardo and Relena were on a little boat leaving the capital city of the Sank Kingdom.Her brother had come to get her before they could shot her.They had a horrendous night.Six year old Millardo had to carry his two year old sister most of the way out of the palace.They were met by someone who took them on a boat that was hidden in the port of the seaside capital city.The man was carrying Relena in his arms, while holding Millardo's hand.They were at the port side of the little boat watching the city burn as they left.Millardo and Relena were no where near tears.They were in shock.They meet the Darlians later on, and the man said that the children had to be separated to stay alive.Millardo would be brought to some people in Germany, the Khushrenadas. They were one of the upper noble families of Europe who offered shelter to both the prince and the princess, but the man who got them out ordered that Relena go with the Darlians.The two year old who was barely learning how to really talked panicked and started to scream and grab on to her older brother.The man attempted to grab her away despite Mr. Darlian telling him not to.Millardo pulled himself and his sister away from the adults, holding on to his baby sister with all his might.She whimpered.Millardo was the only one who was going to be able to convince her to go with the Darlians. " Forget about me, Relena.It's better that you forget everything.You'll be happier.At least one of us will be," he said softly.Relena shook her head furiously and buried her into his torso as she tightened her grip.He tried to unhook her arms, but her grip was too tight or he didn't want to let her go.Mr. Darlian walked up to the children and placed his hand on Relena's back.She flinched slightly, and Millardo moved forward, so that Mr. Darlian could touch her.Mr. Darlian rubbed her back gently until she was relaxed enough to loosen her grip on her brother.Millado gently unhooked her arms, and Mr. Darlian got a hold of her.Relena moved forward and give her brother a kiss on the cheek, and Millardo actually smiled and returned at kiss on her cheek.Relena watched as her brother and the man boarded an unmarked car and take off into the distance."Bye, bye…Milly…" said Relena as she waved a chubby hand, and he waved back.Mrs. Darlian handed a bottle of milk to Relena who took it. She fell asleep after she had her bottle, and by the time she woke up they were in the Darlians' house in London._

"Help me…don't leave me," gasped Relena as she shook.There was about nineteen hours left.

***

Meia was now in the what was called the Black Jungle of Death.It was one of the untouched small parts of the rainforest in the world.There were insects in the air, exotic flowers, and trees that seem to touch the sky.Meia had no time to admire the scenery.She had to follow her instincts and find Iman Robertson, and at the same time stay alive.She came to a wooden bridge that was suspended by rope; it looked very old.She stopped at the bridge, and Iman Robertson emerged from the jungle and shouted from across the bridge, "Welcome to the Black Jungle.My assistant wanted you to come here because she wants to match wits with one of the Noir.Only one of you!"Meia said nothing in response because it was sick game that Iman Robertson was playing.She walked across the bridge slowly and carefully as she kept her eyes on Iman Robertson.Iman had no weapons on her that Meia could see.Before Meia got across the bridge, Iman was gone.She was now in the Jungles, and Meia didn't know her way around there.They had the advantage.Meia drew out her gun.She shot Iman in the back as she tried to run away without any difficulties.She ran as quickly as possible to find the antidote if it was on her, but Meia didn't find anything on her that was any use.The antidote had to be on her assistant.

She could hear the slight rustling of leaves, and she tried to take aim but all the trees looked the same.It was disorienting.Meia jumped for the vines hanging from the trees to get the tops of the trees, so that she could do kill the assistant sniper style.When she got to the top of the trees, she saw the other assassin up there as well.They stared at each other for a moment.The other assassin put away her daggers and took out a gun.Meia took out Relena's gun.They both grabbed on to a vine and jumped down from the trees at the same time as they fired at the same time.

***

_Relena was now somewhere else.She was six years old, and she was walking by a lake in the Northern part of France.It was actually a pond, but Relena was so small that it looked like a lake.The man who had helped her brother and her survived that last night at the Sank Kingdom visited often and always at the summer house by the pond.Relena forgot about her older brother, and the man was happy that she did because he was worried if she ever would.Pagan was nearby; he had survived the destruction of the Sank Kingdom as well, and was hired by the Darlians to watch over Relena as well.Both men reported to Millardo about his younger sister's progress.He was now ten years old and best friends with Khushrenadas' only son, Treize._

_ _

_There wasa small arched bridge that went from bank to bank of the small pond.The man smiled and greeted her often.He watched as she made rings of flowers just like she had learned in Italy.He doted on her and spent all his time in the summer house with her.He was the man who would change her more than anyone._

_ _

Relena's breathing was getting more and more sallow as she tossed and turned.The dreams were nothing more but memories of a past she wished to forget.She couldn't because of what she was now.Noir.

***

Meia touched down on the jungle floor as the other girl came down at the same time.Their guns were still smoking, and they stared at each other."You win, Noir," said the girl simply as she tossed something to Meia.Meia caught it with her left hand because Relena's gun was in her right, and she opened her hand to find a small vial with a clear liquid in it.After the girl had tossed the vial to Meia, she fell down to the ground face first.There was a growing blood stain that was expanding on the back of her white blouse around her lower back.Meia managed to shot her in the stomach.

Meia left the Jungle quietly and went across the bridge.There was still about sixteen hours left for Relena, but that didn't mean that Meia was about to procrastinate.She had to get back to Relena before it was too late.Meia took the train back and was quiet the entire time like she was before.She had no idea why she went through so much trouble for Relena.Maybe, it was because of what Relena did for her in the Middle East.Meia recalled the contract that they had made when they first met.She need to keep Relena alive, so that she could find out who she before she dies.

She finally got back to the hotel, and the poison had been in Relena's body for almost ten hours.Meia ran up the hotel stairs to get to their room.Relena was shaking, and Meia gentle forced her mouth open.She got Relena to drink and swallow some of the antidote.It didn't take much of the poison to nearly kill her, and its effects were almost immediate.Meia hoped that the antidote would work the same way.She also hoped that Iman Robertson wasn't lying.It took another hour before Relena woke up.She woke up to find Meia in front of her laptop sleeping while sitting up at the same time.Relena smiled at Meia and looked at the laptop screen.Meia had closed the contract on Iman Robertson for Relena.There was half full vial of antidote next to the laptop and their guns.Relena picked up the vial and smiled as she put it back down.She picked the blanket off Meia's bed and covered her.

There was more information on the screen.Iman Robertson was died as well as her daughter, Ana, who was also her assistant.Relena shook her head.The criminal world was an intricate world of people who considered themselves familes and real blood related families.

**_Next Episode; Episode Ten: The Spanish Sunset_**


	10. Episode Ten: The Spanish Sunset

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Ten: The Spanish Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.I should hope that you know that by now.^_^

Author's Note: Things have been getting rather serious for Relena and Meia.Meia isn't who you think she is because the story is more complicated than that.I was inspired by a violin concerto by renowned violinist, Vanessa Mae.The piece is called Leyenda.It's got violins, guitars, and great rhythm in it.I was able to find a version of Endless Waltz that was complete unlike the one in Toonami, so I'm happy.Heero knows that there are two assassins, and yes, Relena was trained by someone who loved her very much.That's for a later episode.Maybe the next episode.In this episode, I've finally brought in someone else from the series.And you know that she means trouble.Remember, Endless Waltz didn't take place, so the last upgrades of the mobile suits aren't there.You'll see.By the way, who do you want to win this?Do you people like Relena outsmarting Heero?I sure do.And she pulls a real fast one over everyone here.It's the longest chapter yet, but I think it's the most fun.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Gibraltar, Spain _

_ _

There was a masquerade ball in Gibraltar which was along the coast of the country just at the entrance of the Mediterranean Sea.The guests were dressed in old fashion clothes from decades past.The men were in high collars, jackets with tails, knee high boots, and ruffles on the cuffs of their shirts.The women were dressed in corsets, gloves that reached the elbows, and long flowing skirts.Everyone wore different kinds of masks, and it was hard to tell if all the people invited came or if there were any party crashers.A honey blonde haired woman with her upswept hair wasn't invited to the ball.She wore a white dress with long black gloves as contrast.Her mask was black with peacock feathers and multi-colored, shiny sequins.Her violet eyes were shining underneath the mask.Wrapped around her right thigh was a holster which held a small firearm.She had to wait for the target to move out of the ballroom into a more secluded spot.

Another girl was waiting outside watching the party, but she was dressed in black and looking for the guards to take them out.She shot them with a silencer on her gun.Her job was done, all she had to do was wait for her partner to finish off the boss inside.The man at the center of the room was tall he had a moustache and a beard that came down to a tip at the end of his chin.He was enjoying the party very much.Then, he spotted the woman who wore white with black gloves and a black mask.Truly a striking creature.He licked his lips with some excitement because he had never seen her before.The crowd got in the way of his view, and when it parted again, the woman in white was gone.He panicked and ran to go look for the woman in white.He asked people if they saw her, but no one did.He walked through the exposed hallway of his estate, and there he saw the lovely vision of white standing in the moonlight. She was like an apparition with the seaside night breeze blowing at her long flowing skirts.

"Senorita?I hope it's Senorita," he smiled as he walked up to her.She turned around to look at him. 

"I've been waiting for you almost the whole night," she said in a whisper that sent tingles down his spine. 

"Then, I must apologize to such a bonita Senorita," he said with a smile. 

"That's alright…I wasn't invited to the party anyway," said the women in the white dress.

"There must have been some awful mishap that didn't allow, Senorita, to come to the party," he said as he came closer to her.He placed his hand on her bare shoulder because the dress hung of her shoulders like it was supposed to."Tell me who are you?" he asked. 

"Someone who doesn't hid behind a mask," said the woman as she turned around suddenly, stripped of the mask, and shot him with her gun.She threw the mask down on the ground near his body and left the garden.Her partner was waiting for her.They had two jobs to complete in Spain.This man and then his partner.

"Are we going back to the hotel, Lena?" asked Meia when Relena came back to the little black convertible.Relena nodded.

"We have to seal that part of the contract.We'll deal with Murrieta later," said Relena as she took off the holster on her thigh and threw it in the backseat of the little car.

***

_London, England_

_ _

"There's news, a wealthy businessman was killed last night during a masquerade ball was killed along with his entire security force," said Wufei as he read the report out loud.

"What's the name of the businessman?" asked Quatre.

"According to this, his name was Miguel De La Cruz," said Wufei.

"Miguel De La Cruz?I knew him…I met him when he came to L4.He was a real gentleman," said Quatre quietly.

"A gentleman with skeletons in his closet," said Trowa as he showed Quatre a report.Apparently, De La Cruz was selling weapons to terrorists groups," read Trowa from folder.He handed it to Quatre to read after he was done.

"I don't believe…I guess you never know people," said Quatre.

"Do you think it's the assassins we're going after?" asked Duo.

"Looks like it, but we can never be sure," said Heero as he read the police report from the Spain.He could read different languages as part of his training with Dr. J.He read the report.There were a dozen bodies including De La Cruz's.According to the report it was suspected that De La Cruz was working with a partner known as Jose Murrieta.They were both upper class gentleman who were born into Spanish nobility."The assassins are going to take out his partner next.We have to get there first," he added quietly.The rest of the former Gundam pilots nodded.

***

_Gibraltar, Spain_

_ _

Relena walked down the streets of the ancient market place of Gibraltar.Meia walked with her as they admired the shops.Someone a little far from them spotted Relena.She came up to her with a smile on her face, and when Relena turned around she was surprised to see Dorothy Catalonia."Hello Miss Relena, how are you?I didn't expect to see you in Spain," she said with a smile still on her face.

"Hello Dorothy.Oh, this is my assistant Meia Krane.We're on business," said Relena with a calm smile on her face.

"You must be very busy, Miss Relena.Why don't you join me for some coffee?That's what the Spanish have during the afternoons," said Dorothy.

"Sure, why not?Do you want to, Meia?" asked Relena, and Meia nodded.They sat down at an outdoor café and were served café con leche.There were pastries that were semi-sweet that went great with the coffee.Meia quietly ate the pastries and drank the coffee as Relena and Dorothy talked.Meia thought that the pastries and coffee tasted delicious, so she was happy.

"What business are you here for, Miss Relena?" asked Dorothy.

"Oh, nothing major.I should be finishing by the end of the week and returning to Paris," said Relena avoiding the question all together.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Miss Relena.It's getting so hard to track you down these days.What kind of business are you in?" asked Dorothy as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm a business analyst.I work strictly freelance and for private and small businesses.Nothing big like Winner Industries," answered Relena without hesitation.

"Oh my…it sounds like a very boring job, Miss Relena.Wasn't it more exciting as a diplomat?" asked Dorothy with a raised eyebrow (AN: God…I hate those eyebrows.) 

"It's a living, Dorothy.It's not as stressful as being a diplomat.And I always win all my negotiations," replied Relena with a slight smile.

"You are successful in all your endeavors, Miss Relena," said Dorothy in a pleased tone.Relena could barely stand her, but she had to put up with her.She never trusted Dorothy.Not six years ago, and not now.They were civil to each other for the most part.Dorothy was educated in Cambridge University as a political science major.She wasn't planning to become a politician, but rather a professor in the subject.She believe that education was key, if anymore wars were to be avoided.

"Thank you, Dorothy.I'll see you later.My assistant and I have some negotiations tonight, and we have a time table to fill," said Relena.Meia finished off her last pastry and one last gulp of the café con leche.They left Dorothy after that.'Miss Relena…you're hiding something,' thought Dorothy as a smile curved up her lips.

***

Meanwhile, Heero and Wufei met with the businessman known as Jose Murrieta.He was clean shaven, in his mid-thirties, and his hair was black as well as his eyes.He looked every bit like the gentleman he was supposed to be.Heero and Wufei sat at his office, while Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were talking to the police trying to get more detail about the death of De La Cruz.

"I was devastated when I heard the news of Miguel.I never thought that something like that would ever happen.I kept telling him to get some more security and to install a system, but he refused.He said that would have turned his home into a prison.Better a prisoner than dead, I always say," said Jose Murrieta.

"Senor Murrieta, we know about your illegal activities, but we don't have any evidence against you," said Heero quietly.

"What illegal activities?" asked Murrieta with an innocent look on his face.

"The drugs and guns," said Wufei.

"What are you talking about gentlemen?" asked Murrieta again with the innocent look still on his face.

"It doesn't matter, and it wouldn't take us very long to find evidence against you.We just came to warn you," said Heero.

"About what?" asked Murrieta as he maintained his composure.

"The assassins who killed your partner are coming for you next," answered Wufei as he narrowed his eyes.Murrieta didn't look the slightest bit shaken by the information that two Gundam pilots revealed.

"Thank you very much for that piece of information.Good day to you, gentlemen," said Murrieta.Heero and Wufei left the office.They got into the car with Heero at the driver's seat.

"We'll have to wait," said Wufei.

"The assassins are coming.We'll catch them," said Heero.

***

Quatre, Duo, and Trowa decided to go to lunch because they've been working for the past five hours straight without any breaks.They were gathered at a restaurant, and Heero and Wufei were supposed to meet them back at the hotel.

"What will we have?" asked Duo as he looked at the menu, but he couldn't read it because it was just in Spanish.

"Um…the paella sounds good," said Quatre because he could read the menu.

"What's that?" asked Duo suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" asked Trowa with a slight smile on his face.He knew that Duo would eat anything.

"I guess it doesn't matter.Why can't we go somewhere where I can read the menu?" asked Duo.

"Because it's fun to watch you look at menu funny," answered Quatre with a laugh.

"You guys are having fun at my troubles…I thought you were my friends," said Duo with a slight pout.

"I didn't expect to see you here.I've been running into people I haven't seen in a while all day long," said a female voice behind them.The three of them turned their heads.

"Miss Dorothy?" asked Quatre with surprise.

"Hello Quatre.Duo.Trowa," said Dorothy with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here in Spain?" asked Quatre.

"I'm on vacation," answered Dorothy nonchalantly. 

"What did you mean about running into other people all day long?" asked Trowa.

"I just saw Miss Relena and her assistant.What was her name?Oh, um…Meia something," said Dorothy as she gestured with her hand.She looked at the three of them wondering when they would offer her a seat.She shook her head and took an empty chair between Quatre and Trowa, and she was across from Duo.

"Who said that you could join us?" asked Duo with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can," said Dorothy.

"Please stop it.We're in public place," pleaded Quatre.Trowa maintained his silence because it was best that he not say anything that would get him involved."Wait?Relena is here?" asked Quatre.Duo and Trowa finally looked surprised.

"My, that was a delayed reaction.You guys are getting soft and slow," said Dorothy with a smirk.

"Where did you see her?" demanded Duo.

"I'm not telling you because you were rude to me," said Dorothy as she order something from the menu since the waiter had arrive.Everyone else sighed and decided to order as well.Once everyone was settled down with drinks and waiting just for the food to come, the conversation started up again."I saw Relena walking along the marketplace looking at all the shops.I guess she wasn't working during that time.She looked rather well," said Dorothy.

"I didn't know that she was in Spain, but we've been working, so we haven't been keeping up with her," said Quatre thoughtfully.

"Well, it's hard to keep up with her, Quatre," said Duo as a matter of fact.

"Did she say that why she's here?" asked Trowa. 

"She says that she's here on business.But, I really don't know about that.It looked like she decided to play hooky from work and have fun in Spain," said Dorothy rather playfully.

"Well, if she's doing that, then she's earned it.She rarely takes a vacation because she works so hard," Quatre said defending Relena.

"Tell me now, do any of you really know what the work of a 'business analyst' entails?" asked Dorothy as she gestured with her fingers making quotes at the words "business analyst."Quatre looked at Trowa and Duo, and both of them shook their heads.The term was rather ambiguous.

***

Relena and Meia were back at the hotel, and Relena was browsing reports on the net to look up information on the offices of Murrieta because she thought that was the best place to hit him.Her eyes widened when she found a report in the Preventers' office computer.Not one, not two, not three, not even four, but all five of the former Gundam Pilots were in Gibraltar.She shook her head because they were investigating last night's hit on De La Cruz.There was no doubt that they were going to have some kind of trap set for the hit on Murrieta.Meia was looking at the sea from the window with her chin resting in her hands and the window opened.

"The Preventers are in Spain.All five of the former Gundam pilots are here," said Relena without looking up from the computer screen.

"What's a 'Gundam'?I've been wondering what that is," said Meia turning from the window.

"There were actually five of them.The generic term is 'mobile suits.'Gundams are a special kind of mobile suits.They were used in battle during the wars like knights from the middle ages going into battles.The Gundams piloted by five pilots from the Lagrange colonies or L colonies were considered five of the six strongest mobile suits during the entire war that started in A.C. 195.The sixth suit was the Tallgesse which was my brother's suit before he upgraded to the Eypon, which was created by a friend of his.Treize Khushrenada was the one who gave him the Eypon.There are specs for all those mobile suits some where.I'll give them to you to read some time.The problem is that not just anyone can pilot those suits…um…they're very special people.The five former Gundam pilots are cunning and intelligent.They are a force to be reckoned with," finished off Relena.It was going to take some very special planning to get rid of them for the time being.She couldn't explain the detail for the five Gundam suits, and she could tell that Meia couldn't care less about it.Relena suspected that Meia didn't even remember what the war was like.

Relena had come up with a plan, but they only had an hour to carry it out from start to finish, including taking out Murrieta.They had to trap the Gundam pilots somewhere and shrewd planning it looked like it was going to work.Relena had the advantage because she knew how the Gundam pilots worked better than they knew her. She knew how Heero worked best out of the five.'Know thy enemy, know thy self,' thought Relena.She had to be careful not to underestimate them, but she had the advantage because they underestimated her.She wasn't about to make the same mistake.

***

Heero was planning from a central location, a hotel across the street from the main offices of Murrieta.They were going to break into the security room of the building and wait of assassins to come there because the assassins always took out the security files and system, so Heero knew that they were going to be there.He turned around expecting one of the other pilots behind him, but it was three people instead: Zechs, Noin, and Sally.

"What are you doing here?" asked Heero gruffly.

"I heard that my sister was in Spain, so I decided to come by," said Zechs.

"Also, we heard that you guys were closing in on the assassin.We thought that you guys could use some back up," said Sally.

"We don't need your help, Onna," said Wufei who was standing at the door with the rest of the Gundam pilots.

"Oh, but you do.At least Lady Une thinks so," said Noin handing the orders to Duo because he was right next to her.He read them, and Wufei snatched the paper from him.He read them, scowled, and passed the paper to the others.

"Well, looks like were working together," said Quatre in a happy tone.

***

Relena and Meia waited for a little bit until they knew that the Gundam pilots were inside, but she had no idea that there were three other Preventer agents with them.It made no difference because Relena's plan would also trap them inside.She knew that Heero probably researched the techniques that Noir used, so she correctly predicted they would be at a location that Noir would definitely go to.What Heero didn't know was that Relena preferred not to tamper with security systems from the outside, so that's why she destroyed the systems from the inside rather than from outside.However, Murrieta was a real tech suave sort of man, so his system was all out, but Relena learned how to heck into the system.She broke into it from the outside.Meia watched her as she used her portable to hack into the system and disable the cameras.She also planned something else.

_At the same time…_

_ _

Heero was looking at the computers in the security room with seven other people.The screens went black suddenly. 

"What the Hell just happened?" asked Duo.Quatre and Heero typed furiously at the computer security system.Murrieta didn't know that they were even in the building.They had knocked out the people in the control room and the security in the parking lot.

"There's no signal.The system's been cut off!" said Quatre loudly.

"I can't reestablish the connection," said Heero.Zechs and Wufei headed for the doors on either side to see if they could get outside.The doors were locked from the inside.The doors were made out of titanium and couldn't be broken down.The ventilation that led to the room was small.After trying the knobs a few times, Wufei shouted, "DAMMIT THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!"

"We're trapped.Someone's trapped us from the outside," summarized Zechs.They all looked at each other.The assassins outsmarted them again.

***

It was sunset when Meia and Relena took separate ways into the building after they sealed off the security room, and they took care to avoid that location all together.Relena took the stair entrance from the parking and smiled when she noticed that the guards were knocked out.'Thanks guys.You saved me some trouble,' she thought as she raced up to Murrieta's office.Meia took the front entrance taking out two men as went inside.She killed another two men while making it up the stairs.A man came from behind her, but she turned and shot him before he even had a chance.Relena took out all the men that were in her way, and she left a trail of bodies that lead to Murrieta's location.

Relena was making excellent time getting to Murrieta.She had a timer on her watch just like Meia.Murrieta was waiting for her at the top of the fifteen story high building.He was dressed in old fashion clothes just like the clothes at the masquerade.He was wearing a vest with long sleeves, brown slacks, and knee high boots."Well, I didn't expect this.A beautiful woman with a gun.No wonder Miguel fell so fast.A beautiful face and figure makes him weak in the knees.Actually, he's always been weak around beautiful people, but I didn't expect you Senorita Darlian.I didn't expect you to be Noir," he said with a smile playing on his lips.She held up her gun without saying anything.

"Come now, Ms. Darlian.I wanted to meet you myself.Let us duel," said Murrieta as he gestured at the swords on the table, which were thin, sharp fencing swords.Relena lowered her gun and judged him by looking at him.She was an excellent fencer because it was the first set of lessons the person who taught her how to be Noir did.The technique was purely from the Sank Kingdom, an ancient technique before the ideals changed for the country.Glancing at her watch, she gave an answer, "Sure why not?I've got half an hour to spare," with a shrug.She placed her gun on the table and looked at the sword.She picked the one on the right and handed the other sword to Murrieta.They stood apart ready to duel to the death.

***

Heero and Quatre tried to no avail to get the system up and running.Apparently, someone scrambled the system.Wufei was pacing around with Duo back and forth.Trowa calmly took a seat on the floor next to Sally who was next to Noin.Zechs was standing behind Heero and Quatre watching them as they struggled with the system.

"Why don't we just shot the door?" asked Duo snapping his fingers.

"That's not a good idea.Those doors are made out of solid titanium.The bullets could ricochet back at us," said Trowa quietly.

"Oh, DAMMIT!I can't stand this waiting anymore!" shouted Duo.

"Maxwell, stop that!You're making things worse!" shouted Wufei.

"Both of you calm down.Sit down and take a nap, Duo," suggested Sally because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to convince Wufei to take one.Duo shrugged his shoulder because she was right.Fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere, so Duo sat down to take a nap despite the impossibility of finding a comfortable position.Heero was gritting his teeth because he couldn't figure out how the assassins managed to out do him.

***

Relena waited for Murrieta to strike first which she easily counter.They started going fast and faster after that.They both were equal opponents, and Murrieta was pleasantly surprised to see that she could fence very well.

He attacked, she countered him.

She attacked, he countered her.

They went back and forth.Relena flipped up behind him.He whirled to counter her strike.They parried back and forth again.The sound of their footsteps sounded like the steps in a flamenco dance.The sounds of their footsteps created a rhythm.Relena countered a strike from him.She was letting him take as many hits as he wanted without letting him injury her.She was studying his technique. 

"I read somewhere that you were the best fencer in Europe," said Relena as she parried.

"I think that's a slight exaggeration.Maybe, in Spain," he said as he blocked her.

"Impressive," said Relena when he jumped back from her in a back flip.

"You learned your technique from someone who knows the Sank Kingdom's technique.I must admit I've never seen it before," he said as he attacked forward again.Relena met him hit for hit.She finally grabbed his arm and pulled him closely at the same time she plowed her sword into his chest in between two of his ribs.The wound was fatal.

"You truly are the best…Noir," he fell back.Relena picked up her gun and left.She meet Meia at the front, and they left the building.The only regret that Relena had was that she didn't take the time to enjoy the sunset earlier over the sky before they went inside the building.

***

It was just after dawn when the titanium door finally opened on their own without any work from them.Zechs helped Noin up from the floor, and she stretched out her arms.Sally got up with Trowa's help.Wufei let out a sigh of relief.Heero and Quatre looked at each other.

"The doors must have been time released," said Heero in a monotone. 

"I don't like this Heero.It's like the people were up against know who we are, and more importantly, how we think," said Quatre in a soft voice.

"I don't care at this point!All I care about is going back to the hotel.Calling Hilde, getting some to eat, taking a shower, and getting some sleep," said Duo as he stood between Heero and Quatre with his arms wrapped around his shoulder.They stepped aside, and Duo let his arms fall his sides.They all went outside, but there were bodies everywhere.They sighed because they were too tired to say anything about what they found, and they weren't surprised.They got to work to investiage the crime scene.Heero and Wufei found Murrieta's body, and with a sigh, Wufei said, "To think we actually warned him."He just couldn't believe the stupidity that the man had.It was fairly obvious that there was a duel with swords.Again this scene didn't match the other crime scenes exactly.

The next day, Heero filed his report.He just couldn't believe it.He failed his mission.Who was he up against, and how did they know him so well?

**_Next Episode, Episode Ten: Gardenias for Relena…_**


	11. Episode Eleven: Gardenias for Relena

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode 11: Gardenias for Relena

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.How many times have I said that?

Author's Note: The last part was fun, but we go back to something more serious.This reveals Relena's past as Noir, and how she became Noir.I want to show how Relena became strong.Heero is probably good and ticked at this point.^_^Actually, Heero is probably having problems suspecting Relena of doing anything wrong…especially that whole thing about her being a contract killer.Meia is slowly coming out of her shell.That girl's got some layers on her.I've also found the name of Relena and Millardo's mother, Katernia from the website dedicated to the women of Gundam Wing.I'll provide the address later.I came up with a name for their father, Augustus Peacecraft.Even the most informative websites don't have his name, just King Peacecraft.So, if anyone know please tell me.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_London, England_

_ _

Heero was done turning in his report to Lady Une about the mission in Gibraltar, Spain.She appeared to be rather amused by what had happened to the top Preventer agents.There was another thing that was bothering Heero.He knew that Relena was in Spain because Quatre said that Dorothy had seen her.However, he had to handle the whole Murrieta case, so he didn't have time to check up on her.There were several things about Relena that bothered him.He had chosen earlier not to pry, but he decided do it anyway.

Heero was on his laptop to check which hotels within a five-mile radius in Gibraltar did Relena stay in.He found no reservations on any of hotels' registers for Relena Darlian.He tried for Relena Peacecraft, but found nothing again.Of course, Heero wasn't the type to just give up, and his curiosity was peaked, so he decided to dig further.He recalled Relena saying that she was in the French Rivera during the week that he was in St. Tropes working on the Perkins case.It took a few hours, but still nothing.There were no hotel reservations for Relena Peacecraft or Darlian.He folded his hands over each other as he looked at the computer screen.Then he decided to check something else, he checked to see if Relena had used her passport or if there were any plane tickets under her name.Nothing.No information about Relena could be found in the net, and in all the computers Heero had hacked into.The only information he could find was the old stuff, when she was still the vice minister.

'Nothing.No names of clients.No registration for a business license.Nothing.What is Relena doing?' thought Heero.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Today was another sunny day in the beautiful city of Paris.Relena was happily walking down the street doing some window-shopping.Meia was back at the flat reading a book that she had found laying around; it was _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo.Relena loved to walk around the city, especially when a job was over.She found out that the Preventers didn't leak anything to the press about Gibraltar.She smiled at the thought of what had happened.However, Relena took care not to be over confident.'If I know Heero, he'll want to find whomever the assassin is now.I may have made things worse,' thought Relena.She was so deep in thought that she couldn't hear a tall, blonde haired man call her name.

"Relena!Relena!LENA!" called the man.He was a handsome man with violet eyes and short wavy blonde hair.He was only in his mid thirties.He smiled at her when she finally turned around.

"Uh?Uncle Gustave?" said Relena with a smile on her face.

"How's my niece?" he asked her.He gave her a hug, and Relena hugged him back with all her might.He looked at her as he gently pulled a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm fine, Uncle Gustave," answered Relena.

"Come to let's get something to eat while we catch up.I haven't eaten all day.I just arrived last week in Paris, but you weren't in town," said Gustave.

"I was in Spain," said Relena as they crossed the street to a sidewalk café.

"Ah.I heard about it," said Gustave.The waiter showed them to their seats, and her uncle pulled a chair out for her.They began to take about business because they were in the same line of work.

***

_London, England_

_ _

__"Hilde is still laughing about Spain," complained Duo.

"I would like to think that one day we'll all look back at this and laugh," said Quatre.

"That is highly unlikely, Winner," said Wufei with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think we were even close to catching the assassin," said Trowa.

"That's because the assassin knows all our moves before we make them," said Quatre quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked a female voice from behind them.

"Oh, hi Sally," said Quatre.

"Hi everyone.Are you talking about that trap in Spain?" asked Sally in her typical frank manner.

"Yes," answered Duo.

"I've been thinking that there's a leak somewhere in the system," mused Sally out loud.

"No.Zechs and I have ruled that theory out," said Noin as she came in.

"I think it's worse than that.It's someone who knows us," said Quatre with a sigh.Everyone looked at him because of the statement he had made.Was it possible that the assassins knew the Preventers?

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena and her uncle were enjoying a stroll through park after they had lunch.She was so happy to be with him because she missed him very much.She had not seen him in three years, and they didn't communicate with each other.It was not a very wise to have attachments to anyone, especially in their line of work.They sat down at a park bench near the pond in the park.

"It looks like the pond we used to go too when you were little," said Gustave with a content smile.

"Uh-huh,I was just thinking that, Uncle Gustave," said Relena.

"We should go back for a visit some day," said Gustave softly.

"Are you here for work, Uncle?" asked Relena out of curiosity.

"Yes, how's work for you?" asked Gustave.

"Fine.Nothing much has changed," answered Relena.

"Do you still work alone?" asked Gustave.Relena thought about her answer for a less than a second, but for some strange reason she decided to lie to him.

"Yes," answered Relena.

"I see," murmured Gustave.'She's gotten better at lying,' he noted."You look more and more like her everyday, Lena," he said.

"Oh," said Relena as she looked down at her small delicate hands."Millardo looked like Father," she added in softly.

Gustave placed his arm around her in a comforting embrace."We are all that is left of our family, my dear, sweet Lena," he said as he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.Relena smiled again as she looked at the pond. 

"We should go and visit the pond.I wonder if anything has changed there," said Relena.

***

Relena returned back to the flat at around four in the afternoon.She could hear the shower running, so she placed her keys on the small table next to the door and hung up her coat.She went to the billiard table and turned on the computer.Soon, the shower was turned off, and Meia emerged from the bathroom.She was wearing a white tank top and blue gym shorts, but her hair was still wet from the shower, so she was drying it off with a towel.

"Are there any jobs today?" asked Meia as she took a seat at the window seat next to a houseplant.

"No.Not today, but I have wonderful news.I ran into my uncle in the street, Gustave Reinheart.My mother's younger brother," said Relena as she beamed with a smile.

"Oh," said Meia.

"He's the one who got my brother and me out of the palace the night that the Sank Kingdom fell.He was only sixteen at the time.When I got older, he trained me.He was a very strict teacher, but I truly appreciate what he did for me.He taught me how to be strong and in charge of my own destiny.I'll introduce you to him.Hmm…maybe, tomorrow," said Relena excitedly.

"There were hits done in Paris while we were gone in Spain, Lena," said Meia as she finished off drying her short, red hair.

"I know.That was probably Uncle Gustave.He's been in Paris for a week now, since we were in Spain," said Relena.

"Is he a nice person?" asked Meia.

"Of course, he's my uncle.He's wonderful.I know my mother through him.My eyes are the same color as his, and it feels like having a father.Almost, of course, he's too young to be my father.Well, maybe not.I'll go and take a shower," said Relena as she stood up from the table to go take a shower.Something about the question he had asked her bothered her.

Relena stripped off her clothes and got into the shower.The water came down her head as she faced the showerhead.Relena was thinking about it,' What did Uncle Gustave mean by asking me if I was still working alone?Why did I lie to him?I should have just told him that I had a partner,' thought Relena.

Meia was looking out the window, and there came a knock at the door.She got up to answer it; a deliveryman gave her a bouquet of white delicate blossoms, nodded to her, and left. Meia shut the door, and she noticed that there was a card addressed in hand writing to Relena.Actually, it said "To Lena."By this time, Relena was out of the shower and wearing a light blue, terry cloth bathrobe."Who was at the door?" asked Relena.

"These came for you," said Meia as she handed the flowers to Relena.

"It's from my Uncle Gustave.I could recognize that handwriting from anywhere," said Relena as she smelled the flowers.

"What kind are they?" asked Meia.

"They are called gardenias.My uncle grows them himself because they were my mother's favorite flowers.He said that in the palace, my mother begged for him to plant flowers there when she first married my father because she was homesick.These smell heavenly," said Relena as she smiled when she smelled the flowers.

"There's a card," stated Meia.Relena put the card on the table and went to go get a vase for the gardenias.She came back and put the vase in the center of the billiard table.She finally got a chance to read the card.He had invited her to his townhouse in Paris, so that she could look at his greenhouse.Relena called him to accept his invitation, but he was out, so she left a message.

***

Gustave Reinheart watched as the two men scrambled away from him, and he wasn't about to let them get away.He jumped onto a rooftop and ran until he intercepted them.When he jumped down, the two men were surprised.He simply shot them without saying a word.His two loyal henchmen caught up with him.

"We must go now to the next one on the list," said Gustave without looking at the bodies, they left for the next hit.The people on the list were members of the French underworld.Gustave was ordered to take them out by someone.He honored all his contracts.He was one of the best assassins in the world, and he trained his older sister's daughter how to be one as well.Gustave was born in Corsica with the rest of his family.His sister, Katernia, was arranged to marry Augustus Peacecraft twenty-seven years ago.Katernia adored her younger brother, so she invited him to stay with her in the Sank Kingdom.The young man at the age of ten didn't know what to make of her husband, the King of the Sank Kingdom.Gustave thought that he was too stubborn and foolish.He was validated about Augustus Peacecraft when the kingdom was destroyed.Gustave Reinheart had some secrets that his sister never knew about, and if she did she never said them out loud.The marriage between Augustus Peacecraft and Katernia Reinheart was arranged by a group that was came from all corners of Europe, and sought to establish themselves in the last part of Europe where peace could flourish.This group was known as the Society of Night, and Gustave Reinheart had been a member of this group since the day he was born.Only certain individuals were selected to be in this group.Relena was even more special than he was.He was ordered to train her by the Society.

The Society of Night suffered many losses during the war.Many of its older members were dying off, and electing new members was very difficult.The Society survived the fall of the Rome Empire, but the latest wars were devastating for the Society.For the true mission of the Society was to maintain the peace of Earth.

***

Relena came to the house that belonged to her uncle.Two men lead her to a greenhouse that was the center of the entire house.He was standing among some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever since as she remembered what he told her about growing flowers.

"Hello Uncle Gustave," said Relena with a smile.

"Hello, my darling Lena," said Gustave as he planted a kiss on her cheek.He always thought of his wonderful, beautiful sister whenever he saw his niece.Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet like her mother's and his.He was as tall as his nephew, Millardo.Relena thought that he looked like her brother.They sure acted alike, well Millardo was never as openly affectionate as Uncle Gustave.The two men were affected by the war differently.Millardo became colder and harsher because of the losses he had in the war.Uncle Gustave became warmer and more loving because he had learned to appreciate what he had left when the war was over.

"So, this is your garden.It's beautiful," said Relena with delight as she delicately touched the soft petals on a daisy.

"That's not the only reason why you were called here, Lena," said Gustave as his eyes changed to reflect the seriousness in his voice.

"What?" asked Relena. 

"She is the next target," said Gustave as he took out photograph and threw it on the table.It was a picture of Meia Krane.

"Meia?" whispered Relena as she looked at her uncle.His eyes had narrowed, and they were cold and emotionless just like when he was training her.

"You do know her, don't you?She's your partner," said Gustave.Relena nodded slowly and swallowed.

"But, why?" asked Relena.

"Does it matter?It was ordered," said Gustave.

"I can't do that…she trusts me," stammered Relena. 

"Do what you are ordered to do, Lena.That was the first rule I taught you.We always do things we have to do.There is no choice in this.Don't be foolish like your father," said Gustave. When he mentioned her father his tone became bitter.

"My father wasn't a fool," whispered Relena in shock because Gustave had never said anything bad about Augustus Peacecraft until now.

"Both of your fathers were fools, Lena.God, I should have known better than trusting Darlian to raise you with such foolish ideals.You know what the mission of Noir is.Recite it to me now," he ordered her.

"Noir.The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time. The two Virgo reign over death.May the Black hands over the green field…Please protect the newly born peace," whispered Relena as she pulled away from him.

"You know your oath Lena, but the time has expired when Noir needed a partner.The girl must be eliminated as ordered.Noir is the dark hand of peace. We protect the peace by doing the things that most men and women could never imagine.We sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of everyone else.The world doesn't want to acknowledge our existence.Augustus was a fool that caused his own death.I was the one who let the soldiers into the palace that night because I was ordered to," spat Gustave.Relena's eyes widened in horror as she pulled further away from him.

"You…you were the one who showed the soldiers how to get to the private chambers of the palace?I was there…I saw everything," stammered Relena in a bare whisper.Her throat contracted. 

"I did my duty.As Noir, you must do yours.I taught you better than that," said Gustave coldly.

"My father…my mother.Your own sister.You killed her," whispered Relena.

"I LOVED MY SISTER!I didn't come to the room when they were killed.If I had I would have stopped them from killing my sister.I didn't kill her.They did," he finished in a harsh whisper.

"What have you done to your own family?My brother?Me?" asked Relena desperately.

"Your father destroyed the Sank Kingdom.Standing by his beliefs is what got his wife and son killed.The damage he did to your brother caused Millardo to continue that war.Millardo was trying to live up to his damn ideals!He ruined him even after he was dead," said Gustave angrily.Relena was now gasping as she held back her tears.She wasn't about to cry in front of him.There was a burning pain in her chest as the anger rose up from her gut.

"Me?What the Hell did you do to me?What have I become?You've molded me after your own image!You made me into you!Why?!" fired back Relena in anger.She shut her eyes tightly as she clutched her hands over her ears, refusing to listen to him.

"I gave you back what belongs to you.What is rightfully yours.Your destiny.You were destined to be Noir.I taught you how to survive in this world and treated you like you were my own daughter.I gave you life.Your brother was destined to be the King of the Sank Kingdom.That was what was supposed to happen, but your brother tried and failed to live up to Augustus' image.You were born to be Noir.Just like I was born to be part of the Society.Augustus wanted to deny you what you were supposed to be.I corrected that," said Gustave because he couldn't stand the hateful look that Relena was giving him.He was still human after all.His hands came up to her hands and pulled them back down to her sides.

"You're just trying to justify your sins.You dragged me down to Hell with you," whispered Relena as she narrowed her violet eyes, wretched her arms free, and folded her arms over her chest.

"I am the one who will go to Hell.Not you.You are Noir.You are first my niece, then you are Noir.You are all I have left in this world, my dear Lena.Just bring your partner here.When this is all over, we'll go to the pond just like when you were little," he said gently as he embraced her.Relena recalled the last time one of her kinsmen had hugged her like that.It was her brother on broad the Libra when he was the leader of White Fang.He had hugged her and told her his ideals.Just like what her Uncle Gustave was doing.She let him embrace her as another feeling came over her.

Betrayal.

***

_ _

__Zechs and Noin were investigating a case because they were the Preventers assigned to the offices in Paris.They were looking at a body in the middle of the alley.It was clean kill with two bullets in the chest.There was no other piece of evidence other than the body.

"What do you make of this, Zechs?" asked Noin.

"This is one of the men from the French underworld.He's not the first one to die this week.There's been a string of murders according to other reports.This was done by a professional.I'll have to use my contacts to find out," said Zechs.

"These days there are just so many professional assassins out there.We were in Spain chasing after one, and here we are back in Paris chasing another one," said Noin.

"More people are killed by professional assassins during peace time than during a war, Noin.Or maybe, it's more noticeable because there's nothing else to focus on," said Zechs quietly.

"I wonder what goes through their heads when they kill someone.I would like to think that they are like soldiers, but they aren't.Heero Yuy probably has the best chance out of all of us trying to figure out what they think.I still don't know how he thinks," said Noin.

"I do, but these people are different from him.Heero was working for the colonies.These people are working for money," said Zechs.

***

_London, England_

_ _

Heero couldn't believe it.He couldn't find any information on Relena's occupation.She might as well not exist at all, and as far as the world was concerned she was just living in Paris.What was she up to?Heero thought back to when all of this had started.Relena began to distance herself away from the others long before she had quit being the vice minister.Heero tried to remember when it started, but he couldn't come up with when it started.How long did he not notice that she was doing something wrong?

Surveillance had long since been pulled off her, so that she could have the added privacy that she wanted.Heero knew for certain that Relena was up to something, but what was she doing that required so much secrecy?He had to find out what she was doing out of sheer human curiosity even Heero was capable of that.He wondered what she was doing.The way that she was hiding her secrets was even more enticing as if she was inviting him to play.

Heero just wanted to know what game Relena was playing, even if he didn't know the rules.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena was quiet ever since she returned from her visit with her uncle noticed Meia.She looked like she was angry about something.Not that Relena ever openly displayed her anger in front of Meia, but she could feel the undercurrent of anger from her.She looked at her worriedly.The time was now twenty minutes to seven in the evening.They had a quiet dinner, and Relena stood up and cleaned up without speaking.Meia did the dishes when Relena left to do something.She saw the way Relena was eyeing the gardenias.There was a mixture of sadness and contempt when she looked at the delicate, white blossoms.Relena came back dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with her black coat over it.She was loading her gun with bullets and preparing to go out for some unknown reason.

"Where are you going, Lena?" asked Meia quietly.

"Out.I'll return soon," answered Relena as she pinned her shoulder length blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Can I come with you?" asked Meia.

"If you want to," replied Relena as she stopped at the door and turned around to face Meia."It's your choice."Meia nodded and put on her black hooded sweatshirt over her white button up blouse and zipped up the sweatshirt.In her right pocket, she had her gun.They finally ventured outside, despite wearing jean shorts, Meia didn't feel cold.Relena wore a pair of calf length boots with heels that quietly tapped as they walked along, while Meia's footsteps were inaudible because of her black ballet slipper like slip on shoes.They walked for the next eighteen minutes until they reached a townhouse that looked like it was built during the 1880's A.D.Relena stopped to look at the house.She knocked on the door, and a man promptly answered it.

"Mademoiselle Lena, please come inside, Monsieur Gustave is waiting for you in the greenhouse," said the man as he shifted his eyes past her to look at Meia.

"I know my way," said Relena as she went to the archway that led to the indoor greenhouse that was center of the house.She walked passed another man who looked at her, then at Meia.

***

Gustave was busying pruning his rose bushes.He liked roses, but he preferred the gardenias that his sister had cherished.The only gardenia plant in the greenhouse came from the backyard where he had planted it out of many in the Sank Kingdom for her.He was young when she was married to Augustus, and Gustave felt bad because he couldn't give her a real gift for her wedding.That was why he was so happy to hear that she wanted gardenias planted in the royal garden.Gustave took the smallest sapling from the garden, so that it would survive.Gardenias were delicate flowers that required care, so he didn't think that the gardenias left behind survived without him.

He thought back to the days at the pond.His little niece was flourishing and happy.Gustave didn't like the way Relena looked at him today.She was so small and delicate just like when she was little, but her anger towards him was real.Gustave loved her very much, and he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him.The way she looked at him coldly wasn't like his sister, but rather like Augustus Peacecraft, especially when he was defending his beliefs.Gustave had hoped to purge such foolishness, but he was mistaken."_Uncle Gustave…" _he heard the voice of his niece when she was little.Gustave looked up to see a younger version of his Lena standing in the doorway of the greenhouse.

"Uncle Gustave," Relena called again.He finally saw her as she was.A grown woman with a gun in her hand pointed directly at him."I can't come to the pond with you anymore," she whispered quietly. 

***

Meia stood in the entryway of the house.One of the men took out a coin and threw it on the floor causing it to roll slightly, while she was distracted by this, he took out his gun.Meia shot him right away without hesitation.The man who stood in the archway that Relena had gone through took out his gun too late because Meia was able to shot him already.She stomped on the coin to stop it from rolling.

There was a hole in the pocket of her sweatshirt because she never bother to take her gun out of the pocket when she shot the men.

She decided to follow Relena.

***

Gustave looked down at the barrel of her gun and smirked at her.He should have known better."You truly are Augustus Peacecraft's daughter," he stated without malice in his voice.They looked at each other without another word he took out his gun.They were now pointing their guns at each other.

They took their shots at the same time.

Meia watched from outside of the greenhouse.Her eyes remained emotionless as she watched Gustave Reinheart fell to the ground knocking over a nearby gardenia plant.Relena lowered her gun.Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she stepped forward to him.He was lying on the ground face up, and her bullet had killed him instantly.She took his massive hand into her much smaller hands and pressed his hand to her cheek.After that, she place his hand back on the ground.She stood up and without looking at Meia and walked out of the house.Meia simply followed her without speaking. 

***

Zechs Marquise was looking at the reports on his desk.They were investigating the killings of various underworld members.He looked at the newspaper on his desk.Something caught his eye, an article about a mysterious killing that happened in Paris the night before.He closed his eyes after he read the article and set it aside."Uncle Gustave," he whispered.He couldn't believe his uncle was murdered by someone.According to the reports, it was a single bullet to the chest that broke through the breastbone, hitting his heart.Zechs couldn't believe it because he remembered his uncle as the man who taught him how to fence, and as the man who grew flowers for his mother.'I swear…I'll find out who did this,' he promised without saying it out loud.

***

Heero finally found out where Relena was, but he didn't expect to find her there.He saw her standing over a new grave in the cemetery that was further from the others, but closer to beautiful flowers.She was looking at the grave, but sunglasses obscured her eyes.Heero watched as she threw down a bunch of fresh gardenias on the grave and left.

Heero read the tombstone out loud in a whisper as he watched her walk away, "Gustave Reinheart.161 – 201 After Colony.REST IN PEACE."He followed Relena and watched as she finally took off her sunglasses.

"Heero," she whispered when she turned to look at him.Her eyes were devoid of any emotion.

"Who was he?" asked Heero.

"A distant relative.Someone I barely knew," answered Relena in a whisper.He let her leave without stopping her.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twelve: Mission in Japan_**


	12. Episode Twelve: Mission in Japan

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode 12: Mission in Japan

Disclaimer: Same as always.I don't own either Gundam Wing or Noir.I wish I did.

Author's Note: I've been taking a break since Fanfiction.net has gone down, but I'll continue this now.The last part was very sad.It's like a game of chicken; how far is far enough for Relena and Meia?Who do they draw the line at?Heero is starting to have suspicions about Relena's behavior.There is a whole lot of stuff that is going to happen before this story ends.Noir's true purpose has been revealed, and Meia's past is coming up.I've also been playing around with an original story of my own, but it's going to be a comedy.^_^I've also been working on a new Fushigi Yuugi story, but this one is my primary concern right now.I am also pleased to announce that a representative from Viz visited our (my roommate and my) website.It seems that the link is now being around Viz.^_^Who would have thought that professionals were looking at our website?

***

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

_~*Five Years Ago*~_

_ _

_"You must do better than that," said Gustave in a grim tone as he narrowed his blue-violet eyes at Relena.She was on her knees near a dead body with her hands clutched around the handle of her gun._

_ _

_"What did you expect?" whispered Relena as she wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks with the inside of her upper arm, not letting go of her gun.They were in a warehouse with dead bodies laying on the ground; it was the first initiation to the world of Noir for Relena.She had just shot a man at point blank range, and something had broken inside her.It was the first time she had ever killed anyone._

_ _

_"I expected you to get better.Just as there is no room for error, there is no room for emotions, Lena," answered back Gustave as his features softened."Don't disappoint me, Lena," he added as he turned his back and walked away from her._

_ _

"Lena," called Meia softly from behind Relena who looked like she was in a trance.She blinked twice and finally turned away from the flowers that a vendor was selling to look at Meia.Meia looked at her worriedly, but Relena turned away, and kept walking.It was a week ago since she shot and killed her Uncle Gustave.The pair had gone out shopping for food during the morning, and they were returning to the flat.They put away the food in silence, and afterwards, Relena checked the computer for jobs.

"There is a contract," announced Relena in a monotone.

"Where to?" asked Meia looking up from a Sherlock Homles novel by Doyle.

"To Tokyo, Japan," answered Relena as she read the details of the contract.Noir usual accepted the contracts after doing some research, so Relena got down to work.

***

The Gundam pilots were all summoned to Paris at the orders of Lady Une.Zechs and Noin were early, and so they were waiting for everyone else to arrive.Everyone arrived on time, and Lady Une finally made her appearance.

"You all have been summoned here because there was a recent murder," said Lady Une as she showed a picture of a man who had honey blonde hair and violet eyes.He was in his mid-thirties, but there was a resemblance between him and Zechs.

"Gustave Reinheart," interrupted Zechs.He didn't usually do that, but he felt he had a right to.

"Relena's uncle.Your uncle," said Heero quietly as he recalled the way Relena talked about Gustave Reinheart at the cemetery.It was like she barely knew him, but Zechs acted differently.Zechs nodded when Heero mentioned Relena.

"We have reason to believe that Relena is in danger.Until the murderer is found, we can't leave Relena without any protection," said Zechs.Lady Une didn't say anything.It was as if the entire room knew that it was Zechs who had called the meeting and not Lady Une.

"Is she really in danger?" asked Quatre with concern.

"We don't know for certain, but it is a safe assumption to make," in toned Noin.

"The person who killed Mr. Reinheart was a professional, but there was definitely something different about the crime scene.We found guns and two other dead bodies.They were armed, but they never had a chance against the person who shot them.That same person probably shot Mr. Reinheart.The Paris Police found no other clues.He was shot at point blank range with a .35 caliber.The bullet entered his chest straight through the breast bone and into his heart.However, Mr. Reinheart had a gun in his hand as well.There were three guns used total.One gun took out his two employees in the foray of his house, another gun was used to kill him, and his gun was fired once.Apparently, he missed the person who shot him because a bullet was recovered in the wall just across from the doorway of his indoor greenhouse.The person who killed him was obviously someone he knew because there wasn't another signs of a struggle," Lady Une read off the report that the Preventers received from the Paris Police.

"What is the plan of action?" asked Heero quietly.

"Trowa and Quatre will investigate the murder of Mr. Reinheart.We should be able to find information about Mr. Reinheart while the trail is still hot.Be careful, you two, you'll be dealing with a professional killer," instructed Lady Une.Trowa and Quatre nodded as they received folders with information about the Reinheart murder.They hoped not to hit a dead end like all the other professional hits they've been investigating. 

"Duo, I know that you will probably want to stay close to home, so you'll be following leads on Gustave Reinheart in England.He ran some sort of business down there, but I have no information as to what.You should be relatively safe, so Hilde should be happy," said Lady Une.Hilde was also a Preventer agent, but she was now on maternity leave.

"Why do I get the feeling that all the women around here get what they want every time?" asked Wufei in a low tone.Lady Une smirked slightly at his comment and handed folders to Heero and him.Heero opened his and read the first part.

"I see.We'll be keeping an eye on Relena directly," said Heero.

"Yes, I've assign you two as her main protection.It's been a while since you had to do this, but I don't think you two would mind.Go with her wherever she goes and make sure nothing happens to here," ordered Lady Une.Zechs wanted to do the job himself, but he was still labeled as deceased.Noin and Sally would be working together, while Zechs was left to do whatever he wanted for the case. 

"Very well, I suppose we shouldn't leave her unguarded," agreed Wufei.

"Mission accepted," said Heero simply.

***

Relena was starting to make agreements for the trip to Tokyo, while Meia was doing the packing for the both of them.She was surprised to hear the phone ring suddenly.Meia looked at her, but she never answered the phone unless Relena couldn't.Relena reluctantly picked it up, and answered, "Hello, Relena Darlian speaking."

"Miss Darlian, this is Lady Une," said Lady Une on the other line.Relena didn't turn on the video picture just in case, so she nodded, and Meia moved away, so that she wouldn't be seen.Relena turned on the video output. 

"What is it?" asked Relena cautiously.She never really liked Lady Une.How could she after what Lady Une had done to her foster father?Lady Une knew it as well.There was always a cold hostility from Relena whenever Lady Une talked to her.That was why she only called when something was important.

"You know what happened to your uncle.It's been decided that you need added protection," said Lady Une without hesitation.She had found in her dealings with Relena, that it was best not to beat around the bush.Despite a cool façade, Relena didn't want to talk to her for too long.

"Yes.He was killed.But, I don't see why I would need extra protection," said Relena in a tone that was beside herself.She didn't want to talk about her uncle.Not after what she had to do to him. 

"Heero and Wufei are going to be with you for the time being.The decision is final," said Lady Une as she hang up the phone immediately.Relena stared at the blank screen with a frown.'Great.Dammit,' thought Relena as she looked at Meia.

"What are we going to do?" asked Meia quietly.

"I'll deal with this.Keep packing, and I'll be back shortly," said Relena as she stood up, went to the closet and picked up her coat.She left the flat and hailed a cab to go to the Preventers offices in Paris to have a direct talk with Lady Une.

***

"Are you sure this is wise, Zechs?" asked Noin quietly as she sat across from his desk in his office.

"What's wise?" asked Zechs as he looked at the computer screen at the who arranged the funeral for his uncle.He wasn't surprised to know that Relena had done all the arrangements.She had made them shortly after the police had called her.

"Butting into Relena's life indirectly.She's not going to be happy about this," said Noin.

"As long as she safe and alive, happiness is something that can be forgone temporarily," said Zechs without looking at her from his computer screen.'He's so tense,' thought Noin.The door was slightly opened to his office, but he was behind a computer monitor, but that didn't stop Noin from seeing Relena come through the door.She stood up suddenly to shut the door before Relena could see anything.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Zechs, who had noticed Noin's quick actions.

"Relena's here, and she's headed for Lady Une's office," said Noin.Zechs stood up from his chair and went to the door."You shouldn't do that, Zechs," chided Noin gently to stop him.He clutched his jaw and let his hand fall to his side away from the door knob.

They weren't the only ones to notice Relena's arrival at the office.All the former Gundam pilots saw her walk passed them as if they weren't even there.She was headed straight for Lady Une's office.She even ignored Lady Une's secretary's protests as she pushed the doors opened to Lady Une's office.The former Gundam pilots and Sally came to the office.

"Please don't.You need an appointment," said the secretary feebly.

"I don't need any more protection.I can take care of myself," said Relena in what others would have thought was uncharacteristically cold and rude.Her blue-violet eyes narrowed as she glared at Lady Une who was rather surprised at how quickly Relena came to the office.Everyone was now gathered at the doorway.

"Please try and understand, Miss Relena.This is for your own good.We can't risk letting anything happen to you," said Lady Une as she quickly regained some of her usually calm composure.

"How am I suppose to work, if there's protection around?I get my way by being not as intimidating as possible.How can I do that if I have guards?" demanded Relena calmly.

"Don't worry.Heero and Wufei will be as discreet as possible," reassured Lady Une.'Things have just gotten from bad to worse,' thought Relena as she finally turned around to acknowledged everyone else's presence.Her eyes settled on Heero who looked at her calmly.'I know when I'm licked, but the contract was already accepted in Japan.I can't back down now,' she thought as she nodded numbly.

"Fine.We're going to Japan tomorrow," said Relena as she shook her head slightly and walked out of the Preventers office without another word.

***

_The Next Day…_

_ _

Relena and Meia came to the airport early in the morning only to find Heero and Wufei were already waiting for them.Relena had to do some last minute changes to the travel plans because of the unexpected travel companions.Relena clutched her jaw slightly when she saw them.Meia stood there expressionlessly.

"Hello, Heero. Wufei," said Relena calmly, "I would like you both to meet my assistant, Meia Krane."

Wufei and Heero just nodded towards Meia, but said nothing more.'Great.There's more people now, but now it's even more quiet now.How is that possible?' thought Relena.Meia got a window seat, so Relena sat next to Heero, while Wufei got the aisle seat.Relena saw the way that Heero and Wufei regarded Meia.Wufei studied Meia strangely as if he was going to comment on how young Meia was, and Heero acted like she didn't exist except for that earlier nod he gave to her.Relena shifted uncomfortably as she looked back and forth between Meia and Heero.They both wore looks that were devoid of any emotion.Meia turned to look out the window when the plane was already up in the air.Heero looked at Relena rather wryly as she stared back at, hiding her annoyance at his presence.He knew that she resented his being there.

"She seems awfully young to be your assistant," said Wufei finally when the flight was half way to Japan.

"Meia?" asked Relena as she turned to see Meia was asleep.

"How old is she?" asked Wufei.Heero turned to look at Relena.

"She's fourteen, but a very good 'assistant'," commented Relena with shrug of her shoulder."I have to go use the restroom.Excuse me," she added as she stood up to get away from them for a while.Heero and Wufei shifted to allow her to leave her seat.Heero looked at Meia who was still sleeping soundly.He didn't know what to make of her, so he just looked straight forward and pondered about his mission to protect Relena.'I'll get to see what she really does for a living,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Relena was at the restroom of the plane.She was washing her hands; she really didn't go to the restroom to use it.But, it seemed like a good idea to wash her hands.She stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror.'What are we going to do about them?' she asked herself as she decided to go back to her seat.They would be landing in Japan soon, and there was no way of knowing how and if the contract was going to be carried out.

***

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Moshi, moshi.No, she hasn't arrived yet," said a man in a black business suit on the phone without turning on the video link.He looked up to see a woman dressed in a black workout suit used in the martial arts.Her straight, jet black hair hung just above her shoulders in a uniformed sheen.She was a very lithe Japanese woman.The man took one look at her and hung up the phone immediately."You," he whispered.

She looked at him coldly and sat down."When does Noir arrive in Japan?" she asked.

"Today," said the man."The Yukuza need you to meet her when she arrives," he instructed the woman.

"She?I didn't know that Noir was female," said the woman with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"This time around Noir is female.I don't know who she is or how she looks like.No one has survived a face to face encounter with her, and if they do, they're foolish enough to think that they can kill her.She always takes out her targets," the man in the black suit remarked.

"We'll have to wait and see, shall we?" asked the woman with a serene smile.He turned his head slightly, and then turned back to see the seat that she was occupying was now empty.A chill crept down his spine as he stumble back into his chair.He swallowed slowly as he tired to calm back down; he was never comfortable meeting with Kurai.She was the number one assassin for the Yakuza, but she lack the distinction of the history that Noir held in the world.Her name like Noir relates to darkness and blackness.For, Kurai means dark.

***

Relena was registered under her known name, Relena Darlian, so she was registered at the inn officially.She had reserved a suite that had four rooms total for all four of them.Heero stayed close to her surveying the scene for her safety.Wufei also looked around, while Meia calmly stared off into space.Relena was relieved that there was nothing strange going on. 

"Are you sure this is a safe place?" asked Heero softly as he stood next to her whispered into her ear.She nodded calmly and stepped forward slightly ahead of him.

"Let's go to our rooms," said Relena as she looked at Meia who followed her.Heero and Wufei just followed them.Relena had come up with a plan to take out the target.They had to move fast because they only had twenty-four hours to do the job.Relena looked at Meia who nodded slightly.Heero knew that there was something strange.'It's like they're communicating telepathically,' thought Heero as he watched them from behind.They seem to be closely bonded together.It was almost like the same bond that Relena and Heero once shared, but this was different.Meia and Relena seemed to share a special kinship that only they knew and understood.Relena was Meia's protector, but Meia also seemed to watch over Relena as well.It wasn't a one sided protection like Heero and Relena.Meia seemed more like an equal rather than Relena being above her.Heero sensed that they were partners, not boss and assistant.

Heero and Wufei secured the room, while Relena and Meia went to unpack.Relena specifically asked for the suite where the rooms were linked.Relena and Meia took the rooms that were linked to each other.Meia studied the window with interest as she turned to look at Relena.Relena was on the computer.She had to find their target's location, Akuma.The devil.

***

Relena woke up early the next morning to find Meia already awake in her room.Relena carefully checked to see if Heero and Wufei were up, and they were in the living room of the suite."He's going to be at one of the Shinto temples today.These people are Yakuza.They've been around for as long as Noir, even longer than the Sicilian Mafia," whispered Relena.Meia nodded, and they finally got ready for the day.Heero and Wufei were waiting for them, and they were quiet.Relena emerged from her room wearing a mock turtle neck that was black and pair of boots with tan pants.She put on a formal coat, while Meia was wearing shorts and a baby blue shirt with a hunter green fleece vest.Meia was carrying Relena's laptop.

"Did everyone sleep well?" asked Relena calmly as she took a seat on the armchair next to Heero.

"Fine," answered Heero in his usually monotone.He observed Meia place the laptop on a table and turned it on.She was getting to work.

"How do you feel about Shinto temples?" asked Relena with a slight smirk.

"What?" asked Wufei.

"The client is going to be there.I was going to meet him there," said Relena as she took a sip of green tea.

"Very well," said Heero.

"You two should come with me.Meia has to stay here and take care of the paper work," said Relena as she turned to look at Meia who looked up slightly at her and went back to work.

"Fine, we'll go with you," said Heero.He didn't think that Meia was the target, so she would be safer staying at the hotel.So, in about another hour, Relena, Heero, and Wufei ventured out into the city of Tokyo.

***

Meia waited for another hour after they had left for the temple.She finally shut down the computer, and she went back to her room.The window was open in her room with the breeze coming in and rustling the sheer curtains.She turned back to her bag.She picked up her gun and three clips of bullets.She went back to the window and climbed out.She took off running for the Shinto temple.Where they would met the Yakuza.

She waited until a man in a black clad suit emerged from an unmarked car.Relena and the two Preventers arrived earlier.The temple was conspicuously empty.She hid herself in the shadows and behind pillar.The man came with guards, all of whom were male.She took the first shot and took out the man standing right next to the man known as Akuma.The gun battle began.

***

Heero heard the shots and was pulled into attention.He took out his gun and looked at Wufei who also had his gun out ready.Relena had her hand in her coat pocket, but she didn't take out her gun."Go," said Heero to Wufei.Wufei nodded and took off to investigate.Heero grabbed Relena's hand, the one that was on her gun, out of her coat pocket.She was careful not to accidental pull out her gun.They took off running for the outside of the temple which was near the park with cherry blossoms."Stay here.Wait for me to come back," said Heero.Relena sat down in front of one of the cherry blossom trees and nodded.Heero nodded and ran back to the temple.

Relena waited until he was out of sight and went back to the temple, taking another entrance.All the while, Kurai watched as Relena as she took off for the temple to look for Akuma.

Wufei saw Heero come back.There were gunshots heard everywhere.Wufei returned fire, and then all was silent."Let's go," said Wufei, and they took off for the front.They froze in place when they saw six dead bodies on the floor.Some of the bodies were missing fingers."The Yakuza," whispered Wufei.

"Someone took out all these people," said Heero as he looked around.When he saw no evidence, his Prussian blue eyes narrowed.

Meia was already gone from the temple because her part of the job was over.It was now up to Relena to finish Akuma.

Akuma waited for Noir to come to him.He knew full well that those men were killed because it was his fault.He knew that he was Noir's target.The only thing that made him happy was that he would either see the face of Noir or Kurai would kill her before she had the chance to kill him.He turned around when he felt a sudden drift in the part of the temple that he was at. 

"Kurai.What are you doing here?Where's Noir?" asked Akuma as he stumbled back away from her.She took out her steel chopsticks that were like a pair of daggers with tassels.Her hair fell, framing her face.She moved with deathly speed and slashed him across the chest.He fell on the floor in a silent heap.His eyes were wide with pain and betrayal.

"I never swore my allegiance to the Yakuza.They may have trained me, but I don't work for them.I work for a higher cause," she whispered and left the room because she could hear the sound of Relena's quiet footsteps approaching.Akuma closed his eyes.He would never live to see who Noir was, and he wouldn't see Kurai kill Noir.'What a waste,' he thought as he breathed his last.

Relena stopped at the entrance and walked up to the body of Akuma, the head of one of the branches of the very intricate Yakuza.She looked at him expressionlessly and left because she knew that Heero and Wufei could come in at any time.She went back to the cherry blossom tree.Looking at the sky, she took in the lovely scent of the blossoms.Heero's arrival disrupted her reverie.

"What happened?" asked Relena with curiosity.

"I don't know," answered Heero.He studied Relena as she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Let's go back to the inn.I know that you two probably want to report this back to Lady Une," she said.Heero and Wufei followed her out. 

Kurai watched from the distance. 'She's Noir, but there's someone else.How intriguing,' she thought as she disappeared from the temple with almost inhuman speed.

***

"We're back," announced Relena as she opened the door to find Meia working at the laptop.

"Did it go well?" asked Meia.

"No, something happened.It was a trap," said Relena as calmly as possible, but for Heero and Wufei's benefit, she added hint of mild trauma in her voice.Meia looked at her in surprise because she could sense that Relena was talking about something else.Heero and Wufei wore sullen expressions.

"I'll report this to Lady Une," said Heero.

"At least we now know that Relena's a target," said Wufei.When he turned to look at Relena, he found that she was going to her room and shutting the door.Meia looked blankly at the computer screen with her hands on the table.There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room.Heero was now in the other room calling Lady Une.Wufei glared at Meia."That girl knows something, so does Relena,' he thought.

'There's someone against us.But, who?Who killed Akuma before I got there?It wasn't Meia,' thought Relena as she closed her eyes in frustration.Relena could feel that she was someone was after Noir.What in the world was happening?

**_Next Episode, Episode Thirteen: Dr. J's Reckoning…_**


	13. Episode Thirteen: Doctor J's Reckoning

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Thirteen: Doctor J's Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.So, don't complain to me if you have a problem with either anime…:P

Author's Note: This is going to be another heavy chapter as you could probably tell from the title of this one.The history of Noir is being revealed slowly, but not all of it at once.The mission to Japan was more or less a failure in the eyes of Noir because they weren't the ones who carried out the contract.Look forward to seeing more of Kurai in the future, she's a meld of two of Noir's characters.Relena and Meia are now watching their backs because they don't only have to deal with the Preventers, but with Kurai.Who is the mysterious Kurai?You won't see her in this episode, but she is discussed.If anyone has noticed, I'm very careful never to use the word "mission" in regards to Noir's "contracts."They're basically the same thing, but I want to show that Noir is different from Heero Yuy."Mission" sounds so much nobler than "contract."By the way, for one of the best information resources on Gundam Wing try, [http://www.shinigami.org][1] .On an interesting note, the assassin that Meia is modeled after looks like Rei from Evangelion in the actually anime, [Noir][2].My vision of Meia is that she looks like the little girl from another anime called [Figure 17][3], except older.I mean the little girl, not the actually, Figure 17.Gosh, there's just so much anime that I've mentioned that you haven't even heard of yet.Never mind, it doesn't matter to the story.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

A day after the attack at the temple, everyone returned to Paris.The very next morning, Heero and Wufei were debriefed by everyone else.Zechs was unhappy to hear about the attack on Relena, actually, unhappy was an understatement.

"So, someone attacked Relena at that temple.It was a trap," said Zechs slowly as he processed the information in his head.

"We found seven bodies in all.One of which was Akuma, he was the head of one of the oldest branches of the Yakuza.The rest were just men working under him.We left it for the Tokyo Police to investigate because it was safer to get Relena back to Paris," said Heero.

"The six men were gunned down with a .35 caliber like all the other hits before, but Akuma was deeply slashed across the chest with two sharp, thin daggers.He died very quickly," said Wufei.

"Did Relena know who the client was that she was meeting at the temple?" asked Zechs.

"Relena wouldn't say.She's very tight lipped about it, and so her assistant, Meia Krane.She simply said that the job was a mess and that something went wrong," said Heero.

"Did she know that she was meeting Yakuza there?" asked Sally.

"No.At least, that's what it looked like.We had to leave her unguarded outside the temple, while investigating, but nothing happened to her.So, it's difficult to tell if Akuma was the client she was meeting or not.She won't say for sure.It could have all been a coincidence," answered Wufei.

"I want to know who hired her to go out there.Find out anyway you can," said Zechs as he looked straight into Heero's Prussian blue eyes.Heero nodded in agreement.

***

Relena looked at her laptop screen grimly.Noir was still trying to figure out what had happened in Tokyo, but there were no really answers in the Interpol reports."The rest of the money for the contract was deposited into our account," reported Relena.

"But, we weren't the ones who killed Akuma," said Meia.

"I know.I don't know what to do with the money.It doesn't matter because we have a larger problem.We have to find out who took out Akuma before I could do it.It wasn't Heero and Wufei.They don't do that sort of thing anymore, so there had to be someone else there," said Relena musingly.

"I didn't see anyone when I left," said Meia even though she had mentioned it earlier to Relena.

"Someone knows who we are are," said Relena quietly.'It could be the Society,' thought Relena with a frown.She didn't say it out loud.The signal for new e-mail sounded on the laptop.Relena clicked to check what the e-mail had to say.It was a new contract:

"Noir, 

You are here by ordered to come to LaGrange Colony One.

Your target is Doctor J.

Lena Marquise, you are ordered to come alone for this mission.

Do you accept this contract?

Take a pilgrimage."

"'Take a pilgrimage'" read Relena out loud as she read the short contract over and over again.Those were the words that Meia had e-mailed to her before.The contract was just for Relena.She looked at Meia who stared back at her.The target was Doctor J.Why?He was the man who essential finished creating Heero Yuy the pilot of the Gundam, not the pacifist.Heero Yuy's training first began with Odin Lowe.Meia continued to stare at Relena with her dark blue eyes penetrating through her.She bit her bottom lip and answered yes to the contract.She didn't know why, but she had to.

***

Heero was on the computer doing a deeper search on Relena's activities, but this time he looked up information on her assistant, Meia Krane.She was born in L1, or so the records said.Like Relena, there was virtually no information on Meia Krane.Heero studied her picture on the screen with interest.Her parents the Kranes had moved to the United States, but there was no further information on them.He knew that her identity was fabricated, but who was she really?

He looked at the picture of the solemn, waif looking girl with short red hair and dark blue eyes.There was something about her that he couldn't quite place.Something that he had to dive deep into his memory for.

***

"I'll be going to L1 by myself for a few days.This job asked just for me, and I won't be taking you along with me.Is that alright with you, Meia?" asked Relena with concern.

"It's fine.Be careful," said Meia quietly.

"I will," said Relena as she left the apartment and hailed a cab to go to the airport to catch the a shuttle to L1.What secrets would she find?She had to get moving before the Preventers realized that she wasn't even on Earth.Meia said that she could handle them for a few days, so Relena left it up to her.She boarded the first shuttle to L1 that morning and arrived very shortly.During her flight, she looked out the window, and recalled things her father, Mr. Darlian, had said to her about how beautiful the Earth looked like from the distance the shuttle was at.She sighed as she shook those memories away, so that she could focus on her contract.

Relena arrived at the shuttle dock on L1, all she had to do was look for Doctor J, but there was no way of knowing for sure if Doctor J was still at the same location he was after the war had let up.He chose to stay in L1.Relena went to her hotel and checked in.While she was there, she looked up information on Doctor J, usually it didn't matter who contracted her, she didn't care.However, in this case, she wanted to know who wanted to know who contracted her.Relena knew about Doctor J's involvement in the war, but after the war, Doctor J just slipped into his work in cybernetics.She knew almost nothing about his back ground other than his expertise in the construction of Wing Gundam and the his work on the plans for the Wing Zero with the Zero system in it.Relena was a little surprise to find that his lab was still in the same location it was at the end of the war.The phone in the hotel rang, but Relena didn't pick it up first because she didn't know who it could possible be.She told Meia that she would call her when she got to L1 and give her the number.

The video phone turned on with the output, so that Relena could see who was on screen, but they couldn't see her.She blinked twice because most people could do that."Hello, Ms. Marquise.I was wondering when you would arrive," said a familiar voice on the line.A voice that she hadn't heard for a very long time.

"Doctor J?" she whispered as she scrambled to the video phone and adjusted it so that he could see her.

"You weren't expecting me," said Dr. J with a slight smirk.

"What's going on here?" demanded Relena as she betrayed the confusion in her voice.

"You are here for me.Come to my lab," said Dr. J.The video output stopped and was replaced with a detailed map to the location of Dr. J's lab.Relena had never been there, so she looked at the map with apprehension.What was Dr. J doing?

***

Meia decided to do some food shopping and take care of other chores while Relena was away in L1.She went to the market to visit the bakery and candy shop.Meia never really had a sweet tooth, but she still preferred some treats every once in a while.Besides, Relena had a fondness for cherry lollipops, and Meia wanted to pick some up for her.

"Where's Relena?" asked a voice from behind her.Meia turned around expressionlessly without reaching for her gun, which as Relena ordered, should be with her at all times.Wufei stood there looking at Meia.He was with Quatre and Trowa.

"She's not here," answered Meia.She looked vulnerable when she spoke to them.No one would suspect that she was an assassin just by looking at her.She was almost two heads shorter than Relena, and she looked too young for her age.She was soft spoken and almost never shouted.

"I can see that," said Wufei questioningly.There was something about her that bothered him.Something that he could quite place.The girl was strange, and Wufei didn't know why he didn't like nor trusted her.

"Where is she?" asked Quatre with concern.

"She went away for a few days, but she didn't say what she was doing.I was told to watch her apartment while she was away," said Meia without flinching.Trowa, who was the only one of the three who could see through someone like her, looked at her, but he didn't know what to say.She walked passed all of them without looking back at them.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looked at each other for a moment.Quatre sighing, pulled out his portable and called Lady Une to report that Relena's whereabouts were unknown.

***

Relena walked along the nearly empty streets that led to Doctor J's laboratory.The streets were dark and ominous as she walked down the street.The colonies were so different from Earth.They didn't have the sun on them like Earth did, and they had an artificial atmosphere that could never match Earth's.In short, Relena wasn't a big fan of the Colonies.She wouldn't live in the Colonies by choice.Besides, almost all of Noir's work was on Earth.She wore a black leather mini shirt with a slit on the side that came up to her knees.Her honey blonde hair was up in a bun with some locks escaping out of it.She wore a leather jacket over her mock turtle neck that was maroon without any sleeves.She wore her boots that came up to her mid calves.Her senses were on alert, and she was ready to do anything to defend herself.She stopped when she came to a large unmarked building that took up a lot of room in the block, adjacent to the warehouse.She walked up to the door, only for the doors to automatically open for her.

"Follow the sound of my voice, Ms. Marquise," ordered Doctor J through a PA system.She followed the sound of his voice until she found him sitting in an chair with armrests in front of a small table.There was another empty chair in front of him.She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.He gestured for her to take the seat in front of him with his metallic hand.Relena trusted him for some unknown reason, so she took the seat in front of him. 

"What the Hell is going on here?" demanded Relena in a low and dangerous tone.Doctor J knew who Noir was and that meant that he knew even more than her. 

"I wanted to see you again, Relena.Or do you prefer Lena?" asked Doctor J.

"You know about me," whispered Relena in a shaky voice.

"Yes.I knew that Gustave Reinheart trained you.I never had the opportunity to meet him," said Doctor J.

"What do you want?" demanded Relena.

"I want you to kill me," answered Doctor J simply.

Relena leaned back in her chair in surprise with her mouth slightly opened.She realized that he was the one who placed the contract.He contracted her to kill himself.

***

"Quatre's reported in.Relena isn't in Paris.She out of town in business," said Lady Une.

Heero and Zechs looked at her in surprise.Relena was gone without anyone noticing?"How did he find out?" asked Zechs.

"Meia Krane was out in the city by herself and that's what she told Wufei when he asked her," replied Lady Une.

"We need to find out where she went," said Heero as he started to search his computer.He knew that he odds of her using her name were slim, but he had to at least try.He found nothing.It was starting to really get on his nerves, not that he'd ever show it.Relena was up to something."This all started a lot further ago than we think," he said out loud.

"What thing?" asked Noin.

"This thing with Relena.She's been up to something for a long time now.Probably ever since the war had ended," said Heero quietly.The thought never occurred to him until that moment.

"You mean Relena's doing something that we don't know about for longer than we think," said Sally.

"She's been hiding things for years.No one really noticed because we all assumed that she just wanted to get away from the spotlight, but what if that's not the real reason?" said Lady Une as she caught on to what Heero was saying.

"What is she doing then?Answer me," demanded Zechs.

"I don't know," answered Heero, but he added, "Yet."

***

"You contracted me to kill you?" asked Relena with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes.Why are you so surprised, Noir?" asked Dr. J.Relena narrowed her eyes, no one called her Noir point blank like that.Most people never knew who Noir was.Most people who met Noir face to face were immediately dealt with.

"You still haven't said anything more about knowing who I am.Are you a member of the Society?" she demanded in a whisper.

"No, I'm not a member of the society.Just like you.You and I were given the duties that most people could never do.I have built machines for ultimate destruction, and I'm indirectly responsible for the deaths of hundreds.We are some of the people who work for the Society of Night to do their bidding.The one who planned Operation Meteor is a member of the Society, at least he is now," said Dr. J.

"I don't work for the Society unless I have to," said Relena.

"You are a child of the Society.You are even different from me.As Noir, you have more power than I do.More power than you think over the Society.My time is short now that you have arrived," said Dr. J enigmatically.

"Don't talk in riddles, dammit," snapped Relena as she stood up from the chair and began to pace around the room.It felt like she was trapped.She couldn't believe that she was anything like the man in front of her.She wanted nothing more, but to leave the lab."What about the pilgrimage?You used the words 'Take a pilgrimage.'Just like…" she trailed off.

"Meia Krane," finished off Dr. J.Relena's eyes widened in surprise as glared back at him with her mouth slightly opened."Yes, I know Meia Krane," he said softly with an unknown tone in his voice as he looked at his cybernetic hand which was on his lap.Relena was breathing deeply as she tried to focus on what Dr. J was saying.

"You?It wasn't a coincidence that she summoned me," Relena gasped as she caught her breath.

"Are you ready to hear my story?" asked Dr. J quietly.

Relena looked at the man sitting in front of her, and she never thought of him as old until that moment.An old man who wanted to make his last confession to her.She walked back to the armchair in front of him and sat down.

***

Meia looked at the flat around her.She was sitting on the floor of the flat that had the sunshine beaming into it.She was leaning against the wall in a white tank top and blue shorts.It was so quiet.She closed her eyes for a moment as she recalled waking up in the Kranes' house in Paris.She recalled finding her identification card in one of the shirts that was hanging in a stand and finding a gun with bullets for her to use.She opened her eyes and was breathing deeply.She stood up abruptly and walked over to the drawer to where the watch was.She opened the drawer and opened the pocket watch.It was the watch that led her to Relena.

'Maybe, she can save me,' thought Meia as she sank to the floor on her knees.

***

"My story begins fifteen years before Operation Meteor was launched that was the last time I saw my fellow Gundam mobile suit creators.As you know the true mission of Operation Meteor was to take over the world for a fanatic.I cannot give you his name.You must understand.His name isn't important, Ms. Marquise.More than twenty years ago, I was living on Earth, working in my laboratory in Kyoto.I wasn't even involved in the design of mobile suits at the time.Rather, I was working with Gundanium.I was hoping to use it for more uses than just building mobile suits.I was coming up with things like this for the use of Gundanium," said Dr. J as he raised up his metallic arm.

"What happened?" asked Relena, pressing him to continue.

"One day, the Federation was doing some testing of their mobile suits near Kyoto.Some accident occurred.They were never clear on that.A mobile suit fell right into my lab.The whole building was destroyed.I nearly lost my life that day.Little did I know that the work I was doing would also be for myself," said Dr. J.

"Is that when you chose to fight for the colonies?" asked Relena.

"I moved to L1, as you know, L1 is the colony that represents Japan.I thought that I could make a fresh start here.I heard the words of Heero Yuy, the pacifist, so I had much hope for the future.I thought that the real future laid in the Colonies because I had lost hope for the Earth.Then, Heero Yuy was assassinated by Odin Lowe, who was later killed by General Septum.When Odin Lowe was killed, I was in a lab working on the Gundam mobile suit.I met a young boy without a name of his own, other than Odin Lowe Jr.That wasn't his real name because like many children during that time, he lost his identity.I offered him a chance to pilot the Gundam, and he agreed, so I trained him," said Dr. J.

"Heero," whispered Relena.

"Yes, I thought it was fitting to give him that name because he was fighting for the Colonies.I didn't know what would happen next because the funding for Operation Meteor paid for the construction of the Gundams.When we scientists found out about its true mission, we changed the plans, which effectively made us targets.It was really pointless.We wanted to avoided killing more people.It was predicted that two million people would die if the original plan was used, but it didn't matter.There were still causalities.Training Heero wasn't that hard; he was eager to learn.On a particular mission, he blew up a base, but took out innocent lives.Despite being devoid of emotion, Heero's performance afterwards was effected.I was ordered to retrain him and rid him of any more emotions.I disagreed with the plan, but I did it anyway," Dr. J told her.

"You did it so that he would be able to survive," Relena explained for him.She understood from her training under her uncle.Dr. J had an attachment to Heero, even if he wasn't supposed to.

"I was happy to hear that Heero was able to move forward after war.I had my misgivings that he would be able to, but when he joined the Preventers, I was relieved.I didn't have Heero for as long as I had Meia," said Dr. J.Relena, who was just getting comfortable with the information that she was processing, snapped to attention at Meia's name.

"What about Meia?I was wondering when you would get to her.You keep talking about Heero.I'm not here for Heero.I'm here for her," said Relena in an agitated tone.

"Meia's history is tied with Heero's.Most of the children born in space are conceived and grown in artificial wombs because of the risk of birth defects.One of the labs was decimated during the one of the attacks.Meia was the only child in the artificial wombs that survived that attack.I went there to look for spare parts because those labs have some of the best equipment in the Colonies.I didn't expect to find a child in one of the wombs that survived.All the records were destroyed and many people had died in the area, so there was no way of locating or knowing about her parents.I managed to take the artificial womb back to my lab intact.I waited for three months, and Meia was born.I didn't know what to name her, so I gave her no name at the time.She was an healthy child, but too young to train for the Gundam," said Dr. J with a certain amount of fondness in his voice that was just uncharacteristic to Relena's ears.

"But, not too young to be trained to kill people," said Relena with a certain amount of frankness in her voice. 

"I didn't know what to exactly do with her.I thought that if the war would continue, it would be best to use her in that capacity.I knew that I was getting on in years, and I didn't want to leave her completely defenseless.When Heero arrived, Meia was only a year old, and I placed her under the care of someone else.Heero was only about eight years old, when he agreed to become a pilot.At ten years old, Heero met Meia.Heero watched over Meia because she was so little, and she was only three years old.He taught her how to play games with the computer to help with her hand/eye coordination.He showed her how to do gymnastics.I thought that it was easier to train both of them together.The head of the project disagreed, and when Meia was only seven, he ordered that the two children be separated and reprogrammed.I had to purge their memories of each other.But, I think Heero still had some residual memories because of the incident when he was fourteen.The one I had mentioned earlier, and the last reprogramming I had to do to him as a result. Meia was sent to another lab and continued training as I ordered.Heero was refocused on his efforts to pilot the Gundam.When the war started, Meia was sent back to me.I continued training her myself," said Dr. J.

"What about when you had to leave?" asked Relena, referring to when he was caught and trapped by OZ.

"I just left her in the lab.She used the computer and the holographic programs to practice," answered Dr. J simply.

"You left her all alone," whispered Relena.She was getting a better understanding of Meia's personality.She was quiet because she didn't know how to be with other people.She had spent most of her life in and out of labs.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?" offered Dr. J as he stood up to get some wine for himself.Relena nodded, her throat felt parched.Dr J came back immediately with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.He poured the red wine into the glasses and took a sip.Relena followed suit after first smelling the wine."After the peace was declared, Meia was only about eight years old.I didn't know what to do with her.She was so devoid of emotion," he whispered in a raspy voice as he shook his head.

"How many children did you corrupt for the sake of your mission?How many young minds did you tamper with?For the sake of peace!" demanded Relena in an angry, loud voice.She had the choice of being trained. Yes, she was deceived, but she still had the choice.What about Heero and Meia?Neither one of them had the choice.As far as she was concerned, they were also victims of war.Dr. J looked at Relena with his dark sunglasses with his Gundanium hand, he removed his sunglasses.Relena gasped in surprise because he didn't have irises or pupils because they were clouded over.His eyes were completely white; he was blind.Relena looked at the sunglasses in his hand.The tints were actually circuits that allowed him to see mostly just shadows.The tips of the rims interfaced with his brain through patches, which allowed him to see.It truly was a masterpiece of engineering.

"Not only did I lose part of my body, but I lost my eye sight that day over twenty years ago.I lost my wife in that explosion.My beautiful wife.She was so loving, and she believed in the work I was doing.Meia was my wife's name, and that was the name I finally gave to Meia when I left her in the Kranes' house.The Kranes were members of the Society, so I thought that she could use the name without any problem.The Kranes were killed off.I tried my best to deprogram Meia, so that she could have a normal life, but I couldn't undo all the damage.She was still like a doll.Lifeless.I realized that I couldn't fix her.I had to find another way," whispered Dr. J.

"Why did you send her to me?" asked Relena.Nothing happens by coincidence.'It explains why her methods are so much like Heero's.I should have realized this sooner,' she thought.

"Because of what you did to Heero.You were able to wake the humanity in him, and undo some of the damage.The damage that matters more.He has emotions that he can feel, even if he doesn't express them often.You have managed to be Noir without forfeiting most of your humanity to do your duties.I was hoping you would be able to do the same for Meia.She needs you.I made it so that the pocket watch from the Sank Kingdom would trigger her to find you.That watch belonged to your father.I leave her in your care," said Dr. J solemnly without putting on his sunglasses.

"It's not that simple.I don't even know how I helped Heero in the first place.Maybe, he found his way on his own because he wasn't with you from the very beginning.Besides, Heero and Meia have already seen each other.How could you just abandon her like that?I could have very well killed her," whispered Relena harshly.

"I knew that you wouldn't.You see part of yourself in her.I knew that there was a chance that they could see each other again, but the programming I did on them was extensive.They shouldn't recognize each other by just seeing and interacting in short periods of time.I expect you do to your duty as Noir.I am a threat to peace.You didn't lift your sword until the war was over.I am the one guilty of these crimes.You must not tell Heero and Meia the truth about their past together.It's best that they don't know.I cannot predict what will happen if they find out about each other.Do your duty as Noir," ordered Dr. J.Relena clutched her hands into fists.She had her gun and a wide dagger on her.It was tucked into the sleeve of her jacket.She took a napkin that Dr. J had placed her wine glass on and wiped the rim of her glass to get rid of any evidence that she was ever in the lab.She stood up, and Dr. J was aware of it."Thank you," he said softly. 

Relena walked behind him to get out of the lab, but she took out the dagger from her sleeve with a flick of her wrist.She stabbed him quickly and painlessly at the base of the back of his neck, killing him instantly.She didn't even bother to turn her head to do; she kept her face towards the door.Dr. J's Gundanium hand fell to his side as his sunglasses slipped out and landed on the floor.Relena took the dagger back into her hand and wiped the blood off.She walked out of the lab without looking back.

***

Meia was all alone in the apartment.Relena had been gone for two days, and she was feel rather lonely.She wasn't even reading to entertain herself.The sound of the door being unlock alerted her.Relena opened the door and came into the flat.Meia stood up to walk up to her.Relena looked so tired from the trip.Her eyes filled with sadness the moment Meia looked at her straight in the eye.Relena dropped her bag and locked Meia in an embrace.Meia expressed subtle shock because she couldn't remember ever being hugged before.Meia kept her arms at her sides because she didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Meia.I'm so sorry," whispered Relena over and over again.Meia didn't even know what she was apologizing for, so she kept quiet.Relena released her and took one look in her eyes.'She is like a doll,' thought Relena because of the expressionless look on her face."Oh, God.I have to help you," whispered Relena as she took a seat on the edge of the pool table.Meia just stared back at her.

'I'll do my best for her,' thought Relena as she kept her silent promise to Doctor J.He didn't know that she had made the promise to him after she killed him.She wasn't going to say anything to Meia about what she knew.Relena understood why Doctor J felt that he need to die.His work was over.It was now up to Relena.

**_Next Episode; Episode Fourteen: A Visit Home…_**

   [1]: http://www.shinigami.org/
   [2]: http://livrenoir.cjb.net/
   [3]: http://www.animedaisuki.com/latest_anime/oa-figure17-0105.htm



	14. Episode Fourteen: A Visit Home

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Fourteen: A Visit Home

Disclaimer: I've told you numerous times: I don't own Gundam Wing and Noir.I own this story.Use with permission.

Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty heavy.Actually, it's pretty heavy almost all the way for this story.I have to say this has become my favorite Gundam Wing fic out of the three total that I've done.I don't use Endless Waltz for this fic, but as you can see there is reference to it.I use the stuff that Endless Waltz covers as the pasts of the Gundam pilots.Heero was affected by the little girl dying with her little dog in Endless Waltz, so I came up with the fact that Meia would be around the little girl's age; he would have been fourteen, and she would seven years old.Even with his memories purged of Meia, he would still have the feelings of loss; and in a sense he felt like he killed her.If you've noticed they don't seem to know each other.Meia is like a soulless doll.Perhaps, the damage done to her is more extensive than what was done to Heero.Relena's got her work cut out for her.This story is now official gone for the Noir plot line more or less.I've already seen up to episode eighteen of Noir.This episode is a little slow going because of the intensity of the last episode.Essentially, both Heero and Relena pay visits home. [http://www.gundamw.net/][1] is yet another good resource site.^_^By the way, my French is lousy, so don't sue me.:P

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_London, England_

_ _

"Hello," said a familiar voice at the video phone for Duo.It was Professor G.The one who had created the Deathscythe and the Deathscythe Hell; the expert on sheath technology.The familiar figure with his mushroom shaped hair and pointy nose was right in front of Duo's screen; he was the same person who had encouraged him to steal Deathscythe when they found out what the true purpose of Operation Meteor was.Duo regarded this man as sort of a parent.

"Professor G?It's been so long since I've heard from—" said Duo in surprise.

"No.I don't want to talk to you, Duo.I need to talk to Heero," interrupted Professor G.

"I'm hurt.I'm really hurt," said Duo with a pout.

"What is it?" asked Heero who was standing behind Duo.Duo allowed him to go in front of him.

"We haven't heard from Doctor J in the pass three days.He cut communications.We can't even get a signal into his lab, so we thought that you would like to see what happened to him," said Professor G. By "we", he meant all the other Gundam creators.They maintained a network to keep track of each other, not that they were building any more mobile suits.Heero merely nodded, which Professor G did as well.

"Well, that's it.Goodbye, Duo," said Professor G with a slight smile as he looked at Duo.He truly was his pride and joy.

"I'm not talking to you," said Duo, whose feelings were still slightly hurt.Professor G let out a small laugh as he finally closed the connection.Heero was putting on his Preventer's jacket."Are you going to L1?" asked Duo, looking up at him from his chair.

"Yes," said Heero as he finally left the office to go to the shuttle port to take the next available flight to L1.

***

Relena looked around her old room in the Darlian house in London; it had been so long since she had last visited home.Mrs. Darlian was downstairs, while Meia was in one of the guest rooms.Two days ago, Relena had carried a contract for Dr. J.She wanted to get away from Paris before the news actually caught up with the Preventers.Little did Relena know that going home to visit her mother would cause the Preventers some relief as to the worry of her safety.They weren't going to be monitoring her activities as much.Mrs. Darlian took a liking to Meia, but she wasn't sure as to why.Relena was slowly going from partner to older sister/guardian to Meia.She knew that Dr. J trusted her to help Meia, and she was going to keep her promise.She thought that a visit home would be nice for Meia.She came back down from her room after she had good look around.There were pictures of her parents, the Darlians, and the teddy bear that Heero given to her for her birthday on the dresser.Heero.She was now thinking of him in terms of Meia.Did he really remember nothing about her?Heero and Meia were close enough to be declared siblings.Relena shook her head because the thought of siblings immediately brought thoughts of Millardo to her mind, so she decided to come back downstairs.

"Relena, it's been so long since you've even called me," declared Mrs. Darlian.

"I'm sorry.I've been busy," said Relena sheepishly.Mrs. Darlian, like everyone else, was unaware of Relena's true occupation as Noir.She was, however, aware that there was more going on inside Relena more than anyone.Mrs. Darlian could tell that Relena was hiding something, and it was something dangerous.She wasn't ignoring it, but she didn't pry either.

"I understand.You seem so busy, just like your father," remarked Mrs. Darlian.She and Relena knew the truth about her adoption, but Relena insisted that the Darlians were her parents, and not the Peacecrafts.Relena liked it whenever someone told her that she looked like Mrs. Darlian, or when Mrs. Darlian simply forgot that Relena was adopted; it made Relena feel secure and loved that Mrs. Darlian could complete forget that there wasn't a biological bond between them.There was a bond of love that couldn't be broken.

"Yes…but I don't do the work that Father did, Mother.Are you disappointed that I quit?" asked Relena frankly with her hands in fist on her lap.

"No…you had to find your own path in life.It's hard work.Dangerous work.I'm not disappointed.Nothing you could possibly do could disappoint me, Relena," said Mrs. Darlian in a very tender tone that she only reserved for her daughter.Relena knew that she was talking about how her father was assassinated by Lady Une.

"Nothing," whispered Relena.She looked up to see that Meia had come downstairs. 

"Tell me, how did you two meet?" asked Mrs. Darlian as she smiled at Meia.

"She found me," said Relena with a smile.Meia nodded in agreement.'She's a quiet one.Relena seems to be very protective of her,' thought Mrs. Darlian."I needed an assistant, and Meia was willing to travel with me," added Relena.

"Well, Meia, I hope that I can make you feel at home here.It's so rarely that Relena visits, and it's a treat that she came.It's also wonderful of her to bring someone else, too," said Mrs. Darlian with a welcoming smile.

Meia gave her a small smile.

***

"So, Heero went to L1," said Quatre.

"Yeah, Professor G told him that Dr. J hasn't called in a few days," said Duo.

"I wonder what happened to him," said Trowa in a quiet tone.

"What about Relena?She went home to London to visit her mother, and I think she took that strange girl with her," said Wufei.

"You mean, Meia Krane?" asked Quatre.Wufei nodded."Yes, she does seem a bit strange, yet familiar somehow," added Quatre.

"I know what you mean.It's like she lifeless," said Trowa.The others looked at him.

"You mean like she has no emotions," intoned Duo.

"Relena seems awfully protective of her.Like she's afraid someone's going to hurt Meia.It doesn't make any sense…I mean they don't have a boss-assistant relationship," observed Quatre.That was the first thing that Quatre noticed about Meia and Relena.

"Yeah, Meia calls Relena, 'Lena,'" said Duo.

"That means that they're really close," said Trowa.

"I don't think Heero or Zechs is going to give up until they find out what she's really up to.I feel bad.I mean we know that her brother is alive, but we're lying about it," said Quatre.

"Relena's stronger than she ever was during the war," said Wufei.

***

Relena and Meia weren't just in London for a visit with Mrs. Darlian.They were also there for business. The contract was for an ambassador who was from the Colonies.He was a member of the Society of Night, and Relena wanted to take him out.His name was Thomas Riley.However, Relena received an interesting message in her e-mail from one of her regular contacts, Jack.That was the only name she knew to call him because he had worked for the United States' Central Intelligence Agency in Langley, Virginia.Jack had been one of the deep cover agents for Earth during the war, but when it was over, he quit.Relena was always the one who looked for him, and it wasn't usually the other way around.Whatever he needed to see her for, it had to be important.Jack told her to meet her at a pub in downtown London, The Lion and the Golden Ring.

Meia came along with Relena as they entered a very crowded pub.She looked around to see people playing darts and drinking ale.Relena cut through the crowd to get to a table."Sit here, but don't touch anything," said Relena with a smile as she set off to go and look for Jack.She looked around the pub looking for something specific, and then she heard Jack's distinctive voice.He was from the Southern United States, specifically from Cajun Country near New Orleans in Louisiana.She found the tall, sandy haired American with a pool cue in his hand at a pool table.She knew that he would be there.He was an avid pool player, but Relena was a better pool player than him.

"You're a pool shark," accused another man with a Cockney accent as he threw the pool cue to the floor. 

"Are you accusing me of cheating, my friend?Please, I'm above that sort of thing," said Jack with a smile and had a twinkle in his light blue eyes.Relena shook her head because she thought that he had reformed after Relena had took him for over $5,000.00 Dollars, American.She went to another pool cue stand and grabbed a cue for herself.She walked over, clearing her throat first, she said, "Jack…you haven't changed."

"Lena Marquise?It's been forever, moi cherie," said Jack with a laugh when he saw her.He was around her brother's age, but he never told her how old he was, just like he never told her his real name. 

"You still don't know how to play pool properly.I can still beat you blind folded," remarked Relena with a cocky smirk.

"You're still has ballsy as ever, cherie.And just as cocky.Would you like to play a game?" asked Jack as he gave her a wonderful smile.This was usually how their meetings went.It was a playful game of verbal flirtation that never went anywhere beyond that.Jack knew better; he knew that Relena could kill him if it suited her.She was very beautiful to look at, but dangerous to even consider touching.

Relena nodded as she twirled the cue a little bit, "But, you break first.I want to give a fair chance," she said flashing him a beautiful smile. 

"Since you're so kind, I'll take it," said Jack as he set up the game and did the first shot.The balls spun in various directions.He sank three balls on the first break.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Relena, wasting no time.

"I thought that there was some information that you needed to know," said Jack as he missing the black eight ball.He looked at Relena as she started to take her shot.She sank the eight ball that he had miss along with another ball.

"What kind of information?" asked Relena with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to win the game first, cherie," said Jack with a flirtatious drawl in his accent.

"Is that what I get if I win?What do you get?" asked Relena, playing along.

"Whatever I want," said Jack. 

"Fine, but we both know that I'll kick your ass," said Relena frankly.Jack laughed at her statement because both of them knew that it was true.Within five minutes, Relena flawlessly sank all the remaining balls on the table and smiled at Jack triumphantly."It's time to pay me," she said softly.

"The information I have is from the Preventers' Offices.It seems that your activities are being watched, but you already knew that.What you don't know is that L.U. brought in another agent whose been doing covert missions in the Colonies for the past few years.He was working on the Mars Terraforming project.But, he's back here on Earth, Paris," said Jack in a low voice.

"What does that have to do with me?Who care if Lady Une brought in someone new?" asked Relena in an annoyed tone.

"You should. He's absolutely ruthless.Come to think of it, just like you.He's a real hatchet man.He's called in when the job can't be done, and considering all the trouble you've caused the Preventers, it's no wonder they called him in, cherie," said Jack.

"I see," said Relena.Jack rarely ever showed concern for her, but when he did it was always with good reason.She looked at him straight in his eye, and he sighed. 

"You maybe the best in the business, cherie, but he could do a lot of damage to you before you take him out," said Jack.He had no doubt about her skills.

"What's his name, Jack?" demanded Relena in a low tone that could barely be heard.

"Look, Lena…maybe, I shouldn't tell you.I don't think it's a good idea that you go after this guy," said Jack quietly.

"His name?" demanded Relena again.

"I don't know his real name.The Preventer computers are good about keeping his identity a secret.He's what one would call a ghost, and that's a term used for people who don't have identities or have had their identities wiped clean.They never use his real name in the files, and there are no records of him really.But, he does have a codename.Wind.That's his codename, Wind," said Jack with a sigh at the end.

"Thank you," said Relena as she threw the pool cue to the stand; it landed perfectly into the slot.

"You best be careful, cherie," said Jack as she walked off.

"I will be," said Relena with a smile.

"He could very well take you down," said Jack.

"Not if I take him down first," said Relena.Jack let out a laugh, as the man who he had beaten before Relena came, returned to talk to Jack.He saw Relena walk off. His eyes followed her as she went back to the table to get Meia and leave the pub. 

"Don't even think about, my friend.She maybe the most beautiful creature in the world, but she's like a rose with a thorns.Don't touch her.She's probably the most dangerous female in world," said Jack. 

***

Relena and Meia returned to the Darlian home.Relena was quiet all the way back, and she didn't mention her conversation with Jack.She and Meia were in Relena's childhood bedroom."Jack says that there's a Preventer agent who was brought in by Lady Une.It seems that this agent is monitoring our activities.Jack didn't even know his real name.Just his codename, Wind," said Relena.

"Wind," whispered Meia softly.They had a contract to carry out tonight, but they were still waiting.Relena was on the computer not only to look up information on the target, Thomas Riley, but to look up some information on Preventer Wind.She believed Jack when he said that there was virtually no information on Wind's real name or any statistics on him.She was looking for missions completed by Wind, and she found a wealth of them in the Preventers' mainframe and achieves.She sighed because Wind's track record was perfect.Meia had the guns ready for the evening.As always, she used plastic gloves to load the bullets, so that there were no finger prints on them.Relena set out her clothes for the evening.There was a plan that they had to carry out the contract.

"We'll leave after dinner," said Relena as she went downstairs.Meia stared after her.

***

_L1_

_ _

Heero arrived to L1 rather early in the morning, but he decided to go straight to Dr. J's lab.He didn't know why he had a strange, foreboding feeling inside, but he knew that he had to get to Dr. J.The lab was large, but Heero got pass the lab's security protocols without any trouble because they were inactive.Heero now knew for sure that there was something wrong.Dr. J would never leave himself completely defenseless.The lab was stark and sterile, but Heero walked until he got to Dr. J's study.There he found Dr. J sitting in his armchair with two wine glasses in front of him.The room was dark, but Heero could see that Dr. J wasn't breathing and that his sunglasses were on the floor.Heero walked up to him cautiously.There was a smell in the air that Heero could identify, but he wanted to be certain that he was right.

"Dr. J," he said in a low voice.He turned on the light to see why Dr. J wasn't responding.His eyes widened slightly when he saw the stab wound behind Dr. J's neck.Heero frowned.Someone had killed Dr. J.He took out his portable and made a call.

***

_London, England_

Relena wore a pair of black slacks with a black leather jacket that concealed her upper half.She had her hair down in a sheen of lovely honey blonde locks.She wore sunglasses that were small and oval shaped.She had put the tracking device that was needed just behind her right ear.She ran into the target, an elderly gentleman with a beard.He looked like the grandfatherly type, but that was far from the truth.Thomas Riley ruthlessly killed the people of an entire Resistance enclave during the war.The enclave had men, women, and children.A survivor from the enclave hired Noir to take him out.

"I'm so sorry.I wasn't paying attention," said Relena in a soft voice. 

"It's quite all right," said Thomas Riley with a smile.Relena touched the back of her neck near her right ear to pick up the tracking device.It was very crowded hotel, and there were lots of witnesses.

"I should really pay much better attention.Your tie is loose.You really should look your best. Everyone should," said Relena with a smile as she adjusted Riley's tie.She gently slipped the tracking device under his collar.

"Thank you, Miss, but that's not necessary," said Riley as he regained his composure, clearing his throat at the same time.Relena simply walked passed him, when he turned to see which direction she had gone, she was no longer there.It was as if she had simply vanished.He shook the disconcerting feeling that she gave him and walked into the hotel.

Relena walked a little further off back to the little convertible sports car that her mother owned, which she borrowed for the evening.She took out a hair clip and put up half her hair in a bun, leaving the rest of it loose.She stripped off the jacket.She was dressed like one of the waiters or waitresses of the party that evening.She took out an in-ear monitor and placed it into her right ear.The portable computer would be able to trace Riley's movement through out the hotel.Meia simply had to take out Riley.Relena had the harder task of taking out security and creating a distraction, so that the guests wouldn't be able to see.They really didn't want to kill so many innocent people.She decided to cut the power, thus turning off the lights in the entire hotel.All she had to do was find the circuit breaker.Relena walked in through the hotel's kitchen.Most of the people ignored her because there was too much going on.She found out that the circuit breaker was conveniently next to the security room.She could take out security and just get out.

The box was rusted on the outside, but Relena was wearing white gloves that went with the waitress uniform that she was wearing.She opened it with relative easy and started to play around with the switches moving them to off positions.She stopped at the last switch that would turn on the generator. She closed the breaker and took out her gun complete with a silencer.The door to the security room was promptly open, and she pressed her body against the wall.The man walked over to where the circuit breaker was to see what the problem was, but he never got to the it because Relena shot him in the chest.Relena stepped over his body and headed for the security room.With the power off, the cameras weren't working.

"Davidson, did you figure out what the problem was?" asked one of the security guards when Relena showed up at the door way.She didn't need night vision goggles because she was trained to be able to shoot targets without seeing them directly.She could hear the movements they made.She shot all six of them in less than a minute.After that, she left the hotel and returned to the car to wait for Meia to start. 

Meia came in through one of the side entrances, specifically through a fire escape with the power shut off, the alarms weren't going to sound off."He's in his room in the hotel on the third floor," said Relena's voice through her in-ear monitor.Meia could see just fine in the dark as she moved towards Riley's room.The tracking device that Relena had placed on him was working fine, and she was guiding Meia using her portable."Turn left when you get out of the fire escape," said Relena, knowing where Meia was.Meia was also wearing a tracking device so that Relena could tell where her position was."Now, go down that corridor and turn right.His door should be the third one on your left," said Relena.Meia didn't say a word, but Relena knew that she was fine.

Riley was in his room wondering what had happened to the power.He tried to call downstairs, but there was no answer because the line was busy.Everyone was calling to see what had happened.He frowned as he closed the phone, but then he heard a small sound.The door opened, and he gasped because the door was locked.Meia shot the lock to open the door.She pointed her gun at his forehead and took her shot.Riley never had a chance to even react.Meia turned and walked out of the room back the way she came.

Meia got back to the car and nodded to Relena.She got into the car, and they drove back to the Darlian house.

***

_London, England: Preventers Office_

_ _

"Dr. J was dead when I got there.I called the local authorities, but I still looked around myself.There was no evidence as to who killed him.Whomever did it, did it with care.His death was quick and painless," said Heero in a monotone.The other Gundam pilots looked serious.Heero had returned to London very quickly after discovering Dr. J's body.

"Who would do this?I know that we have lots of enemies during the war, but why?" asked Quatre out loud.All the other Gundam creators were informed of the death of Dr. J. 

"I'll tell you what I found in my autopsy report.As best as I can tell, Dr. J's been dead for the past two days.Like you said, Heero, his death was painless.The stab wound was deep, so the dagger used was wide and very sharp," said Sally as she read her own report. 

"Do you think that the others are in danger?" asked Duo with concern for Professor G. 

"I don't know for sure," said Heero.He was as monotone as ever, but there was something about his actions that made everyone a little jumpy.He was angry and sad, but he wasn't expressing it openly.

"We just got a call from The Royal Hotel downtown.There's a problem.Someone shut off power to the hotel.When the power came back on, they found the body of that ambassador from the Colonies, Thomas Riley," said Trowa quietly.Everyone in the room looked up.

"An ambassador from the Colonies?Aw, Hell man!" exclaimed Duo in alarm.

"Something else has come down from the wire.Information on Riley.I think we'd better look at this," said Wufei as he came in with a disk for the computer.The Preventers got to work. 

***

Relena woke up the next morning to find her mother already waiting for her to have breakfast."Good morning, Relena," said Mrs. Darlian tenderly.

"Good morning, Mother," said Relena.

"I was wondering when you would get up.You came home so late last night," said Mrs. Darlian with concern for her.Relena knew that she was worried about her.Relena walked up from behind and kissed her on the cheekShe placed her arms around her mother in an embrace. 

"I'm fine, Mother," Relena assured her. 

"I know that you are, Relena…it's just that you seem like you're…" trailed off Mrs. Darlian.

"I'm what, Mother?" asked Relena.

"You seem like your lost.You look more lost now than when your father died," said Mrs. Darlian softly.Relena stood up straight in surprise because she couldn't understand what her mother meant.

"I'm not lost, Mother.I'm right here…it just took me a while to find myself," whispered Relena with her back to turned to her mother. She looked down at the counter and noticed the news.The person who had hired Noir turned in all the information on Riley's war crimes, but there was no information as to who killed Riley.The client wasn't even suspected of hiring an assassin.Relena looked at the newspaper expressionlessly with her arms crossed over her chest.Finally, she flipped over the newspaper, so that she wouldn't have to see it.

***

The Preventers had a long night, but Heero had the longest.He had to arrange for Dr. J's burial.According to his last will and testament, he said that all of his affairs were taken care of, and that he wanted to be buried in Kyoto.Heero had to go and do it by himself because he wanted to do it alone.Lady Une gave him time off without hesitation.Heero set off the airport to get to Japan by the evening.

Relena and Meia were at the airport, so that they could returned to Paris quickly.Relena was surprised to see him at the airport.She walked over, while Meia was still talking with Mrs. Darlian who wanted to say that she wanted to see her again.

"Heero," said Relena quietly as she approached him.He looked up at her from his chair in slight surprise. 

"Relena, what are you doing here?" asked Heero. 

"I came home for a visit to my mother's house in London," said Relena as she cast a look towards her mother and Meia.Heero followed Relena's gaze and saw them also.He looked at back at Relena.She was dressed indigo blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.Her hair was up in a bun.How could anyone take such a casual look and turn it into a high fashion statement? 

"I'm going to Japan.Kyoto," said Heero.

"Why?" asked Relena. 

"To bury Dr. J.He was killed by someone," replied Heero.The expression on Relena's face didn't change.

"Oh…" whispered Relena.

"Where were you when Meia was alone in Paris?" asked Heero suddenly.

"W-what?" stammered Relena.

"Where were you?" asked Heero as he stood up so that they were eye to eye.His cold Prussian blue eyes looked directly into her violet eyes.She didn't back down like she used to do before whenever he did that.There was no fear in her eyes.

"It's none of your business.I don't have to answer to you.I was out on business and that's all you need to know," said Relena in an icily tone.Heero was a little taken back by the coldness he was met with.There was a cold fury in her voice that Heero had only seen in Zechs.He never expected it in her.The announcement was made for the flight to Paris.She stepped back away from him and turned to walk to the gate.

Pausing, without turning around, Relena said, "I'm sorry, Heero.I'm so sorry." She left for the gate quickly.Heero stood absolutely still wondering why Relena acted like she had done something horrible wrong to him.

**_Next Episode, Episode Fifteen: Return to the Sank Kingdom…_**

   [1]: http://www.gundamw.net/



	15. Episode Fifteen: Return to the Sank King...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode 15: Return to the Sank Kingdom

Disclaimer: I own nothing.Gundam Wing and Noir belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note: Lalalala…fanfiction.net is still down.And I haven't been writing for the past few days trying to work on two websites.This is for the other website.Well, new Noir episodes have been slow coming also, so is this.Not my fault.Anyway, here we go.The website unfortunately can't be updated while Kaori Rose is still in school and losing her mind.There's lots of work to do for the website, but writing is still my hobby, and it's sad that I was too busy to do this for a while. 

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

_A little red-headed girl was sitting in a high stool in front of a computer playing games. Her blue eyes are focused on the game to develop her hand-eye coordination. Her tiny, chubby fingers pressed the buttons with accuracy. The stool didn't have a back to it, and she was so small because she was only three and a half years old. A hand was pressed against her back to keep her from falling backwards in the chair. The person next to her was watching her carefully because he was ordered to. He was a child just like her, but older. The hand pressed against her back to keep her steady belonged to a child whose hands were larger than hers. The sound of the computer signaled the end of the game when she turned to look at the person to see if he was happy with her progress...only to find that the person was no longer there. Suddenly, without the support of the hand on her back, she fell off the stool. A dark endless pit appeared, and she was falling helplessly, she opened her mouth to scream..."Niichan!" she cried out to the other child..._

_ _

Meia woke up breathing deeply as she stared up at the ceiling.The dream was something that occurred often.She didn't tell Relena because she didn't want her to know about it.She suddenly felt cold.Meia thought that Relena had been acting strange ever since she had returned from L1.Relena also never bothered to really talk about the job that she had to do over there.Not that Meia would ever pry.Meia's head was a jumbled mess of incomplete memories and voices that she couldn't even recognize.The only thing that she could be sure of was the music of the pocket watch.The music was soothing and led her to Relena.She got out of bed only to find that Relena was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Meia in an emotionless voice.

"I'm going to the Sank Kingdom for three days.It's been a while since I've been there," said Relena with a small overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Why?" asked Meia.

"I need to go there.I haven't been there in six years.You don't have to come.I'll be going to the capital.I haven't been there in nineteen years," said Relena.'I haven't been there since it was destroyed.I haven't been there since my parents were murdered,' she thought without saying it out loud.

"The capital.Were you born there?" asked Meia.She wasn't really sure as she looked at Relena with her big blue eyes.Relena nodded her head.Meia realized that Relena wanted to go by herself and that it had nothing to do with a job.Relena needed to go, so Meia shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I don't want to come."

Relena sighed and smiled at her."I'll see you in three days," she said.

"Hai," agreed Meia in Japanese.Relena blinked at her knowing that she could speak a multitude of languages, but why was she using Japanese?'She was born on L1.The Japanese colony and trained under Dr. J with Heero.Of course, she would be comfortable using Japanese,' mused Relena.

Relena walked out of the apartment to catch a train to the Sank Kingdom instead of driving over there.She was going to have to take two trains and a boat to get to the capital city of the Sank Kingdom.It took her six years to work up the courage to return to the place of her birth.She may have left the capital when she was two years old, but she wasn't aware of why she really had to leave until she was sixteen when the war was over, but the nightmares of the past had returned.

***

Dorothy was in Paris to see Lady Une.She and Lady Une were rather close because they both knew Treize Khushrenada.Dorothy was a pacifist these days, although not as overt as Relena once was.Dorothy was a little disappointed in Relena because she was no longer doing her work as the premiere pacifist of the world.When she arrived, she saw that the Gundam pilots had arrived.Duo was yawning from a lack of sleep.Trowa looked as dispassionate as always.Quatre was looking at a folder, while Wufei was sipping some tea.Heero was sitting in a chair looking at nothing in particular.Zeches and Noin were having a discussion, while Sally was stretching slightly to wake up.Lady Une came right behind Dorothy. 

"What's going on?" said Duo in a whiney tone.He couldn't really stand Dorothy, and he wasn't getting a lot of sleep with the baby and wedding nearby.

"Dorothy has some information that may interest all of us," said Lady Une calmly.She looked at Dorothy to signal her to start.

Taking a deep breathe, she said, :"I think I know who the assassin is."

***

Relena was already on the second train which was in the Sank Kingdom.The Sank Kingdom was taken over in a coup, but before the war, Zechs had managed to secure the Sank Kingdom away from the people who had destroyed it.After the war, due to a lack of leadership on Relena's part, the Sank Kingdom was swallowed up by neighboring countries.The capital city laid in ruins even after nineteen years.The people who lived in the old capital considered themselves true citizens of the Sank Kingdom.Relena felt guilty because she didn't live up to the ideal of the Sank Kingdom, and she allowed the country to remain in ruins, but she knew what her duties were.On the train she recalled the day she found out the truth about herself.

_Pargan laid in his hospital bed for days now.Relena never left his side for too long.Her mother made sure that he had the best of care, but it was too late.Pargan was dying, and there was nothing Relena could do for him, but to stay by his side to make sure that he wasn't alone.She was sixteen years old, and the war was just over.It was like Pargan just held on to see the end of war and the establishment of peace._

_ _

_"Miss Relena," whispered Pargan._

_ _

_"Shh…don't try to talk.Just rest," said Relena softly.It was like losing another member of her family.Her brother had died months ago, so the pain was still fresh, and the anniversary of her father's death was fast approaching.She never gave herself enough time to morn the death of Mr. Darlian, and now the in the stillness of peace, the pain was catching up with her.To top that off, something had happened, and she was having nightmares.Seeing pictures of the King and Queen of the Sank Kingdom had trigged long buried memories that had resurface with a vengeance.She kept these things quiet because she didn't want to worry Pargan. He was the only constant she ever had in her life.Her parents had died, and she was given to the Darlians who loved her, but then Mr. Darlian was gone.The strain of being the world's leading pacifist was starting to build up.She was only sixteen years old, and she felt almost dead inside.The peace that the world had brought about turmoil inside her._

_ _

_"You must know the truth about the Sank Kingdom," he whispered.He reached out for a small cedar box that he had on the table.Relena stopped him by picking it up for him and giving it to him.He looked at the box with withered expression.He had never felt old until he was in the hospital awaiting his death._

_ _

_"I know the truth about the Sank Kingdom it was destroyed.You don't need to tell me anything else," whispered Relena, wanting him to conserve his waning strength.Pargan shook his head because he needed to speak._

_ _

_"Your parents were arranged to be married may years ago.I was hired about the same time they were married.You see I've been a part of another group devoted to peace for a decade before I came to the Sank Kingdom's palace.I was born and raised in the Sank Kingdom, but I traveled out of the Sank Kingdom for many years before I ever worked for the royal family.This society saw the devotion that your father had and decided to ally themselves indirectly.The Society is everywhere, Miss Relena.My duty was to protect the royal family.It was decided that your brother would succeed to your father to the throne, but you were given a greater duty," said Pargan._

_ _

_"I don't understand," whispered Relena.Pargan opened the box and there was a piece of parchment paper with a red seal on it that was broken.He handed it to Relena.Relena looked at the message.It was written in Latin, but it had her name at the bottom of the message.The date on it was just two days after she was born, but Mrs. Darlian said that it took her parents two days to come up with a name for her.The message was the oath of Noir.Relena sought answers from Pargan with her eyes."What does this mean?" she asked._

_ _

_"This is what belongs to you, Miss Relena.This is your destiny, which was designated even before you or your brother were born.Your brother never fulfilled what he was supposed to be, but at least you will," answered Pargan as he went into a fit of coughing.Relena gently hushed him and pushed him back down on the bed, so that he wouldn't strain himself needlessly."Time is short.He will come for you soon," added Pargan as he closed his eyes.Later that night, Pargan breathed his last, and Relena never left his side.For Relena, she had lost the only constant she had in her life.Pargan was there even before she was placed into the Darlians' care, so the lost left a profound void within her._

_ _

_Three days later, Relena and Mrs. Darlian gave Pargan a quiet, private funeral.Mrs. Darlian left Relena alone for a few moments because she felt that Relena needed it."What's supposed to happen to me now?I need some answers.I need to know where I'm going," whispered Relena in a desperate plea in front of Pargan's grave.She felt that her life had been filled with lies.She was lied to almost all her life believing that the people who raised her were her parents.As a vice minister, she felt like she was just regurgitating what both her fathers had said in the past, and also she felt like she was just saying these things to please everyone.In the end, she didn't know who she was.Was she a Peacecraft or a Darlian?Was she a true, absolute pacifist?These were the doubts that had arisen recently in the past year since the war had ended._

_ _

_"You are Noir.I will show you the way," said a familiar, male voice from behind her.Relena turned with her mouth wide open._

_ _

_"Uncle Gustave?" whispered Relena.He nodded and smiled at her.Relena ran towards him for a much needed embrace, which he willing gave her._

_ _

Relena remembered when she was little how they had to take a boat out of the capital.She could barely remember seeing the city burning from the boat.Her Uncle Gustave held her hand and her brother's hand as he stood between them.Her thoughts were disrupted by other passengers moving into the nearly empty car that she was in.A little boy tripped when he came inside, just near Relena, so she quickly came to her feet and helped him up.The elderly man with him came to thank her."Thank yo--," stammered the elderly man when he saw her face.He instantly turned pale as if he had just seen a ghost, and he quickly picked up his grandson and left to go to the next car over.Relena stared after them, but she didn't know why the man would suddenly look at her like he was afraid of her.She sat back in her chair uneasily.

***

"What do you mean you know who the assassin is?" asked Lady Une, breaking the silence.Everyone's eyes were on her.Heero was doing a death glare on Dorothy.He was still thinking about how the assassins were able to outsmart him.

"The assassin has a name that is never said out loud.The assassin is a very powerful one.He or she comes from a long line of assassins who are part of a secret society," said Dorothy softly.

"Who is the assassin?We want a name," demanded Wufei who was getting annoyed at Dorothy's stalling.

"I don't know the name of the assassin," said Dorothy.

"Wait, you said that you knew who the assassin was," insisted Quatre.

"I didn't say I knew the name.I know the title.Noir.Those four letters represent the best assassin in the world.Noir is unstoppable. He or she took out the head of the Sicilian Mafia.I was reading the newspapers...it just clicked.Noir had to do all this.Noir is the only one capable of doing the impossible," said Dorothy as she shook her head.There was something about the way she moved that showed that she was overtly afraid.She looked almost shaken, which wasn't characteristic of the girl who once declared so forcefully, "War is beautiful."

"Where did you hear about Noir?" asked Zechs.

"My grandfather, Duke Dermail.He was the one who said that if Noir was active before the war, there would have never been a war.Noir would have taken out my cousin even before he could do anything," said Dorothy.Lady Une was disturbed by what Dorothy had said.Treize would have been taken out by Noir, and Dorothy was sure of it.

"Why do you say that?" asked Trowa, who hadn't said anything in a while.

"Noir's duty is to maintain the peace by taking out people as ordered.The members are everywhere.They could be anyone.I don't even know the name of the society," said Dorothy in a shaky voice.

Everyone stared at her because she was visible upset and afraid."We'll find out who Noir is no matter what.And we'll stop Noir," vowed Heero in a quiet voice.

***

Relena stared at the palace in front of her.Actually, it was hard to tell that there was even once a palace at all.The palace was laid in ruins, much like the kingdom itself.It was a silent testament to the horrors of war.Millardo took out the man who had led the revolution to take the Sank Kingdom from the control of their father.But, the man had set up shop at one of the summer palaces because the palace at the capital was destroyed.During the war, Relena stayed at an old noble's castle to set up the institute that Dorothy, Quatre, and Heero attended for a very brief period just before the end of the war, which she had based it loosely on St. Gabriel's Academy.

Relena entered the grounds after slight hesitation; she hadn't been in the palace since the day the capital city fell.She walked until she got inside the palace.The grand entrance where the King and Queen would meet guests, and the grand entrance which led to the once magnificent throne room.She looked around the palace, not knowing exactly where she was going.She continued walking as if she knew where she was.She walked until she reached the private family quarters.There was a white, grand piano that stood in the center of room in ruins; it was still standing, but some of the keys were missing. Relena gently tapped at the keys and was surprised to find that part of it was still functioning.She began to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," but she had to stop when she found that one of the keys she needed was gone.She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered a beautiful woman playing the piano with her small, blonde son next to her.She turned her head to see a soft and large armchair.The armchair was the perspective that Relena recalled everything from because in the armchair she would sit in the lap of a man who seemed larger than life."Papa…" whispered Relena as she stared at the armchair. 

She walked out of the room quietly.She walked until she reached the destination that she wanted to go to.It was the throne room.The room where her parents were murdered right before her eyes.She saw everything from one of the three other entrances to the throne room.The grand entrance was reserved for only special occasions, while the others were for everyday use.She stood at the same door way she was when she saw the men take her parents' lives.Her eyes remained stoic on the outside, but her emotions threatened to bubble up and consume her.She walked away from the throne room by opening the main entrance because that was the fastest way out of the palace.She kept on walking until she reached the gate, and she closed the large gate while looking longingly at the palace.It was a reminder of the first life she had lost.Her hand lingered on a bar of the gate as she continued staring at it.She heard someone coming towards her, and she turned her head at attention to him.

"Mother of God," he gasped as he dropped the food that he was carrying and ran away from her.Relena looked a little bit startled by his reactions.Just like the man on the train.She heard another set of footsteps from her opposite side.

"My lady!My Lady Katerina?" cried an elderly woman.She walked up to Relena very quickly, causing Relena to pull back away from her.Why was this woman calling her by her mother's name?The old woman only came up to her closer and took Relena's hands."You can't be my Queen," she finally said in a sad voice.

"No, I'm not," said Relena as she saw the old woman's expression go further into sadness.Relena felt awful for hurting the old woman's feelings."My name is Relena," she whispered.

"Princess Relena?" cried the woman as she embraced Relena.Relena hated to be called princess because she didn't feel like the title suited her; she preferred her title as Noir.Relena shifted uncomfortably under the woman's embrace.The woman released her finally and smiled at her.

"Who are you?" asked Relena cautiously.

"My name is Marie Collins.I used to be one of your mother's attendants," answered the plump, elderly woman."Come with me to my home, your highness.I'll make you some tea and serve some of my cakes to you," offered Marie.Relena nodded and followed her.

***

Heero left the meeting as soon as it was over.He was now sure of one thing: the person who had killed Dr. J had to be Noir.The name of the world's best assassin, but there were two of them.The puzzle was no closer to being solved than before.Heero thought about who Noir could be.Dorothy really didn't have a real clue, just a theory, but he looked at all the evidence, and he knew that she had to be right.Heero suddenly realized that in all the work in the past few weeks, he hadn't checked up on Relena.He'd been checking up on her more often ever since her reaction at the airport.

He called her apartment, and Meia answered, "Hello," she said in a timid, small voice.Heero was going to ask where Relena was, but he paused staring at the person who was on the other line.He felt suddenly startled, but he didn't know why.

"Where's Relena?" asked Heero as he regained his composure quickly.

"She went to the Sank Kingdom for three days," answered Meia promptly.Heero looked at her calmly.The girl's blue eyes were dark blue pools of unknown depths.

"Thank you," said Heero as he closed the line.He stared at the blank screen for a moment.He couldn't shake the strange feeling of familiarity that he felt when he saw Meia.

***

Relena calmly sipped her tea as she looked at the kind, elderly lady known as Marie Collins.She was in cozy, comfortable cottage."Why did you call me by mother's name?" she asked.

"You look just like her. It was like seeing her alive again," said Marie with a tender smile on her lips.

"I see.I was looking at the palace…I haven't been here since the day that…" trailed off Relena.

"It was a horrible day.The palace was destroyed.Milady was killed along with Milord.I wondered what happened to their little, darling children.When I saw the reports during the war, I knew what had happened.Did the Darlians raise you well, my Princess?" asked Marie.

"Yes.They loved me very much.Mrs. Darlian is the only mother I've ever know," answered Relena without hesitation.

"You were lucky.I saw the new announcements that the Prince made.He seemed so cold and harsh.My heart ached when I saw him during his time as leader of the White Fang.I tried to look for the little boy I knew, but I couldn't find him.War does terrible things to people," whispered Marie.Relena stared at her tea cup.She wondered if Marie could see the little girl that she once was, but she knew that part of her was died."Did you know that Francisco Marx made it out of the palace alive?We didn't even know about it until the fires had stopped," she added.Relena's eyes widened.Francisco Marx was the man who was head of the palace guards.Relena assumed that he had died with the others.

"I didn't know he was alive.I should find him and talk to him," said Relena.

"I don't think he would be willing to speak with you, Princess. You see he's been in a deep depression ever since the palace was destroyed," said Marie.Relena stood up.

"Thank you very much for the tea and cake," said Relena.

"You're welcome, my Princess," said Marie.

"Goodbye," said Relena.

"Goodbye, my Princess.Please don't let the war haunt you.Let the past remain in the past.Enjoy the peace," said Marie wisely.She could tell the turmoil that Relena was suffering from was the same as those who were trying to still pick up the pieces of their lives even after the years that had passed.

"For some of us, the end of the war brought an end to peace," whispered Relena without further explanation, she left the company of the kind Marie Collins.

***

"I need your help in finding Noir, Dorothy.Right now, that's the only theory we have as to who's doing the killings," said Lady Une.

"I would be willing to help in anyway possible.I know that I would be target.Most of us would because of our pasts.Just think about it…everyone who was involved in this war as a solider is likely to be a target.But, I was just as bad.We have to stop Noir, but to tell you the truth I have no idea who Noir could possibly be," said Dorothy truthfully.

"We can't just dismiss anything now.Everything we have is evidence.We'll find out who Noir is.We can't have someone going out and killing people during peace time," said Lady Une.What was she really thinking?The world was better off with the people that Noir had dispatched, but the Preventers were actual the peace keeping force.If Noir wanted to be involved, they would have to do it legally.Lady Une had the same fears that Dorothy had; she knew about all the awful things that she had done during the war.Her love blinded her.The one thing that made her feel the most guilty was the assassination of Vice Minister Darlian because she had to face Relena often.Relena never really forgave Lady Une for taking the life of the only man she had known as her father.

***

Relena waited in an alley for Francisco Marx to return to his place of residence.She wanted to talk to him because she hadn't worked up enough courage to asked where her parents' graves were.A tall, thin man with his gray hair in a short hair stumbled over to the front of the door of Marx's residence.It was fairly obvious that he was drunk and in need of a shave.He fumbled looking for his keys.Relena observed that the bag had more liquor.'People use alcohol to escape reality or to dull pain,' she thought."Mr. Marx," she called to him.The man turned to look at Relena.He gasped and dropped his bag of liquor causing all the bottles to break and spill all over the front of his doorstep.Relena stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Jesus!No!Why won't you leave me alone?!" he cried out in fear of her.He wretched the door open and walked inside in a hurry, slamming it shut as he went inside.Relena walked up to the door.

"I'm not her, Mr. Marx.I'm not Katernia Peacecraft.My name is Relena Darlian.I need to talk to you about what something important," said Relena in a loud voice as she pounded on the door.

Francisco sank to the floor was he pressed his back to the wall opposite the door.Why were these ghosts always coming to him?Soon the pounding stopped because Relena decided that it wasn't the best way to approach him.He looked like one of those war veterans; it was fairly obvious that he was shell shocked.She would have to find another way.

After an hour of sleeping with his back to the wall, Francisco had to get up.The pain in his lower back told him that the alcohol was wearing off.He went off to the bar, stepping over the broken bottles of glass. He wondered whether or not the apparition he had seen was even real or was maybe it was from the alcohol.He walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle of strong scotch. He poured it into a glass and swallowed it all in one gulp.He really didn't like the burning taste.Not even after all the years that he had been consuming the stuff.He wanted to forget, but he couldn't.His hand went to search for the nearby bottle of strong scotch, when he found it he started to pour more into the glass with a shaky hand, but another hand assisted him.

"Mr. Marx," said the owner of the hand.He looked up at her because her voice was haunting.She sounded like someone he once knew.

"You…" he whispered.Relena took a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"As I was saying earlier, I need some information, Mr. Marx.You're the only one who can help me," said Relena.Francisco pushed the glass away from himself.

"Meet me tomorrow at the garden near the old gazebo," agreed Francisco after much silence.

"Thank you.Here's the payment for his bottle," said Relena as she paid the bartender, "You really shouldn't be drinking too much, Mr. Marx, but I understand," she added as she left the bar.

***

Relena came to the garden early, but she had found Francisco already waiting for her.He looked at the forest that surrounded the capital city.He heard Relena after quite sometime because it seemed that he was somewhere else.Looking at her with sad eyes, he sighed.Relena took a seat on the edge of one of the old statues in the garden.They stood together in the garden in utter silence for a while before Francisco choose to talk.

"I am sorry, Princess.I failed in my duties.Looking at you is like looking at a ghost.You look just like the Queen.I can't bear it," whispered Francisco.

"I don't mean to make this difficult for you.I just need some information.I can't let go of the past because it's affecting my present.And quite possibly, my future," said Relena, just hoping to gain some information as to who really killed her parents.

"It had to do with an insanely powerful society..."started Francisco.

"The Society of Night," provided Relena.

"Yes.You know, don't you?" asked Francisco.Relena nodded and calmly looked at him.He swallowed as if it was hard to breathe."You know the what irony of life and death is.The irony is that it makes no difference if you are royalty or a peasant.The day that the coup was over.We, myself and many others, had to bury the bodies.We had no choice, but to make a mass grave because there were just too many bodies.Nobles had to be buried with peasants.I don't remember where your parents are even buried.The mass grave wasn't marked.All that is the grave," he said as he gestured at the large outer forest."All that is the grave.Your parents lay somewhere there," he added as he came close to tears because he felt as if he had failed yet another Peacecraft.Relena gently took his hand to steady him and gave him a calm, comforting smile.

"Did you see any of the attackers that day?" asked Relena.

"Yes, I did.But, all their faces are blurred into my memory now.It was so long ago.Nineteen years ago.For nineteen years, I have had to live with the shame of failing in my duties.I lost both my sons in the war.My wife died some time ago.There is no left here, but me," he whispered in a raspy tone.

"The war is continuing for me as well.I thought it was over when it was over.I was wrong it was just starting for me," said Relena as she placed her hand in her coat pocket.She could feel the cold steel of her gun handle.

"Wait…I do remember something.I remembered the King…he was saying something that day.He was saying that there was no way he was going to let the Society of Night play with his family like they were pones.He said that he would expose them to the world even if it meant that he would have to step down as King of the Sank Kingdom.The Society of Night plays with the world, including the Colonies, like a massive chess game.I think that was his undoing.His unwillingness to compromise," said Francisco as his voice shook.Part of him admired King Augustus for standing by his beliefs, but what about the rest of the royal family.

"That makes sense.The Society of Night plays with everyone that way.The King was a foolish man," agreed Relena.

"How could you say that, Princess?Regardless of what he did, he was your father," said Francisco as he leap to the defense of his king.Relena smiled at him because he had passed the small test that she gave him.Francisco stared at her, but said nothing.

In the shadows, there was another man watching and listening to their conversation.Far in the distance, stood Kurai, who was also waiting for a sign to start.She had her order, just like the other man.The man took out his gun and began to fire.Francisco stood up immediately and put himself between Relena and the bullets, shielding her with his body.

"At least, I finally did something right," gasped Francisco as he crumpled to the ground.Relena caught him in her arms as he died.She looked up around her to find the shooter.Another round of bullets came, so Relena tumbled back behind the statue that she was sitting on and drew out her gun to return fire.Kurai watched in the distance.She ran behind the ruins in the garden and ran for the safety of the castle.The man pursued her.Kurai smiled because that was just the signal she was waiting for, so she followed them inside the palace. 

Relena ran through the corridors at incredible speed at the same time she took shots at the man who was shooting at her.She had the advantage because for some unknown reason, she knew her way around the palace better than him.She ducked into one of the dens and reloaded her gun.She saw him from behind walking down the corridor quietly.She followed closely behind him as waiting to take her shot.Suddenly, a black-clad figure came out of no where, startling both Relena and her attacker, the man took off following the figure with Relena close behind.They ran until they got to the entrance of the palace.There were windows that shined the sunlight in.Without hesitation, Relena fired a fatal shot as he turned around to see her.He crumpled to the floor in a messy heap.Relena turned around quickly and pointed her gun at the black-clad figure who had suddenly appeared behind her.She was dressed in black with a pair of chopsticks holding her hair up in a neat bun.She looked about the same age as Relena, and they were the same height.Her almond shaped eyes were black.The contrast between them was as startling as night and day.Dark and light.

Relena pointed her gun at her face."Who are you?Who was that man?" demanded Relena in a cold, harsh voice.She didn't let her guard down.

"My name is Kurai.That man is a member of the Society of Night who was supposed to keep the secret of the Sank Kingdom buried, Ms. Marquise," said Kurai.Relena clutched her jaw as she prepared to fire at Kurai."I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lena.You and I are the same," she added in a whisper that sent shivers down Relena's spine.

Relena lowered her gun."I deserve to know what secrets the Society has regarding my family," said Relena stiffly.

"All in due time, Lena," said Kurai with a familiar tone in her voice that made Relena uncomfortable.She walked out of the palace without another word.For unknown reason, Relena didn't attempt to stop her.'Who is Kurai?' thought Relena as she walked back to the garden.

***

Relena was on her last day of her visit to the place of her birth.She was no closer to finding any answers, nor was she closer to finding any peace of her own.She paid for the burial of Mr. Francisco Marx and arranged it so that he was buried with his family.On the last day, she went just outside the capital city to visit the forest.It was large and expansive. In her arms, she carried a small wreath that she had made the night before.It was a wreath of laurels and gardenias.Laurels, during ancient times, symbolized peace and strength.The gardenias were from the palace gardens.Her uncle was wrong; some of the plants survived.So, there was hope for anything these days. At least, that's what Relena thought. 

She walked to the edge of the forest without entering it.She gentle laid the wreath on the ground and closed her eyes in prayer.After that, she picked up her bag and started the trip home to Paris.

**_Next Episode, Episode Sixteen: The Order of Assassination…_**


	16. Episode Sixteen: The Order of Assassinat...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode 16: The Order of Assassination, Part I

Disclaimer: ClareBear owns nothing, but this story.Use with permission.Gundam Wing and Noir belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note: This is the fun episode that I have been planning to write all along. ^_^You can imagine my excitement.For the people who have been wondering when Relena and Millardo/Zechs meet again, it's coming up.I've been slowly working up to it.Here's a question: what's the real difference between an assassin and a solider?Both are paid professionals, but the differences are present.Who has the nobler pursuit?I've been thinking of opening up a website by myself, but I haven't worked on it yet.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

'I am an assassin.Not just any assassin, but the _assassin_.I am feared by many and respected as well.I am not a solider. I only work for the money, but I am not held accountable for taking lives needlessly.I do not have a noble cause that I protect…I simply do as I am ordered to.I do not care if it is for my country or people.As an assassin, I don't have either.A solider cannot disobey or choose not to follow the orders of a commanding officer.I am above such concerns.I work when it is peace time.When the war is over for everyone else, mine began.I am Noir,' thought Relena as she sat on the park bench that she sat on with her uncle a few months back.

She watched as families had pinics, children played, and lovers met in front of her.She looked at the sky above her head and sight.There were just too many people around.Meia hadn't joined her for her walk to the park.Relena walked to the park to clear her head and remind herself what she was fighting for.She was fighting for the people she was watching, although they were unaware of it.She thought about her recent trip to the Sank Kingdom.Francisco Marx was a broken man who had regained his dignity and honor as he died.She came back on time, but there were no jobs waiting for her upon her return.The Preventers were rather quiet, but that was because Relena and Meia hadn't done anything in a week.

She stood up and walked back the flat.When she returned to the flat, at the mailbox there was a large envelope waiting for her that was sticking out of the mailbox.She looked at it with uneasiness as she gently pulled it out.If it were a bomb, it would have already gone off.Instead, it looked as if the envelope was holding something heavy that distributed to the bottom left corner of the envelope.Sighing in relief, she continued upstairs, when she opened the door Meia was watering the plants. 

"Did you have a good walk?" asked Meia.

Nodding Relena held up the envelope for Meia to see it, and Meia looked at the envelope strangely."I don't know what's in it.But, there's only one way to find out," said Relena as she opened the it.It was relatively easy to open because it was sealed, rather it was kept shut by the clasps.Relena emptied the contents on to the pool table next to her laptop.The sound of a distinct cluck was made as the solid object fell onto the table, along with a piece of folded paper.Relena ignored the solid object in favor of the piece of paper.It was a copy from a book, and it was the full oath of Noir.Relena gasped when she read it.Meia stood next to her on alert when Relena read it.

"I don't get it," whispered Relena.Meia tugged on the lower right corner of the paper gently to alert Relena that there was something written on the lower part of the paper that couldn't be seen when it was just laying on the table.She turned it over and it out loud, "This is what belongs to you.The other belongs to him."Relena's attention was now turned to the object on the table.She gently picked it up.It was a necklace with a silver chain.She remembered where she had seen the necklace before."This is my father's.It's the seal of the Sank Kingdom," whispered Relena as she turned the pendant so that Meia could see the symbol.

"What does this mean?" asked Meia quietly.

"I don't know," said Relena, shaking her head.She walked over to the envelope and peered into it, but found nothing more inside.She turned on her laptop and waited for it to boot up.She needed to clear her mind with work.Meia stood next to her, reading over her shoulder."There's a new contract," whispered Relena as she opened the e-mail, which read:

"The order of assassination is for Millardo Peacecraft.He is to be eliminated in one day upon accepting this contract.He is working for the Preventers under a codename, Wind."

Relena sat back in shock.How could there be a contract out on a dead man?She looked at the royal seal on the table.The seal that only the King of the Sank Kingdom could wear.She glared back at the laptop screen with her hand clutched in fists and her jaw clutched tightly.Her brother was alive.

***

Zechs was at his desk one of the sealed off sections of the Preventers offices in Paris.Noin suggested that was best when Relena came storming in a few weeks ago just before the incident in Japan.Relena had almost seen him, if Noin hadn't shut the door right away.According to Heero, Relena had gone home to the Sank Kingdom for three days, but no one had any idea as to where she went in the Sank Kingdom.His concerns about Relena didn't fade away, and he was also concerned about the assassin who was running around because it had become his new mission.Lady Une gave orders that finding out information on Noir was exactly the job that was perfect for him.The Gundam pilots were more open and accessible to the public than he was, and the job was perfect for a covert agent like himself.

"I look forward to meeting you, Noir," he said very softly as he looked at the evidence in front of him.He looked forward to the challenge.He wanted to meet this person known as Noir.Zechs always liked it when he was able to meet someone whose skills were exceptional.He wondered if anyone out there matched Heero Yuy.Despite their utter dislike towards one another, there was a grudging respect.

Zechs wondered if Noir was worthy of the title and reputation that the name commanded.Little did he know the ties he had to Noir were deep.He also unknowingly had ties to the Society of Night, but like his father was kept in the dark about such things.

***

"We don't have to accept the contract, Lena," said Meia, snapping Relena out of her deep thought.

"No.We have to accept it," said Relena in a tired and sad voice at the same time she shook her head.She had thought about it.If she didn't accept the contract, then someone else would be hired to do it, and they could finish off her brother without much thought.She was one of the best, if not the best, in the business, but there were many whose skills nearly matched her own.Relena thought of Kurai.Relena had to forty-eight hours to do the job.That was more than enough time for her to find out who the original contractor was and eliminate him or her, so that the contract on Millardo would cancel out.By accepting the contract, she could buy him some time.

Meia sat down the edge of the pool table, playing with one of the balls.She gently rolled it into the hole that was across from her."We'll find out who the contractor is," said Relena as she accepted the job. 

"One day, Lena, we'll have to take out some of the Preventers.It's unavoidable," said Meia without looking at her.

"I know.I know," whispered Relena as she swallowed and nodded."But, I can't kill my brother.I just can't."Meia looked at her and nodded. Relena said, "Thank you, Meia."

Without saying a word, Meia agreed to kill Millardo for Relena, if she couldn't do it.However, there was still time.And perhaps, Relena could it herself.

***

Relena had to come up with something.She had to warn the Preventers and her brother, but that meant confirming the existence of Noir.After several hours of mind numbing work in front of the computer, she found out the Preventers had reports on Noir, but they couldn't confirm if Noir had done the hits or nor.Some of them were Noir, others were not.There were other unsolved cases that Relena knew that she and Meia did.Relena knew now that her brother was the agent that Jack had warned about before.She had no warning about this.Worst yet, Millardo had been recently assigned the case of locating Noir by Lady Une.Relena and Millardo were going to have to face off with each other.'How biblical?' thought Relena with a wry smile.She found out where his office was at the Preventers Offices, but she wasn't that surprised to find out that he was stationed in Paris.Relena's anger was starting to seep through her cool façade.True, she was happy that he was alive, but she had been lied to by not just him, but Noin and the former Gundam pilots.Her anger was starting from her belly like a fire that was filling her chest as well.

"I'm going to the Preventers," said Relena quietly after sitting still for ten minutes.Meia looked up at her.

"Do you think that's wise, Lena? Are you going to see him?" asked Meia.

"Of course.It's been a while.Six years.It's about time for a family reunion," answered Relena as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her with a soft, almost inaudible click.

Meia leaned back against the wall that she had been sitting against.'I hope her judgment isn't getting to clouded.She's in danger of making mistakes,' thought Meia.

Relena didn't know exactly how she got to the Preventers Offices because she was kind of walking blindly.It started to rain on the way over, but she didn't pay attention to the rain, or rather she didn't seem to notice it.She didn't pack her gun with her because her only intention was to talk to her brother, and the metal detectors would go off for sure.The Gundam pilots were spread out.Quatre had to be at a function in L4; Duo was at home with Hilde in London; Trowa was with the circus at L3; Wufei was working in London, and Heero was in Kyoto tying up loose ends on behalf of Dr. J because he had to rush back when Ambassador Riley was killed, he didn't have time to finish.

Relena had to find the way to the sealed off section where Millardo's office was. It was a good thing that she had her portable with her with the map of the Preventers Offices scanned into it.Luckily, she was able to get into the building without much trouble.She charmed the man at the front into believing that she was going to see Lady Une and convinced him that she had an appointment, so that he wouldn't have to call ahead.She walked down the hallow corridors until she reached the place she wanted to go to. 

Zechs was at still at his desk at his computer compiling a profile of the assassin, Noir.Relena opened the door to his almost without making a sound.He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't bother to look up even though he heard someone walk in.Relena stood at the doorway, expressionlessly as she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Millardo," Relena finally said causing him to snap up at attention because she was the only one who called him that.Millardo actually looked surprised, and that was hard to do to the former Lightning Baron.His light blue eyes widened as he looked at the figure in front of him.Her hair was still a little wet from the rain outside, and it was clear that she didn't take an umbrella or a cab over to the offices.Millardo stood up from his chair and walked over to her.Relena remembered what Jack said about Millardo.She carefully kept her distance because she still knew who she truly was.

"Relena," said Millardo in a soft whisper as he reached out to touch her hand to see if she was real, when he confirmed it, he slightly smiled."What are you doing here?You're not supposed to be here.Did you walk here in the rain?You shouldn't have done that.You could get sick," he said softly with concern. 

"I feel fine.And you're not supposed to be here either.You're supposed to be dead," said Relena blandly as she pulled further away from him.A flicker of pain came across his face momentarily because she was being so cold towards him, but he expected it.

"Why are you here?" asked Millardo because he could sense something.

"About Japan.Some of the people I work for have been known to hire assassins.I don't know anything about them personally, but I do know one thing: Noir has been contracted to kill you.If you don't find out who the original contractor is before twenty-two hours are up starting right now, then you'll be dead," whispered Relena without looking up at him, letting her hair shade her face.Millardo was surprised twice in one afternoon.

***

"I hope that she passes this test," said Athena Angeleno.She was in her mid-thirties and a very elegant woman with long dark blonde hair and clear amber eyes that held a serene look in them.

"What if she doesn't?" asked Kurai who was having tea with Athena in Paris.

"Then you will have no choice, but to exact punishment on her," answered Athena simply.

"I do not think that is going to make her come home any sooner," said Kurai as she sipped her tea.

"You two are halves of a whole.One piece together.Remember that, Kurai.You must not be just sympathetic.She is a lost lamb.You must return her to the flock.You must return her to us," said Athena.When she looked up Kurai was gone.

***

"You know about Noir?" asked Millardo as he shut the door to his office."Sit down," he ordered Relena in a gently tone that most of the people underneath him wouldn't believe it if he used it on them.Relena shook her head and refused to take seat.Millardo sighed inwardly at her stubbornness because it matched his own.

"I've heard of Noir.Noir will be impossible for you to find on time.Noir is typically hired by people who are more dangerous than the assassins.Noir just follows the orders that it's given.You won't get any answers any from Noir," said Relena in a steady voice.She took a big risk approaching her brother like this.She knew that no one in his or her right mind would believe, even with evidence, that Relena was Noir.By coming to the Preventers with information, she diverted them away from her even more so.No one would call Relena a fool.

Millardo looked at her and found that he believed her, even though he didn't know why.He could tell that she was worried about him, but it seemed deeper than that.He simply couldn't tell what it was exactly.She was hiding something from him, and he could tell."Is there anything else you want to say to me?" asked Millardo because he realized that she should have been upset at him.He placed his hands on her shoulders, which he realized were stronger than they were before.Had she really changed all that much in the past five years?

"There's nothing else.Just find out who hired Noir.I don't have anything else to say to you right now, Millardo," said Relena as she walked back to the door to open it.She opened it without saying another word and walked out of the office.Millardo let her go without making a move to stop her.He thought that there was something wrong with her, but he could figure out why.All the time he had seen her ever his return to Paris, he had observed her from a far.This was the first time he actually felt the coldness that everyone else had discussed before.What was wrong with her?

"Relena?" asked a voice from behind her as she made her exit from the Preventers Offices.Noin and Sally were standing just behind her.Sally was the one who spoke to her.

"Yes," said Relena, pausing in her steps.

"What are you doing here?" asked Noin.

"She came her to visit me," answered Millardo from behind them.

"What?How did she find out?" asked Sally.That was a good question.When everyone turned around, Relena was gone.

***

Relena and Meia weren't wasting their time, hoping that the Preventers would find out who the original contractor was on their own.Noir's plans were to find the original contractor and take him or her out before the Preventers could get there.Relena had to start by back tracking Millardo's past cases with hopes of finding clues.

"The Society did this," whispered Relena after some time had past.Five hours had past since Relena accepted the contract.If she didn't think fast, she would have to kill her own brother.It was the contract.She had never broken a contract before.Meia was already prepared to do it for her.

"Why would they contract you to kill him?" asked Meia.She learned something about Relena.Relena always wanted to know why the targets were targeted.It was the only way she could justify her work.

"Because of what happened during the war.Millardo was head of the White Fang at the end of the war.He nearly destroyed everything in an attempt to bring order.The Society sees him as a threat to the peace now, but he isn't," said Relena.The anger was starting to really searing her insides.Her brother was not only alive, but he was again interfering with her life and work.The Gundam pilots along with Sally, Noin, and Lady Une deceived her.She felt like a fool visiting his grave, even though he was alive.'What are you thinking?You're the one who's lied the most out of all of them,' said a voice in Relena's mind.She shook her head.

"Relena, what are we going to do?" asked Meia.They were out of options, and they both knew it.

"We'll have to wait.There's still more than a day left," whispered Relena as she stood up.

"Where are you going now?" asked Meia.

"Out," answered Relena as she picked up her .35 automatic and two cartridges of bullets.

"But, what about the contract?" asked Meia with concern.

"Hack into the Preventers' computers.Find out everything they know," answered Relena.

"Alright," agreed Meia.She got to the laptop to start working automatically.Relena left the flat without looking back.She didn't bother to ask if Meia could hack into the Preventers systems because she already knew that she could.

***

"I can't believe Relena's actually heard of Noir," said Dorothy with a low whistle at the end.Sometimes Relena really impressed her.

"She says that it was one of her employers who hired Noir to kill you, Zechs," said Noin.

"Well, I've contacted Trowa, Quatre, and Heero to come back to Paris," said Wufei.

"What's their ETA?" asked Duo who caught the fastest transport to Paris with Wufei from London.

"Heero should arrived in three hours from Kyoto.He had to take a later transport.Quatre said that he'll try to be here by late afternoon tomorrow, but he's got some meetings with some delegates.Trowa said he'll be here at dawn tomorrow," answered Wufei.

"There isn't much time left.I'll have to meet Noir soon," said Millardo in a causal tone.

"Aren't you the slightest bit concerned?" asked Dorothy.

"No.This is the best chance we've got to trap Noir.I should have thought of this sooner," answered Millardo calmly.

"I get it. Be bait for Noir.And why not?You'd be the best target out of all of us," said Duo with a small laugh.Noin glared at him, but Millardo shook his head. 

"He's right.He's absolutely right.I would be a target," said Zechs.He was slipping off his Millardo persona that he was used only in the presence of his sister; he was back to his Zechs Marquise mode.He was racking his brain earlier as to how to locate Noir he wouldn't to have to think about it if Noir was coming to him.The way he saw Relena's information had put him at an advantage.Although, at the same timehe was concerned about her safety.As soon as Heero arrived, they would discuss it.Zechs had already decided that Heero should already protect Relena.Otherwise, Zechs would have liked protecting his own sister, but that wasn't possible because Noir was after him. 

He didn't realize how wrong he was.

***

Relena was walking down the streets of Paris alone after sunset.The sun was slowly dipping into the horizon, but she was going off somewhere to be alone for a while and think about things.The decision she was faced with was horribly heart wrenching.At this time, she remembered her decision to kill her Uncle Gustave, which only resulted in more pain for her.Kurai watched her leave the flat, but didn't follow her to where she was going.'The lost lamb,' thought Kurai as she moved through the shadows of Paris' alleys.She was not allowed to infer with the test that Relena was facing. All she could do was watch.Only after the outcome of the test could Kurai act.She hoped that she wouldn't have to.

Relena walked passed many cafes and shops until she was in a less populated part of Paris.She walked until she was along side a small stream.She had gone to this place many times with Uncle Gustave and with Meia.This was the only training grounds of Noir.She walked until she was underneath an old bridge that was no longer used at all.There were no people around, so she took out her .35 caliber gun and pointed it at a large circle that was drawn into the concert wall.The circle already had numerous bullets inside it because Relena would come to the bridge even before Meia arrived to practice her shooting, and even after Meia arrived they would come together.It was ritual they did before every job.

She kept firing at the circle.The shots went off until she extinguished the first clip.She changed clips and fired again and again.She kept hitting the circle without any trouble, remembering how her uncle stood behind her keeping her arms steady to get her accustomed to the kick back of the gun.Suddenly, Relena was missing the foot-wide circle.

Her vision was blurring because tears were filling the rims of her eyes.She gasped and pulled back her slightly trembling arms, allowing her left arm to go down, but kept firing.The bullets were going everywhere, except the circle.The bullet clip was empty.No more bullets were in the gun.She kept her finger on the trigger continuing to press it with her index finger.She sank to her knees in tears.Finally, she let her right arm fall to her side.Her crying wasn't a loud sobbing cry where she was shaking uncontrollably.

Her tears were slowly falling down her face in total silence."I can't do it.I don't think I can continue," she whispered finally in a clear voice.

'I am Noir.I cannot fail.I am Noir.I am the best assassin in the world.I am Noir.I will honor all contracts.I am Noir.I will kill my own blood if necessary,' thought Relena over and over again.

There was less than twenty-four hours left.

**_Next Episode, Episode Seventeen: The Order of Assassination, Part Two…_**


	17. Episode Seventeen: The Order of Assassin...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Seventeen: The Order of Assassination, Part Two

Disclaimer: I think I've said it before, but here it is again.I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.Boy, I wish I did.^_^I do own this story.

Author's Note: Since Fanfiction.net keeps acting up, and we don't know how long it's staying up.I've put up a website of all my work in progress and my favorite fics.Canta Per Me is my favorite Gundam Wing work.And I've noticed that it's a favorite to a lot of people.Canta Per Me is up there, but not on my other website.We're probably going to just link it.I just saw an awesome episode Noir.Episode 20 was wonderful, and I'm integrating more of that stuff for the later stuff for now I've got a couple of things of my own up my sleeve.Anyway, I'd like to take the time to thank the wonderful fansubbers who do their work for free, who subbed Noir: BakaMX and Soldats.BakaMX did the subbing for the first part and introduced this series to me, and Soldats for their continuing subbing.Those people are fast.^_^BTW, the quotes that are going to be used later on are from the Soldats' translations.This episode will not only be done by location, but also by time.As a Navy brat, I've put the times in military time.It just looks so official that way.This part is really long, and there are lots of scene changes, but it's relatively organize.I hope.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France: Preventers' Headquarters, 19:36_

_ _

Heero Yuy arrived at the Preventers Office right on time. He had to take a cab to the Offices where he found Wufei, Duo, Noin, Sally, Dorothy, Lady Une and Zechs.Zechs Marquise was the target of Noir.Heero was called away from Japan, but he was already done wrapping up Doctor J's final affairs.It turned out that Heero had inherited half of Doctor J's estate, but the other half was to someone else whose identity was concealed by the lawyer for the time being.Heero didn't bother to press the lawyer for more information as to who the other heir was because Heero assumed that Dr. J had at least one living relative that he didn't know about.Either way, Heero didn't care really.He wasn't going to keep the money from the estate.Dr. J became a very wealthy man after the war because of his patents just like all the other Gundam mobile suit creators.In other words, Heero had over five million dollars to his name now.He had the lawyer liquidated all the assets and donated everything anonymously to charity.Heero didn't want the honor.The money went to war orphans.No one, not even the other Gundam pilots knew about his inheritance.

"I've been working on the mission since the I've been in the plane," said Heero in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, it seems that someone wants me dead," said Zechs with a slight smirk.

"Relena was the one who told you.Where is she now?" asked Heero.

"I think she's at her apartment," answered Zechs.The reason why he had followed her out of the office earlier that day was to give Relena a ride back to her flat because he didn't want her walking home while the streets were wet.He was willing to risk being out in the open, even though Noir was after him.He wanted to make sure that she was alright.It looked like she was in pain.Was he the cause of her pain?

"We should talk to her again," said Heero.

"We tried calling her flat, but she wasn't there.I talked to her assistant, Meia Krane.Meia didn't say where she went, but she was left to do some data crunching for Relena.So, I let her go back to work," said Duo.

"I don't think that Relena knows anymore.Do you really think that Relena's employer would be foolish enough to give her his real name if he was going to hire Noir to kill her brother?He would have known that Relena was going to tell Zechs about it," said Wufei logically.

"How do you know that the employer is a man?" asked Sally with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I do, Onna," answered Wufei with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, I don't think that Relena's out of her apartment.I think that she's there, but she just doesn't want to talk to anyone right now considering what's going on," said Zechs.'She especially doesn't want to talk to me.Not that I blame her,' he thought without saying it out loud.Noin looked at him.His face wore no expression of emotion, but she could sense some sadness.Noin thought that if everything was alright at the end of this mission, then maybe Zechs could repair the damage done to his relationship with his sister.

"I've decided that Noin is in charge of this mission.I can't put you in charge Zechs because you're the target, rather the bait.When Quatre and Trowa get here we can divide the teams properly.We have less than thirty-six hours left.That's enough time, for now let's get some basic facts together about Noir and who would hire Noir.We're going to do a two-fold mission.One, find out who hire Noir and arrest him or her.Two, locate and arrest Noir," said Lady Une.Everyone nodded in agreement.Dorothy really wasn't a Preventer, but she was labeled as a consultant for the mission.She hadn't said much ever since the news came that Noir was actually after Zechs.

"You mean kill two birds with one stone," said Duo using an old adage.

"Precisely," said Lady Une.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Heero who was still awaiting a clear, specific order.

"You will be searching for information on who hire Noir.It's going to be a challenge, but you'll team up with Quatre," said Lady Une."The mission is the same for all of you.The mission is to find out the identity of Noir," she added.

"Mission accepted," said Heero.

***

_Relena and Meia's Flat, 20:06_

_ _

Relena came back from the bridge well after dark.She didn't even know how she really got home as she opened the door and staggered in.Meia looked up from the laptop.She had been working tireless ever since Relena had left few hours ago.Relena returned with her gun and empty clips.She looked tired even though she hadn't done much for the day.The latest contract was taking an emotional and mental toll on her, so Meia stood up to greet her.

"I'll kill Zechs Marquise," said Meia in her usual monotone.There was nothing more to say about the subject, so Meia gently led Relena to her room to get in her in bed to sleep.Relena fell right to sleep, while Meia got some rest as well.

There was still a lot of time left because they knew that the Preventers were doing more work than they were, and they could have just left it alone and kill Millardo Peacecraft/Zechs Marquise.They could easily do that on the last hour if need be.

Relena slept for four hours because she was exhausted from going out.She thought about her brother.When she was fifteen years old she was too immature to realize that for all the bad things that he did, it was out of his love for her.He was willing to move Heaven and Earth for her.Relena remembered the fight that Heero and her brother had in the South Pole with their mobile suits.She had ordered Heero to kill him, but when Noin told her that her brother was the other man, she told Heero to stop.Relena remembered him holding her and explaining things to her on the Libra.She knew now that the reason why he was willing to raze the Earth to start over was because he knew that she was safe on the Libra, otherwise he wouldn't have done it at all.Despite, all the pain she had suffered, she knew that his pain was just as bad.Her pain was just beginning, while his was increasing.Relena swore to herself at the bridge that she wasn't going to say anything about being Noir to her brother and further disappoint him.He had such great hopes for her; he had destroyed himself even more for her sake.

Everything was spiraling downwards for Relena.After the four hours of sleep, she laid awake in bed allowing the memories to comfort her.Relena had even her brother when she thought he was dead because he wouldn't have to deal with this world, and that he had found his peace in death.Relena's anger towards him and the others didn't taper down, but didn't rise any further.Her sadness out weighed her anger, making her anger infinitesimal to her sadness and pain.Although, the only one who really knew the pain she was suffering was Meia. 

At around one in the morning, Relena got out of bed, and walked into the living room.The flat was only one bedroom, but the sofa was a sofa bed, so the living room was Meia's room.Meia slept with the moonlight pouring into the room.Relena noticed that Meia had left food for her to eat and saw all the printed out notes that Meia was able to find in the Preventers' computer network for her to read.Relena pick those up quietly and walked back to her room to continue working on the contract.

Meia opened one eye and then the other when she heard Relena quietly closed her door.Meia smiled slightly because Relena was back and focused on the contract.She closed her eyes again to go back to sleep.Relena had recovered and was ready for business.

***

_Preventers' Headquarters, 02:47_

_ _

It was early in the morning, and Heero was still working on the data that Zechs had managed to gather up on Noir.He looked at all the cases that the Preventers suspected Noir being responsible for.He was looking for a pattern, but it was difficult.As far as he knew Noir, took out everyone who surrounded the target, and left no survivors who could identify them.Wufei said that he could get in touch with some underground contacts who might know how to at least get in touch with Noir, but that would have to wait until morning.Everyone pretty much broke up around eleven 'o clock.Heero insisted on staying and working.He had already failed on mission involving Noir, the infamous mission in Spain.He wasn't about the fail this mission.He was sure that Noir was involved in the mission in Spain.Most of the people that Noir was suspected of taking out were people who were members of the world's underworld.They were the ones who could cause wars.However, Noir had no right to decide who lived or died.No one really does that was one of the lessons that Heero had learned from Relena.Suddenly, his thoughts were on Relena.How was she really handling this?Was she angry at everyone for keeping the truth about her brother from her?Zechs was right, if Noir was after him the further away Relena was from the situation, the safer she was.There was no need to worry about her safety, and she wouldn't welcome it from the Preventers.She probably felt betrayed by them, so she wouldn't want their protection.He really couldn't blame her because he understood why.

Heero thought of calling Relena to see if she was alright, but it was too late to do so.She would probably be asleep anyway.Heero had to find out who hire Noir, not for Zechs' sake, but for her sake.A long time ago, he said that he wouldn't kill Zechs because it would make Relena feel sad.Relena isolated herself from everyone else, even Heero.After the war, Heero had to continue working to clean up things after the war, so he didn't stuck around after the war too much, but the time he came back Relena had changed.He didn't know exactly what happened, but she was more distant and colder.Her work as Vice Minister had taken it's toll on her, and she was dispassionate about her work when she was seventeen.It looked like she didn't care anymore.Her expressions were emotionless, cold, and there was out right apathy coming from her.The weight of the world had taken its toll on Relena.No expected her to break that easily, at least not Heero.He thought that Relena was stronger than that, but it seemed as if something had broken her spirit and took the fight out of her.Now, she was different.The same fighting spirit had returned, but it was different now.Her spirit was colder, but even stronger than before.Heero assumed that time had returned her strength.

Heero decided that when everything was over that things would change.The Preventers would try harder to get back into Relena's good graces, but for now, it was best to leave her alone.At least for the time being.

Heero was on a mission, and he couldn't let himself be distracted by someone who didn't even care that much about him anymore.

***

_Location Unknown (I), 05:30_

_ _

Athena Angeleno was waiting for word on her lost lamb from Kurai.The test was going on as scheduled, and there would be no interruptions.Kurai came in just before dawn to report Relena's progress.

"How is she?" asked Athena.

"She returned to her flat after sundown yesterday.I didn't follow her when she left before that," said Kurai who didn't know where she went.

"She probably went to the bridge just outside the warehouses," said Athena as she sipped her tea.

"Before that she went to the Preventers Offices, I have no idea why.I suppose to prove that her brother was alive and to see him herself.She woke up after midnight and began working again.The girl who's with her gathered some information.I think they're planning on killing Peacecraft," said Kurai.

"The girl follows her lead no matter what.Even if the girl is the one who kills the target, she will still past this test.The girl wouldn't do it without her approval," said Athena in her ever calm voice.

"Yes, she's like her shadow," agreed Kurai as she sipped some tea.

"It's only a matter of time before the test is decided," whispered Athena as she prayed that Relena passed the test.

***

_Relena and Meia's Flat 05:45_

_ _

Relena and Meia were having breakfast as they discussed their plans for the day.They decided to divide the work, so that Relena would be ready to move at a moment's notice to get to the contractor, while Meia would be ready to assassinate Millardo before time ran out.Relena did some hacking of her own while Meia rested.Relena found out that Meia was very good at hacking and did the work that would have taken Relena twice the amount of time to do.She had to smirk because it was so much like Heero.

"I found out that Zechs will be at his flat near the library.They've divided themselves into two main groups.Heero, Quatre, Sally, and Dorothy will be looking for the original contractor, while my brother, Noin, Trowa, and Duo will wait for you to come to his flat to kill him by four o' clock.Wufei is out on the field to do the legwork and question some of their informants about us," said Relena as if she were discussing the weather.

"How should we position ourselves?" asked Meia.

"You'll be working on finding out who the original contractor is by using the laptop.Go to the library and work there.That way you'll be close enough.I'll stay here at the flat, but two hours before time runs out, I'll be outside on the streets.Possibly before that.Contact me only when you find out where and who the contractor is and give me his or his location.I'll take out the contractor.Either way, one of us won't be doing any killing today," said Relena with a sigh.

"I'll go to the library, but I'll get moving before it opens.I'll wait outside.What time does it open?" asked Meia.She had never been to that part of Paris.

"It opens at nine.It's almost six, but there's no time to waste," agreed Relena.Meia nodded, and by eight she was off to the library.Relena decided to use her own set of informants.Her informants were former agents for covert agencies who were better than the Preventers.These former covert agents didn't want to work for the Preventers, namely because of Lady Une's presence.They didn't trust the head of the Preventers, but they didn't mind Relena at all.

***

_Preventers' Headquarters, 08:26_

_ _

"Thank goodness I was able to grab an earlier transport," said Quatre as he and Trowa made their way inside of the offices.

"What about that meeting you were supposed to have this morning?" asked Trowa.

"My sister said that she would attend for me," answered Quatre.When they arrived, they found Heero, Sally, and Dorothy there.  
  


"Where's everyone's else?" asked Quatre.

"Lady Une is handling other business as usually, and everyone else is at Zechs' apartment," replied Sally.

"Lady Une gave orders that you're going to go to Zechs to back up and wait for Noir to arrive, and Quatre, you're here to help us find the contractor," said Dorothy.Heero said nothing because he was working.

Trowa nodded and left, while Quatre pulled up another chair to see what was happening.Heero was focus on looking for the contractor.Everything was going as planned.

***

_Outside the National Library, 08:45_

_ _

Meia sat on the steps of the library.She had arrived by taxi cab and waited for the library to open.She arrived around 8:30, so she had out the portable, and was using satellite connection in the portable to do the work until she could get inside to use the port and power connections when the doors finally opened to the library.She waited, and promptly at nine the doors opened, and she was the first one there.She got to a connection station and got to work.

She attached the portable to the computer with the data corded and transferred the data to the laptop and got back to work.She was on the same tracks as Heero.She didn't know it, and neither did Heero.They were in a race against each other, and it was a close one.Heero was ahead of her because he had an earlier start, but she was gaining ground slowly as the hours pressed onward.Meia didn't bother to check what the Preventers were doing, so that she could just focus on the task at hand.

It was going to be a long day for everyone.

***

_Streets of Paris, 09:47_

_ _

"Do you have any information for me?" Relena inquired a woman who was in her mid-thirties.

"They say that Peacecraft should be punished for his crimes.But, most people feel that way," said the women apologetically.She didn't know about the contract on Millardo's head.

"I know," said Relena with a sigh.

"I found out about him being alive just a few days ago myself.The Preventers have been excellent about keeping it under wraps.I hoping to get in touch with you to tell you.I knew that you would have wanted to know the truth," said the woman who was only known as the Lark.

"Thank you," said Relena as she walked off.The sad thing was that Relena could trust her informants more than the people who called themselves her friends.In the world that Relena became a part of, she commanded power, respect, and fear.She was well aware of the fact that it was still early, but time was going to run out quickly.She looked at her watch and decide to move on to the next informant who was in Paris.If none of the informants in Paris knew anything, she was going to try and get in touch with her network outside of Paris, but most of them couldn't be reached by phone or any other kind of way to contact them.She had to be in those areas to find them.Relena looked at her portable and hoped that Meia was finding out information.She found out about the Preventers' plans, but she hadn't called Meia.It was agreed that this was a closed communications contract, and there was to be no contact other than to tell Relena where to go to take out the original contractor, and the only contact after that would come from Relena when she took out the original contractor.

'Why is it bothering you so much that they lied to you?Everyone lies.You've done more lying then them,' thought Relena to herself.

***

_Streets of Paris, 11:38_

_ _

Wufei had been on his feet all morning to look for the Preventers' informants, but no one had any information as to who the original contractor was and who Noir was.In fact, the name of Noir seemed to frightened most of the informants, and made them tight lipped.'Noir has a bloody history behind him.I've never seen so much fear from those people.Some of those people survived torture at the hands of OZ soldiers.Noir must be very powerful, so that even his name can inspire that much fear.Who are you Noir?' thought Wufei.

Wufei continued his work, but he regularly checked in with Noin and Zechs.There was simply no information.Or worse, the informants didn't want to say anything about Noir.Wufei gritted his teeth at the thought of such cowardice, but he couldn't help and be impressed with Noir.The abilities of Noir astounded him because it had been a while since there was a challenge that Wufei looked forward to.He wanted to see what was so great about Noir.What was it about Noir that caused so much fear and respect at the same time?There was something truly honorable about Noir that Wufei could sense because Noir was dispensing justice.However, the methods of Noir was questionable, and Wufei knew it.He wanted to meet this warrior who had risen after the war ended.The warrior who was only active during times of peace. Why would someone be having a war during a time of peace?Who would do that?Wufei continued his search.

***

_Preventers' Headquarters, 12:03_

_ _

Heero had gotten up to finally stretch after a while.He was wondering if there was anyway he would be able to find out who the original contractor was.Quatre was now doing more work since Heero allowed him to do so.Heero was down right obsessive when it came to doing the work."I just thought of something.Zechs has lots of enemies, but not everyone knows he's alive.It would have to be someone who knows that he's alive," said Quatre.

"That's fair obvious, Winner," said Dorothy in a bored tone.True, she was probably safer at the Preventers office than with the others at Zechs' flat, but it was so boring at headquarters.

"Making a list of enemies and separating them according should garner some results," said Quatre as he began to make a list of possible enemies of Zechs.It was a long list.It was a list that was as long as Quatre's arm.He began to separate living from non-living.Finally, with the list of living, he separated them further to see who would know if Zechs were alive or not, and then he further prioritized the list.

"I've got ten names," said Quatre.Heero looked at the screen at the names.It wasn't a definite list, and the chances of the it having the original contractor was slim, but it was a start.It was good enough.

***

_Zechs' Flat, 12:15_

_ _

"Quatre says that they've got a list of ten possible suspects of contractors.Wow.They must have gone through your enemies list," said Duo with a grin.

"What's the list?" asked Zechs.Duo handed him his portable to show the list.Zechs looked it over and mentally checked off some of."Grant, the third man on the list is dead," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Duo.Zechs looked at him without making another gesture, but his eyes told Duo that he was sure."I'll send a message back to take him off the list," said Duo.

"I can't believe we're just waiting for Noir to show up to kill you," said Noin with a sigh.

"It's too quiet here," said Trowa.

"I can't stand all this waiting.It's like Noir is lulling us into a false sense of security," said Duo as he began to pace again.

"I wonder if Relena is alright," said Noin.She remembered the last time that Relena had spoke to her directly, and the reaction that Relena had when Noin told her to give her the flowers that she placed on Millardo's grave.Noin felt terrible about that.Relena's eyes looked so sad at the Preventers' Headquarters.

"She should be fine," said Zechs, "She's strong, and I think that she's mad at everyone right now."

"Strange, she didn't show it," said Trowa.

"I can't imagine her that mad at us," said Duo quietly.Just a few weeks ago, he received Relena's rejection of the invitation to his wedding.He admitted to Hilde that it stung, but right now, he didn't blame her.He wouldn't be surprised if Relena didn't talk to any of them again.Not for a while anyway.

***

_National Library, 13:27_

_ _

Meia had reduced the list of suspects down to a few people.Now all she had to do was guess.She had one piece of information that the Preventers didn't have.She knew that there was a half the payment of ten million American dollars to the account of Noir, and there would be two more million sent to their account when the job was completed.The standard was usually half before and half after, but then again, this wasn't a typically contract for Noir.All she had to do was find out who direct deposited the money into Noir's account by tracing it from their account to the original contractor's account.

She was looking at name on the list.It was simply Quinze.He was the man who sought out Zechs Marquise to get him to be the leader of White Fang.He had survived the disaster of Libra.Meia did the balance check on his account and found out that he had a Swiss Bank Account.It was going to take a little bit to hack into the bank's systems.However, there was no way the system was going to stand up to Meia's skills.

***

_Streets of Paris, 14:15_

_ _

Relena continued walking on the streets, but she wanted to go back to the flat.She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but she felt sick to her stomach because she knew what was going to happen if she didn't do the contractor or kill the contractor.Her reputation as Noir was as stake, and everything that she had built was going to be destroyed if she didn't do something fast.She couldn't stand the thought of killing her own brother.Sure, Meia was pulling the trigger, but Relena was more responsible for accepting the job in the first place.Worse, she didn't have the strength to do it herself.

Her search was futile, and there was less than two hours left.By four o' clock, the contract had to be honored.There was no point of return.

***

_Preventers' Heaquarters, 14:38_

_ _

"It's going to be four in no time," said Dorothy quietly.With each passing minute, everyone was getting more and more jumpy.Heero and Quatre were now eliminating people on the list.From their point of view, it didn't matter where the person was because it matter more to stop Noir than to capture the original contractor.Heero was suspicious of the fact that Relena knew something, but no one ever discussed the cases of Noir with her, so she didn't know anything.Still, he could sense something from her.

"When this is over, I'm talking Relena into joining my company instead of freelancing anymore," said Quatre quietly.

"Do you think she would agree to that after she just found out that she was lied to by everyone?" asked Dorothy.

"Hey, don't blame me.I wanted to her to know, so did Noin," said Sally rather defensively.

"I wanted her to know about him, too.I didn't want her to find out like this.I don't any of us wanted her to find out about it this way," whispered Quatre.He felt as if he had betrayed Relena's trust in him.Heero said nothing during the entire conversation; he merely worked on the task at hand, but he was listening.Quatre was right and so was Dorothy.

"Quinze is alive," said Heero verifying the data.

"I thought he died on the Libra," said Quatre.

"No, I saw him as I escape.He's alive.Snakes like him always survive," said Dorothy.

"I think we've just found our contractor.If we can't catch Noir, we'll get him," said Heero as he got to work finding out where Quinze was.Quatre called in his progess.

***

_National Library, 14:40_

_ _

Meia confirmed that the money was transferred to their account from Quinze's.She had to locate Quinze and found out that he was living in Paris in a townhouse in one of the wealthiest parts of Paris.She didn't care where he got his money, but she found out that he got his money from the people who had financed White Fang, and Meia could bet that it was the Society of Night who had funded White Fang.

She picked up her portable and called Relena who was waiting for her call.

***

_Preventers' Headquarter, 14:40_

_ _

"He's got a house in Paris.The suburbs," said Heero.

"That's one of the places where some of the wealthiest people in the world live in.I have a house there myself," said Quatre.

"You never know who you're neighbors are," said Sally.

"We should call Noin," suggested Dorothy.

Quatre turned on the communications link to get a hold of Noin.It was almost three.

***

_Streets of Paris, 14:45_

_ _

"I know where that is.I'll get there right away," said Relena as she hailed a cab.Quinze.Why wasn't she surprised?The man was the most sneaky man she had ever seen before in her whole life.'He probably wants to get even with Millardo.Well, he made a big mistake,' thought Relena as she gave directions to Quinze's residents.

***

_Zechs' Flat, 14:46_

_ _

"Tell Wufei to wait for back up from you.There's no way I can send him by himself, even though he's already outside," said Noin.Heero nodded and closed the link.

"Quinze.I knew he got out alive.And I'm not surprised that he would want me dead.Why would he hire Relena as a business analyst for him?I didn't know he had the money to hire an assassin and live in that part of Paris," said Zechs.

"Ever heard the saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,'" said Duo.He was learning all sorts of adages to use on the new baby when he or she was born.It was driving Hilde nuts to the point where she threatened him to get him to stop.

"Wufei, we know who the original contractor is.It's Quinze of the White Fang.Go meet the other Preventers at his house in Paris.I'm sending you the directions.You'll have to wait for back up," said Noin.

"I don't need the back up.I can go in myself," insisted Wufei.

"No, wait for back up," order Noin.

"Very well," said Wufei with a scowl.

***

_Quinze's House in Paris, 15:20_

_ _

It took a while to get to the house because of the traffic.The cab let Relena off a block just before Quinze's house.She ran all the rest of the way, and found that there weren't a lot of people on the street.It was one of the neighborhoods where people stayed indoors and ignored their neighbors.Relena got to the house of Quinze with a smirk on her face, she found a way to break into the stately two-story house.

Quinze was in his kitchen, but he never noticed that Noir had gotten into his house through the front door.When he got out of this kitchen, he noticed the opened door immediately and looked around him.He noticed on the clock that it was almost four o' clock and smiled.However, it appeared as if someone had broken into his home.He couldn't allow someone to just do that, so he went to his study to pick up his gun.

He opened the lights to find that the lights wouldn't work.The large, plush chair about fact to him, and turned around slowly revealing Relena.She stood up while Quinze looked at her with his mouth agape in fear."You!" he declared in a loud frightened whisper.

"You know who I am.I assume you work for the Society," said Relena coldly.

"You have a contract.You accepted it," trembled Quinze.

"I'll have your blood instead," said Relena softly as she quickly took out her gun and shot him with a silencer, killing him instantly.He died with his eyes and mouth wide open.A surprised and frightened look.Relena walked to an open window and pulled the curtain aside, and left through the window.A breeze came upon her as she left the grounds.She took out her portable and contacted Meia.

***

_Zechs' Flat, 15:35_

_ _

Duo looked at his watch and the clock in the flat anxiously.When was Noir going to arrive?He walked over to the windows that had heavy dark green curtains drawn.Trowa looked at him, but didn't bother to stop him when he lifted the curtains from the edge to look out the window.Duo gasped because he was startled to see Meia Krane just standing outside across the street from Zechs' flat.He closed the curtain, but when he opened it again she was gone.She vanished into thin air as if she was never there at all.

"What's wrong, Duo?" asked Noin.

"Nothing…I just thought I saw something," said Duo.

Outside, Zechs' flat, Meia was running way with incredible speed.She had to get home because Relena contacted her to tell her that Quinze was dead.She noticed that Duo Maxwell had opened the curtain, and Meia had made eye contact with him briefly.She was careful to disappear and hoped that Duo would just think it was some sort of illusion.

***

_Quinze's House, 15:40_

_ _

Wufei couldn't wait anymore for the others; it was hard enough getting to that part of Paris because of the several streets and traffic it took to get there.He walked up to the house and noticed that the door was unlocked.He had his gun out and ready for anything that Quinze had.He looked around and noticed that the door to the study was wide open.He noticed Quinze's body lying on the floor.Wufei looked at him without checking Quinze's pulse he knew that he was dead because he could see the blood was too much.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" asked Quatre who was followed closely behind by everyone else, but he stopped when he noticed what Wufei was look at. 

"We're too late.Noir got here before us," said Wufei.

Sally walked up to him and put on her rubber gloves to examine the body.Quinze had landed on his right side when he was shot, and Sally noticed that he was shot from point blank range in the throat.He had died instantly.

"I don't get it," said Dorothy softly.

"We'll have to wait for Noin to call," said Heero.

***

_Zechs' Flat 16:06_

_ _

:"I don't think Noir is coming," said Zechs.Noir must have figured out the trap that was set and didn't want to risk it.Noin sighed and called Heero.

"Bring Quinze to headquarters, Heero," said Noin.

"We'll have to do it in a body bag.Noir got to him," reported Heero.

Zechs betrayed a little surprise on his face, and everyone else was shocked."What?" asked Duo.

"Noir got here before any of us.Quinze was shot in the throat," said Heero.

"We'll be there," said Noin as she closed the link everyone went to Quinze's house to see the scene of the crime.

"I don't get it," said Duo out loud.

"Neither do I.Was it a trap for Quinze?Was he really the contractor?Why didn't Noir come?Who really was contracted to die?" asked Noin out loud.

"I have no idea.I can't help but say that I'm a little disappointed that Noir didn't show up.However, I suppose this mission isn't a complete failure," said Zechs.

***

_Unknown Location (II), 18:03_

_ _

"Quinze is dead.She found out that he was the contractor order by the Society to contract her to kill her brother," said Kurai.

"I see.My lamb didn't pass this test.She has failed," whispered Athena.

"What happens now?" asked Kurai, awaiting orders.

"She must be punished for her failure, but first meet with her again," replied Athena.

"How should I exact punishment?" asked Kurai.

"Take something from her.Something important.You decide," said Athena softly.

Kurai nodded.

**_Next Episode, Episode Eighteen: The Oath of Noir…_**

_ _

_ _

_ _


	18. Episode Eighteen: The Oath of Noir

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Eighteen: The Oath of Noir

Disclaimer:ClareBear owns story.Gundam Wing and Noir are own by some other people.Got it?

Author's Note: Like any anime series, I hope that this story is getting intense.I take pride in knowing that none of you can guess what's going to happen next.Relena fails the test that the Society of Night gave her.Can anyone guess what thing will be taken from Relena?Who is Kurai really?Who's Athena Angeleno?Relena's pain is only going to be increasing as the story comes towards the end.I'll be using actually quotes from the anime, Noir, but I'll be changing things around.The quotes were translated from the original Japanese by the subbing group, Soldats.^_^About the little history lessons, sorry about the little inaccuracies. No time to double check things, and remember alternative universe.I also wanted to show how powerful and influential the Society of Night is.Just go with the flow.Come on now, who doesn't like a good conspiracy theory like thinking the world is ran by a powerful society out to control everyone?

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_

_ _

_Location Unknown_

_ _

Kurai stood on the hill waiting for the sunrise that morning.Just three days ago, Relena failed to kill her brother, and Kurai was ordered to meet with her again.She looked around her and noticed that there were roses.Beautiful roses with voluptuous buds that opened wide for the sun and the dew.Roses were beautiful flowers that smelled wonderful, and they were the oldest known flowers in the world. However, the best smelling roses had the sharpest thorns on them.

Kurai began to whisper something that she had been taught many times, many years ago:

"Sinners never regather after death.

While the sin itself never fades away.

Love too, shall never disappear.

The recluse have once again given in.

Society's blood is absorbed by the wilderness, and flows into the body.

Both hands of the Society are…"

She stopped suddenly because it was time to get to work.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena walked purposely from the taxi cab that had dropped her off that morning.She was summoned by her brother to come to the Preventers' Headquarters in Paris.She had managed to avoid them for three days, but her brother insisted that she come to the offices anyway.Relena knew that they were going to discuss what had transpired three days ago when Millardo was targeted for assassination by Noir, but the contract wasn't carried out.Rather, Relena cancelled it out by killing Quinze.To top it off, Relena's anger hadn't lessened in the past three days.As a matter of fact, when the pressure of having to kill her brother was relieved any sadness she had felt was replaced with more anger.

The man at the front, the one who she had charmed earlier, showed her to the board room that they were using for this lovely occasion.The man quickly left as if he could feel the cold anger permeating from Relena.She looked at the room everyone was there: Millardo, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Noin, Sally, Dorothy, and Lady Une.Her jaw clutched.She wasn't the slightest bit afraid of any of them.She was Noir, if she wanted to kill them, she could have done it in a matter of five minutes.Relena laughed out loud in her head, 'It's like some thing out of _Julius Cesar_.Everyone here waiting for me like the Senate.Ready to stab me in the back,' she mused.

"I'm very busy.I hope that I wasn't called here just to stare at all of you.Also, how the tax payers like to know that this is how the most expensive war preventing organization uses its time?" said Relena with a slight smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. 

"Miss Relena, you were the one who informed us about Noir's plans to assassinate your brother.It's been bothering us that you would know about something like that," started Lady Une.Relena was expressionless to the point that no one could tell what she was thinking, not even Heero.She knew that the press hadn't gotten a hold of the news about Quinze yet, so she had to be careful about how she answered their questions.It was difficult with so many eyes on her.

"Well, I thought it was pretty strange that there would be a contract out on a dead man.So, I came here to confirm it.Little did I know that that he was alive," said Relena as she focused in on Lady Une.It was easier to lie to Lady Une because she couldn't read Relena as well as Heero or Millardo could.She was talking about Millardo like he wasn't even in the room, which only made her brother get agitated.

"Relena, could you explain yourself?" said Zechs in a cold, steely voice that matched his eyes, unable to keep his temper down any longer.He had almost unlimited amount of patience for Relena, but this was getting ridiculous.Relena finally turned her attention to him and narrowed her dark blue eyes.They stared each other down, neither refusing to back down.Zechs' jaw clutched, and he turned his head away shaking off her gaze.Relena suppressed a smile because she had won that small battle of wills.Everyone else didn't say anything because they didn't want to.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you.In fact, I broke the rules of privacy laws in my work to give you the information.Besides, you're still alive Millardo, isn't that good enough?" asked Relena.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about Noir's plans.And how it was possible for you to have an employer that has connections to Noir.Do you have any idea how Noir gets hired for contracts?" asked Heero.

"I don't know any of the answers to those questions," answered Relena in a whisper.She was the only one not sitting in the room, and everyone's eyes bored into her.As far as they could see, she really didn't know anything.She looked too innocent to know anything further, and they realized that her backbone was made of something tougher than before.It was as if her backbone was made of Gundanium."Now, if you excuse me.I have work to do," said Relena as she turned to leave.

Quatre decided to speak up, "Relena…about your job.It's not safe.You aren't properly screening people.You don't know the people who you're working for.If you really want to work as a business analyst, you can work for my companies.I won't even ask for a resume.You'll probably have an easier job.And you'd be with people you can trust."

A soft laugh escaped Relena's lips as she turned around slowly, "Trust?You say the word as if it matters.I don't trust any of you.Some of you have been lying to my for weeks and some for years.I can't trust any of you to tell me the truth, so I can't trust you to protect me.I am a grown woman.I don't need any of you.I wish I could tell you to stay out of my business, but that's not possible," said Relena with a bitter sarcastic edge on her voice that none of them ever heard before.She left the Preventers' Headquarters, leaving them to over come their shock.'The reason why is because I know that they won't stay out of my business.They're after Noir.I am Noir,' she thought as she caught a cab back to the flat.

The Preventers looked at each other for a moment.Quatre's feeling were hurt because of Relena's reaction to his offer.She was still angry at them."I knew that she would still be mad, but I wasn't expecting that," said Quatre.

"She's a Peacecraft.Their tempers can hold for awhile," said Noin knowingly.Zechs shot her a look.He knew that Relena was as stubborn as he was, but Zechs knew that she was hiding something from him.

"She didn't answer any of our questions," said Duo, he had to recover from the shock of seeing Relena like that.She was so mad, but the anger he saw was so cold; it sent chills down his spine.

"That Onna knows something.I can feel it," said Wufei.

"I don't think that any of us would disagree with you, Wufei," agreed Trowa quietly.

"She's not going to help us.She's too angry to.However, she knows more than what she's saying," said Heero.He never met such hostility from her before.Her behavior was defensive, and her anger was a cold rage that most people wouldn't be able to see.Heero also sensed a great amount of pain in her as well.He wondered what happened to Relena that made her into someone like him.A cold individual.Just like him…but the way she was bothered him.

***

Relena returned to the flat to find Meia reading another book.She was reading _A Long Fatal Love Chase_ by Lousia May Alcott, and she looked up at Relena without any expression.Was it possible that Heero had more expressions than her?Relena hung up her coat and walked over to her laptop and turned it on to check if there were any new contracts.Things were kind of quiet for the past three days.There were no contracts.Not even small ones, which were always a dime a dozen.There was nothing.Relena didn't like the silence.It was not only giving her time to think; it was also making her think about what the Society was planning to do her.She didn't like the idea of them planning things against her.She knew that she canceled out the contract, but she didn't honor it.She had taken out one of the members of the Society, and she was now awaiting judgment and punishment.

"It's not a contract it's message," said Relena when she opened her e-mail, "'Come to the old battle grounds where the old ideas of Europe had its final stand.Come to Ireland.The Ruins,'" she continued.There was a part of Ireland that was in the middle of no where in the Emerald Isle.It was the part where great battles had taken place.It was called simply "The Ruins," and a great hall of learning was built there, but many years back it was burned down during the war.Relena's uncle told her about the "The Ruins."The Society of Night also prided themselves in being keepers of knowledge.They horded knowledge because they knew that knowledge was power, and that kind of power is what empires are built upon.At one point, the British Empire was spread across the globe.This all was made possible with the backing of the Society of Night.However, the Society of Night also caused the Empire to topple.

The Society of Night was responsible for empires rising and falling.They were the ones who played with the world as if it were their massive game. When it was discovered that colonies could be made in the spaces, a new rift was made.It wasn't the rift between countries or races anymore.It was the rift between Colonies and Earth became the next set of wars that began more than six years ago because of the hostilities between them.The Society of Night supported the Colonies because they thought that if humankind had the chance to expand past Earth, then everyone would be happy.However, that didn't happened, Earth wanted to control the Colonies, and the Colonies wanted independence.The pacifist, Heero Yuy, talked about peace, but he also arose dissents among the Colonies and Earth.He wanted the Colonies to have its independence through non-violence and absolute pacifism.The Society of Night had him silenced by the assassin known as Odin Lowe because new Noir hadn't even been born yet.

"We'll have to go to Ireland," said Relena in a soft whisper.She looked at Meia who looked up at her and nodded.She stood up and went to go get the guns and get started with the rest of the packing.It wouldn't take long for them to get there.

"What do you think they're thinking right now?" asked Meia.

"I don't know.I don't know what either group is thinking right now," said Relena.She was talking about both the Preventers and the Society.She wasn't afraid of the Preventers, but she was afraid of the Society.If knowledge was truly the path to power, then the Society of Night was the most powerful group in the world.

***

"Relena's not in her flat.I'm not getting any answers," said Duo.

"I think it's time we do a search of Relena's flat," said Heero.He failed to mention that he had done so before on purpose.He knew that Zechs wouldn't be happy to hear about it, but he found that no one had objected to Heero's suggestion. 

"That's probably a good idea.She may have something there that could be evidence of who she's working for," said Zechs.

"I'll help you," volunteered Noin.

"I don't think that too many of us should be there because she's bound to suspect that someone's been there," said Zechs.So, it was implied that only Zechs and Noin would search Relena's flat for clues.

***

_Ireland_

"The Ruins" were out in the middle of no where.Relena and Meia weren't planning on staying for too long in Ireland anyway, but still they had packed overnight bags, and had every intention of arriving back to Paris by the next day.Relena had reserved a room at a little inn just a few miles from "The Ruins."She knew that whatever was going to happen, it involved meeting with gunmen who were probably under orders by the Society to shoot first and ask questions later.Meia remained quiet as usual.'She really is like Heero, and to top it off, I feel safer around her.Just like Heero,' thought Relena.

"We'll be arriving there soon," said Relena as she put down her overnight bag.The innkeeper had given them a strange look when Relena said that they would probably be checking out before the day was over.Relena rented a small jeep to get them through the rough terrain and to "The Ruins."The part that they were on was green, but rocky.It could be classified as moors.Relena stopped the jeep when they arrived to "The Ruins."It looked like a building that wasn't too old that had been burned down during the wars.They immediately drew their weapons because they saw someone approaching them.

***

_Paris, France_

Zechs and Noin searched through Relena's flat very carefully.It was obvious that Relena wasn't living alone, and that there was another person with her.They noticed that the person who was living with Relena was smaller than her and female."Probably, her assistant, Meia Krane.She's only fourteen years old, and Heero hasn't found really anything bad about her.She's a very strange child from what I've heard about her from the others," said Noin.

"I didn't know how she really lived.It seems like a nice place," said Zechs as he looked around.He saw the pool table in the room.He walked over to it and saw that there were cues in a stand in the corner."I didn't know she played pool.Just like our Uncle Gustave," he said.They looked around the flat and found something very interesting about it.There wasn't a lot of things there. 

"I don't get it.There are no filing cabinets or places for paperwork," said Noin with a frown. 

"There really isn't much here to show that there's any business.Relena must take everything with her when she leaves for a negotiation," noted Zechs.He should have felt guilty about rummaging through Relena's stuff, but he didn't.

"Hmm…it's so empty.There are no pictures of family or anything like that.The pool table and house plants makes it look like a home, but it's so sterile," said Noin.Zechs had baby pictures of himself and Relena in his flat, along with some photographs of their parents.When he came to his uncle's house, he took the picture that Gustave had on his desk.It was a precious picture of Relena at the age of six and Gustave in the pond that Relena used to play in.Relena really didn't make any arrangements for Gustave's things or his money.Relena had inherited his estate, but she had refused to take charge of the estate for the time being.Noin had to admit, even if it wasn't for her love of Zechs, she would classify him as the warmer of the two remaining Peacecrafts.She used to think that Relena was the warmer one, but she was now even colder than Heero Yuy.Everyone wondered when and how the change in Relena happened.There was nothing they could find in Relena's flat, so they made use everything was the way it was before they left. 

***

_Ireland_

_ _

Kurai was dressed in black shorts, a black long sleeved shirt, and knee high, heavy boots, but she moved silently with them.Her hair was up in an elegant bun using the steel chopsticks that doubled as knives.However, she had her arsenal of throwing daggers on her.She stopped because she had seen that Relena and Meia already had their guns drawn at her.She smiled a serene smile at them.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Relena.

"I'm here to meet with you again, Lena," answered Kurai.She looked at the child who was next to Relena and gave her a smile, but Meia wasn't effected at all by the smile.She kept her gun on her and so did Relena.

"What the Hell is going on?" Relena commanded an answer from Kurai.

"You are here because you are the True Noir," said Kurai enigmatically.

"What about being the True Noir?" asked Relena, now she was really confused.However, Kurai couldn't answer the question because the volley of the gunfire that came at them.All three of them dove to different directions and prepared to return fire.While Relena was doing so, she shot a look of suspicion at Kurai.Who looked back at her and shook her head; this wasn't her idea at all, and she wasn't expecting this either.The gunshots continued as they made a run for "The Ruins."Relena and Meia caught up with each other, while Kurai leaped to one of the old support beams.Two men came underneath the support beam, and she came down upon them with throwing daggers, driving them into the backs of the men.

Relena heard something coming from the other side of the walls of the room that only had three walls around, making cover for Meia and her.She looked at the wall, so she could heard where the noise was coming from and tried to pin point the sound.The walls were weak and thin because of the weather and time that had passed through the area.She shot at the wall, and kept shooting until she heard the sounds of anguish and death on the other side.Meia ran out the protective covering, and Relena didn't stop her.She let her go. 

Meia flipped back and landed where three men were and shot all of them.Another man came at her, and she did a roundhouse kick and shot him.Kurai threw her dagger, killing another three.'What the Hell is going on around here?Who are all these people?Are they from the Society?' thought Relena as she shot another man.Relena fired again and she kicked another man while finishing him off with a bullet from her .35 automatic.

There were so many shots fired.Relena saw more men on the another side without saying a word to Meia about it, she took off after the men.Kurai killed another man with the flick of her wrist.She saw Relena run off and smiled.They were going to have their formal introduction after all, so she went off to follow Relena.Meia was busy with at least half a dozen men, but she took care of them in a matter of minutes.When she turned around, there were bodies laying all over the ground.She noticed that both Relena and Kurai were gone."Lena?" she said in a soft voice like a child lost in the middle of nowhere.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Noin and Zechs returned to the Headquarters in Paris, and they reported that they couldn't find anything.What made things more suspicious was Relena not having much of anything. Nothing to really indicate to workings of a business analyst who worked strictly freelance at her home."Where did she go?" asked Quatre.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Wufei, "Once again, she's left without saying where she was going without much thought about the danger she could put herself in.She truly is reckless."Zechs shot him a look, but said nothing.Wufei was right about her being reckless.

"So, Meia Krane is living with her," said Duo.He still couldn't shake the strange feeling that he got from her.'That kid is so weird…but where have I seen a kid like her before?' he thought as he looked around him.His eyes settle on Heero who hadn't said a word ever since Noin and Zechs came back.He looked as if he was in deep thought.His eyes were emotionless, and there was no expression on his face.He looked like a robot.Or a doll.Duo blinked and shook any strange thoughts he was having, but he felt a chill go down his spine.He didn't want to think that there was another person like Heero was walking around.There was so much damage done to Heero, and there were the lingering long term effects of what Odin Lowe and Dr. J had done to him.Duo didn't want to think that someone else had the same damage done to them as well.Or rather her.

"We need to know where she is," agreed Trowa.Everyone knew that she was upset at them, but they didn't abandon one of their one, and as far as they were concerned, Relena was still a member of their group.

***

_Ireland_

"The Ruins" were red with the blood of over a dozen men.The sky above was gray and threatened to bless the red stained ground with rain.Relena didn't seem to care.She saw the men, they turned around, and started their assault on her.She kicked the first one and fire her gun killing one of the others.Much to her surprise, Kurai came to her aid.Kurai watched her back and killed two men by throwing her daggers.They fought together as the men continued to attack them.

Meia ran until she caught up to them because she could hear them.When she arrived, she saw the two of them fighting.They looked as different as night and day.Kurai with her jet black hair and dark colored, almond shaped eyes.While Relena had blonde hair and dark blue eyes that were wider.They moved almost in sync.They were the same height and their movements were fluid.Relena's skills now matched Meia's, but it was only when she was with Kurai.They moved almost as if they were doing dance movements.All the movements were flawless, and there was no hesitation on Relena's part, and if there was Kurai would have covered her.They watched each others backs when the other one ducked, the other would attack.

Relena ducked and fired her gun, while Kurai was over her, and threw one of her daggers.Meia looked at them with a surprised expression on her face.Her eyes were widened slightly as she lowered her gun.They were working perfectly together as if their hearts, souls, minds, and bodies were working as one.Meia realized this right way, but she was wondering how was this at all possible.Finally, the last man was dead, and Relena had her gun drawn at Kurai.Kurai smiled and lowered her arms.The wide tipped dagger that she used for close range killings was tucked into her sleeve into its sheath with a flick of her wrist.Relena kept her gun on Kurai.Meia kept her gun lowered.

"Who are you really Kurai?" hissed Relena in a soft whisper as she kept her gun on her.

"I'm the other half of yourself.Your reflection.I am Noir. We are Noir," answered Kurai in clear voice.Relena's eyes widened, but she didn't lower her gun.Meia betrayed the look of surprise on her face as well.

"You said that I was the True Noir," said Relena, not sounding quite like herself.

"Together we are the True Noir.We have been designated from birth to be the swords of the Society of Night," said Kurai.Relena took an involuntary step back from her.Her eyes narrowed as her hand with the gun trembled slightly.

"Why are you here?Are you here because of what happened three days ago?" asked Relena.

"No.Not right now.I've come to inform you that you are to come back home.You can't continue this endeavor of yours any longer.The Society won't allow for this any longer," said Kurai as if she delivering a message.

"What if I refuse?" challenged Relena.

Kurai maintained her composure because she expected Relena's outright defiance."You will come back with us eventually.Because you know that you belong with the Society.You and I are special.It would just be easier if you complied now.We can't force you to do anything.You wouldn't be Noir otherwise," she replied in a casual tone.

Relena stared at her wondering what she was really talking about.She knew that she had defied the orders of the Society of Night, but she had yet to see some form of punishment.She couldn't believe that Kurai was the other designated half of Noir.She had been born into the Society just like Relena.Kurai suddenly lifted her right hand, startling Relena.She raised her gun back up at her.Kurai had her hand over her heart and her index and middle fingers were pointed out, while the others remained tucked into her hand.In a clear voice she began to recite from memory:

"Noir.

The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time.

The two Virgo reign over death.

May the Black hands over the green field…

Please protect the newly born peace."

Relena lowered her gun to her left side with her left hand.Something inside her snapped.She looked at Kurai blankly as if something had come over her.Meia watched Relena cautiously, and she knew that something caused Relena's eyes to droop as if she were underneath a spell.Kurai started to say the oath of Noir again.Relena lifted her right hand slowly and placed it over her heart the same way that Kurai had done before.On the second time through the oath, Relena joined Kurai half way.Both of them closed their eyes and said the oath as if they were chanting a spell.

"Noir.

The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time.

The two Virgo reign over death.

May the Black hands over the green field…

Please protect the newly born peace."

Meia stepped back away again even though she was far enough away."Lena…Lena!" she said in a loud voice.Relena's eyes open again as she looked down to see what she was really doing.She turned her head slightly to see that Meia actually had a frightened look on her face."You were…" trailed off Meia as she shook her head.Relena was breathing deeply as if she were in pain. Kurai stepped forward towards Relena and cupped her chin with her index finger.She whispered into her ear, "You can't fight what you are.It's all your destiny.Just come home.You've already done enough here."

"Stop," pleaded Relena in a whisper as she let her gun slide out of her hand letting it fall to the ground.

"You know that you belong to the Society.The Society isn't your enemy.The Society was the one who built your family, just like mine.The Society is your family.That is where you belong," continued Kurai, ignoring Relena's pleas to stop.

"**_STOP IT!_**" shouted Relena in a semi-hysterical voice as she pushed Kurai away from her.She clutched her hands on her ears."Stop it," she repeated.Kurai wasn't shaken by the explosion of emotion from her.She merely smiled and stepped away from her.Meia looked at Kurai without rising her gun.She walked away from "The Ruins."Relena sank to her knees as she shook her head in denial.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena and Meia came right back to the Paris after the fiasco at "The Ruins."Relena didn't really want to stay in Ireland, and Meia didn't really care if Relena wanted to go back to Paris.Relena refused to say anything the entire way back to Paris.Meia wanted to say something to comfort her and make her feel better, but she simply didn't know how.They came back to Paris, dropped off their things, and went out to eat.The entire time Heero and Trowa had Relena under surveillance.Heero noticed that Relena looked different than she did in the morning; it was very clear that the fight she had earlier was taken out of her.She moved slowly with Meia.Meia remained emotionless for the most part except for some strange, concerned looks she gave Relena. 

Trowa and Heero followed them when they walked through the streets.They stopped at a fountain that was lit with flood lights.It was so beautiful.Paris at night was always so beautiful, but for those who lived in Paris, they didn't really stopped to notice it.Relena looked at the fountain as the water rushed through beautiful cravings.Heero and Trowa kept their distance, but Relena and Meia knew that they were being watched.Meia looked at Relena worriedly.

"Stop that," said Relena in a soft whisper to Meia.Meia just stared at her even more, but didn't say a word."Stop looking at me like that.I can't stand it.Please stop," she said in a soft whisper as she turned her head away from her.Her hair was actually down and the soft tresses obscured her face from Meia.She couldn't stand the way Meia was looking at her.Had it been anyone else, Relena could bear it, but not from Meia.She was supposed to show Meia the way and hopefully make her human.Relena was failing miserably.Meia lifted her hand to place it on Relena's shoulder, but she stopped and pulled her hand back down.She just didn't know what to do, so she just looked away from her as she asked her to.

Heero could sense the tension in the air.He looked at Trowa who nodded in agreement.They left the pair by the fountain because the best thing they could do.'I'll find out what's going on between those two.Who is Meia?Why do I feel like I know her?' thought Heero as they returned to the car to go back to the Preventers Office.

**_Next Episode, Episode Nineteen: Relena's Punishment (Part One)…_**

_ _


	19. Episode Nineteen: Relena's Punishment, P...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Nineteen: Relena's Punishment, Part One

Disclaimer: ClareBear owns Meia Krane, Kurai, Athena Angeleno, and many other original new characters.Story concept belongs to Noir.Main characters belongs to Gundam Wing.I think I've covered everything.

Author's Note: As we get closer to the end, this fic will just get more intense.I've chosen to focus my efforts on this fic and finish it off.Kurai really isn't a bad person, just like Relena and Meia aren't really bad people.They're just part of a system.Think about who could be a member of the Society of Night.You've already seen a few that you probably didn't think twice about.Only members of the Society can hire Noir, and even then only a limited number of members know how to get in contact with Noir.Remember the movies _Eye of the Beholder_ and _Point of No Return_?That's sort of how Noir and Canta Per Me are like.I also made up first names for the Darlians.Relena calls her biological parents (the Peacecrafts) "Mama and Papa," while she calls her adoptive parents (the Darlians) "Mommy and Daddy."

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

Only one day had past since Relena and Kurai had their formal introduction.What was going on in the Society of Night?That was the mystery that Relena was wrestling with.She was wondering what was happening.She was told by her uncle that Noir no longer required a partner.Meia wondered what going to happen next.They were on edge, but neither openly displayed it.To top that off, the Preventers had Relena under surveillance.Relena had to find a place where they couldn't follow her.She refused to talk to them since the day before yesterday.Mrs. Darlian had called Relena from London asking her if she wanted to come home to the Moors in England for a visit.She invited Relena all the time with hopes that she could come, but Relena always said that she had work to do.Relena rarely accepted an invitation from anyone, but she had come home for a few visits.Now was a good a time as any for one.

"I think we can't waste our time waiting here like sitting ducks.If the Society wants us, they'll come at us anywhere they can," said Relena.

"Do you think something strange is going on in the Society?You said that Noir was only one assassin now, but was traditionally two," said Meia thoughtfully.

"In the beginning of the Society's creation, Noir was two especially trained assassins who were born to members of the Society or to families of the Society.My mother's family were members of the Society.Some still are, but others aren't.Noir is a special assassin team.The team isn't made up of older more experience assassins to begin with.No, rather, the Society starts fresh with children," said Relena.

"So, that they will believe in their beliefs," said Meia softly.

"Exactly, over time things change, and Noir eventually became almost anything.Noir could be a man at one point or just one person.However, it seems that the Society is reverting back to its old ways.I don't know why.There is some kind of upheaval in the Society.There's a power struggle," said Relena.

Meia looked at Relena.There wasn't anymore they could say about the topic.They were going to go to Northern England to stay at the stately manor house that belonged to Relena's parents, the Darlians.

***

Dorothy was the only one who had a theory about Relena.She smiled deviously as she loaded a small semi-automatic gun. She wasn't going to really threaten Relena or even shot her, no she was going to talk to her.Dorothy had a feeling that Relena wasn't the pacifist she once was.She didn't think Relena was Noir, but she thought that Relena may have been working for another organization after Noir.She didn't think that Relena was Noir because Noir was known to be cold and unstoppable.True, Relena was cold, but she wasn't as heartless as Noir.She was acting more and more like her brother, so Dorothy thought that she got a new job as an agent as well. There were records that Dorothy could find, and she didn't want to present her theory to the others until she had evidence.

Relena was at the station to cross the channel to go to London and from there take the bullet train to Northern England.Dorothy spotted her at the waiting for the next transport over.She knew that Relena had informed Lady Une that she wanted to go visit her mother, and that she didn't want the Preventers there for her visit.Zechs said that would be fine because the Darlians' home in the Moors was one of the secure places that Relena could go to.Relena rolled her eyes at the idea of having protection.She didn't like the interference into her life, so it was understandable that she wanted to get away for a few days or possibly weeks.

The transport would get Meia and Relena over the Channel to get to the British Isles.The wind gently whipped around Relena.She and Meia were well aware of Dorothy's presence, so Relena decided it was time to let Dorothy know."I'll be right back," said Relena.

"Hn," said Meia with a nod.Relena walked off and knew that Dorothy would follow her.She followed her until she got to a more desolate place where no could see or hear them, but Relena pulled the vanishing act that she had mastered years ago.Dorothy stopped in her tracks when she got to the place that Relena led her to.She was bewildered.Wasn't Relena just in front of her, maybe less than ten yards?

"Why are you following me?" asked Relena from behind her. Dorothy was startled, she quickly drew out her gun, and turned around, pointing it at Relena's face.They were standing ten feet apart from each other.Relena started to laugh softly, which only caused Dorothy further confusion, "Do you know how many times someone had drawn a gun to my face?Please, you'll have to do better than that.I've been desensitized."

"I followed you because you know more about Noir than what you're saying.Who are you really working for?" demanded Dorothy in a cold voice.Relena approached Dorothy with incredible speed that could rival any of the Gundam Pilots easily.She had right hand over the barrel of Dorothy's gun and her left hand was on Dorothy's arm under her tricep pulling Dorothy closer to her, so that she can whisper into her ear.She dug her left fingers into Dorothy's muscles causing her pain, and then an odd numbing feeling.Relena knew that she was hitting the right pressure points, and the expression on her face didn't change."I think you are more afraid of me than I am of you," Relena said in a harsh whisper to Dorothy's ear.Dorothy lost all feeling to her fingertips holding the gun.Relena took the gun out of her numb hand.She had the gun in her hands which she took it apart in a matter of seconds and let the pieces of the gun along with the bullets fall on the ground.Relena walked passed her to get to the transport, so that she wouldn't miss it.

Dorothy sank to her knees with a shock look on her face.She just couldn't believe Relena was capable of such actions.She knew that the others wouldn't believe her without seeing it for themselves, no matter how strange Relena was acting.Who in the world would believe Dorothy the former war monger or Relena the dove of peace?Dorothy had to tell someone; she decided that her best chance was with Lady Une.Dorothy looked at the pieces of her gun and glanced at her hand.It was still numb.

***

_The Moors, England_

_ _

The Darlian Home was far away from London, and it was one of the stately homes up in the northern part of the country.Relena spent most of her early childhood up in the Moors or in the Darlian home in Normandy in France.The Darlians did so for her protection until she was old enough to be exposed to the world as their daughter.In the beginning, Mr. Darlian was still rising in politics, so Mrs. Darlian and Relena had to stay at home for the most part.While, Daddy was away, Mommy had to make sure everything was alright for little Relena.It was Mrs. Darlian who had to contend with Relena's terrible-twos temper tantrums.She was the one who had to talk to her after her nightmares during the evenings.Patricia Darlian just married Charles Darlian at the time, and she was still a young bride when her husband agreed to take in the little princess.Tricia never knew what she was getting into being thrown into motherhood so quickly with a two year old who had just lost her entire family.

_"I saw Mama and Papa bleeding.Then the bad men pointed the things that made Mama and Papa bleed at me," whined Relena who was two years old and nine months._

_ _

_"Mommy and Daddy are here.Nothing bad is going to happen to us.Go back to sleep, my little angel," pleaded Tricia, who was just so tired chasing after Relena during the day.Charlie said that they could have a nanny to help her, but she insisted that she could take care of Relena by herself.She was seriously re-thinking her hasty decision._

_ _

_"But, I saw Mommy.Relena's not a liar!" insisted the little girl as she shook her blonde head.Tricia sighed because she had learned very early on that Relena was a stubborn child.'I wonder if the Count and Countess Khushrenada having any trouble with her brother.She is precious little girl.My little angel,' thought Tricia as she rubbed Relena's back to get her go back to sleep, and she thought something else."Do you want to sleep with Mommy?Daddy's not here, so it's okay," suggest Tricia._

_ _

_"Okay," criedRelena excitedly as she tried to open the sliding hatch on her crib.Mrs. Darlian shook her head and picked her up from the crib and carried her to hers and Charlie's room_._Charlie said that Tricia was spoiling Relena by allowing her to sleep in the big bed, but Tricia said it was her right to spoil Relena just a little bit if she wanted to.Besides, Tricia really want to get some sleep, and the only way Relena could sleep through the night when Charlie wasn't there was to sleep with Tricia._

_ _

Mrs. Darlian remembered how difficult it was telling Relena that all the bad dreams would go away. She had a feeling that they never did, and if they did they would only be gone for a little while and return.When she saw her daughter come home, she noticed how tired Relena looked and insisted that she get some rest.Mrs. Darlian talked with Meia while Relena got some much needed sleep.

***

Kurai did exactly as she was told.Her family was one of highest ranking ones within the Society of Night.Her family was intact compared to Relena's.Relena was her partner, and Kurai didn't question it.Kurai admired Relena for her compassion and mercy towards killing her targets.Relena was one of the true royals in the world, and she was a force to be reckoned with.Kurai sympathized with Relena's defiance, but she was given orders to carry out.

"I am sorry, Lena," said Kurai in a soft whisper as she prepared to punish Relena.She took out her steel chopsticks and let her shoulder length, jet-black hair cascade down.She was in England to carry out Relena's punishment, even if she didn't want to.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Dorothy came back to the Preventers' Headquarters to talk to Lady Une.It was pretty quiet because everyone was working on something else.Duo, Wufei, and Heero were back in London, but they left Relena to visit her mother in peace.So, Dorothy took this as an opportunity to talk to Lady Une.Her arm laid numb at her side.'What did she really do to me?' thought Dorothy.She talked to the secretary at the front office who immediately let Dorothy see Lady Une.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" asked Lady Une when she noticed that Dorothy looked rather shaken, and she was clutching one of her hands with the other.

"I followed Relena to the transport depot to get over the Channel.I had a theory…I don't know if I'm wrong or right anymore," said Dorothy.

"What happened?" asked Lady Une.

"She did this to me," said Dorothy simply, and she went on to describe what happened at the transport depot.At the end, she added, "I can't feel my fingers.I don't know when the feeling will come back, and I don't know what she did."

"We'll have Sally look it at.For now, let's keep this just between the two of us.We'll do a more in depth investigation on Relena, but we'll do it from a distance," said Lady Une. They had to move carefully, but they were also forming a theory about Relena that they didn't want to say out loud because they hoped that it wasn't true.Little did they know that they were right.

***

_The Moors, England_

_ _

Relena woke up after sleeping for three hours.She hated that she was so tired that she couldn't stay and talk to her mother.This was home.Home was with Mrs. Darlian.The last ounce of Relena's childhood and innocence was within the walls of the two homes in England and France.Mrs. Darlian was the keeper of these precious things.For as long as Relena had her mother, there would always be a place that she could call home, and a place where she could feel safe.

She came down the stairs to find Meia curled up at the massive library."Happy?" asked Relena.In the London house, there wasn't much of a library, but in the house of the Moors, the collection was massive.

"Hai," said Meia with a slight smile on her face.Relena got up to go talk to her mother.

"Hello Mother," said Relena softly.

"Oh, dear, how are you?You looked so tired.I was worried," said Mrs. Darlian.

"I feel much better now that I'm home," said Relena with a smile on her lips.

"You should take better care of yourself, my angel," said Mrs. Darlian.

"I'll try, Mommy," said Relena softly as she reverted back to what she used to call Mrs. Darlian when she was younger.For some reason, it felt right.She didn't tell Mrs. Darlian about all the problems that she had.Relena knew that regardless of anything that she had done bad or good, she would be loved unconditionally by her mother.

"Tell me, what you've been doing," said Mrs. Darlian softly.Relena and her had a long conversation, but Relena said nothing about her being Noir.She refused to bring any shame to the woman who had raised her as her own or to hurt her.She didn't want her to be disappointed in her.

***

Kurai looked at the desolate Moors.The rain was starting to pour on the hard earth and rock.She had to finish what she was ordered to do.She looked around and found the Darlian house rather easily, and she slipped in just as easily.The servants in the kitchen were preparing the meals and making sure was everything was alright and comfortable for the special guests.Kurai heard from one of the servants that Meia was in the library looking at all the books.She had to admire the child for wanting to know all about the world.It was like being a new born baby.She had to find out Relena was. 

***

Relena was sitting in one of the dens and looking through an old photo album.She came upon a picture of herself, the Darlians, and Uncle Gustave.She traced her finger over the faces.The picture was taken by the pond in the house in Normandy.The golden pond from Relena's childhood.The pond that she couldn't visit anymore because she had killed Uncle Gustave. 

She heard a noise.The sound of someone moving quietly and swiftly down the halls of the house.Relena stood up and decided to see what it was.She had her gun with her at all times because of the Society's threat of punishment.She took off running the down the halls, and when she ran passed the library, Meia saw her.She nodded and took off after Relena.

***

Mrs. Darlian looked out the window and shook her head because it was starting to rain.She had hoped that the good weather that they had lately would last the duration of Relena's visit.Without warning, a hand came over her mouth.Her eyes widened in fear.The person clamped her mouth shut, and she saw a sharp pair of metallic objects.In flash, the person slit her throat and quickly allowed her to fall on the floor, avoiding getting a single drop of Mrs. Darlian's blood on her.The rain came pouring down as the sky lit up with lightning followed by the sound of thunder.

The lightning flashed showing Relena right in front of Kurai with her eye wide open and her gun raised.The lightning flashed again now Kurai was gone.Meia took off running to pursue her because Relena stood there frozen staring at Mrs. Darlian's bleeding form on the marble floor.She staggered over to her.Her mother's eyes were wide open with pain, and she wasn't dead yet.Relena gathered her up into her arms and began to rock her back and forth as the tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright.It going to be over soon," whispered Relena softly as she tried her best to comfort her.Mrs. Darlian had lost too much blood; slowly the life was draining out of her.There was nothing Relena could, but to hold her until it was over.Mrs. Darlian saw the gun near Relena; she looked at her and to open her mouth to speak."I'm sorry.I'm so sorry.This is all my fault.Mommy, I'm sorry.Please forgive me," said Relena when she followed Mrs. Darlian's gaze to her gun.Her mother shook her head with the last ounce of strength remaining in her body she gently lifted her hand and touch Relena's cheek.'My little angel,' thought Mrs. Darlian as her vision blurred and everything went black.

Relena sat on the hard, cold marble clutching Mrs. Darlian's body all the while rocking herself and Mrs. Darlian.

***

Meia continued her pursue of Kurai into the Moors.It was dark and the rain was relentlessly pounding on her. She couldn't see Kurai anywhere, but she had to keep trying.She knew that Relena wasn't behind her, and that Mrs. Darlian died from Kurai's slashes on her throat.Meia heard a sound and fired, but Kurai was already gone.Near the Darlian home stood a thick, small forest.Meia took off to go look for her, being careful that she didn't slip along the way.

***

_London, England_

_ _

"We just got a call from the Darlian home up north.Something's happened.Mrs. Darlian was murdered," said Duo as he got off the line.Wufei and Heero looked surprised.

"Relena's there," said Wufei.Before Duo and Wufei could react any further, Heero had picked up his jacket and was going to the helicopter pad to fly up there.Duo and Wufei followed closely behind him.

"There's a storm.It'll be worse up there.That's rough country.Heero!Are you listening?" asked Duo.

"We have to get there.Relena could be in danger," said Heero.Wufei shook his head and looked at Duo.They all went to the helicopter pad, and when the mechanic wouldn't allow them to leave because of the storm, Heero knocked him out with a punch.Wufei took the seat next to Heero at the front of the cockpit to help just in case the weather got even worse.Duo took out his portable to contact Zechs first, and then Lady Une.

Heero landed perfectly and they got there in record time.They walked through the mud to get to the main house.The servant that greeted them at the door gave them a grateful look.She showed them to the scene of the crime.Local police were already in the area.A kind looking, portly, and older police officer from the Scotland Yard questioned Relena.She looked distraught.Heero stepped in to stop the questioning.

"I'll take it from here," said Heero quietly.The man shrugged his shoulders and allowed Heero to talk to Relena."We came as soon as we heard about it.I am sorry, Relena."He placed his right hand on her shoulder.Relena shook it off and her head as well.There was blood all over her arms and her white, long sleeve shirt as well.Her indigo blue jeans even had blood on them.Wufei and Duo looked at the scene of the murder; Wufei looked at the evidence, while Duo talked to the staff and other police officers.Relena walked away from Heero as if she didn't even notice anyone else was in the room.Her eyes were glazed over, and she walked like a mechanical doll.

"Relena," called Duo when he noticed that Heero wasn't stopping.He went to go after her, but Heero stopped him.

"Let her go," said Heero quietly.

Relena walked out into the garden outside letting the rain wash the blood off her hands and arms.The rain also did one thing that she wanted; it disguised the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't want the others to see her tears.She sat down on the wet stone seat in the garden and pulled her legs up to her chest.She folded her arms underneath her thighs and pressed her head to her knees.Letting the rain come down upon her with hopes of letting the pain wash away.

Heero, Duo, and Wufei watched from the inside the house as the rain came down on Relena.They couldn't do anything for her, but let her feel her pain because she didn't want anyone's help.They got back to work making notes and asking questions.At one point, Heero lifted the sheet that Mrs. Darlian was under and looked at her.None of the Preventers ever met Mrs. Darlian, not even Zechs.Heero didn't know why, but he thought that she was a beautiful woman.He gently touched her cheek. 'She was Relena's mother.The only mother Relena's ever really known,' he thought as he lowered the blanket back down.He looked out the window and saw that Relena was sitting outside in the cold rain.

***

Time passed, now Relena was inside again in another wing of the house.Heero, Duo, and Wufei chose to stay the night until Zechs and the others arrived.They didn't know whether this was an assassination attempt on Relena or not.Relena sat on the floor still wearing wet clothes; she refused to change or say anything at all.The Preventers chose to leave her alone.Some more time passed, and doors to that part of the wing opened Relena looked up to see Meia soaking wet from the rain.She had her gun in her right hand; Relena hid hers before anyone came to room that Mrs. Darlian died in.Meia looked at her and shook her head slightly.Relena looked away from her and looked at the fire in the fireplace.Meia put her gun away and came back with a blanket.Relena's clothes were still damp, and Meie gently draped the blanket on Relena, realizing that her skin was cold.Meia went to go and change her clothes and dry her hair. 

Relena sat in front of the fire with an impassive look on her face.Meia went to the kitchen, and she noticed that the three Preventers were there.She walked passed them.They followed her to the kitchen because they didn't even know that she was in the house with them; they watched her make some tea for Relena.She left them to go back to the wing.They watched from the doorway as she poured some of the tea for Relena and handed it to her.Relena took the teacup and sipped some of the warm tea.They didn't really talk at all.It was as if they were communicating through a empathetic, psychic link.The Preventers really didn't understand what it was exactly.When they were satisfied they left. 

Relena sat there for another hour after finishing off the cup of tea, she refused another.Meia sat down with her back against the wall.She closed her eyes wondering where Kurai had gone.Suddenly, she heard the sound of cracking ceramic, so she looked up to see that Relena was crushing the teacup by squeezing her right hand over the rim of the cup.She broke it without having an expression on her face.She didn't even feel the pain from the cuts on her fingers and palms.Finally, she stood up letting the blanket and broken cup fall on the floor.Leaving the room, she decided to go to sleep.Meia sat there looking at the blanket and broken pieces of the teacup for fifteen minutes then she stood up and cleaned up everything.She went to find the first aid kit and went to Relena who was sound asleep.Meia tenderly picked up Relena's right hand, cleaned, and dressed the cuts.Finally, she fell asleep in the bed with her like a small child with her mother.

Sometime before dawn, Relena opened her eyes. She knew that Meia was with her.Everything was now over, from this point on there was no turning back.She had reached the point of no return.She couldn't back down now.Relena closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty: Relena's Punishment (Part Two)…_**


	20. Episode Twenty: Relena's Punishment, Par...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty: Relena's Punishment, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, and that includes Noir and Gundam Wing.^_^

Author's Note: Ah, any guesses on how this will all end?Only CB and her roommate know.The last part was rather sad, sorry it doesn't really get happier in this episode either.I'm really getting good at writing a good death scene, but I guess I'd have too considering how many people have died in all this.I've lost count, and I'm sure so have you.It doesn't matter.We all know it's a bunch of people.I've been thinking about the next two stories that I've been considering doing for Gundam Wing.Two of them.I seem to do my stories in threes for Gundam Wing.Anyway, I've been playing around with ideas.The first idea is a comedy and the other is tragic romance.The only thing I'll say is this it's nothing that I've seen yet in Gundam Wing fanfics.I can't decide which one to start for the tragic romance each part will run based on a song (not really a song fic, but the theme for that part).So, would like more tragedy or would you like comedy?After having a dry spell for so long, I'm glad to have new ideas.^_^

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_The Moors, England_

The other Preventers arrived at the old manor house that belonged to the Darlians after dawn the next morning.Relena wasn't really up and about during that time, but Meia woke up the next morning.The servants made sure that everyone else was happy.Finally, at around ten in the morning Relena was up, while she was sleeping, Sally and Wufei went to the coroner's office to look at Mrs. Darlian's body.Relena was in a state of quiet shock.Not a word came out of her dry lips, and she wasn't looking at anyone in particular.Everyone worried about her because it seemed like she was dead inside.She walking like a zombie.Heero was asked earlier if Relena was like this, and he said that she was like this before.It was strange as if she was numb with pain.This was the same girl who reacted so strongly to the death of her father, Mr. Darlian, and now it seemed that she had gotten used to the idea of death all together.Millardo noticed that her right hand was bandage when he made a move to examine her hand, she quickly pulled it away from him and clutched it to her chest.

"What happened to your hand, Relena?Did the person who killed Mrs. Darlian do that to you?" asked Millardo softly as if he were afraid of upsetting her an further.Relena shook her head, but give no verbal answer.Meia was the only one not present during the whole thing, and that bothered Heero more than anything.Why didn't he know that she was there earlier?He hadn't seen her when they first arrived, and he wanted to question her.However, he was tore between doing just that and making sure that Relena was fine.

"Why don't you eat something Miss Relena?" asked Quatre softly.By this time people had noticed Relena's bandaged hand.They didn't want to ask about it because of her reaction to her brother's question earlier.They all acted as if they were walking on broken glass around her.The rain had stopped during the early morning just before dawn.Relena looked just fine except for the lack of expression on her face and the bandage on her hand.She had used lots of make up that morning to conceal the dark circles underneath her eyes and the paleness on her cheeks.She looked blankly at nothing.She seemed like she was in her own world.No one could stand it for very long.Everyone wanted her to at least cry or scream.It didn't matter just as long as she proved that she was still alive underneath the horrible silence that seemed so loud to them.

'I am Noir.Why did they kill her?It was my fault.This is all my fault.I'll kill them all,' thought Relena rather coldly as she clutched her jaw ever so slight, and because she wasn't making any real movements until that time, everyone noticed right away.She clutched her hands into fist and dug in her nails causing blood to draw from the previous cuts on her palms the night before.Everyone noticed the blood seeping through the white bandage, but made no move to stop her.

The draw of blood was proof that she was still capable of feeling anything.The only thing she could feel was pain, anger, and sad.And hate.

***  
  


_Unknown Location_

_ _

"Has it been completed?" asked Athena Angeleno.

"Yes.However, it will still take time to bring her back," answered Kurai truthfully.

"However, the process has been sped up significantly.I only hope that her darkness doesn't consume her," said Athena, "I have some news.One of the other members of the Society has decided to take this occasion to silence her.I think it was his orders.We can't have that.We need her alive.You need her alive."

"As you will it, Kind Mother," said Kurai with a bow as she left once again to assist Relena.

***

_The Moors, England_

_ _

Relena left the company of the Preventers after another hour.She tapped Meia on the shoulder to join her in the study where they locked the doors to keep the others out.For the next hour, Relena planned the funeral services, while Meia cleaned and re-bandaged the cuts on her right palm.Ironically, she was getting good at doing that.She had planned many funerals lately.However, after making calls to finish making the final arrangements for Mrs. Darlian.Relena decided to check up on business.

"We have an e-mail from someone.They say that there's going to be an attack on us during the funeral,'The Knights of Shadows are coming.'" said Relena in a tired tone as she read the quote out loud from the message..

"What are we going to do?" asked Meia with outright concern because she knew that Relena wasn't up for it.

"What can we do?Defend ourselves against the Society.We have to or die.I won't die at the hands of the likes of them," vowed Relena.

Meia simply nodded.They knew that the odds were against them because the Preventers would be there, and the Society was out to get them.Meia could never be the True Noir because she wasn't designated from birth like Relena, but she was Relena's friend and the only person she could call family.She would back her up no matter what the odds were.

The Preventers were waiting for Relena to come back out.Relena emerged later on with Meia."I've made all the plans for the funeral.It will be tomorrow.My mother will be buried next to my father who was also murdered," she said to her brother as she walked off again.Meia didn't follow her, instead she went to her room to get some sleep or so they thought.Meia was going out to practice her shooting with a silencer. 

***

The very next day was the funeral.Relena had not come to visit her father's grave in the past few years because she felt ashamed to do so.However, she had no choice.The Preventers would be there as security, but Relena already knew that trouble was brewing as did Meia.The Society of Night had special members who were marked as soldiers who were activity during the war or at the beck and call of the head of the Society.These men were called the Knights of Shadows.Relena only her Uncle Gustave mentioned them only once before, but in a passing conversation.Meia and Relena were inside the limo with Heero and Trowa as it drove to the cemetery.None of them said a word during the entire trip over.It was the same kind of silence Relena used the day before.They were all dressed in black.Relena was dressed in a black shirt that dropped just below her knees, boots that came up to her mid calves, a black button up shirt with short sleeves, and a light black coat over it.Also, she had a pair of sunglasses that she refused to take off inside the car.Meia was also dressed in black.She wore a shirt as well with a white shirt and a black knit sweater.The silence was so palpable that it was making Heero and Trowa uncomfortable, but they didn't show it.The limo came to a halt at the near the graves along with other cars.Relena was the first one out of the limo followed by Meia, Heero, and Trowa.

Her brother was hidden because of the fact that he was still labeled deceased.The Preventers were nearby, but Relena and Meia didn't feel any safer with the impending attack approaching.What were their odds?Relena didn't even know how many Knights there were because her uncle never said.Either way, they had to be ready for them.There was quite a crowd of people for the funeral service.Old time friends and Mrs. Darlian's family gathered for the service. The priest stood at the front and gently patted Relena's shoulder.She sat down on a chair away from others, while Meia sat with Heero and Trowa.Meia looked around to see where the Knights were, but she couldn't tell.Relena wore sunglasses not to hide her tears, but to look around without being too obvious.She had shed all her tears the night that Mrs. Darlian died while she was sitting outside in the rain.Now it was a matter of survival.

"We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Patricia Darlian.A wife and a mother.A strong woman who survived the death of her husband, but in the process she only became stronger.Her greatest achievement in her life is her daughter, Relena.I am sure that our prayers are with her.Would you like to say a few words, Miss Darlian?" asked the priest; he was a kindly old man who looked at her with encouraging eyes. 

Relena slowly pulled to her feet without removing the sunglasses and a very soft voice she said, "I am no longer used to speaking in public, so I'll keep this short.I learned a lot from my mother.I learned to love others through her.She gave me life even if I do not have her flesh and blood.I wish more than anything that I did, but it makes no difference.I loved her anyway.She protected me no matter what.She would give her life for me, but she is irreplaceable.She was my mother.I do not think that any of us can fight death.Nor can we fight our nature.Our darkness,"Her voice was so soft that it was barely above a whisper, but it sound clear.Millardo didn't know what to think about what Relena had just said.He thought, 'What is she really saying?That she wishes she weren't my sister.That she wishes she weren't a part of the Peacecraft family.'

The funeral service went in a blur and was over quickly.Everyone went their separate ways, and Heero approached Relena to walk her back to the limo.She shook her head and said, "No, I'd like a few moments alone.Meia and I will walk back together."Heero turned to see that Meia was standing a good distance away from them, leaving Relena with some privacy.Heero nodded and walked back to the limo alone.

She stared down at her right hand.The cuts on her palm were aching, and she was right handed.She would have to use her left hand for the attack.Meia walked up to her as she threw a yellow rose down the grave that landed on the coffin.They were in a valley that the graveyard was tucked into.Relena took off her sunglasses and looked at Meia.They nodded, took out their guns with silencers, and took off running.

***

Kurai waited for them to take off running.The Preventers had no idea what was happening.Suddenly, everyone heard a round of gunfire.They looked at each other."Relena," said Heero.The others looked at him.The sound of gunfire was coming from the forest near the Mrs. Darlian's grave.Heero, Duo, and Trowa took off together, while Zechs, Quatre, and Wufei went to the forest.Heero raced over to Mrs. Darlian's grave and saw that neither Relena nor Meia were there.

"What the Hell is going on around here?Where's Relena?Where's that other girl?" asked Duo

"They were here just a few minutes ago.They must have took off running," said Trowa.They all had their guns out just in case.A man's scream could be heard off in the distance as he fell off a higher level of ground.They didn't see who did it.Meia was the one who shot him with her gun which had its silencer on it.Heero took off for that part of the valley.

Relena was in the small woodsy area taking cover in the trees.She could see her brother with Wufei and Quatre run in along with three of the Knights. She shot the three Knights near them and quickly moved on.

"Who did that?" asked Quatre out loud when the heard the sounds of the bodies of the men. 

"I did not do that," said Wufei.

"Someone did," said Zechs as his eyes moved towards the spot that Relena had occupied earlier."Someone was here," he said.They looked around, but they didn't see anyone, instead they heard more gunshots fired followed by the sounds of people falling down to the ground.

"There are so many people being killed.We can't even see who's doing it," said Quatre.

"Let's move," said Zechs. Wufei nodded, and Quatre and he followed Zechs out of the forest.

Relena moved deeper into the forest area and took out Knight after Knight.None of their skills were a match for hers.She turned around when she heard someone behind her.The man fell to the ground with adagger sticking out of his back.Kurai was standing a small distance away from him.Relena raised her gun.

"You were in trouble.I decided to help you," said Kurai simply.

"I swear when this is over, I'll kill you," said Relena in a cold tone.

"Is that a threat?" asked Kurai, not at all surprised by Relena's words or manner.

"No, that's a promise," said Relena as she fired her gun, shooting the man who had come up behind Kurai.Kurai didn't look the slightest bit shaken by that.They turned around, and they were surrounded by a dozen men.Kurai smile and looked at Relena.They went and attacked the men together.Relena kicked one man and took his gun after first shooting him.Armed with the two guns, Relena shot the other men despite the fact that she was reopening the wounds in her left palm again.Kurai killed two men with her daggers.

"OVER THERE!I CAN HEAR MORE GUNS!" shouted a voice that was approaching them.It was Duo's.Because Relena didn't see Heero with her brother earlier, she assumed that he had to be with Duo.She turned to find that Kurai was gone, so she took off as well for the forest.Heero, Duo, and Trowa ran towards the direction of the gunshots.They saw all the dead bodies on the ground.Each of the Knights were dressed in identical suits and none of them had any identification.

Heero looked around at the trees.While Duo and Trowa examined the bodies, there weren't just fatal shots, but daggers sticking out of the bodies.There were trails of different people all over the woods.Relena concealed herself deeper into the forest with the two guns.The pain was getting too much for her in her right hand.'Never forget Lena, cover any wounds you have and keep moving.You will stay alive longer this way,' thought Relena.That was something that Uncle Gustave had told her.She removed the bandage from her hand and placed the gun in her right hand, wrapping the bandage around both the gun and her hand. Relena couldn't get rid of the other gun from the man she had killed earlier because it had her fingerprints on it.She kept the gun tucked into her pocket of her coat.She took that off and put it up on a tree.

One of the Knights spotted it and fired, thinking that it was Relena. Using her left hand to keep her right arm steady, she fired back killing the last of the Knights.Heero and others heard the shots and took off for the forest.Relena managed to pull her coat back down in time.She had to get out of there quickly otherwise they would spot her.She had no time to put her coat on or to take off the bandage around her hand and gun.She moved quickly, but suddenly she heard another gunshot, and then there was a stinging pain in her arm.She looked down at the left upper arm and saw that she was grazed by a bullet.It didn't matter, not right now.She had to get out, but she started to move again quietly, so that she couldn't be tracked.

"Heero!" called Duo as Trowa and he caught up with him.

Heero was staring off into the forest, and he took off running for the other person he heard.Duo and Trowa followed him.When he got to the edge, the person was gone.

***

Relena managed to get to Meia.Meia had killed more than a dozen men on the higher level ground, but when Heero and the others arrived, she took cover.They were the ones who returned fire to the Knights earlier, killing them off, so Meia had to do almost nothing compared to Relena.Meia looked with concern at the bleeding wounds that Relena had.

"It's nothing.Just a graze from a bullet.I'll be fine.They're all just flesh wounds.Take my gun off my hand," said Relena with a weak smile.Meia nodded and brought out a handkerchief and took off the gun from Relena, depositing it into her other coat pocket.She wrapped her hand while Relena winched slightly as she put her coat back on.

"We should go back," said Relena softly with they took off running back to where all the cars were parked.Zechs, Wufei and Quatre were there and saw them. 

"Are you alright Relena?" asked her brother with concern.

"Yes, it's nothing," answered Relena as she reverted back to her monotone from earlier.

"You're bleeding again," said Quatre, gesturing at her right hand that was wrapped in Meia's white handkerchief.

"I fell when we were trying to get away from the gunshots.We heard them and took off.We stayed hidden until we didn't hear anymore.Actually, we stayed until we were sure that it was safe," said Relena as she winced in pain, not from the cuts in her palm, but from the graze on her left shoulder because it wasn't dressed or cleaned and she could feel her coat sticking to the flesh because of the blood.She didn't like the thought of looking at it later.

"Relena," said Heero voice from behind her.They all swirled around.

"Let's go home," said Relena quiet as she moved without pain back to the limo.Meia helped her.

***

They all went back to the Darlian House, and Relena was alerted that the lawyers wanted to meet with her to discuss her inheritance.She had spent the pass few years avoiding the inheritance in her trust fund from her father, Mr. Darlian.No one really knew why, but Relena didn't really need let alone wanted the money.While she was inside the study for the meeting by herself, everyone else was doing something else.Meia retreated into the library.Before the lawyers arrived, she redressed the cut on Relena's palm and treated the graze on her shoulder.Sally wanted to look at the cut, but Relena insisted that Meia could do it for her.Sally couldn't go any further and insist because Zechs stopped her.They had no idea that Relena was also bleeding from another wound.She was now alone in the study with the head of the lawyers.

"I must say I am sorry to be meeting with you on such an unhappy occasion," said Mr. Carlisle.

"I would rather we finish this business as soon as possible," said Relena in a tired tone.The day had slowly caught up with her, and Mr. Carlisle noticed that bandage on Relena's hand and how stiffly she moved altogether.

"Yes, of course, I would like to make this as easy for as possible.You are the sole heir to the Darlian fortune and the Peacecraft's as well," said Mr. Carlisle, and Relena winced slightly at the thought of that much responsibility weighing upon her. 

"I really do not want to jump into my new duties and responsibilities that quickly.Mr. Carlisle, I gave up the last part of my childhood to do so before.Mother and I talked about it after I stopped being vice minister.She understood and said that I decide my own future and what I think is best.Right now, what I think is best is to leave everything the way it is until I am ready to assume responsibility," said Relena in a commanding voice that she used to use as vice minister.

Mr. Carlisle nodded knowingly.He understood why Relena didn't want to do anything with her inheritance too soon.It was money that was dripping with fresh blood.Even then it reeked of death.Relena had no interest in any of the money because she was Noir and such material matters are nothing.

"Well, I think we should revise your will, Miss Darlian," suggested Mr. Carlisle because he didn't want to push the subject much further.The expression that was now on Relena's face told him that she approved of the change of topic.

"Yes.I would like to do that Mr. Carlisle," said Relena because she had a new idea in her head.

***

The Preventers were talking about what happened after the funeral.They were all gathered in one of the dens after doing a sweep for bugs."Relena's still talking to her lawyer," said Quatre quietly.

"There was no identification for the men.The strange thing was that the Scotland Yard wouldn't allow us to go into the morgue," said Sally.Actually, the head of the Society of Night, intercepted the bodies of the Knights before they could even make it to the Scotland Yard. 

"Relena seems shaken, but that is to be expected after all the things that's happened," observed Trowa.There came a knock at the door.A maid curtsied slightly, "Mr. Peacecraft, there is a call for you from a Ms. Noin," she said.

"I'll take it," said Zechs as he stood up and followed the maid to the other room to take the call.

"Those men weren't just ordinary hit men.Relena knows something about all this, but she's not talking," said Wufei.

"I think we're going too easy on her.I know that her mother just died, but Heero, can't you do something?" asked Duo.Heero was about to answer, but Zechs came back into the room.His ice blue eyes were even colder then when he left the room.

"Noin received a message for me at my office.It said that Noir is responsible for the assassination of my uncle, Gustave Reinheart," he announced.He looked like he was ready to explode at any moment.Everyone's eyes widened."We have to find Noir.Noir is responsible for his death.I'll have Noir's head," he swore in a quiet, cold voice.No one said a word, but they were glad that they weren't Noir.

"Either way, I shot someone who wasn't one of the men today.If only I saw that person, then we'd have some real answers," said Heero.He didn't know that after all the times he threatened Relena, he had finally managed to actually shot at her without hesitating, even if he didn't know it was her.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty- One: The Shadows of Society…_**


	21. Episode Twenty-One: The Shadows of Socie...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-One: The Shadows of Society

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Noir."The Second Coming" is by W.B. Yeats.I own the story.If you would like to use it, please ask my permission, I'll most likely let you.Remember, ClareBear makes no money…

Author's Note: Today is a grime day for the United States.Today is the day the World Trade Center and the Pentagon were attacked by what I would call a Kamikaze mission and a surprise attack.This story deals a lot with how far people are willing to go for their beliefs.I can't help, but feel sad today.As I write this I'm also listening to the news from CNN behind me.I know that Fanfiction.net is down, but I decided to start this part anyway.As of today, September 11, 2001, I was ahead of schedule by three parts for Canta Per Me.I started the next story for Gundam Wing instead of working on this for a little bit, I decided to do the comedy.I don't feel like writing a comedy today, so I'm going to be even more ahead on this.Some the quotes are from Noir which will be italicized.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

Relena looked at the wounds on her hand and on her arm.The graze on her arm was only two days old and could be easily reopened without much trouble.She thought about all the injuries that she had incurred during her workOn her abdomen was an old scar from a gunshot wound.It wasn't any ordinary scar; it was a reminder of why she did the work that she did.Her mother was buried two days ago in England.The pain she felt was now like background noise.Something that was so intense and omnipresent that it blended into the background.

Meia and Relena were now certain that they were targets for the Society of Night.Relena swore that she would kill Kurai, and she was never one to make empty threats.No, it a promise that she had ever intention of keeping.Things were too quiet for them.No jobs or contracts came, and they were also being watched by the Preventers.

"I don't understand any of this, Lena.Why?" whispered Meia as she looked at Relena for answers.

"The human world has always been like this._Even if the era changes the human world will never change_," said Relena quietly.

"But why?" asked Meia.

"It's human nature, Meia.The Society is trying to manipulate human nature with hopes to better humankind," said Relena.

"She said that she was Noir.Then what does that make me, Lena?" asked Meia.Relena understood her question.If she wasn't Noir, then what was she?

Relena looked at her steadily and gently leaned forwarded to stroke her soft cheek, "You are Meia Krane.That is all you need to know," she said in a solemn whisper.

***

The Preventers were meeting again.They still didn't understand the strange events that took place shortly after the interment of Mrs. Darlian.Dorothy regained the feeling back into her arm, and she and Lady Une told Sally about what happened.Now, Sally was backing them up.They shared a suspicion of Relena.None of them wanted to say anything out loud without proof.The problem about catching Noir was the lack of evidence.Without evidence nothing could be done, in other words, they would have to catch Relena or whomever Noir was in the act.

"Noir is responsible for the assassination of my uncle.I think it's a possibility that Noir is also responsible for the assassination of Mrs. Darlian," said Zechs quietly.

"Do you think that Relena is in any danger?" asked Duo out loud.

"I don't think so," muttered Dorothy as she looked down at her hand.

"I agree," said Trowa quietly.

"What?" asked Zechs as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"They're saying that if someone wanted to kill Relena, they would have had more than enough time to do so.No, Mrs. Darlian was the target," said Heero.

"I can't imagine how much pain Relena is in right now," said Quatre quietly.

"Just think, she's lost all four of her parents through murders and assassinations," said Wufei.Zechs looked at him as soon as he finished his sentence.The pain that Relena was in was unfathomable.

Noin looked at Zechs.Relena was his sister, but she wasn't acting like that at all.Relena really didn't need him at all."We shouldn't underestimate her strength," she said.

"Yes," agreed Lady Une.

***

_Unknown Location_

_ _

A group of men and women are sitting in a darken room that is only lit by a fire in the fireplace.They all are dressed in robes and wear rings with the seal of two maidens.They were the upper elite of the Society of Night.Some of the most powerful people in the world were in the room.A meeting was called after the disaster two days ago after the assassination of Patricia Darlian.

"This is horrendous," said one of them as he sipped his wine.

"Not only one, but the other one as well," said a female voice.

"The child?" asked another.

"Yes, of course," answered one.

"Athena is out of control.She has too much power," said a male voice.He was the head of the Society of Night.This man had come to power after the peace was established after the fall of the White Fang.However, this man played with the world's people for quite some time.

"She is the Kind Mother.Only she has true control over Noir.The two maidens have shown themselves," said another voice.

"Do you think that Athena will command their power?" asked the first female voice.

"It is unknown.All of Athena's motives are unknown.However, I doubt it.The two maidens are at odds with each other," said the leader of the Society.

"Yes, but she had to be punished for her disobedience," said the first voice.

"That was why I filtered orders down to the Quinze.I knew that if she was ordered, she wouldn't be able to honor the contract.Athena must have known as well, but yet, she still ordered the other to exact punishment.A rift is between Noir.They will not be able to function properly," said the leader.

The leader of the Society of Night couldn't directly contract Noir himself; it would be against the rules of the Society.The philosophy of the Society was that balance was needed for true peace to be achieved and to be permanent.Equality and balance meant that the Society either helped or hindered groups.This also applied to the leader of the Society.He didn't have the power to directly contract Noir, but the way around that was to order someone else to do.Noir was the sword of the Society.The sword that could cut him down if necessary.The ones directly below the leader said nothing about him tipping the balance of power. He would soon be dealt with, but only if Noir could resolved its problems.

***

_Paris, France_

Dorothy, Sally, and Lady Une walked together outside.They were talking about the latest things that were happening.The recent events caused them to wonder what was exactly going on with Relena.

"I can't imagine her doing the things that Noir does," said Sally.

"Neither could I, but after what she did to my arm and what happened after Mrs. Darlian's funeral.It's a possibility.Just think about it.Relena's been doing a lot of things that have been too coincidental.She was in Spain when the Preventers were supposed to trap Noir, but you guys got trapped instead.She was the one who knew about Noir coming after Zechs.I could have easily ignored those things, but after what happened to Mrs. Darlian, I just don't think I can," said Dorothy quietly.

"She was sad by Mrs. Darlian's death.She's taking it badly," said Sally.

"That's what I don't understand.If she's Noir why would she assassinate both her mother and uncle?It does not make any sense," said Lady Une quietly.

"That's something I don't understand.Yes, it was suspicious that Relena and Meia came back after the attack.Relena looked shaken, but she wouldn't allow me to treat her hand again," said Sally.

"She is hiding something," said Dorothy.The three ladies continued walking.Another Preventer agent named Steven Deacon was watching and listening to the conversation.He was a first year agent, but he was still older than the Gundam pilots.He was also looking for a way to push his position up in the world.'So, Relena Darlian is Noir.Or so they suspect.This is wonderful news,' he thought as he hatched a plan.Perhaps, Relena Darlian could him advance his career.

***

Relena was looking out the window and was surprised to see that there were no Preventers outside.Now it was quiet.Meia sat on the floor reading a book of poems by an Irish poet named W.B. Yeats, she began to read out loud:

"The Second Coming

Turning and turning in the widening gyre

The falcon cannot hear the falconer; 

Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;

Mere anarchy is loosedupon the world,

The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere

The ceremony of innocence is drowned;

The best lack all conviction, while the worst 

Are full of passionate intensity.

Surely some revelation is at hand;

Surely the Second Coming is at hand.

The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out

When a vast image out of _Spiritus Mundi_

Troubles my sight: somewhere in sands of the desert

A shape with lion body and the head of a man,

A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,

Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it

Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.

The darkness drops again; but now I know

That twenty centuries of stony sleep

Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,

And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,

Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?"

Relena looked at Meia when she finished reading out loud.A beep came from the laptop on the pool table that broke the silence after Meia read the poem.Relena walked over to it.There was a message from someone.

"I know who you are Noir, Relena Darlian," said the message.Relena looked at Meia with surprised eyes.The e-mail address was from the Preventers Office, but it wasn't anyone they knew."It's someone named Steven Deacon.He's a first level Preventer," said Relena as she found out the information that she needed.She looked at Meia.

"I don't think that it means that the others who are really after us know anything about this," said Relena thoughtfully.On top of that, it wasn't the address that Noir was normally reached at.The e-mailed that Deacon used was one that Relena proved for the Preventers database, and the one that she almost never used.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," said Meia quietly.

"I'll meet him today.Come along," said Relena.Meia picked up her gun and bullets while Relena didn't bring any weapons on her.They went their separate ways for the meeting with Deacon.On the last minute, Meia picked up Relena's gun and smiled at her.She thought that Relena would need it later.

***

Deacon assembled a team of regular police officers for his plan to trap Relena.He was so confidant in his plans.He also didn't want to inform the other Preventers even if Lady Une knew about it already, she wasn't making any moves to stop Relena.However, he had other plans.His plan was to blackmail Relena to keep his silence.He would be able to make money on the deal and with her recommendation he could advance in rank.

Little did he know that his own trap was going to back fire on him.He chose the Eiffel Tower after dark to meet Relena.She came up to him from behind.Deacon smiled upon her approach.

"You e-mailed me," said Relena.

"Yes, I knew that you would come, Miss Darlian.Or would you prefer Noir?" asked Deacon with a sly grin.The expression on her face didn't change.

"I wouldn't be throwing around such accusations if I were," said Relena calmly.

"There's a lot of evidence against you, Miss Darlian.Believe me.I'm the one whose gathered it," bluffed Deacon.

"Is that so?" asked Relena coyly.Deacon didn't let her phase him. 

"I have a proposition for you.I'll keep your secret.If you pay me a significant amount of money and recommend me for a promotion," said Deacon.

"What secret?" asked Relena.

"You being Noir," answered Deacon.

"What if I'm not and you're making a big mistake?" challenged Relena.

Deacon was about to answer her when the gunshots started firing.

***

Meia shot three of the Paris Police officers with her gun.She took out five more and change the clip.She flipped back and hit two more of them.They followed her into the shadows.Something was shining in the light, so the police went to go check it out.It was a coin wedged into a tree.Three police officers looked at it and wondered what was happening.Suddenly all three were shot dead.

One man kept shooting at Meia, missing as she step forward and simply shot him.All the police officers were dead.

***

"Sounds like you're wrong," said Relena when the gunshots started.Deacon was absolutely shock as he looked around in panic.Was he really wrong?If he was wrong, then he just accused one of the most powerful women in the world.A woman who can destroy everything that he had worked for."I'll be going now," she said with a slight smile.

Deacon felt his heart stop at that moment.She had the power to destroy him and his sheer will to survive over took any logic in his mind at that moment.'I can't let her leave her!' he thought.He took out a military dagger and lunged at her.Relena caught his arm with her right hand, but the wound in her hand didn't break open.She twist his arm."I can't let you leave!I couldn't be wrong!" he shouted desperately at the top of his lungs.Relena's expression didn't change as he winced in pain.She knew that he knew nothing about what was really going on and she was willing to let him live before.Relena swiftly turned the dagger that was still in his hand and plowed into his gut, twisting it.

"Noir is a two person team," she said in a calm whisper.

Deacon's eyes widened with acknowledgement, "I knew it…" he gasped on his dying breath.She let his body go and left the Eiffel Tower meeting Meia at the fountain in the park where Meia gave Relena her gun.Relena and Meia walked through the dark streets of Paris, but they weren't anywhere near home.They decided to stop to get a meal at a little restaurant.

***

Meanwhile, the Preventers were wondering where Relena was.They didn't know that she had left her apartment.There came a call from the Paris police about a dozen police officers and a Preventer agent were found dead near the Eiffel Tower.The Preventers rush to work because any Preventer agent murdered was a danger to all the agents.

"Who's dead?" asked Trowa.

"Steven Deacon," answered Duo.

"I know Deacon.He was a weakling," stated Wufei.

"Well, he was stabbed to death with a single wound to the stomach," said Sally as she stripped off her medical gloves.

"Was it suicide?" asked Heero.

Sally shook her head, "No.It wasn't suppaku.Someone grabbed his arm and stabbed in the stomach using his own hand and dagger.I know because the dagger was twisted into his stomach in a almost 360 degrees.The bones in his wrist snapped and were broken," she said.

"I know that Deacon wouldn't kill himself.He's not brave enough to, nor is he that desperate if someone came at him wanting information," said Quatre.Heero worked on his computer and found out something.He was looking for the last person he had contact with.Yes, Deacon had called the Paris police asking for a few officers, but he also e-mailed Relena.

"He sent Relena a message to meet him at the Eiffel Tower," said Heero.

"Relena?" asked Zechs out loud.

"Yes, he told her to meet him after sundown," said Heero.

"Fine.Go and check it out," ordered Lady Une as she looked at Dorothy and Sally.

Everyone moved out.They knew that Relena would be on foot since she really didn't use her car to get around the city, so some of them were on cars, and others were on foot. They continued to search for Relena.

***

Relena and Meia were on a bridge that was over the small pond near the park closer to their flat.They were both quite, but they heard footsteps approaching them.They both turned around to see all five of the Gundam Pilots coming to them.

"Nice night for a stroll, uh Relena?" asked Duo with his usual friendly grin.

"Yes, Paris is beautiful at night.We just want to get a little atmosphere," said Relena calmly.She had taken off her knit sweater and tied it around her slim waist, but she was wearing a little long sleeve blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black leather pants.Her gun was tucked into the sweater pocket, but couldn't be seen because the pockets were large and it was dark.Meia had her hand on her own gun when the conversation started.Heero noticed that Meia's hand was in her pocket, but he also had his hand in his leather jacket pocket ready to draw at any moment.

"Where were you tonight?" asked Heero.

"We went out for dinner," answered Relena.

"Are you working?" asked Quatre.

"No.There hasn't been work lately, and I haven't been up to it.Don't worry about it," replied Relena with a dismissive shrug.

"One of the Preventer agents was killed tonight," Trowa informed her.

"Oh, I still haven't heard of that," said Relena without any surprised on her voice.

"He had an e-mail on his computer under his Preventer addressed to you.It was in the sent folder," said Wufei.Relena felt her blood go cold at that moment.'Of course, Deacon would be an idiot and not delete the message under his sent folder,' she thought as she maintain her calm surface.

"Do you know what he wanted to meet you for?" asked Heero.

"No.I didn't check my e-mail today.I probably should," said Relena as she looked at Meia.

"Did you check her e-mail?" asked Duo to Meia.

"No," answered Meia.The two of them looked absolute calm and unemotional.

Heero quickly pulled his gun out and pointed straight at Relena's face, only to find that she had done the same. He stared down the cold barrel of her .35 caliber automatic. Her eyes were as cold and fearless as his was. Neither was going to back down. Everyone gasped because of Relena's speed. "Behind you," whispered Relena. Heero felt the barrel of another gun at the base of his neck. Without turning his head, he knew that Meia was behind him. At this point, everyone else pulled out their guns. Heero stood between the two guns of the most legendary assassins in Europe. Noir.

At this time, Zechs, Noin, Sally, and Dorothy came to the bridge after Zechs parked the car messy to find guns drawn out.He stopped cold when he saw the way Relena had her gun out and the lack of expression on her face. "Relena?" he whispered.He looked to see that Sally, Dorothy, and even Noin take out their guns."Noin, what are you doing?" asked Zechs.

"I'm sorry," said Noin as she took the safety off her gun.

"Well, it seems we have a problem.Which one of us should go first?You, Relena? Or me?How about you, Meia?Or should all of us together at the count of three?" asked Heero.Relena's expression didn't change, but she clicked back on the safety and lowered her gun to her side.Meia did the same immediately.

"I have no quarrel with any of you," said Relena as she turned and walked off, but Heero grabbed her left upper arm and shook her slightly.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a low dangerous tone.Relena didn't look at him as she wretched her arm free from him and torn her other wound open.They walked off into the darkness.Duo and Trowa started to follow but they had simply vanished.Now, Duo knew that it was Meia he saw the day that Zechs was supposed to be assassinated.

Heero looked down on his hand because he felt moisture on it.It was red blood from Relena's arm.Zechs saw the blood and knew that it had to be Relena's."What did you do to my sister?" demanded Zechs.

"I shot her before," he said in a surprised whisper.

"What?" asked Zechs as he narrowed his ice blue eyes.

Heero turned to the others and found that everyone had the same look on their faces.Quatre nodded slightly while Duo took a deep breath as if he was actually afraid to speak.Trowa looked Noin who clutched her jaw.Sally and Dorothy had solemn looks on their faces because they didn't want their theory to be right.Finally, Wufei said the one thing that everyone was thinking out loud:

"She's Noir."

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty-two: Darkness in the Snow…_**


	22. Episode Twenty-Two: Darkness in the Snow

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-two: Darkness in the Snow

Disclaimer: Noir and Gundam Wing are owned by people in Japan.ClareBear owns this story and the original characters.

Author's Note: A good cliffhanger at the end if I do say so, myself.Fanfiction.net is acting up and my posts after eighteen aren't showing up.If some of you are smart, you're reading the posting at ClareBear's website, [http://www.geocities.com/clarebear24][1].But, if you're already here, good for you.^_^.Anyway, the last two parts were kind of short, and this is long, so let's start.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Moscow, Russia_

_ _

The sound of the machines beeping was the only sound that filled the room.The sound of lingering voices filled her head even if she wasn't awake.Every once in a while she could hear the sounds of footsteps coming in and out of the room.Where was she?Two people were having a conversation at the doorway.

"There's been no change," said an unfamiliar voice.

"I can't believe we'd find someone like her in that condition," said another unfamiliar voice.

"She lost so much blood.It's a good thing that a donor came with them that was such a close match," said the first voice.

"Don't you know who he is?He's her older brother," said the second voice.

"I can't believe the looks on their faces.One would think that they never heard of her getting shot before," commented the first voice.

"Are you kidding?I was surprised to find that as well.We've never heard on the news or anywhere else that of her getting shot," said the second voice.

"I don't think she'll be waking up soon anyway.She's not only lost a lot of blood, but she also had a lot of internal damage to her organs, but not to her bones.Her head was knocked around pretty bad.It was a good thing that she had a helmet on when she was on that snow mobile," said the first voice.

"I think we should go.The Preventer guards are watching us," said the second voice.The two people walked off.'Wait, don't go.Tell me what happened!' she thought frantically.Another person walked into the room and watched her as she remained absolutely still.He walked up to her finally and smoothed her hair with a slightly trembling hand.He kissed her on the forehead and sat down, waiting for her to emerge from her coma.He didn't know that the kiss on her forehead was reminiscent of another.

_~*Flashback, Four years ago*~_

_ _

Relena Darlian was introduced to the world of Noir and the Society of Night for almost a year now.She had seen what the duties of Noir were, but she didn't adhere to such things.She still believe in the idea of pacifism, but one that wasn't so absolute.However, she was starting to believe in the idea that the Society held above all others: the idea of balance.They were playing around and tipping scales of power all over the world and the Colonies.They were getting more done and with actually results compared to all the work that Relena was doing.She still couldn't get passed the idea of killing another human being.Gustave was having a hard time training because of the ideals that Mr. Darlian fed to her.The true irony of his situation was that even in death Augustus Peacecraft had influence over his daughter.Gustave's concerns were for the well being of his niece, but she still had to become what fate and destiny had been already selected for her.She sat outside of his home in France that over looked a vineyard.The occupation of the Gustave Reinheart as the world knew it was nobleman.

"You look like her.Just like her," he said in a tender tone as he gazed at the vineyard that she was staring at.

"Do I really, Uncle Gustave?" asked Relena eagerly.He smiled and nodded.He was grateful that she looked nothing like her father, but her brother had the same hair and eyes as their father.She smiled at him her mother's smile.His expression changed once again to a more serious one.Her eyes saddened because that meant that there would be work to do.Relena already killed three people during the contracts with her uncle.She didn't know if she could continue doing it, and she was starting to not care about her work as vice minister.

"Let's get going," said Gustave.Relena stood up reluctantly and cast a look at the vineyard.Why couldn't things always be like the vineyard?Peaceful.She walked up to her uncle who placed his hands on her shoulders."You must learn to understand, Lena.The world is full of evil and those who commit such deeds.You have a sacred duty.What good is it to have ideals such as your father's?" he asked.He was referring to both of them.Darlian and Peacecraft were too much alike.So, it didn't matter who he referred to.

"My fathers, both of them, died for what they believed," said Relena softly, but without the defensive tone that she regularly used before.

"Yes, and looked what happened?For all the talk they did, a war happened anyway.They did no action.Words are fine, but actions are better used when words are no longer heard.They died and still nothing could be done.Don't die by a belief, Lena.That is foolish," said Gustave wisely.Relena said nothing as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Tonight would be the night that changed everything for Relena.They were to go to another vineyard outside of France and into Belgium.The contract was for a man whose name Relena couldn't remember.They were driven to the site of the next hit by his driver who knew that his employer's true occupation was assassin.The beginning of the job was relatively easy and Relena was separated from her uncle.She shot three men, and finally she found herself face to face with the man who was on the contract.Relena frozen when she saw him.Her breathing deepened as her felt her right arm lower her gun.She just couldn't do it.The man sneered at her with a gun in his hand.He knew that she couldn't shoot him.He fired his gun without a second thought.

The bullet entered her abdomen around her stomach close to her liver.At first all she could feel was the heat from the bullet, then a wetness from the blood, and finally pain in less than a moment.She stumbled back in agony and fell forward onto her left side.She could hear footsteps followed by another gunshot.There came dying gasp of the other man who shot her as he fell to the floor also.Gustave shot him again to make sure that he was dead.He ran over to where Relena was.She was losing so much blood so quickly."Lena," he whispered as he looked at her.His hand touched the blood that came out of her.His eyes narrowed, and he gathered her up into his arms.Her breathing was becoming swallow as some blood rose up from her throat and trickled down the side of her mouth.Her blue eyes were opened in pain as she pressed her hands against her uncle's chest.He was carrying her out of the compound like she were a child and moving with great speed. 

Gustave raced to the car with his driver waiting for him."Drive!Go to Lancaster's house!" he ordered in a shout.The driver's eyes widened in the rear view mirror when he saw Gustave enter the car with Relena bleeding in his arms.Relena was in so much pain.'Why?How?Why did this happen?I was willing to spare him.He didn't have to shoot.Why?' she thought frantically.Gustave began to whisper softly to her, "It's alright, Lena.You're going to be just fine.Don't die on me now.Look at me, my love.Please look at my eyes."He held her tightly with one hand covering the wound with his handkerchief, applying pressure to it.The other supported her upper back."Help me," she murmured softly grabbing on to his arms out of desperation and fear.

"Stay with me, my love.I'm sorry this happened," he whispered as he tried to calm her back down.The driver hit a bump in the road suddenly, "AAHHHH!" she shouted in pain. 

"Sorry about that Master Reinheart," said the driver quickly.

"You idiot!Watch where you're going!" growled Gustave, "It's alright.We'll get help for you soon, Lena," he reassured her.Her eyes started to close, and she could see black spots."Stay awake, Lena.Lena, stay awake," he said.

"It hurts," whispered Relena as she closed her eyes and breathing became even harder.

Finally, the car came to a stop at a house that wasn't too far away from the compound that they were just at.This was the house of another member of the Society of Night.Lancaster came running out of his house."Oh my goodness, get her inside, Gustave," he said.Gustave carried Relena into the house."This way," said Lancaster as they made it down the dark corridors to a guest room.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and she'll stop breathing soon," said Gustave.

"I'll get the oxygen tank, and what's your blood type?" asked Lancaster who was a doctor.

"Same as hers," said Gustave as he rolled up his sleeve to get ready to give her some of his blood.This was his fault for not watching her properly.Lancaster came back quickly with the oxygen tank, while Gustave cut the blouse that Relena was wearing open with a pair of scissors.He gently removed her bra without flinching.And place a white towel over her breasts.Lancaster injected something into Relena's arm that knocked her out completely after placing the oxygen mask with a respirator over her nose and mouth.The Society funded his medical research and that was why he had all the necessary equipment to help Relena.He was the one who was watching the compound for the Society."What about the bullet?" asked Gustave.

"I'll take it out right now," said Lancaster as he took out his always prepared medical instruments.Gustave watched as he took out the bullet after making another small incision first to make more room for his forceps.Gustave gently smoothed Relena's hair with his clean hand whispering words of comforting even though she was asleep."Alright.The bullet is out.It's time to give her some of your blood.I can't say for certain how much she's lost," said Lancaster.

"Give her as much of my blood as she needs," said Gustave with a nod.Lancaster inserted the needle into his arm and one into her arm to do a direct blood transfer.Gustave sat in a chair that was near Relena as he watched and felt his blood leave his body and go into hers.Later on he had to handle frantic calls from Mrs. Darlian demanding to know where Relena was.Gustave had to admire the woman because she didn't seem to care that Relena wasn't showing up at the meeting she was scheduled to, but after reassuring Mrs. Darlian; she help by telling people not to be worried, buying them some time.

"All we can do is wait once this is over," said Lancaster.After the blood transfusion was over Gustave stayed by Relena's bed side waiting for her to wake up.Lancaster came in a few hours later."She is fine now.You have a call, but you can take it on the phone in here if you'd like," he said.

Gustave nodded and asked, "Who is it?"

"Athena," answered Lancaster with that he left the room.Gustave stood up and took the call, thinking that Relena couldn't hear anything."Athena.Yes, she was shot last night.I don't think she can continue this," he said reluctantly on the phone.

"I understand.The choice is hers.It's always been hers.You must not push her.The darkness within her could consume her," said the gently voice on the other line.They closed the connection.Relena heard him leave the room.She was no longer on the respirator because she could breathe on her own.'My compassion is a vice.It was thrown back to my face.Uncle Gustave was right.There is evil everywhere.If I don't fight it, who will?' she thought as she opened her eyes.Her uncle came back into the room with a smile on his face, "Lena, you're awake.Thank God.Listen, I've been thinking that I'm pushing you too hard.You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said immediately and sincerely.There were bandages wrapped around her upper body, around her stomach and chest.

Relena sat up from the bed abruptly that Gustave was surprised.He moved to say something about it, but she stopped him by saying: "What do I have to do?What do I have to do to become Noir?"Her eyes were looking forward at nothing in particular.There was something in her eyes that Gustave had never seen before, and it caused shivers to go down his spine.It was hate.Cold hate.The darkness was consuming her as he watched.She looked at him with her eyes.There was no emotion, especially the ever present compassion that still lingered that only he could see.Others would say that even with the compassion her eyes would be emotionless, but Gustave knew better.All he could do was nod in agreement.

Relena renewed her efforts to become Noir.She was unstoppable after that with her strong resolve.Slowly, she slipped back to a middle ground between the naïve person she was before getting shot and the cold hearted person she was when she woke up.When she was eighteen, she official resigned as vice minister although she had already quit at seventeen after the gunshot wound.The announcement didn't come as much of a surprise because they felt that she had slacked off her.They had no idea that Relena had taken the harder duty of becoming Noir.Her uncle stayed until after the announcement, and she rode with him to the airport because they would be going their separate ways.

"I don't need you now.I can take care of myself," said Relena in a soft voice.

"I know that you can.Remember what you've learned and never forget," said Gustave as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked away.She placed her hand over her scar; she would never forget because the scar would serve as a reminder.

~*_End of Flashback*~_

_ _

Relena continued to remain as she did three days ago when she was brought into the hospital.Millardo worried that she would never wake up and his questions about her would remain unanswered.The other Preventers were there along with a security force.It looked as if they were there to protect her, but no, they were there to make sure that she stay there just in case she woke up.

Heero was concerned that none of them had seen hide nor hair of Meia Krane.Where was the ever present assistant of Relena?He had feeling that she knew what was going on even if she wasn't there.Duo had to stay in London because he had married two days ago, so he wasn't even informed about what was happening.There were only a few Preventer agents: Zechs, Noin, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Sally.The waiting was horrible for all of them.Millardo waited for Relena to wake up and deny anything they said about her being Noir.He wished he could believe her, but he couldn't.

_~*Flashback, Three Days ago*~_

_ _

__Heero looked at the blood on his hand; he knew that he had shot Relena during the attack after Mrs. Darlian's funeral.He looked at the other Gundam pilots who looked as if they were all thinking the same thing after Relena and Meia disappeared off into the darkness.Heero just announced that he had shot Relena before when Zechs started to get angry Wufei dropped the ultimate bombshell.

"She's Noir," stated Wufei in a clear voice.

"What are you saying?" said Zechs in a dangerous voice.

"Think about it.It's so obvious, but we were blind to see it.She was in Spain when the mission failed.Her mother was killed, but there was another attack soon after.There are too many holes in her story.She's bleeding.Blood doesn't lie, Zechs," said Quatre all in a rush for fear of stopping.

Zechs stood there letting all that knowledge sink into his brain.He looked at the darkness in front of him; the one that Relena and Meia had disappeared into."Noir," he said in a whisper.It still didn't make sense.

"I think Meia isn't her assistant.I think she's her partner.Relena was the only one who knew that Noir was coming," said Duo.

Dorothy looked at them, and sigh."I have something to tell you about the day that Mrs. Darlian died," she said.They all looked at her and she described what happened at the transport station.

"Why would Relena want to kill me?Why would she kill Mrs. Darlian and our uncle?It doesn't make any sense," said Zechs as he tried to process the information in his head.

"The only one who can answer these questions is Relena," said Heero.

_~*End of Flashback*~_

_ _

The room was empty again leaving Relena in relative peace, but she was alone with her thoughts.She was thinking how things could have gone this wrong.Finally, she opened her eyes and turned her head to her left.She could see the monitoring devices that registered her blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing.Shes saw that an IV was attached to her arm to some form of medicine being given to her in small quantities which she knew was a form of pain killers.'I can't stay here.They're going to find out about everything.I need to get out of here,' she thought as she pulled her left arm back to yank the IV closer to her.If she couldn't leave, then she had to make sure that they couldn't get any information out of her.With her weakened state, there was no way of making sure of that, so she reached for the buttons of the IV with hopes of increasing the dosage, so she could either kill herself or put herself back into her coma.She was so intent on her pursuit that she didn't hear Heero come into the room.He calmly walked over to the IV and pulled it away from her, and then he pushed her back down to the bed rather forcefully.

"What were you doing, Relena?" demanded Heero coldly.

"I don't know," answered Relena.He knew what she was thinking because he had almost done so himself more than once.He took out something from his pocket.It was a .35 caliber automatic gun.It was Relena's .35 caliber automatic gun.She looked at it rather impassively.

"What were you doing outside in the snow with this nearby?" asked Heero sharply.

"I don't know," answered Relena as she turned her head away from him.Heero didn't believe any of her answers.Feigning ignorance about things wasn't going to stop him.

"I'll tell you what happened.We were called from this hospital because a farmer found you at the bottom of a snow embankment near a river just outside of Moscow.There was a snow mobile on top of you.It looked like it got flipped over with you on it.Luckily, you had a helmet and the snow had just fallen enough so that you sank in a little.Otherwise, the snow mobile would have been directly on top of you.This gun was near you.According to ballistics, it was fired by someone who had just killed more than a dozen people three miles away from where we found you.The casing of the gun clip has your fingerprints, so does the handle, and the trigger.I ask you again: what were you doing here in Russia?" finished off Heero.Relena looked forward with a glazed over look on her face.She fell back into the bed again, apparently from exhaustion.There came the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

"What are you doing?She just woke up," said Zechs in a cold tone to Heero, and then he came to his sister's side, "Are you alright?"

"No.I hurt all over.All over," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Just rest," said Zechs, he looked at Heero sharply and ordered, "Don't ask her anymore questions until she recovers some more."Heero just give him a deadly glare.

***

Meia was back in the hotel that Relena and she were staying in Moscow.She was pacing back and forth as she tried to formulate a plan to get Relena out of the hospital, but she knew that she couldn't move her around in that condition.Meia had paid attention to all the reports about Relena that came in; she knew that the Preventers were present in Moscow, and they had Relena under guard.She turned around with her gun in her hand when she heard someone enter the room, which was locked.The person who was able to do that with such stealth was Kurai.

"What are you doing here?" asked Meia as she kept her gun trained on Kurai.

"I am here to help you.We need to get Lena out of there and get her some help from outside," said Kurai.Meia lowered her gun because she knew that she couldn't do it on her own.She reluctantly nodded. 

***

Relena was in no condition to fight them and their questions.She thought of how she would be able to escape and prayed that Meia was alright.Was this the end of everything that Relena had worked for?She knew that her brother gave her blood and kept the wolves at bay, so to speak because Heero and Wufei were going to interrogate her, if her brother hadn't intervene.She wished that her brother would have never known about Noir.How did things unravel like this?She was still trying to collect her thoughts into an organized fashion, but was failing.She thought back to the events that led up to this moment.

_~*Flashback*~_

_ _

Relena and Meia were in Moscow because they had learned that one of the members of the upper level of the Society was living in Moscow.It didn't matter to Relena.She was going to kill him anyway.Her plan was to kill the heads of the Society and bring them down from the inside, so Meia came along.The house was just outside of Moscow.However before they went inside, Meia and Relena found some ruins outside in the snow from old mobile suits that weren't cleared away after the war, but no one really cared because it was the middle of no where."These are mobile suits, Meia.Old relics from the war.Reminders of the things that happened during that time," said Relena.

"I don't remember the war, Lena.Does that make me strange?" asked Meia.Relena knew that Meia didn't see the war at all.It was the one good thing that Dr. J did for her.He protected her from seeing the horrors of war.

"No.It doesn't it.It makes you fortunate.There are people who wish that they could forget," said Relena.Meia looked at the mobile suit with interest.Relena let her read about them on the data base on her laptop, and she read more about them from the Preventers' files.She felt an attraction to the real thing in front of her.It was an old Taurus suit.She walked up to it while Relena was looking at the compound for a point of entry to kill the member of the Society that was inside.Meia climbed the Taurus and settled herself in the cockpit.Relena turned around to see Meia at the controls and the cockpit of the suit.'She looks like a natural,' thought Relena, and she suddenly realized that Meia shouldn't be doing that.

"What are you doing?Get down from there," demanded Relena in an angry tone, even if she didn't mean it.Meia looked rather surprised and climbed down the suit. 

"Sorry," she said softly.'What did I do wrong?' thought Meia.

"Let's go," said Relena without looking back at her.Meia followed her until they reached the compound.Relena and she separated while Meia ran to take out the guards, Relena went to find the target.She kept running and killing people who were in her way without a second though, changing the bullet clips twice.She finally reached the target.

"Noir!What are you doing here?You can't be serious!" stammered the man who had ring with the seal of the Society on his finger.

"Yes, I am Noir," she said in a whisper and shot him.

"Why? You're supposed to be the harbinger of peace.You're not supposed to do this," he whispered as Relena simply stood above him and shot him again, silencing him.

"Death…is the ultimate peace," she said softly as she gently rubbed his cheek with her hand and in a very serene voice.She looked behind her to see that more than a dozen men were in the room, surrounding her.She shot five of them, but she had no time to change her clip, so she managed to grab one of their guns.She shot at the chandelier, causing things to go dark.The men didn't know what was happening.Some were silenced by Relena.Finally, she shot at window glass and jump down two stories on her feet, bracing her fall with her arms.Men on the ground started to pursuit her.She ran until she got to a stable and killed a sixteen year old stable hand who looked so frightened when she did it.She got on one of many snow mobiles after putting on a helmet and took off. 

The guards got to the snow mobiles and chased her through the cold and snow.She could feel her fingers losing feeling from the cold.The men were shooting at her, but she kept up her speed.Relena had no chance to shot at them even with her gun loaded, she couldn't possible steer the snow mobile and shot at the same time.Finally, she saw a large snow embankment.'It's too big and too high.I don't know what's on the other side,' she thought as she looked back.'But I know what's back there,' she thought.She noticed that snow was still falling and so it was softer on the ground.'Please don't let there be a frozen lake on the other side,' she thought.She hoped that the helmet would keep her head protected as she sped for the snow embankment.When she reached it at the speed she was going at, she was launched into the air.She could see at the top that there was a lake, but there was still plenty of land between the embankment and the lake.'OH MY GOD!' she thought as she got thrown off the snow mobile, which got flipped over mid air.She felt her body hit the ground with massive impact, causing pain to shoot out everywhere.She could feel her head get knocked around the helmet.She sank into the freshly fallen snow, but then something slammed all around her. The snow mobile landed right on top of her, pinning her legs to the ground.It sank around, but didn't go any deeper because Relena's body had taken up space.(AN: Don't care if this don't sound believe.Think of it as a big action sequence.^_^)

Relena passed out upon impact.The only thing she could feel was the pain before she black out completely. She wished that she was dead.

_~*End of Flashback*~_

No, she didn't die like she wanted to because fate and Heero kept her alive.Why was there no point in all this?She didn't want to be around any longer.She just wanted to stop because she was tired of everything.She knew that people were hovering around her.Her brother stayed by her side to protect her from Heero and Wufei's questions.Noin and Trowa went out to look for Meia.While Heero and Wufei were with Sally looking at the body of the man who owned the house that Relena had killed so many people in.

"Look at what was found on his body," said Sally as she pulled out a ring.It was an ordinary ring; it had the head of two maidens on it.

"What's so strange about that?" asked Wufei.

"That's not all," said Sally as she took out a pocket watch and opened it.It played a haunting tune that filled the room, and Sally shut it immediately.

"I've never seen anything like this before," whispered Heero.

"I think we have," said Sally as she took out the things that they found on Relena when they found her.One of the items was a pocket watch identical to the one that belonged to the man who was murdered."They're identical.Right down to the music that they play," she added.

Heero took the watches with one in each of his palms.He studied the pictures on the watched.Two maidens.Two.His thoughts went immediately to Relena and Meia's close relationship."Relena and Meia," he said finally.

"It could be, but they could mean nothing at all.Or the seals could mean everything to this whole mystery," said Wufei.

***

Kurai snuck into the hospital ahead of Meia with her daggers and killed three staff members.She was in the medicines room.She found two syringes and filled them both with something to knocked people.She left and found a trail of bodies; she smiled because that Meia was already inside.Meia was standing at the corner waiting for her."Her brother is with her.We can't kill him," said Meia simply.

"We won't," agreed Kurai.She went passed Meia, who didn't stop her.With the quick flick of both her wrist, she killed the two Preventer guards at the doorway.Zechs saw this immediately and stood up.He took out his gun and aimed it at her.She looked passed him at Relena and smiled again.

"Who are you?" asked Zechs.

"I am Noir," she answered as she raced at him with incredible speed, taking advantage of his momentary shock.She dig one of the syringes into the back of his neck while knocking the gun out his hand.He fell to the ground because the medicine took an immediate effect on him.She pulled syringe from him and threw it cleanly to the ground.Meia came inside, walking over Zechs.Relena's eyes fluttered opened."Meia?" she whispered.

"Lena," said Meia with a happy tone, "Thank God."

"You really are a fool," returned Relena with a smile.She looked at Kurai and then at her brother."What have you done?" she demanded in a cold voice.

"Don't worry.I gave him the same stuff that I'll be giving you," said Kurai as she dug the second syringe into her arm.Relena couldn't fight her, but with Meia standing there actually smiling, she knew everything would be fine.Kurai made sure that she was knocked out, they had to get out of there before security or any of the other Preventers could return.Meia ran and came back with a stretcher.Kurai and she helped Relena into it and went to the ambulances below.The ambulance drivers never had a chance because Kurai killed them with her throwing daggers.They took an ambulance for Relena.

The ambulance sped out of the hospital with Kurai driving, and Meia staying with Relena in the back.They got out before anyone would notice.

***

Relena woke up again in a bed with the sunlight streaming into the room.Her body was surprisingly healed.She sat up and when she noticed."What?" she whispered.

"Kurai said that the Society has the most advanced cures for injuries that the rest of the world doesn't know about yet.She said that you should be fine," said Meia who sat next to her. 

Relena laid back in bed even with the advance medical technology these days, she still expected many weeks, possible even months worth of recovery.She wondered what would happen next.Why was Kurai doing all this?Even with all this, she was just keeping Relena alive so that she could suffer.The last person she wanted to save her was Kurai.She swore that she would kill her, and she still had ever intention of doing so.

"Why did you do this?" asked Relena because she was aware that Kurai was standing at the doorway without turning her head to see. 

"I was ordered to," answered Kurai.

"By the Society," said Relena harshly.

"No, by Athena," corrected Kurai.

"Who is Athena?" asked Relena with wonder.

"You will find out soon.You can return to Paris tomorrow," said Kurai with that she exited the room as she cast a look at Meia.Athena also told Kurai to tell Meia the truth about her identity, but she would do that later.

Relena laid down as Meia looked at her.Perhaps, things would end just the way Relena wanted them to.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty-Three: Return to Society…_**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/clarebear24



	23. Episode Twenty-Three: Return to Society

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-Three: Return to Society

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Noir.You should know that by now.ClareBear makes no money off of this…

Author's Note: Ah, the last four episodes of Canta Per Me.Who knew that all of this would lead to the end?Remember, this will end at twenty-six episodes like a real anime.Yes, the good guys, i.e., the Preventers, are very confused.They thought that Relena was Noir, but Kurai says she Noir.Yes, it's big mess for the Preventers.Relena is also confused because of Kurai's actions.Who is the leader of the Society of Night?For anyone who wants to be alerted when the new chapters come up and when the new fic starts, just e-mail me through my address, [clarebear24@yahoo.com][1], or leave a review with your e-mail address.I know that most people aren't paying for support services at [www.fanfiction.net][2].There have already been people asking, so this will just make things easier for you guys to keep up.On an interesting note, Noir, the anime, will be finishing up in Japan this month as well.^_^Also, for a preview of things to come to the next fic visit my forum and read the things in the Den (bears have dens, don't ya know?): [http://network54.com/Hide/Forum/154181][3].

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Moscow, Russia_

_ _

The Preventers were having a hard time figuring out what happened.It seemed that the security cameras were either shot or had daggers in them, so there was no footage of what happened.Relena was gone from the hospital and so was an ambulance.

"The person who came into the room said that she was Noir," said Zechs as he shook his head.He had been out for about two hours from the stuff that Kurai had injected into his body.

"What?I thought that Relena was Noir," said Wufei.He had to admire some of the things that Noir was capable of.Noir was truly a worthy adversary.

"We couldn't locate Meia Krane, but we did find out that Relena was staying at a hotel in Moscow under the alias, Lena Marquise.Talk about hiding in plain sight," said Noin.

"That's the name that was registered.We're not sure, but whomever was staying under that name checked out just about an hour before Relena was taken from the hospital," reported Trowa.

"Just think.The best assassins in the world are women.Do you have any opinions about that, Wufei?" said Sally with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmph," was all the comment that Wufei was willing to make.Heero heard all this and decided to use his laptop to verify some things that were bothering him.He started to do a search on Lena Marquise on the Net to see if anything he thought of before would match.Almost immediately, results came up with information, and lots of it. 

"Yes, there's trail underneath that name.The information about where Relena's been during all this time is wrapped in plane tickets and passport information.She left the same day that I arrived at St. Tropes, and she was registered as Lena Marquise in Spain.She was also in the Middle East when that band of rebels were taken down.Everything fits, but it still doesn't make sense," said Heero.

"How far do the records go back?" asked Zechs in a hollow voice.

Heero didn't answer, but he kept working at the computer.For the next hour or so, there was no other sound except for the sound of Heero tapping the keys on his laptop looking for the answer to that question.Finally, he answered, "As far as I can tell, three years.Almost four."He couldn't believe it.How could he not have seen it happen?Suddenly, all the excuses she had made sense.However, the answers were only bring about more questions.

"Three years?" said Zechs in a surprised voice.How could Relena been doing things as terrible as this for so long?At first, he was in a state of total denial, but now he was in a state of shock.His heart was filled with both disappointment and sadness.His disappointment came from the fact that he had so much hope for Relena.His sadness from the feeling that his sister was a lifeless, empty shell.However, there was still the question of who really killed Gustave and Mrs. Darlian. Zechs just couldn't understand it.Also, there was someone else who said that she was Noir, but Relena never said she was.If she was, then she was contracted to kill him just recently.Nothing in his mind made any sense.All he could think of was pulling her back from whatever abyss she had fallen into.Heero was thinking of almost the same thing; Relena talked about a darkness that threatened to consume her.Could Heero save her from it?Or could she still save herself?They didn't understand what was happening.Relena was on her own.There was nothing else anyone could say.All they could do was get back to work and try to find Relena.

***

Relena had no idea what Kurai had planned for them, but she disappeared again.Her concerns were not about Kurai, but of the one she called Athena.She could feel something bad was brewing like a storm that was threatening to break out at any moment.She looked at Meia who was sleeping soundly as they took a bullet train back to Paris.The tickets were bought under Meia's name, but not neither one of Relena's names.She thought back to how her brother looked at the hospital.His eyes seemed to plead for answers from her, but she gave him none.

She had to get back to Paris and make sure that no evidence could be found in the flat.The guns and other weapons had to be cleared out of the hiding spaces.Relena didn't care what happened next, even if it meant death.'I am Noir.I am not afraid of death.I know what my duties are, and I am not afraid.I have to follow everything until it ends, even if it means my death,' she thought as she gazed at Meia.She thought about what things must be likc for her.Relena swore to Dr. J that she would help her, but she couldn't help her.Relena had to get Meia out of the whole thing before it was done.

Relena noticed that Meia was slowly emerging from within herself and coming to life.The last thing Relena want to happen was have Meia's life cut short just when she was starting to be alive.She closed her eyes and gave in to some sleep.

***

"I told Lady Une about what happened.She said that she would make sure to have Quatre and Duo to get to Paris and keep an eye out for Relena and Meia.Chances are that's where they went.It's home," said Noin.

Everyone else had a somber look because everything was sinking in slowly.No one ever thought that Relena could be capable of such actions.Zechs was sitting still without saying anything.Despite his silence, everyone knew that he was grieving for all the horrible things that happened in his family.He felt like he failed Relena by letting something like this happen."Who trained her?" he said out loud.

"I don't know.Whomever it was, they did a good job," said Wufei. 

"It had to be someone who was close enough to her.I can't imagine anyone being able to get her to these things so easily," said Heero.

"You said so yourself, Heero, whomever trained her, loved her," said Sally.

"We have to go back to Paris," said Noin.

Everyone agreed.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Inside Relena and Meia's flat all the furniture was thrown about the room, papers were scattered all over, everything was looked over, and there were bullet holes everywhere.From the rooftop of the flat, the sound of gunshots could be heard and also the sounds of men getting killed or thrown off the roof.It was a really dark night in Paris because storm clouds were over the moon, and it was going to rain at any moment. 

Not that it mattered because Relena and Meia were too busy trying to stay alive on the rooftop.Relena walked along the apex of one of the roofs and lost her footing, slipping off.She used the butt of the handle of her gun to break her fall.Sparks flew off because it was metal meeting metal.Relena managed to pull herself up and take out two more Knights of Shadows.She ran back up the and jumped down to amore leveled part of the roof.Meia was also nearby; she did a back flip and landed behind two of the Knights and promptly shot them.Relena was grabbed from behind.She struggled to get herself freed and decided to knock him and herself off the roof.She elbowed him and in his surprise, she did a round house kick causing the Knight to fall and slide.He wasn't completely off the roof, but he was barely hanging on.Relena slid down the roof by choice this time, still using the butt of her gun handle to brake herself, when she got close enough, she shot him.He fell off the roof, but she couldn't stop herself.Finally, she stop just at the edge with her legs dangling to the ground below.She used her arms to pull herself up. Another shot was fired hitting the concrete edge of the roof just next to her right elbow.She sneered at the shot, but she heard another shot, and she knew the person was dead.She finally pulled herself up and ran upwards again.

Relena was tired, but she couldn't stop.Her life was at stake, and the survivor inside her wanted to fight back until she couldn't do it any longer.She changed the clip in her gun while the two of the Knights continued shooting her.She shot the two of them when she finished reloading her gun.She took one of their guns.Looking at the sky above her, she felt the first raindrops from the clouds touch her forehead.Her eyes narrowed.They were the same way they were when she woke up after getting shot and decided to become Noir.She just started shooting again, but with ungodly precision and without any hesitation.There was no compassion in her actions.She just needed to kill all her enemies.Her eyes were devoid of emotion, but it was worse. It was devoid of any of her usual compassion that was always present.

Meia watched her with horror as Relena killed all the Knights in sight.She stepped back.Never in her life had she ever been really afraid.She was afraid for herself and Relena.She shook her head and her eyes were wide with fear.Relena once told her how the Zero System worked when someone was just starting with it.Meia read the reports of Heero Yuy losing control and killing everyone during a battle.Was it like this?The Zero System triggered chemical releases in the brain, but this was worse.This was all inside Relena.It was the darkness that she had inside her, and it was consuming her.Relena finally had to stop.Everyone was dead, and she was out of bullets.Her eyes were still narrowed with hate inside them.

"Lena," whispered Meia in a frightened, small voice.Her voice sounded hollow inside her ears, and she sound like a child looking for reassurance.

Relena turned to look directly at her.Her eyes were still narrowed and fierce.Meia gasped.This wasn't the Relena she knew.The lightning cut through the sky for a moment drawing some light; it was followed by the sound of thunder.They both pointed their guns and turned right when the lightning struck.Kurai was standing on the highest part of the rooftop above their heads.They pointed their guns at her.

"_The depth of the sins are suitable for the title of Noir_," said Kurai as she jumped down in a flash.Relena's eyes relaxed finally into a sleeplike haze.Meia could see it, but it didn't make her feel any better."You understand now, don't you?" asked Kurai as she walked up directly in front of Relena.Relena's blonde hair hung around her face, hiding it."You are Noir.And you're finally ready to come home," she added.

Relena nodded her head slowly.Meia's eyes widened in surprise and horror.Relena's arm dropped to her side."She belongs to the Society," said Kurai to Meia."She remembers everything about who she is.She can't fight her destiny any longer," she whispered knowingly.Kurai reached for the gun that was in Relena's hand and took it without any struggle from Relena.She pointed it at Relena.

"What are you doing?" whispered Meia as her hand trembled around her gun, which she kept on Kurai. 

"She must be reminded even further," said Kurai.

"STOP!STOP IT!" screamed Meia as Kurai shot the gun.Relena gasped and fell back, her body crashing onto the rooftop's concrete.Meia stepped back in horror.Relena's eyes widened in pain, but when she hit the concrete, her eyes closed.

***

"Duo, you didn't need to come," said Quatre quietly as they prepared to go over to Relena's flat.

"No, I wanted to come.This is about Relena.We've got to help her," said Duo solemnly.

"I don't think she wants our help," said Quatre.

"What do you mean, she doesn't want our help?Of course, she needs our help," insisted Duo.

"That's not what I meant.If she wanted our help, she would have gone to us long before," whispered Quatre sadly.He read the report about what happened when he was in the Middle East.It was her who killed all those people.

"Remember, Quatre, Relena was hired to do all these things.I think that's the thing that we're missing.Who would train someone to be an assassin during a time of supposed peace?" asked Duo.Quatre frowned at the question because he couldn't really answer it.

***

Meia trembled all over when she saw Relena hit the ground.Kurai wasn't done yet, and Meia finally had her gun pointed at her."Why did you do that?" demanded Meia in a cold, dangerous tone that easily matched Heero's.Kurai smiled because Athena told her to inform Meia about her past.It seemed only fitting, and Kurai had to remove Meia without killing her.

"She made a promise to someone that she wouldn't say the truth about you.However, I made no such promise," said Kurai.Meia was taken back in surprise and lowered her gun slightly."According to your records as Meia Krane, you were born on L1 which is true.You were born on L1, but as you know you're not a Krane.You were born out of out one of the birthing chambers on L1. The only one to survive the bombing attacks in the area.Dr. J, the creator of the mobile, Gundam suit for L1, was the one who found you.You were born into a world of laboratories, but you weren't the only child there.No, you were with a young boy who was called Odin Lowe Jr., but that isn't his real name.His real name is lost.He was later given a code name, Heero Yuy, after the slain pacifist of the Colonies.Tell me does any of this sound familiar?" asked Kurai.Meia shook her head slowly, but her eyes were sealed shut.She couldn't understand any of it.Her breathing was rapid.

"I'll go on.Dr. J realized the mistakes he had made on both of his children.He made it, so that neither could truly function after the war was over.But, Heero Yuy was not as damaged as much as you were.He gave you the name of his dead wife and made sure to get you some help.He made it so that you would find her," said Kurai, gesturing to Relena.A tear slid down one of Meia's cheeks.This was all hurting her.She looked at Relena in a panic.During the whole time that Kurai was talking, Relena had managed to sit back up.The wound was on her right side, but it was only minor.

"Lena was the one who killed Dr. J.The man that raised you and made you what you are," finished Kurai.Meia looked at Relena again with her eyes opened and with tears falling down her ivory pale cheeks.Relena knew about her for a long time.

"That's not true.It's a lie!It's a lie!" insisted Meia, shaking her head violent.Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she looked at Relena.Relena's face was hidden by the dark and her hair."Is it true?" asked Meia.Relena didn't say a word, instead tears fell on to her jeans.Meia had never seen Relena cry until that point, and that's how she knew it was true.

"You can no longer continue this journey with her," said Kurai solemnly, knowing that she had just ripped them apart in a matter of minutes.

Meia shook her head again as the tears came down.These were real tears; not like the ones that she cried before because she was sad that she didn't feel anything."I can't leave her," whispered Meia.Another lightning bolt flashed in the sky.There was the sound of the door on the roof being opened.Kurai and Meia looked to see it opened and Relena gone.Meia cast another look at Kurai and took off running for the door to find Relena.

"She will be at the convent soon," whisper Kurai as she watched Meia from the rooftop still holding Relena's gun in her hand.

***

Quatre and Duo were at Relena's flat.They looked at each other and took out their guns because they didn't know what to expect.Duo tried the door knob and found that it was open.He looked at Quatre who nodded, but when Duo opened the door, Quatre raced in to cover him.He was a new husband and father, so Quatre didn't want anything to happen to him.They looked at the room in horror. 

"What the Hell?" whispered Duo.They looked around the flat.It was a messy by that time the gunshots had stopped at the rooftop, but they did hear one more going into the building. 

"That last shot came from the roof.We have to get up there," said Quatre.

"Whoa, stop," said Duo.As he pointed out the window.It was Meia Krane running into the night.

"We have to follow her," said Quatre.

"Right," agreed Duo.The two Preventer agents took off for the streets below, while they were running after Meia Krane, Quatre made a call to Headquarters.

***

Meia was looking for Relena, but she couldn't see her anywhere.She was sure that Relena had ran for the park.Suddenly, there came a shot from behind her.Meia fired back, and after that she was out of bullets.She threw her gun down.She ran for cover until she could get her hands on another weapon.Incidentally, the park was having some work done on it, so there were some tools in the work site nearby.

A man came from behind her and swung a wide tipped sword towards Meia's head, but she ducked and grabbed a pick.She drove the pick into his chest, killing him, and she picked up the sword because the pick was stuck inside him.She had the sword and immediately swung it killing another Knight that came at her, and finally she had a gun from him.However, she kept the sword on her and continued swinging it.She had killed five Knights brutal with the sword, but still no emotion on her face or in her eyes.There was no hate or love or compassion.It was all indifference.

Meia started to shot the men with her gun.The rain was pouring on her, making it difficult to see through the heavy sheen of rain in front of her eyes.Her hearing was impaired because of the sound that the rain was making.She looked up and saw a figure standing in front of her.The figure just stood there.

"Lena?" asked Meia.The figure said nothing in response.She looked at the figure and saw another figure come up from behind her, and she shot at the second figure.The figure that Meia shot passed didn't even flinch.Finally, the figure walked close enough to her, so that she could see.It was Relena.She had her gun pointed at Meia.Meia let the gun in her hand slip out."Lena," she whispered.Meia looked at her with sad eyes."If you knew all this time, then why didn't you just kill me?" asked Meia.

Relena gave her no answer.She just kept her gun pointed at her."We made a promise before when we first met.When we started this journey together.If you learned who I was, you would kill me," said Meia as the rain came down on her shoulders in a light drizzle.Relena pointed her gun at her, but she was holding on to the gun so tightly that her knuckles were white.Her face was expressionless, but her jaw was clutched.Her blue eyes were steady as she looked into the dark blue pools of Meia's eyes.

"Please kill me, Lena.Please.SHOOT ME!" screamed Meia.Relena's hand started to tremble."YOU MADE ME A PROMISE!YOU SAID YOU'D KILL ME!WHEN YOU KNEW THE TRUTH!AND WHEN I KNEW THE TRUTH!KILL ME!Please," cried Meia.She had her arms wide open giving Relena more than a clear shot.Her tears came down her cheeks and her lips trembled.

Relena lowered her gun.She turned around and walked away.'Don't turn back.Don't look back.Keep going.Don't say anything.Just keep moving,' thought Relena as she kept moving.She had to go back to the Society and finish everything that she had started.Everything had come to full circle on her journey.Meia sank to her knees with her face buried into her hands.Relena disappeared into the night once again."Lena…Lena…shoot me," whispered Meia.

***

Duo and Quatre followed Meia all the way to the park, but the lost her.They heard some gunshots and followed the sound.Quatre ran up ahead of Duo and stopped when he saw Relena and Meia standing face to face.Duo caught up with him."We have to stop this," said Duo.

"No," said Quatre quietly.He looked at Meia who was in apparent tears, while Relena had a cold, hard look on her face.She had her gun pointed at Meia.

"If you knew all this time, then why didn't you just kill me?Please kill me, Lena.Please.SHOOT ME!YOU MADE ME A PROMISE!YOU SAID YOU'D KILL ME!WHEN YOU KNEW THE TRUTH!AND WHEN I KNEW THE TRUTH!KILL ME!Please," cried Meia with her arms wide open giving Relena a clear shot.Relena lowered her gun and walked away.She didn't even look back at Meia.She just abandoned her."Lena…Lena…shoot me," whispered Meia who was on her knees.She was begging, but Relena just left her.

Quatre walked up to Meia quietly, but Duo kept his gun on her just in case she would do anything.She was shaking.Relena just left her.Quatre placed his hand on her shoulder.She looked scared and sad at the same time.Regardless of what she was and what she did, Quatre had nothing, but compassion for her.He helped her to her feet.

"Let's go back to Headquarters," said Quatre.

"What about Relena?" asked Duo as he looked at the direction that Relena had walked off to.

"She's already gone.We won't be able to find her.Besides, I think that she left her to us for protection," said Quatre.He supported her so that she could walk because he could tell that she didn't really want to be carried.

"Well, I guess we can't put her under arrest.We didn't see her do anything, but we can put her into protective custody for time being," mused Duo out loud.Quatre nodded, and they guided Meia back all the way to the car.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty-Four: What the Future Holds…_**

   [1]: mailto:clarebear24@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [3]: http://network54.com/Hide/Forum/154181



	24. Episode Twenty-Four: What the Future Hol...

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-Four: What the Future Holds

Disclaimer: Nope.Still don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.No, I have plans for world domination that I've been working on.^_~

Author's Note: Well, that last part was very emotion, but Meia is waking up, so to speak and having real human emotions.I've been watching a new anime called Fruits Basket.I've only seen ten episodes, mostly raw.Can't understand 99% of the Japanese I heard, but it's pretty funny.The guy who plays one of the character's voice played Treize in Gundam Wing, oh you wouldn't believe what he plays on Fruits Basket.Also, twenty-one episodes subbed of Noir has been released, and 22 is raw.I'll just wait until it gets subbed.I'll probably post a preview of the new Gundam Wing fic that I'm working on at my website, but I haven't decided yet.I've decided to finish this before school starts.I will be taking a creative writing class.I need the fine arts credits, and it should be fun.^_^Also, all quotes are from episode 20 of Noir and as always italicized.Meia gives a lot of information.Yes, she is quiet, but she is observant of all the actions around her, and she does a lot of talking.But, we need a review of some and clarification of the events that will lead up to the end, so enjoy.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir._

_ _

_Paris, France_

_ _

Meia was sitting in a interrogation room with a one way, mirror panel window.She was looking at nothing in particular.Duo and Quatre made sure that she got dried up and had a change of clothes that they took from the flat.They left it sealed off like a crime scene.She was dressed in shorts and a white loose tank top that covered most of the shorts.She looked so much younger.Her hair had bobby pins in it to keep the hair out of her face.Duo and Quatre studied her delicate and vulnerable form.She looked like a child.With the white tank top she looked like a lost, little angel."Looks really are deceiving aren't they, Quatre?" asked Duo.

"Yes, they are," agreed Quatre.They heard Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, Sally, and Zechs come into the room.They finally arrived, but they had trouble because of the storm that had hit Paris.

"How is she?" asked Heero as he looked at her.He didn't know why he was really asking.

"She's fine.Relena just left her.She kept asking Relena to shoot her, but Relena didn't.Just walked away.It was weird," reported Duo in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, but Meia couldn't hear them from where she was anyway.

"I'll talk to her," said Heero without waiting for anyone else's objections, he opened the door and went into the interrogation room.He took a seat in front of her.They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before neither one blinked.Everyone else looked back and forth between Heero and Meia.Neither one was willing to back down.

"Well, this is productive," commented Sally.

"I think this is strange.I don't like this," said Quatre.

"I don't know the difference," said Duo in a worried tone.

It started to look like they were blinking in unison.They continued like this for only God knows how long.It was like a mental tennis match, and everyone else was tired just watching them."Are you Noir?" asked Heero finally.Everyone in the other room almost collapse.

"Well, he's not wasting any time," said Trowa quietly.

"No," answered Meia promptly.

"Do you know if Relena is Noir?" asked Heero.Everyone couldn't believe the frankness of his questions.

"Yes, she's been designated from birth to be Noir," answered Meia.Heero looked startled by the answer that Meia had given him."Designated from birth?" he whispered.Meia nodded.Heero settled back into his chair without saying another word.Meia was telling him the truth because of what he was to her.She felt like he deserved some answers.Relena wasn't there to stop her from speaking, and it wasn't disloyalty on Meia's part.Relena needed someone to speak for her.That was why she separated Meia.Who better to speak for her than her shadow?"Relena was born to one of the most powerful families in the world.Not the Peacecrafts, but the Reinhearts.They were part of a powerful society," said Meia softly, barely above a whisper.

"What was this society?" asked Heero, who was now intrigued.

"The Society of Night.As far as I know they've been around for years.Hundreds and hundreds of years.They play with the world as if it were a game.They are everywhere.They are the world," said Meia.

"And Relena's mother's side was part of this society?" asked Heero, recalling Gustave Reinheart was her uncle.Meia nodded."The Society had members within the council and senate of the Sank Kingdom.They were the ones who arranged for Augustus Peacecraft to marry Katernia Reinheart.They had a vision of how the world should be.They believe in pacifism, but it is a pacifism that established through balance.The Society either helps or hinders a people.The Society thought that the ideals of the Sank Kingdom were sound, except for King Augustus' idea of 'absolute.'They thought that was too extreme.The Society is also responsible for hiring Odin Lowe to assassinate the real Heero Yuy," she went on.

Heero's eyes widened at the things that Meia just revealed.Zechs watched with quiet surprise at the mention of his parents.The Society of Night?What in heavens were they?"When Lena was born, two days after King Augustus received the oath that designated Lena as Noir.When she was two years old, they sent orders that King Augustus surrender his daughter for training.He refused.As a result, the Society lowered it's protection over the Sank Kingdom.Within a week, the Federation attacked taking the capital city in less than twenty-four hours.They took the rest of the country in less than a week.Lena saw something that she shouldn't have: she saw the Knights of Shadows kill her parents right in front of her.They even turned their guns on her.She was two years old.That isn't the only thing that the Society can.You know that Noir was ordered to assassinate Zechs Marquise.Lena only took the contract to protect her brother because they probably would have hired another assassin anyway.By taking the job, she saved his life.But, she had no idea the price she had to pay in exchange for his life.The Society punished her," Meia told Heero.

"They had Mrs. Darlian killed," said Heero quietly.Meia nodded again, and she continued, "The Society had a vision.They hoped that Queen Katernia would survive the attack on the Sank Kingdom.She was willing to obey their rules.She would have made sure that the Prince and Princess would have followed the paths that the Society had laid out for them.The Prince would become a King and present and promote peace.The Princess would become Noir and enforce the ideals by taking out people who didn't follow them and threatened to harm others.Millardo Peacecraft was supposed to be the light hand of peace, while Relena Peacecraft was supposed to be the dark hand of peace.The only one who followed that was Lena."

"Who trained Relena?" Heero couldn't help, but ask.

"Gustave Reinheart.He was one of the best assassins in the Society at the time, and Lena was his niece.He was a very strict teacher according to Lena.He demanded the best out of her.It was his training that built the foundation of her skills.As Noir, she learned to be faster and better than anyone else.However, Gustave betrayed her.He was the one who carried out the orders of the Society.They wanted the King dead, so he was the one who told the Knights where to find the King during that day.In the process, Lena's mother was also murdered.Her mother saw her in the doorway and ran for her, but the Knights opened fire.Her father ran in front of her mother to shield her with his body, but the bullets went through his body and killed her anyway.Later on, Gustave executed them himself for killing his sister, but not his brother-in-law.Gustave despised him," said Meia.Zechs' closed in sorrow.He couldn't believe it.Everything that happened was a lie.His uncle was the one who had his parents murdered, and he also took Relena down with him.If only Zechs had been around during that time, there would have been no way of Gustave getting to Relena.The feeling of betrayal burned through his chest; the same way it did for Relena before.

"She was the one who killed her uncle," stated Heero.

"She had no choice.He would have killed her, and he expected it.He expected nothing less than excellence from her.Gustave loved Lena more than anything else.Even in the end.I saw it happened.I think he pulled back in the last second because he could kill his own creation.It is the burden that she carries as Noir," said Meia, waiting for the most important question to be asked.He still hadn't asked it.

"Burden?" whispered Heero.Noir was an intricate part of the world's history.Why would anyone want to be Noir in the first place?"What is Noir really?" he asked finally, causing Meia to smile slightly.

"NOIR.The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time.The two Virgo reign over death.May the Black hands over the green field…Please protect the newly born peace," Meia said the oath in a clear voice as she mimicked it the same way that Relena and Kurai had pronounced it at The Ruins.Heero took out one of the watches that had the seal of the Society on them.He slid it over to Meia who looked at it passively."Yes, that's Noir.Two women who reign over death.They have been designated from birth.I'm not Noir.The other person that Zechs met was.She's the other half of Noir.Kurai.I don't know much about her.She is from Japan.I believe.You shouldn't concern yourselves with me.I'm not a real threat.The ones who are designated are," said Meia.

"Where do you think Relena went?" asked Heero.

"I don't know.Only she knows that.I may know a lot, but Relena still keeps some of her secrets from me," answered Meia.Everyone had more than enough answers.They never knew the pain that Relena was in and what drove her, but they understood now."Who are you?" asked Heero as his final question.

"I don't know anymore.I don't want to know," whispered Meia softly as a tear came down her cheek.Everyone in the room was surprised at this.They were even more surprised at the next thing that happened.Heero stood up from his chair and walked over to her.He gently placed his hand flat on her upper back, for some unknown reason, it steadied her.Heero didn't know why he was even doing it or how he knew that it would work.At this point it didn't matter.

It was decided after that that Meia would remain under Heero's protective custody, but he had no intention of being so tight."I'll at least try to appear tight, but we need her to lead us to Relena.She still might know where to go," said Heero as the finally word.Lady Une approved the decision, so all they could do was wait.

***

_Unknown Location_

_ _

Relena didn't exactly know where she was in France at this point.She was told by her uncle that there would be a place to meet someone who was a very important member of the Society of Night.It looked like old ruins with a vineyard in front of it.She walked until she saw a woman dressed in regal robes that made her look like a priestess.Her hair hung in a one layer sheen down her back it was as black as ebony.She looked timeless and graceful.Her eyes were a serene and violet.She stood up and smiled at Relena."Welcome Lena," she said in a very pleasant voice that sounded as calm as her eyes were.It was the same soft voice that Relena heard before when her uncle spoke with her.

"Athena?" asked Relena.

"Yes, my name is Athena Angeleno.Welcome home, Lena.It's good to see you," she said.The way she looked at Relena was unnerving.This woman didn't look that much older than Relena, but she looked about her uncle's age.Athena looked at her with a certain amount of familiarity, but not the same way that Kurai did.Kurai looked at her as if they had a sisterhood; no, Athena looked at her like she was her child."Come let me show you around, my lamb," she said.Relena nodded numbly.

Athena and Relena walked around the old grounds.She explained to Relena that the vineyard was actually the ruins of an old convent where the sisters were cloistered and had no contact with the outside world really.The nuns were the ones who made the sacred wine and bread for Roman Catholic masses.The convent was destroyed long ago and the sisters were moved elsewhere.Athena had settled herself there because she also like to make wine, and the vines never stopped producing."Do you know why you are here?" asked Athena.

"Yes," answered Relena as she took out the letter that was in the envelope before with the Sank Kingdom's seal that she gave to her brother, "This is the original designation." It had the seal from the Society of Night on it that her father, King Peacecraft, had broke before.

"What is it you seek?The truth?" asked Athena.

"No.This is my truth.This has always been my truth.I thought that was a Darlian and that was a lie.I can't even be a Peacecraft because I don't even remember being one and I can't possibly be one.Not after all the things that I've done.I pretended for a while that I could be a vice minister.But that was also a lie.This is the only truth that has ever been constant in my life.I've been Noir even before I was born," said Relena.She threw the letter down in front of Athena who was sitting down in front of an old table that was curved out of stone.Athena looked at the letter than at her.

"Do you regret what you've become?" asked Athena calmly.Relena looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"No, I maybe ashamed, but I don't really regret it.It is a honor to be Noir.I sacrificed my peace for everyone's else.I am the one who is tainted with the blood and the sins, so that no else has to suffer.I have given my soul for this work.I have nothing left but my duty._People commit sins, they cannot escape its grasp because that is human nature then at least allow my hands to be soiled for the people_," answered Relena after much silence.

"_The Earth is filled with sadness, while people commit malicious deeds.The Heavens remain silent during all of it._ _In the end, someone has to carry the burden of the sins._And that is why _Noir's blood and title have been passed down generation to generation_," said Athena wisely.Relena looked at this woman.Who was she really?"I am the one of many women who have been given the title of Kind Mother.I know that the Society of Night is out of control, my duty is to bring balance to the Society itself.I am above the leader of the Society in my duties._The original sins _the Society _received from others that was the atonement for human nature.Noir adds to the sins, and history repeats itself.Repeating…forever_."

Relena looked around her again.Never had she been given so much understand and explained to so succinctly what it meant to be Noir."What is it that you want, Lena?" she asked.Relena looked at her strangely.Throughout her entire time as Noir, no one had ever asked her that question.Thinking for a long time, she finally answered:

"I want peace for myself.I want to save what's left of my soul.Even if I die soon, I don't care.Perhaps that the only why I can have some peace."

"Never lose you compassion and your mercy, Lena.It is the best part of your humanity.Do not allow your darkness to consume that.You've almost allowed to happen more than once," warned Athena.Relena nodded solemnly and they sat together in silence.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Meia knew that she was being watched by everyone.She was not in cell, but she was still being detained at Preventers' Headquarters.She was in the medical bay of the Headquarters under the guise of being there under medical treatment from Dr. Sally Po.There were Preventers everywhere because it was the Headquarters.There was no place for escape or was there?Heero Yuy kept a closer eye on her more than anyone.

She felt alone without Relena.She wondered what was happening to Relena.Where did she go?Meia didn't know the first place to look.What was going to happen to her now?She sighed and closed her eyes. 

***  
  


_Unknown Location_

_ _

Relena and Kurai had dinner with Athena that night.It was a good meal, but there was tension between Relena and Kurai that Athena was well aware of.The two young assassins didn't open express anything, so there was no trouble during the dinner.As soon as Relena was still into her room, she knew that she had to come to the old abbey that was one the grounds.Relena and Kurai met each other at the entrance and walked through the double doors.They found Kurai kneeling in prayer in front of the alter.She looked so serene that the two of them didn't want to interrupt her mediation.She turned around.The two of them stepped forward and walked to two circles that were traced with different colors of marble and overlapped each other.Kurai stepped down from the altar and revealed that there were two swords on the alter.

"_In the past, _many centuries ago_, there were those who had a vision of the world.At the end of the tenth century…it was carried out.Nefarious conspiracies of power.Many people were murdered.The old…the young.The worst atrocities that people can do to each other.Such chaos was seen by the people's own eyes.Few survived that Hell.They finally realized that the world is always filled with evil ones and hopelessness.The ones who survived swore an oath that we will exact revenge upon this world.By saving those who are weak or abused.To spread justice across this world.Absolute secrecy and an oath of loyalty.That was when the _Society of Night_ was born.The blood of _Society of Night_ will spread in the desert and flow into the great river.Those who swore the other spread throughout the world, and hid in the shadows of society_," said Athena.Relena and Kurai looked straight forward at her.She went on, "Two maidens were chosen for the task.Two maidens who weren't stained by the blood that they draw._Led by two maidens who are not afraid of disgust. Carefully selected by the black thread that ties the two. While they still believed in God's Word, the two maidens held on to their swords._Their courage is above valor._That bravery would not be defeated by tens of thousands of knights, and possesses both the Holy Mother's Love and Death's Cruelty._Are you ready for your final duty?" asked Atena.

"I do," said both Kurai and Relena in unison.

"The Society of Night is endanger from within.The chaos within the Society will bleed through to the rest of the world and the colonies as we know it.This is the supreme duty of Noir.No member of the Society is above the Society itself.Not even its leader.One either side the two maidens, one from the East," she give one of the swords to Kurai, "As well as one from the West." She gave the other sword to Relena.Both women were facing each and both brought the tips of the swords, which were in sheaths, to the marble floor.They had their hands on the sword handles.

"These are the swords that were forged for only Noir.Two swords that represent the users," said Athena.The tops of the swords had the one woman from the sword etched into the handles of the swords.The two women from the watches, but only one maiden on each handle.Each sword was personalized for each member of Noir.The swords were over two hundred years old, but Noir was still older than that."Your most sacred duty to maintain the balance of power is to purge the Society of Night's leader.He is bring chaos to the order and another war could rise at any moment due to his actions.Restore the order and balance.Protect the peace.Assassinate Dekim Barton," finished off Athena.

"NOIR.

The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time.

The two Virgo reign over death.

May the Black hands over the green field…

Please protect the newly born peace." 

Relena and Kurai said the oath.They turned and walked off from the abbey.Relena and Kurai didn't look at each other.Athena came to them after she did her final prayer."Tomorrow at dawn, you must carry out your orders.Go to a castle in Germany.It is off in the distance with a small waterfall that was man made decades ago.There you will find Dekim Barton," said Athena.The pair of assassins nodded and went off in separate directions to prepare for tomorrow's contract.

**_Next Episode, Episode Twenty-Five: Final Contract…_**


	25. Episode Twenty-Five: Final Contract

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-Five: Final Contract

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir or Gundam Wing.I own this story and some of the original characters.^_~

Author's Note: I thought that the last part was gothic.This is a very important episode.It's the decisive one.Well, it ain't pretty.Actually it's pretty bloody.Oh well, think like it's Kenshin.^_^Because there's only part after this, I'll just wait until get enough reviews.I won't say how many until I'm willing to post the last part.^_^

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Germany_

_ _

It was about four in the morning when Noir arrived at the ridge that over looked the fortress that the head of the Society of Night resided in.True to her word, Athena described it perfectly.The castle was deep in a ridge that acted as a natural defense.Near the castle was a large river ran beyond it was a man made waterfall that was at the end of one side of the castle, but it looked like the real thing.Relena had been docile ever since she had returned to the Society of Night.She was quiet and expressed very little emotion.They both looked rather solemn because of the task at hand.

"It will be dawn soon," said Kurai out loud.They hadn't said a word to each other since the night before.Relena nodded.

They would carry out the contract at dawn.

***

_Paris, France_

_ _

Meia was still at the medical bay of the Preventers headquarters.It was around two in the morning when the Preventers Headquarters were attacked.Some of the Preventers were actually members of the Society of Night's elite team, the Knights of Shadows.They attacked from the outside first, and one of the Knights came up the window to Meia's room.She looked around for a weapon to use and decided to take out her identification card; she was able to use it as a weapon before

"There is no need for that.I was informed to bring you to Athena," said the man who she recognized as one of the Preventers she had seen earlier.The Society really was everywhere.Meia nodded and looked around."Please don't kill them," she said softly.

"It is for them to decide," said the Knight simply.

Meia left with him.She didn't know that Athena reached one of the other members of the Society, who was one of the upper elite members and on the President's cabinet.He had handed orders down to Lady Une that with the threat of Noir that all Preventer agents be sent back at their assigned posts and locations which meant that Heero, Duo, and Wufei were ordered back to London, England, while Quatre and Trowa were ordered to L4 and L3 respectively.Zechs, Noin, and Sally were also relieved for the evening.Athena also ordered the attack at the Preventers' Headquarters.Meia had no idea as to why, but she knew that Athena would led her to Relena.

***

_Germany_

_ _

Relena and Kurai watched as the sun rose in the east.It was a beautiful sunrise that cut through the gray clouds above their heads.However, the sun was soon overcast again.It was time for the contract to be carried out.Relena and Kurai slid down the ridge to get to the castle grounds.They ran until they reached the entrance of the castle.The two guards were silenced with two blades thrown by Kurai.Both women had leather gauntlets with metal protection on both their hands and wrists.Kurai wore a long cloak that was black with her daggers concealed within its folds, a pair of knee high boots that were heavy, a sleeveless, black mock turtle neck, and her stainless steel chopsticks to keep her hair up.Relena wore black slacks with a pair of riding boots, a white button up, long sleeve shirt, and she kept her wide tipped dagger in her right gauntlet.Both also wore swords on their left hips because both were right handed.The swords were actually heavy and wide tipped.They weren't the fencing swords that Relena was used to.

They moved quickly through the castle taking out man after man without any difficulty.They moved with the same precision as they did at "The Ruins."Their movements were either in sync or complemented each other.Relena used a new .35 caliber with a silencer and took out man after man, while Kurai used her daggers and did the same.They didn't say a word throughout the entire time.

A man came up to Relena from behind when she was reloading her gun, and she swiftly kicked him in the chin with incredible speed killing him instantly with force by breaking his neck.The man fell in a heap.Kurai threw daggers into the backs of men's necks without any hesitation.Relena broke a guard's neck from behind.They stopped and looked around because they were the only two people left standing at that part of the castle.Relena nodded and they took off running for the part of the castle that Dekim Barton would be in. 

Neither one knew about Dekim Barton's involvement in Operation Meteor six years ago.They didn't know that the man had almost single handedly brought the tensions between the Colonies and Earth to the surface and caused the war to break out.After the failure of Operation Meteor, Dekim Barton set his sights on becoming head of the Society of Night.He entered as one of the lower ranking members, unlike many in coming members, he was the first person in his family ever to become a member.New blood wasn't as good as the old blood.Relena, Millardo, and Kurai were children of the Society and were considered precious in each of their own rights.The last leader of the Society of Night died of natural causes.The leadership of the Society was up for grabs, and almost any member could be the leader.Barton eliminated his competition through unknown means, but his competition met with unexplained accidents.Athena watched helplessly as all the events took place.That was why Athena ordered Gustave to train his niece like she was supposed to be long ago.After the war let out, Athena was willing to let Relena live the rest of her life without knowledge of the Society or her destiny as Noir.However, corruption within the Society of Night was tearing apart the Society from within.

Noir was given a map to find their way through the castle by Athena.They had memorized it earlier, so they didn't need to carry it.Dekim Barton was an over confident man, so he was at the throne room.He didn't think that Noir would be able to get passed his defenses.He was fatally wrong.Barton sat on his throne not knowing that the end was coming soon.

Relena and Kurai swept into the room silently and stopped right in front of him.Dekim Barton opened his eyes to find the two looking at him with emotionless eyes."So, you finally came.I did not think you would be able to get passed my defenses.I am the Society of Night.I am its sovereign leader and I command you to stop," he said, standing up.

Noir drew out their swords.Kurai started, "No one is…" 

"…above the Society," finished Relena.

The swords came down in a flash, not giving Dekim Barton the time to scream.Their swords cut through his neck, beheading him.His head landed on the stone floor with a sickly thud.It rolled slightly.It happened so quickly that the body dropped to the floor promptly after the head.There was blood everywhere, but not on Relena and Kurai.

Kurai smiled with satisfaction that the job was done she sheathed her sword.She looked again at Relena who was staring at the body and head on the floor.The sword was still in her hand, dripping with blood.Kurai shook her head, "We've done our duty.It's finished, Lena."

"Yes, it's finished," agreed Relena in a quiet voice, but there was a strange tone on it.

"Let's go," said Kurai with her back turned as she started to walk off.She turned around again when she noticed that Relena wasn't following her.The tip of a blade was up to her face.She looked down the blade to see that Relena was pointing it at her.Her blue eyes were narrowed. 

"The contract is finished, but you're not.You're dead," whispered Relena coldly.

***

_Unknown Location_

_ _

Athena waited for the Knight to arrive with Meia.The Knight promptly left after that, and Athena kindly smiled at Meia who stood there without any expression."I have waited for a long time to meet you, Child," said Athena as she looked at Meia with her calm violet eyes.It was only 2:30 in the morning."You know about me?Why does everyone know about me, but myself?" asked Meia out loud.

"You wish to know why you exist?" asked Athena with a laugh.Meia looked at her strangely, but her laugh was a kind, musical one."Relena has done well for you," she added with a smile.

"I don't understand," whispered Meia.

"Do you remember what it's like not to have any emotion?Did you ever wonder if you were human or not?You did.That was your quest, wasn't it?It was no accident that Dr. J sent you to her.Relena is a very special woman," said Athena.

Meia understood.The reason why she had been acting the way she had was because she was starting to feel human.In the past few days, she had felt sadness, fear, and betrayal.Those were human emotions.Why did she come to the convent and vineyard?It was out of loyalty and love.Why did she tell Heero the truth about almost everything she knew?It was also out of truth and love.These two were family.Relena watched over her like a mother and a sister, while Heero was the one who she called "Niichan."

"Why did you summon me here?" asked Meia.

"I don't know exactly how this will end, but I know thatRelena needs you.Go to a castle in Germany.Noir is there for the Final Contract," said Athena as she gave her a map of the castle and the surrounding area."Do not take the front entrance at the drawbridge.Find another way inside," she said.

Meia took the map in her hands and took off to find another person who was another Knight waiting to drop her off at the castle.

***

_Germany_

_ _

Kurai stared down Relena's blade.Her hand was steady.All the time she was with Kurai and Athena she never let on that she was going to do anything like this.Kurai should have known better.She thought that Relena understood why Kurai did what she did.She believed as Noir, they had a deep understanding of each other.Kurai couldn't predict that this would happen.

"I am your other half," hissed Kurai through her teeth.This was betrayal.

"Then you should have known better," whispered Relena coldly.She flashed the blade against Kurai's cheek.Blood seeped out of the cut immediately.Relena reached forward and touched the blood on her cheek."I didn't know someone like you could bleed," she whispered.

Kurai clutched her jaw and pressed her own fingers against the cut.She did a back flip away from Relena that almost hit her face, but Relena moved in time.Kurai drew her sword and stood in a battle stance.Relena set her sword back down on the floor with the tip touch the floor with her eyes closed."Remember, I said that I would kill you.I always keep my word," said Relena in a haunting voice.

Kurai charged her because she realized that she would have to preserve her life or die at Relena's hands.Relena lifted her sword quickly and blocked her.It wasn't going to be an easy duel because they were equals.The two of them struggled against each other.Relena slid her sword up and over her head to shake off Kurai.Kurai came at her side, but Relena jump back.Relena finally did an attack and hit one of Kurai's gauntlets.She sneered and took a swipe at Relena's head, but she moved before it could do too much damage.Blood poured from the cut that Kurai's sword made, but it still wasn't very deep compared to Kurai's.What she had was a scratch compared to Kurai's deep cut.Relena came at her again and managed to cut Kurai's top left hand.Kurai hissed through her teeth in pain, but blocked the pain to move forward.Kurai's cloak was cut to pieces by Relena's sword, so she had superficial cuts on her arms.Kurai manage to cut Relean's arms as well.

The two of them were fighting all over the throne room stepping away from Barton's body into another darken corridor.Relena parried forward, but her sword hit the concrete walls around them, and Kurai decided to attack her then.Relena brought out her wide tipped dagger to block the sword.Kurai attempted a roundhouse kick, but Relena jump before she could hit her, and took another swipe at Kurai with her dagger.Relena retracted her dagger back into her gauntlet.

It was impossible for every strike Relena made, Kurai blocked her or countered her.It was the same way for Kurai.Kurai managed to strike one of Relena's gauntlets but it didn't phase her.She continued to attack Kurai, and Kurai continued to counter her.They did this back and forth without any sign of tiredness from either one.Relena was determined to kill her, while Kurai was determined to stay alive.'It doesn't matter anymore.Why can't I just kill her now?Because I'm too busy trying to stay alive myself.I have to finish this even if it means finishing myself off,' thought Relena.As she struck Kurai's blade, over powering her.Sparks came from the blade, or was it from within each one of the women?

'I can't let her kill me.No matter if she's a part of me,' thought Kurai as she pulled her chopsticks out of her hair, causing her jet black hair to cascade down.They were grappling with the swords, grinding against each other.Kurai pulled her chopsticks out of her hair and stabbed Relena in her side in almost all one motion.Relena pulled back from her.The wounds weren't too deep.

'I can't fail.I am Noir.Survival above everything is what Noir does.I won't fail my mother.I won't fail my family.I'm fulfilling my destiny.I can't fail myself.This is for my peace,' thought Relena as she flicked her wrist to bring the dagger out of the gauntlet again, while blocking Kurai's sword at the same time.

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" shouted Kurai with a passion that she never thought possible.She used both her chopsticks and sword together with either ones in her hands.

"One of us will," whispered Relena as she plunged forward with her sword and dagger.Her dagger met with Kurai's sword, while Kurai's chopsticks met with Relena's sword.They slid apart again and pulled away from each other.Relena could feel the pain in her side from the chopsticks.Kurai could feel the cut on her face starting to burn.Both for gasping for air.Relena was losing blood that it was dripping on the floor of the corridor.They were fighting near a window for light.The sun was still over cast by the shadows of the clouds.Relena lunged forward with her dagger and threw it with the same precision that Kurai did before, but Kurai moved just in time.The dagger did hit her upper hand that held the sword.Kurai smiled because she had two chopsticks, two shots.She lunged forward with both weapons, but Relena wedged her sword, catching all of Kurai's weapons with the blade.She rotated her arm to shake off Kurai.Kurai defiantly held on, but Relena shook her off anyway. 

"Who are you doing this for?" whispered Relena.

"I am doing this for my survival," answered Kurai, heaving from exhaustion.They had been fighting for over an hour straight now, and neither one was going to surrender to the other.

"I am doing this not just for my survival, but for my life.And my peace," whispered Relena.Kurai lunged forward throwing her chopsticks the same way she did with her throwing dagger.To her surprise, Relena raised her sword just in time to defect them, causing them to fall to the floor.Relena could feel the life draining out of her.She felt colder and harder of breathing due to the blood loss.'For my peace…' she thought.

Kurai noticed that she was in pain from the blood loss, so she took that opportunity to attack.Relena blocked her with her gauntlet clad arm.She could feel the bone break underneath the force, but the blade wasn't able to cut through.Relena smiled at Kurai.The smiled the same kind of unsettling smile that Kurai had shown her many times before."You know there is one thing you should know about us Peacecrafts, we never really surrender.Nor do we stay dead," whispered Relena with a small laugh escaping her lips.Kurai looked rather shaken by Relena's statement.With the sword of Kurai still touching the gauntlet, Relena plunged her sword into Kurai's stomach.

She gasped and looked down to see the blood gushing out of her.She stumbled back and then forward, dropping her sword from her hands.Relena caught her in her arms."I made the mistake that the others made with you," she gasped softly.

"What is that?" asked Relena.

"I underestimated you.That was my mistake," replied Kurai.Relena pushed her back and let her body fall on the floor.The blood trickled down the sides of her mouth.Relena stood there waiting for her to finish bleeding to death."Have you any compassion left in you, Lena?" asked Kurai as she looked at her with imploring eyes, begging for mercy.She coughed up blood.

Relena looked at her with emotionless eyes, but there was still that thread of compassion in them.Her hand was pressed up against the wounds on her side.A large lock of her hair had escape that messy bun that she had placed it in.The lock covered one of her blue eyes.She removed her hand from her side and placed both hands on the handle of her sword.She walked over to Kurai and buried her sword into the fatal wound that she created.Kurai ceased breathing after that.She had died with her almond shaped, almost black eyes wide open. 

Releasing her hands from the handle of the sword, leaving the sword standing there, she staggered away from Kurai, but she didn't get very far.The combination of getting stabbed and continued fight caused the blood loss to greatly increase, but she wasn't dead yet.'No…I'm a survivor.I survived the death of my parents.I survived the abandonment by my brother and my friends.I survived the betrayal of my uncle.I survived being Noir.I won't die here,' she thought as she reclined her head back against the wall.She closed her eyes and opened them again when she saw felt something on her chest. 

Her eyes were opened to the sight of dark blue ones.She looked to see Meia Krane and looked down further to see that Meia had her gun touching the breastbone of her chest.The barrel wasn't even that big.It wasn't the usually gun that Meia used.Meia had both her hands wrapped around the gun.Her eyes were emotionless."Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Relena softly.She still had her gun in her pocket, so she kept her hand on it.On her once white shirt, she could feel the weight of both Kurai and her blood on it, and the barrel of Meia's gun.

"I can't do it," whispered Meia softly.

"Why?" asked Relena.

"Because it would make me feel sad," answered Meia simply.It was a childlike answer.Relena smiled softly at her and touched her cheek with her bloody hand.Her hand brushed against Meia's soft, short, straight, and dark red hair.

She lift her other hand from her pocket with a soft smile."Then leave now, before I shoot you myself and make good on my promise to you," Relena ordered.Meia pulled her gun away from Relena, giving Relena strange look she walked away from her.She paused when she saw Kurai's body.Kneeling down to her, Meia closed her eyes for her.She stood up to get out of the castle.She looked back at Relena one last time at the end of the light in the corridor and then simply vanished.

As soon as Meia was gone, Relena struggled to get up from the floor.She staggered down the hall again heading back the way she came.Using the walls, she supported herself, leaving a trail of blood as she went along.Finally, she was back in the throne room where the decapitated body of Dekim Barton laid.Without using anything for support, she walked passed his body and headed to get to the balcony that was in the throne room.She looked outside.It really wasn't a balcony because it had no railings, just stone.

The man made waterfall rushed underneath her.She took a deep breath and fell down.Relena could feel the breeze against her cheeks and her hair.She struggled to get back up again and looked up at the sky.The sun peeked through the clouds above her.Relena renewed her efforts and crawled to the edge of where the waterfall was rushing below.She got up and turned around to look at the castle again.Relena stepped back along the edge, letting herself fall two stories to the cleansing water below.

'I am done.The contract has been fulfilled.The contract was being Noir.My destiny,' Relena thought as she let herself fall.

**_Episode Twenty-Six: Final Act…_**


	26. Episode Twenty-Six: Final Act

Canta Per Me

Canta Per Me

Episode Twenty-Six: Final Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Noir.I wish I did.I just borrowed for this story.

******

_"NOIR._

_ _

_The word designates the name of destiny from a distant time._

_ _

_The two Virgo reign over death._

_ _

_May the Black hands over the green field…_

_ _

_Please protect the newly born peace."_

- opening from the anime, _Noir_.

_Paris, France_

_ _

The attack at the Preventers brought everyone back there when they found out that Meia was taken from the medical bay.Heero was the first one there, and his hidden concern for Meia was almost apparent.There was shock that most of the attackers were other Preventers.The attackers were gone.It was a big mess to clean up, and Lady Une had her suspicions about the person who ordered that everyone go back to their stationed bases.Now everyone had returned.

"They attacked only to take Meia Krane," said Wufei.

"The Society is everywhere," whispered Heero.Even in the Preventers.Lady Une said nothing, but now everyone was close to paranoia.Quatre thought about what happened in the Middle East during his visit months ago.It sent chills down his spine to think that someone close to him could be a member of the Society.It took hours of cleaning up to get the Preventers' Headquarters before they could get back to business.Heero looked over the computer, and found something interesting on it, "One of the attackers left a message for us on the mainframe for us to find," he said in his typically monotone voice.

"What?" asked Lady Une.

"'Come to a Castle in Germany.There you will find the head of the Society of Night.There you will find Noir,'" read Heero as he clicked on another arrow on the screen.A detailed map of the area was on the screen.

"Get a move on," ordered Lady Une, "Everyone is going.Bring a forensics team.We don't know what we're going to find."

The Preventers took off in helicopters to get to the castle.It was already the middle of the day when they arrived at the castle.There was an ominous silence that hung in the air.All of them looked around the castle with apprehension."There's more than one way to get inside.Let's split up and cover the entrances," ordered Zechs.

The Preventers divided themselves accordingly.Zechs, Heero, and Duo went through the front entrance was led by the drawbridge.Wufei, Trowa, and Noin took one of the side entrances, while Quatre and Sally took the back entrance.Each team was accompanied by lower Preventer agents.So, each team was about a dozen people.

Zechs and Heero stopped at the entrance when they saw the first two dead bodies.Daggers were coming out of chests.Duo looked around, "I have a feeling were going to find more of those," he whispered.All the agents brought out their guns to cover themselves and each other. They walked along taking note of the bodies.It was pretty clear to them that Noir had cut a path through castle and left the bodies as a trail to follow.The other team that made it on the inside saw some with broken necks that required no weapons.

"The accuracy with the dagger is better than my sister's," whispered Trowa as he looked at the bodies that had daggers coming out of them.Noin for the first time in her life felt sick.She was a professional solider, and she thought that she was used to all this.Wufei thought about how cold these murders were done. All the teams didn't realize that they were all in the cleanest crime scenes.Quatre and Sally were with the forensics team.Along the back entrance there were bodies that had bullets on them.The forensics team determined based on the things that the others were saying back and forth with radios in other parts of the castle that there had been three people who went through the castle.

Finally, Heero, Zechs, Duo, and other Preventer agents reached throne room.All them seemed to gasp collective at the sight of so much blood.Heero walked up to the body of Dekim Barton.

"Well, I guess we found the head of the Society of Night," whispered Duo as he gestured at the head of Dekim Barton.Zechs looked around.He saw drippings of blood that was a trail that lead to the hall, and then another that lead to the balcony.

"Everyone come to the throne room.I need forensics," ordered Zechs.The forensics team came immediately with everyone else.

"From what I can tell, the blood that leads out that way, is fresher.Do you want a better timeline?" asked Sally as she pointed to the balcony.

"I want to see what happened from the beginning," said Zechs calmly.

"Alright.As far as we can tell, two people came in through the front and killed everyone who got in their way," started Heero.

"One of them was using throwing daggers, and another was using a gun probably with a silencer," said Trowa.

"They came to this throne room and decapitated him.Does anyone know who he is other than the fact that he's the head of the Society?" asked Quatre.

"According to our files, that's Dekim Barton," whispered Wufei.Trowa looked actually surprised.

"Do you know him, Trowa?" asked Duo.

"Yes, I've heard of him.He was the one who originally planned Operation Meteor.I replaced his son as the pilot for Heavy Arms when one of the other mechanics kill the real Trowa Barton," answered Trowa quietly.

"Anyway, there is a trail of blood that leads out of this room going that way," said Noin pointing down the dark corridor.The group moved towards that way.The forensics team, headed by Sally, labeled parts that had blood and parts of the hall where larger pieces of the concrete walls fell on from the swords stroked and scraped along.Everyone stopped cold when they found the body of Kurai.There were two swords.One that laid on the ground near her and another that came out of her stomach.

"Oh my God," whispered Duo.The forensics team went to work on that scene.

"The fingerprints on the handle of this sword and that dagger match Relena Darlian's," said one of them, referring to the sword coming out of Kurai and the wide tipped dagger that belonged to Relena.Heero took the dagger from the other agent and looked at it.It was as wide as the wound on the back of Dr. J's neck.He looked up againstof the walls opposite of him and saw blood at the bottom.

"Relena was also injured.Blood analysis says that she was stabbed with these," said Sally as she showed them with plastic glove clad hands the chopsticks with blood on the tips."I don't think it was deep as that wound in Kurai's body."

"Look at all the blood," whispered Zechs.There was so much a blood trail down the corridor and bloody hand prints against the walls.It was all Relena's blood.

"Relena got out of this corridor and came back to the throne room," whispered Quatre.Everyone had the same thought.The only things that they saw from Relena were her weapons and her blood.They walked back to the throne room where they followed the freshest blood in the entire palace to the outside.The sun was once again high in the sky.Heero looked to see that the trail of blood ended at the edge of the balcony that only had old stones that had wore away to nothing to act as a rough railing, but there was no railing at the part where the bloody trail ended.Zechs watched from the archway, not stepping forward.Was this what it was like for Relena when she witness the murders of their parents?

The most disturbing thing, other than the bodies of Kurai and Dekim Barton, was Relena's body was never found.There was blood, but the blood trail ended.If she threw herself off, then the blood was simply washed away.Heero struggled down the with some rope as if he were going spelunking down the waterfall to the rushing river below.There he found Relena's gun.At the end, they found out that there were two guns used, but only one recovered.That meant that Meia had to be the other one, and Heero was positive that she was the one who got out of there without any injuries.There was no way of knowing if Relena was dead or alive.Either way, they had to announce something to the public.

***  
  


_Unknown Location_

_ _

"The news comes as shock to the world.Former Vice Minister Relena Darlian was killed today in a car accident in Germany.This news further compounds the sadness following the recent murder of Patricia Darlian.Relena Darlian was the also the adoptive daughter of Vice Minister Charles Darlian.During the wars, she was crowned Queen of the World.Her biological parents were the King and Queen of the Sank Kingdom, Augustus and Katernia Peacecraft.More news on this tragedy as it happens," said the new caster on television.Athena turned it off.

The generator had been reserved to only run medical equipment, but Athena decided to see what the news had to say.She only had it on for that small report.She stood up and lit a candle to guide her through the halls of the old convent.She walked until she got to one of the rooms and opened the door quietly.There were pieces of valuable medical equipment that only the Society had access to.She didn't seem the slightest bit alarmed when she noticed that all the machines were off.The generator had been powering the machines for the past three days.She looked at the once occupied bed and smiled.There was a piece of parchment paper with the seal of the Society on it that was left behind.Athena picked up the paper and took it with her.

"Balance has been restored," she whispered she walked away from the room.She walked all the way back to the abbey and knelt down in prayer.She burnt the original designation with the light from the candle.Finally, she blew out the candle, leaving everything dark.

***_One Year Later_***

_St. Gabriel's Institute_

_ _

Heero stepped out of his car and looked at the school that he had only attend for such a short amount of time.It took him almost a year to find her. He wondered if he would recognize her.Did she grow a little?Was she happy?He worried about that.He looked for her in the yard.It was lunch time.Of course, he remembered when that was.He remembered all his time at the St. Gabriel's Institute because Relena was with him.He looked for her.She would be the same age as he was when he attended.He finally found her sitting on the grass with her uniform shirt covering her legs.Her red hair was still short, but she looked happy and healthy.She didn't look as soulless or lifeless as she did before.Heero walked up to the fence.Just a few months ago, he found out that she was the other heir to Dr. J's fortune.He also found out that Relena had left her entire estate to her as well.Heero was never informed about his relationship with Meia Krane.He never found out about why Dr. J was killed, the other scientists knew, but they kept it quiet.Everything he did in regards to Meia was out of instinct.

A group of other girls came up to her.They weren't like those annoying, posers who used to crowd around Relena.No, these were real friends.He felt happy for her because she was able to make real friends of her own.Heero didn't know why he was watching over her.At first he thought it was for Relena's sake because Relena loved and took care of her, but he soon realized that he was doing it on his own.He couldn't understand it.

The events that took place at the castle were forgotten.The Preventers were given orders from high that the case was closed.Heero was determined at first to find Relena, but he was unable to find any clues.She had disappeared.The only clues that were left were the ones at the castle.Soon, Relena was declared dead by the courts.The Preventers had to cover it by saying that she had died in a car accident in Germany.They had a private memorial service for her even if there wasn't a body.

There was nothing they could really do.As Meia had said, the Society was everywhere.They were the world.The Preventers couldn't spend time seeking them out, and they were ordered not to.Paranoia over took them if they allowed it, so they decided to go on with business as usual.Heero didn't pause to really morn Relena, which took the other Gundam pilots by surprise.Duo swore that it was because Heero was cold hearted, but Quatre told him that Relena was long gone before anyone noticed.Relena didn't want anyone morning her death.The Preventers continued working to keep the peace, and with the Society's blessings, they were able to do that successfully.The case was closed also because Kurai was dead.She was the only one who admitted out loud to one of the Preventers that she was Noir, so the higher powers were satisfied. Relena never admitted to them that she was Noir, nor did she admit to them any wrong doing.Meia got off as well because they couldn't verify if she was ever in the castle or even if she had ever killed anyone.They had no evidence.

The legend of Noir had faded away into the shadows that it had come from before.No one else carried the name.The Society of Night elected a new leader.As for Athena, she could continued her work, but didn't designate any new children to be Noir.She would leave that for the next Kind Mother.The Society of Night had won, and they celebrated something else that happened.

Millardo Peacecraft revealed himself to the world as being alive.He went to the Sank Kingdom to rebuild the country, which the neighboring countries willingly surrendered the lands that they had acquired back to him.He refused to rebuild the castle in the capital city, so he elected to stay at another castle that was close to the capital.Lucrezia Noin married Millarod Peacecraft and became his queen.Millardo devoted himself to promoting pacifism.Others may have believed that he caved to the demands of the Society, but he wasn't doing it for them.He was doing it for the memory of his family.Relena had faced her destiny without fear, and he felt that he should be willing to do the same. He wore the royal seal around his neck.The Sank Kingdom promoted pacifism, but had a small, well-trained army to protect the country, and they had allegiances with the neighboring countries help protect them.Millardo never visited his sister's grave because he knew that she wouldn't want him to.He didn't even send flowers to the grave.Instead, he devoted himself to fulfill his long awaited destiny.In his reign, he would never hear from the Society of Night.

Meia Krane turned around from her friends, who were having a different conversation amongst themselves.She saw Heero standing just at the fence.She waved to him slightly.Heero give her a smile, and she returned with a smile of her own.Her blue eyes sparkled.Finally, he turned and walked away because he was satisfied at her well being."Who was that, Meia?" asked one of the girls who saw Heero walk off.

"My older brother," answered Meia with a soft smile.

******

Somewhere in an unknown place in the world.She stood still looking at the waves of the sea in front of her.She looked behind her to see the field that was opened to her.The grass had turned yellow with the breeze blowing through them.The wind gently played with her long, loose, and honey colored hair.Her blue eyes gazed at the world around her with joy in them.Her long white dress was flowing carelessly in the breeze.So, this was what it was like to be free?She liked that feeling.

Perhaps, she was an angel or a ghost.It didn't matter.She smiled at the distance all around her.There were no walls, no barriers.She was no longer burdened by a title or a destiny that she had to fulfill.She was now free to find her own way.Nothing to keep her from her peace and freedom.There was also no one to stop her.The freedom to think on her own and live as she chose was intoxicating.The world was now open to her.She saw the possibilities, and they were endless.Just the way she liked it.Her feet were bare and her arms were free because her dress was sleeveless.She felt like she could fly all on her own.She closed her eyes and took in the air around her.Never had the air felt so clean and free.She felt free and weightless.The scars on her body were gone as if nothing had happened.They were no longer needed to remind her.Now was her time to forget, so that she could live.

The sea on the other side was endless and the depths were unknown.The field led off into an unknown distance.Where everything led it didn't matter, she had everything that she wanted.She had saved herself from destruction and her soul.Her innocence was stripped away, but it was replace with a deeper understanding of everything else.

She was free to enjoy her own personal peace.

**_~*The End*~_**

**_ _**

_Author's Note: And that's the end of Canta Per Me.It ends as simply as it began.It's a logical ending, other than killing everyone off.No Relena and Heero moments.Come on now, would that make any sense to the tone and feel of this story?(Personally, as much as I like that pairing, it's been done over and over again that I'm as tired with that as I am with the yaoi pairings as well.I know that this is Fanfiction, but where's the originality?Every other story I see has either the typical straight pairings or the yaoi pairings.That's why I like the humor or parody fics, now those are different.I like being unique and offering something different for my readers.) Relena had to save herself and rise to the occasion, so to speak.I won't say for sure if she's alive or dead.Maybe it is a ghost you see out on the field and near the sea.To be free also means to be happy with just you.She doesn't need the others to enjoy her freedom.This was all about Relena and her journey.I can honestly say that this is one of the most original Gundam Wing fics out there.I'll be taking a week off before the next one.I think I've earned it.The next fic is called, "Breaking All the Rules."I hope to make it as original as possible as well.Thank you to all my reviewers and to those of you who e-mailed me (By the way, anyone who wants to be alerted when the new fic begins for surecan visit my page and leave a message on the board and read the little over there, or e-mail me.I'll get a mailing list soon).I also wanted to write a peaceful ending to reflect the prize at the end.I think that the ending is a satisfying one.It's not necessarily happy or sad.It's an ending_._Everything comes back full circle._

**_ _**


End file.
